


Chasing You

by GatorGirl2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Post Mpreg, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 171,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean Winchester is a 26 year old unmated Omega wolf with a difficult past. He has given up any hope of finding an Alpha to raise a family with. So, what happens when Dean meets a mysterious Alpha named Cas who has just as bad a past as Dean and happens to be Dean's true mate. Dean must learn to trust Cas or else a future with him is impossible. Cas must learn how to handle an Omega who's as volatile as a ticking time bomb. This is the story of two broken men coming together, finding love and helping to heal each other along the way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 168
Kudos: 406





	1. New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this story is my baby and I am so happy to finally be able to share it. Below you will warnings for this chapter.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of past breakup/abuse, explicit masturbation, explicit language.

Dean Winchester stood by his car and watched as the sun set on an unusually warm March day. The young man sighed knowing the time of the Mating Trials were drawing closer. He checked his watch, only an hour left until the Trials began. Dean ran a calloused hand through his dirty blonde hair. He was nervous and couldn’t explain why. He knew how tonight was going to go. He had repeated this night for nine years in a row now.

“Dammit Sammy, how the hell did I let you convince me to do this one more time? It’s just gonna end up with me mateless,” Dean growled out loud to himself. Then in a softer barely there whisper he added, “Like always.”

Dean was an unmated Omega and since he had turned sixteen, had participated in the annual Mating Trials in the hope of finding an Alpha to mate with. Most Omegas found their mates within the first two times of participating, but Dean was now going on his tenth attempt.

Dean had long since given up hope of ever finding a mate but somehow Sammy was always able to convince him to give it one more chance. No matter the outcome of tonight, Dean knew this was his last Trials. Dean had turned twenty-six this year and it was almost unheard of for an Omega to reach such an age unmated.

Then again, the blonde-haired Omega didn’t exactly fit the “typical” Omega look. Most Omegas were lucky to reach 5’5” while Dean was an impressive 6’2”. Dean had a well-muscled build to match his height. Even though his favorite food was bacon cheeseburgers and pie, Dean happily sported six pack abs. Dean’s most notable characteristic were his dark green eyes flecked with gold.

Dean’s looks weren’t the only thing that set him apart from most Omegas. Dean was a mechanic and owned a very successful garage. While Omegas were becoming more independent as times changed, it was still rare to see an Omega having his own business. A lot of Omegas still stayed at home taking care of the kids and cleaning house. Dean also had a temper to match even the unruliest Alpha. He hardly ever followed orders and had told more than one Alpha to fuck off.

Because of all this, Dean wasn’t surprised that he was unmated. What kind of Alpha would ever want an Omega like him? Dean had tried to act more like a typical Omega but had never been able to pull it off. He had never been able to find an Alpha he was willing to submit too. Hell, he didn’t even listen to his brother. If Sam wanted to win an argument against Dean, he had to bribe him or sit on him. Even with Dean’s strength, he was never able to push his 6’4” brother off and usually gave in to his brother’s requests.

That didn’t mean Dean hated his brother, on the contrary Sam was the most important person in his life. Both of their parents had passed away by the time Dean was fifteen. Even though they went to live with their Uncle Bobby, Dean had been the one to take care of Sam. Bobby loved the two Winchesters, but he had had no idea how to take care of two kids. So, it had been on Dean’s shoulders to take care of his brother.

Dean had been the one to get Sam up for school, to feed him, to help him with homework, to dress him, to protect him, to be the parent Sam never really got to have. While Sam may have been Dean’s younger brother, sometimes Dean thought of Sam almost as a son. Even when Sam had presented as an Alpha, that had never stopped Dean from watching over and protecting Sam. It had been Dean who sacrificed his childhood so that Sam could have one. Dean had been the one to beat up the bullies who threatened his brother. Dean had been the one to make sure Sam did well in school and because of that, Sam had gotten a full ride to the University of Arkansas to study pre-law.

No, Dean didn’t hate his brother except for the nights when the Mating Trials came around. Sam wanted his big brother to find a mate and be happy. Dean didn’t have the heart to tell his brother that finding a mate wasn’t in the cards for him. After the sixth Mating Trials, Dean had given up hope of ever finding an Alpha to claim him. He only kept going because of Sam’s insistence.

The older Winchester looked at his watch once more before pushing away from his car and heading into the forest. Dean knew the way by heart, it was a path he had travelled many times after all. He walked slower once he heard voices coming from the clearing up ahead. He hated the stares that always came upon his arrival. He did his best to ignore the sneers and insults.

Finally, Dean walked into a large clearing where a few dozen people already stood. At least half turned their heads upon hearing his footsteps. A few pointed, some shrugged, and some just ignored him.

“Hey, Winchester, you showed up again? Isn’t this just getting sadder every year? You do realize no Alpha wants you, right,” someone called.

Dean knew who it was. It was Alistair, one of the most dick Alphas Dean had the displeasure to know. Alistair was twenty years Dean’s senior and an overseer of the Trials. He had been present at every one Dean had been to and never missed a chance to taunt the Omega. Alistair despised Omegas like Dean. He believed an Omega’s place was at home cleaning, cooking, and producing children.

Dean growled low in his throat but ignored the Alpha’s insults. He walked towards a small group huddled on the far side of the clearing. As he neared, he could smell the excitement rolling off his friends in waves. He tamped down a whine, wishing he could have the same hope as them.

He could make out a few of his employees. Most of the people working for Dean were young unmated Alpha’s who didn’t care if their boss was an Omega. When Dean had questioned them as to why they were willing to take orders from him, they had shrugged their shoulders and said, “You know more about cars than we do so why shouldn’t we listen to you?” Dean hadn’t had a comeback for that.

A curly haired blonde Alpha turned her head towards Dean and waved. Jo was Dean’s assistant manager and one of the best mechanics he had met in a long time. Jo was a very down to Earth Alpha who got immense pleasure out of teasing her boss. Dean took it all in good stride and cared for Jo like a sister.

Dean angled towards the blonde and she wrapped him in a hug once she was close enough. Her lemon scent invaded his nose and Dean calmed a little at smelling the familiar scent. The two broke apart and Jo looked at him skeptically.

“So, Sam managed to get you to give it one more shot, huh,” the female Alpha asked.

Dean scuffed before responding, “Yeah but this is the last time Jo. I’m tired of the looks and insults. Besides, why is this time gonna be any different from before?”

Jo rubbed his bicep, a hint of sadness present in her scent, before replying, “You never know Dean. Things can change.”

The Omega refused to respond and instead said hello to the others standing around him. They were all Alphas looking for a mate and Dean wished them the best of luck.

Before anything else could be said, a voice rang out asking if the Omegas were ready. With a resounding yes, the Omegas were allowed to run into the forest. All the Omegas in the clearing bolted towards the woods hoping to be tracked down by an interested Alpha. Dean watched as his friends shed their clothes and quickly changed into their wolf forms before lifting their noses to the sky searching for a scent that caught their attention.

Dean sighed as one by one his friends left him to go find a mate. Jo nudged him with her head trying to push him into the woods as well. Dean laughed before kneeling in front of the cream-colored wolf. He shook his head slowly before reaching out a hand to gently stroke an ear.

“Jo, I already told you, I’ve given up.” Dean glanced up and scanned the clearing. It was mostly empty except for the older Alphas whose job it was to watch over the Trials and make sure no one was mated against their will.

He returned his attention to the wolf, “Besides, I didn’t see an Alpha I don’t recognize so why should I believe one of them might have changed their mind about me. Nobody in this town wants an Omega who acts like an Alpha.” Dean stood up to his full height before adding, “Now go. Go find an Omega to claim.”

Jo whined low in her throat before once more batting her head against his leg. She gave him one last anguished look before heading into the woods. Dean gave a sad smile as he watched his friend disappear.

Nobody knew how desperately Dean wished to be shifting into his wolf form and running into those woods with an Alpha hot on his trail. Dean had never let on just how much he wanted a family and a lover. Dean may not act like an Omega very much but that didn’t mean he still didn’t have Omega drives and wishes.

Dean started as an arm was casually slung over his shoulder, “What’s the matter Dean? No running into the woods tonight,” Alistair asked mockingly.

Dean’s nose curled in disgust as the Alpha’s scent overwhelmed him. To Dean, Alistair had always smelled like rotting meat. His scent also had a sickly-sweet aroma to it since he got great joy out of ridiculing the Omega.

Dean tensed up, “Leave me alone you stupid son of a bitch!”

“Such a nasty temper you’ve got Dean. It seems time hasn’t done anything to quell it. It’s no wonder Aiden left you. I mean you were obviously never taught proper Omega etiquette,” Alistair chuckled at the fire he could see brewing in the Omega’s eyes. Never one to back down from a challenge, the Alpha added insult to injury, “Of course who would have taught you? Mommy died in a car accident and Daddy was too concerned about getting drunk”

Dean saw red! His hands curled into fists before he turned, swinging towards Alistair’s head. The Alpha ducked, barely missing the Omega’s punch. He suddenly bowed over in pain, clutching his stomach. He had never seen Dean’s other hand swinging towards his stomach. The Alpha quickly stood, fire in his eyes as he stared at the defiant Omega.

“You stupid whore! Who in the hell do you think you are hitting an Alpha,” the pissed off wolf shouted, his scent growing more pungent as he got angrier.

Most Omegas would have cowered to the ground at being yelled at, but Dean stood his ground firmly. He never took his gaze from the riled-up Alpha. Dean cracked his neck and loosened his stance, preparing for an attack that never came.

Before Alistair could make another move, his name was being shouted. Both men looked towards the voice. Coming towards them was a tall brunette with flashing red eyes. Red eyes on an Alpha only meant two things: they were seriously pissed off or seriously aroused. Dean would place his money on the former rather than later. Jody Mills was one of the few Alphas whom Dean would drop his gaze to. He noted with satisfaction that even Alistair wouldn’t look the newcomer in the face.

Jody stopped five feet away with a scowl on her face. “Alistair,” she barked. Once she had the Alpha’s attention, her gaze shifted to the riled Omega. “Dean, what did I tell you about picking fights with this one?”

Dean growled low in his throat, barely able to get the words out, “He insulted my parents…and he brought Aiden up.”

Dean watched as Jody’s tense posture tightened even more. Her normal cherry flavored scent was spiked with fury, but it was directed towards the other Alpha. Dean didn’t even realize that he had minutely moved towards Jody, trying to put as much distance between him and the other Alpha.

She was one of the few people who knew what the mention of Aiden truly meant. Dean finally turned away, not giving Alistair the satisfaction of seeing tears in his eyes. He wiped at his eyes furiously, trying to hide all evidence of the wetness leaking from his eyes.

Dean could hear Jody yelling behind him, “Alistair, I told you if I caught you picking on any more Omegas, you would be banned from being a Trials officiator. After tonight, I never want to see you here again, am I understood,” the female asked.

Dean turned around to see what Alistair’s reaction would be. Jody hardly ever raised her voice, but it was laced with such venom that even Dean almost felt the need to cower before her. He watched as Alistair started to argue. The male never got more than a few words when suddenly Jody’s hand was wrapped tight around his throat.

Still not raising her voice, “This is not up for discussion Alistair. If I catch you here again, disobedient Omegas will be the least of your concern.”

She shoved him from her, and the man fell flat on his ass. Dean had to cover his mouth from laughing out loud. Personally, he thought Alistair belonged on the ground groveling at some higher up Alpha’s feet. The embarrassed Alpha quickly got to his feet. He muttered a quiet apology before bolting from their presence.

Dean barked out a laugh at the proverbial wolf running with his tail tucked between his legs, the smell of fear almost tangible. The Omega heard a throat clearing behind him. Dean turned around and found Jody standing much closer than before.

Jody was head of the entire police force in Lawrence, Kansas, the place Dean currently called home. Unlike Alistair, Jody didn’t share the same views towards Omegas. She was also one of the few Alphas whom Dean acted like an Omega towards. It was only because he had great respect for the woman. She oversaw every Mating Trials and always made sure that every Omega who was claimed had consented to the claiming.

Dean slowly bared his neck in an act of submission towards the Alpha. She quirked her lips before walking forward and taking a deep sniff of the Omega’s scent. She gently bit Dean’s skin to remind him just who she was, not that Dean would ever forget. It had only taken one time for Jody to pen Dean to the ground before he had learned that she was not an Alpha to challenge.

She pulled away and smiled before asking, “Still picking fights with Alphas, Winchester?”

Dean scoffed, “Only insulting sons of bitches like Alistair. Otherwise, I stick to myself.”

The Alpha chuckled. She crossed her arms and did a quick scan of the clearing, checking to see if anyone had returned yet. She spoke again, “I must admit, I was surprised to see you hear. I thought you said last year was it.”

Dean sighed and looked towards the ground before replying, “Yeah, well Sammy can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be. Not to mention, he promised a month’s supply of pie if I gave it one more shot.”

The female Alpha gave a hearty laugh at Dean’s response. She placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed it. “Dean, have you ever considered going to a Trials outside of Lawrence?”

The Omega shrugged his shoulders. Of course, he had considered going somewhere else but why would that make any difference. The place might change but Dean’s personality wasn’t going to. “Jody, why beat around the bush? We both know that no matter where I go, no Alpha will want an Omega like me.”

Jody scoffed, “You don’t realize how much you sell yourself short Dean. People seem to think Alphas control Omegas but it’s the other way around. The last time Sam came for a visit, Jess had him sleeping on the couch because he forgot to do the dishes. Not every Alpha is like Alistair. There’s an Alpha out there for you Dean.”

Dean shook his head, “Poor bastard must be stuck in a tree or something because he ain’t shown up yet.” She started to say something else, but Dean cut her off, “Jody, please, just stop. I’m an unmated Omega who’s twenty-six. I’ve gone to ten Mating Trials and I’m tired. I’ve accepted that I’m gonna be a loner for the rest of my life. Sam and Jess will just have to pop out a few extra pups to satisfy Uncle Dean.”

Dean started walking away. He heard Jody call out to him, but he ignored her. He knew there’d be hell to pay for ignoring her calls, but he just didn’t care. The sheriff’s calls became more and more distant until they faded away completely. Ten minutes later found Dean sliding into his most prized possession, a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

Dean revved the engine before pulling away from the vacant parking lot. It was late, he was tired, and he just wanted to fall asleep in his comfy bed. He was glad tomorrow was Sunday because that meant his shop was closed and he could sleep in late.

Not even twenty minutes later and Dean was pulling into the garage that connected to his house. Dean currently lived in a suburban housing development, but he longed to live out in the country away from people and with plenty of room to run.

Dean walked into his kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He sat heavily in a chair and propped his feet on the kitchen table. He had known the Mating Trials were a bad idea but having to deal with Alistair had been pure Hell. The Alpha knew exactly what buttons to push to get Dean worked up. Of course, the Alpha had to hit below the belt and mention someone Dean would rather not think about. Dean took another swig from the bottle before suddenly throwing it across the kitchen and watching it shatter against the opposite wall.

Dean slid his feet to the floor before hunching over and dropping his face in his hands. He fought to keep the tears in check. Four years later and the mention of Aiden still brought Dean to his knees. Dean finally slid a hand down his face and wiped away the moisture on his cheeks. He got up to get a broom and washcloth to clean up the mess he had made.

Once the broken bottle had been deposited in the trash and the beer had been wiped off the wall, Dean headed up to his room. He dropped his phone on the nightstand before shucking his clothes into the already overflowing hamper before heading to the restroom. After using the bathroom and brushing his teeth, the Omega sat on his bed in nothing but his boxers. He grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm. He then laid back and pulled the covers over his head and was sound asleep in minutes.

Dean woke to the sound of Led Zeppelin blaring on his cell phone. Dean growled, pulling the covers further over his head, waiting for his phone to go to voicemail. He sighed in relief when the phone quit ringing. He turned over and was in the process of fixing his pillows when the phone started ringing again.

“Son of a bitch. It ain’t even friggin’ nine in the morning,” Dean yelled to the empty room. He shoved the covers off before grabbing his phone off the table and answering. “Hello,” he all but snarled.

“Dean, woah. Don’t growl at me. Go drink a cup of coffee, why don’t you?”

Dean took a deep breath, “Sam, what the hell are you calling me for? Did you forget it’s Sunday or that it’s only seven in the morning?”

His little brother chuckled, “I didn’t forget any of that.” In a more serious voice, “You know why I’m calling.”

Dean scratched his chin with a blunt fingernail. He pulled himself from his bed and headed towards the kitchen. He still hadn’t answered his brother and he was wondering how long it took before Sam asked again. Dean has just turned the coffee maker on before Sam finally asked again.

“Dammit Sam, you know what the answer is.” Dean slammed his cup onto the counter in frustration. He hadn’t even had a cup of coffee yet and really didn’t want to deal with this shit right now.

Sam scoffed before replying, “Well, sorry for trying to be a caring little brother. I’m just concerned about you is all. Dean, you aren’t getting any younger.”

Dean huffed out loud, “No shit Sherlock. Sam, look I’m tired of having this conversation with you. Last night was it. No more Trials, no more trying to find me a mate.”

Dean practically purred when the coffee pot timer went off. He quickly poured himself a cup, black as was his usual. He breathed over it before taking a deep sip. Dean loved the feel of the hot liquid running down his throat. He could already feel the caffeine waking up his tired body.

He realized Sam had been talking but he hadn’t been paying attention. Dean was hardly ever coherent before his first cup of coffee. It usually took two or three before Dean really started functioning.

The Omega cut the Alpha off, “Sam, enough. No amount of begging or bribing is going to change my mind. In fact, I’ll make you a deal. Forget about the pies you owe me. Instead, promise to drop all this mate crap and we will call it even for me going last night.”

Dean sat in his chair, his hands wrapped around his cup. He placed the phone on the table, switching it to speaker.

His brother’s voice echoed throughout the small kitchen, “Dean. C’mon man.”

Dean shook his head, even if his brother couldn’t see it, “No, Sammy. I mean it. I’m done. I just can’t keep putting myself through this just to appease you.”

Sam scoffed, “Dean, you’re not doing it to appease me. You’re doing it…”

Dean laughed sarcastically before cutting his brother off, “Sam, I quit doing this for me after the sixth Trials. Why the hell do you think you always have to bribe me with pie to keep going year after year? If I really wanted to go, you wouldn’t have to do that.”

His brother was silent for a minute. Dean knew the wheels in Sam’s brain were spinning overtime. Sam was brilliant and was always trying to solve any problem to come his way.

The Omega rolled his eyes, “Sam, I’m not one of those business equations you can figure out by solving for X. There is no solution to my problem. Just accept the fact that you can’t solve every problem.”

His brother growled, “Dammit Dean, don’t say that. There is a simple solution, we just have to find you an Alpha and then you’ll be happy.”

The blonde took another sip of coffee, “Sammy, I am happy. What makes you think I’m not?”

Dean could practically see the eye roll his brother was giving him, “Dean, you aren’t nearly as good at hiding your feelings from me as you think. I see the way you look at couples when we go out. I’ve seen the way you look at kids on the street.” There was a pause and in a softer voice Sam continued, “I’ve seen the way you look at Jess and me when you don’t think I’m looking.”

Dean blinked his eyes rapidly fighting off the liquid gathering in the corners. “Damn,” he cursed to himself. He always prided himself on being able to hide his emotions. He didn’t want someone to be able to take advantage because they could read him like a friggin’ book.

In a shaky voice Dean responded, “Sam, I am happy or at least as happy as I’m gonna get. I grew up taking care of you and providing for you and that just sidelined my Omega instincts. I’ve accepted the fact that I’m an Omega with an Alpha attitude and nothing is going to change that.”

Sam scoffed, “Don’t you realize that taking care of me didn’t sideline your instincts, it just proved how great of an Omega you can be. God Dean, I’ve never seen an Omega with the parenting instincts like you’ve got.” Sam paused before replying in an agitated voice, “Hell, Dean any Alpha would be lucky to have a mate like you. You’re protective, great with kids, you can cook, and you can support yourself.”

Dean chuckled sadly, “Sam, you think those things because that’s how I raised you.”

“No Dean, I think that way because I’ve always looked up to you. You’re the strongest person I know. You taught me that no matter what a person’s stance in life is, whether they be Beta, Omega, or whatever, everyone deserves a chance to be happy and treated properly. You deserve to be happy,” Sam finished in a growl.

Dean finished the last of his coffee before getting up and refilling it. He sat back down at the table and replied, “Don’t go getting all Alpha macho on me Sammy. You know it doesn’t work. Sam, look I’m happier than Bonnie and Clyde robbing a bank knowing that you think that way. None of that matters because I’m done. No matter what you say or do, I’m not changing my mind. I’m done with the Trials, I’m done looking. I’m gonna be happy being an uncle to all the kids Jess pops out.” Dean paused before asking in an almost pleading voice, “Sam, please just accept that. I’m asking as your brother to just drop it.”

The Alpha growled threateningly but Dean didn’t even flinch. Sam was usually a good-natured person, but he could get riled up by things he was passionate about and for some reason, finding Dean a mate was at the top of his to-do list. The younger Winchester eventually ground out the word “Fine,” before hanging up on his brother.

The Omega wasn’t sure which of the two were taking it harder, Dean or Sam. Dean figured Sam just because Dean had accepted the fact six years ago while Sam was probably still trying to figure out a way to get Dean to change his mind. Dean finished off his second cup of coffee before rising and heading outside to pick up the morning paper. He managed to remember to grab a robe off the hook and put it on. He didn’t feel like getting chewed out for going out in noting but his boxers…again.

The first thing Dean noticed when he opened his door was the large moving truck parked across from his house. The house directly across from him had been empty for as long as the Omega had lived in Lawrence. It was odd to think that soon Dean would have a new neighbor or neighbors.

“Hey Dean how’s it going,” the Omega’s next-door neighbor called.

Dean waved at his neighbor, “Morning Rufus. It’s going good.” Dean jerked his head towards the moving truck and asked, “Any idea who the new person is?”

The dark-skinned Beta shook his head before picking up his paper and heading back inside. There was only one car parked outside Rufus’ house, so Dean figures the Beta’s mate must have left for work already.

Dean took one more look across the road. He saw a tall, dark haired man in a tan trench coat walking out the front door. The Omega watched as he said a few words to the movers before they got in their truck and took off. The newcomer watched for a few seconds before turning around.

The stranger saw Dean staring and gave a quick nod of his head. Dean gave a small wave and a smile. The dark-haired man gave another nod of his head before turning around and making his way back into the house.

Dean stood there staring at the now closed door. He was rooted to the spot and couldn’t seem to move. For the first time in a long time, Dean felt a small flame of attraction. Even from across the road, Dean could tell that his new neighbor was easy on the eyes.

Dean shook himself, “Snap out of it man. God, I can’t be going all goo goo eyes just because the bloke across the road has a nice ass.”

Dean forced his feet to move and made his way back in the house but no matter what he had just told himself, he couldn’t get the stranger out of his mind. There was something about the man that the Omega found extremely alluring. Dean hadn’t been able to get a whiff of the guy’s scent to know just what he was though. Was he Beta, Omega, maybe even an Alpha.

Dean poured a third cup of coffee and sat back down at the table to read his paper, but he couldn’t make his brain focus on the words. The Omega slammed his hand on the table, “Dammit. I just told Sammy I was done looking and here I am falling for the dude next door. I guess it’s time for a run.”

He poured his half cup of coffee in the sink and left the newspaper where it was on the table. He headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get dressed. He stared at himself in the mirror before opening the cabinet door and pulling out a bottle. He shook one of the small white pills into his hand before returning the bottle to the cabinet. Dean stared at the pill in his hand, “Looks like I’ll be taking you for the rest of my life,” he said despondently.

They were heat suppressant pills. All Omegas went into a heat every four to five months. Omegas were the most fertile during their heat and most children were conceived during a heat cycle. During a heat, an Omega would be bombarded by hormones demanding them to submit to an Alpha and be mated. The only way for an Omega to find relief during a heat was to allow an Alpha to more or less fuck their brains out. Heats tended to last for three to seven days and during that time, most couples never left the bedroom.

Dean hadn’t always been on the suppressants. His first half-dozen or so heats, he had gone to the local Omega house. A place where unmated Omegas could go and be matched up with an Alpha willing to help them through their heat. Dean had quickly grown tired of it. He hated coming out of a heat knowing that the Alpha he had spent the last week with didn’t give a damn about him.

Dean had tried to get through a heat on his own and it had been the absolute worst days of his life. While an Omega could easily get their self off during a heat, it didn’t bring the same kind of relief as an Alpha knotting them. Dean had gotten himself off dozens of times during his heat, but his body had never quit burning. Dean couldn’t imagine having to keep going through heats on his own and had gone to a doctor to get the suppressants.

Even though the pills made sure Dean didn’t have his heat cycles, they could only suppress so much. Dean still had a sex drive which sometimes became overwhelming. Dean hadn’t slept with for four years. Dean liked sex, hell he loved it, but he hated one-night stands. He hated waking up to an empty bed or getting kicked out the following morning.

So, whenever Dean’s hand wasn’t enough, Dean would drive out into the woods, shift into his wolf and run. He’d run for hours, he’d go until his body ached, until he could hardly stand let alone think about sex. Since seeing his new neighbor, Dean’s sex deprived brain had gone into overdrive.

He kept imagining the dark-haired man running his fingers over Dean’s body. Dean couldn’t get the images out of his head. Images of the stranger running fingers through his hair, locking lips with one another, the stranger bending the Omega over the table and taking him swift and hard.

So caught up by the pictures in his head, Dean hadn’t even realized his hand had snuck under his boxers and he was now stroking his erect cock furiously. Dean swiftly pushed the offending clothes off his body. One hand continued to pump his cock while the other trailed down to his balls and then up his ass until his questing fingers found their prize. Dean inserted two fingers into his slicked hole. He knew he had been wet, but he hadn’t realized just how much slick his body had already produced.

Dean easily pumped the two fingers in and out of his body. He quickly added a third, stretching his hole even wider. The blonde moaned at the feeling. He probed deeper until he hit that spot deep inside. Dean continued to plow his fingers into his prostate, making him see stars. His other hand was stroking his cock so fast it was a blur. The Omega finally came with a shout as his cock jerked in his hand before releasing copious amounts of cum. He finger fucked his hole a few more times before slumping to the ground, utterly spent.

Once Dean could get his breathing under control and his eyes were no longer seeing stars, the Omega looked at the mess in front of him and scraped a hand down his face.

“Son of a bitch,” the Omega muttered. Dean hadn’t even formally met the guy across the street, and he was already having erotic fantasies about him. It was definitely time for a run in the woods. Dean lurched to his feet and swiftly cleaned up the mess he made. He changed into a plaid shirt and jeans before grabbing his keys off the bedside table and heading outside towards his Impala.

Thirty minutes of driving later and Dean was parked near an obscure forest trail. Few people knew about the trail and Dean felt comfortable leaving his car unattended. He quickly shed his clothes after getting out the car. He locked the doors and placed his key in a plastic bag before burying it in the dirt. He took one more look around before entering the thick woods.

The sandy brown wolf bolted as soon as the trees surrounded him. He had run these woods hundreds of times and knew them like the back of his hand. Sometimes he would sight see but not today. Today was about exhausting himself and so Dean ran. Dean ran for miles before he even started to tire. The bad thing about being part wolf was the extra endurance. Regular wolves could travel for miles without ever tiring and shifters could as well. Dean finally found himself slowing three hours later. He was over ten miles from his car and still had to make the return trip back to it.

Four hours later found Dean back at the house stepping out of the shower. He slid on a plain t-shirt and some loose pajama pants. He dropped his towel into the overfilled laundry hamper. He desperately needed to do laundry, but it was one of Dean’s least favorite household chores. He would wear dirty clothes again just to avoid doing laundry.

Dean unplugged his phone from the charger before checking for messages. He had four unanswered texts. They were all from his employees at the garage. Three of them had found mates and wouldn’t be able to come in tomorrow. His newest employee, Meg, hadn’t been so lucky. He quickly sent out a few texts of his own, asking some of his other employees if they could work tomorrow. Thankfully, Dean was able to get enough hands to cover tomorrow.

Dean was happy for his friends, but it reminded him just how lonely he was. At that moment, his stomach growled, and Dean realized that he hadn’t eaten all day and was starving. He headed to the kitchen to raid the fridge. He still had half of a bacon cheeseburger left that he could eat. He popped the burger in the microwave and opened a bottle of beer.

Dean stared out his kitchen window, looking at the now occupied house across the street. He was secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of his new neighbor but had no such luck. He flinched when the timer went off alerting him that the burger was done. He grabbed his food and beer and headed towards the living room. He turned the TV on and flicked through the channels until he found an old Clint Eastwood movie that was on. He propped his feet up on the table and dug into his dinner.

Once the movie was finished, Dean headed upstairs to bed. He did have to go to work tomorrow even if he still felt like shit. Sleep never really came that night. The Omega tossed and turned, never being able to find a comfortable spot. When he did fall asleep, his dreams were full of a dark-haired stranger that stayed just out of Dean’s reach.


	2. Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to work and meets his new next-door neighbor. How will their first encounter go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! I just love awkward Cas and confused Dean! Oh, and I love vintage cars like Baby and Mustangs.   
> Chapter Warnings: Angst, mention of minor character death, Dean's refusal to talk about John

Dean groaned aloud when his alarm went off at six in the morning. He grabbed his cell phone and swiped the button on the screen to turn the incessant beeping off. He let his head fall back on the pillow; he was exhausted and desperately wanted more sleep. The Omega felt his eyes start to fall shut again and forced his body to start moving. Today was not a day to be late. Dean and his team had a full days’ worth of cars to work on and every hand was needed on board.

By the time Dean made it into work at 7:15, he had consumed three cups of coffee and still couldn’t shake the feeling of being sleep deprived. He had forty-five minutes to get the shop prepped and ready to open. Dean sat heavily in his office chair and turned his computer on. He checked his email and then pulled up a list of clients for the day. He groaned, not realizing just how busy they would be. He had thirty appointments down and there were always last minute add ons or walk ins.

Dean startled when he heard a voice shout, “Mornin’ boss!”

The Omega looked up to see one of his employees, Adam, walking through the front door. He looked at the clock, twenty minutes had already gone by without the blonde even realizing it. Dean shook his head, it was certainly going to be a long day.

He gave a smile to the elder man standing in the doorway, “Good morning. Had a good weekend off I hope because it’s gonna be a busy day today.”

Adam had been working at the garage even before Dean had taken it over after the previous owner, Mr. Fullton, had retired. When the Omega had taken over, Adam had stayed with him and helped him get used to running his own business. Even though the man was hitting close to his sixties, he still loved his job and was always willing to lend a hand when needed.

The older man shrugged his shoulders, “Mondays are always busy, you know that. So, how many of you found a mate over the weekend?”

Dean forced a smile to his face, “Everyone but me and Meg. No surprise about me though. Meg said she was gonna be in today. I called Zach and Ash and they both said they could come in, so it’ll be the five of us today.” Dean did a quick run through of the day’s appointments before looking back up at his friend. “I figured Zach and Ash could take care of the routine stuff like oil changes and rotations. I want you and Meg working on that wrecked truck. All the parts came in this morning. I’m gonna take the car with the busted transmission.”

Adam shook his head in agreement before heading out to the garage to start setting up his workspace. A few minutes later, Dean’s other three employees showed up. They all stopped to say hi and to get their job assignments for the day. The Omega was surprised when Meg stayed behind and took a seat in one of the chairs sitting in front of Dean’s desk.

Dean stared at her, her nutmeg scent quickly filling the office, before asking, “Is something wrong, Meg?”

The blonde-haired Alpha was quiet, seeming to think about Dean’s question before she finally answered, “I lied to you Dean.”

The Omega raised a questioning eyebrow, “About,” he asked.

“I told you I didn’t find a mate, but the truth is I did,” the girl said hurriedly.

Dean sat there stunned. He was surprised that Meg had lied about something as important as finding a mate. He was also shocked that she was even here because most first time matings took days before the bond settled enough for an Alpha to leave their mate.

“Is there a reason why you lied and how the hell are you sitting in front of me right now instead of being with your mate,” the blonde asked incredulously.

Meg scratched the back of her neck and refused to meet Dean’s eyes as she responded, “I found my mate, but we didn’t actually bond.” She finally met her boss’s gaze, “He’s a Beta, boss. My mate is a Beta, and I don’t know what to do.”

Dean stayed silent, letting the information sink in. He knew Meg’s father was very conservative and old fashioned. Alphas mated with Omegas and Omegas carried the kids. Male Betas couldn’t carry a child and Meg’s father didn’t believe in Alphas carrying children. If Meg’s mate truly was a Beta, it meant she would have to be the one to carry.

Meg spoke again before Dean had a chance to reply, “You’re the first person I told. Hell, I haven’t even told the man he’s my mate. I caught his scent on the way home from the Trials. I followed him until he went into his house.” Meg was furiously wringing her hands in her lap, “I don’t know what to do boss. My dad will disown me if he finds out I’m considering a Beta for my mate.”

Meg was distressed if the pheromones she was releasing was anything to go by. Not only that but the young Alpha had started shaking in her seat. Dean stood up and slowly put his hands on the girl’s shoulders, hoping to calm her. Dean felt her relax but not completely.

“Meg, you’ve gotta make the decisions that’re gonna make you happy. Screw your dad if he doesn’t support you. Hell, if he wants to disown you because of who you choose to mate with then he ain’t worth being your father. You get one life to live and you can’t worry about pleasing anyone but yourself,” Dean said, trying to say something to console the Alpha.

Meg brushed at the tears that had started to fall, “I know Dean, I know. But what if I give it all up and my mate rejects me? What if he hates me,” she asked in a frightened voice.

The Omega rubbed at the bridge of his nose, “Darling, you know as well as I do, if this guy is your mate, he won’t reject you.”

The girl nodded her head, “You’re right boss.” She rubbed at the back of her neck nervously before adding, “Thanks. I didn’t mean to start crying in your office…”

Dean cut her off before she could finish, “Meg, it’s fine. Don’t sweat it. Look, if you want, take the day off to collect your thoughts and decide what you’re gonna do.”

The Alpha looked surprised at the offer her boss was making but finally shook her head, “Nah, working on cars will give me all the time I need to think about things.”

Dean smiled, secretly glad that Meg had denied his offer. If she had chosen to go home, they would have been shorthanded for the day. Meg gave him another small smile before heading to the garage. There was only about five minutes left before they opened, and Dean had already heard two different cars roll into the parking lot. He took one last gulp of his now cold coffee before heading out the door, ready to get started for the day.

It was four thirty in the afternoon and Dean was sitting down for the first time since the morning. He and his crew had been going non-stop from the moment they opened. No one had even taken a full lunch break, all of them eating as fast as they could before getting right back to work.

Dean heaved a sigh as he sat heavily in his chair. The day had not gone nowhere near as planned. Adam had come to Dean almost immediately and told him that not all the parts had been delivered for the broken truck. Some of the ones that were delivered hadn’t even been the right ones. Dean had to call the company he ordered the parts from and they promised to rush deliver the parts so that everything would be in the next morning. Meg and Adam had worked on what they could and even that took most of the day.

If that hadn’t been bad enough, Zack had to be taken to the hospital after a hood accidentally fell onto his hand. He returned three hours later with four broken bones and his hand in a cast. The only good thing to happen was that the transmission Dean had been working on didn’t take as long as he thought it would. He was able to step in and help Ash while Zack was at the hospital. The day had been made even more hectic with six walk ins.

Everybody had sighed in relief when the last scheduled client of the day drove off. Finally, they could all breathe. Zack had tried to stay and help for a few hours, but the pain became too much, and he had gone home around three. Meg, Ash, and Adam were out in the garage cleaning up before closing shop at five. Dean had come in to start working on the closing paperwork. He was halfway through doing the money report when he heard the bell over the door go off.

Dean groaned out loud before looking at the clock. It read 4:40 and Dean knew there was no way this person was getting their car fixed today. They would just have to settle for making an appointment for the following morning. The blonde pushed his tired body to its feet and headed towards the front counter.

He walked through his office door, took a deep breathe, and froze. Dean’s nose had suddenly been accosted with the most delicious scent he had ever smelled. It was a unique mixture of mint and honey and it smelled absolutely divine. He was suddenly having a difficult time concentrating. The Omega scanned his lobby and was surprised to see his neighbor from across the street standing at the counter.

The dark-haired man immediately turned his gaze towards Dean at hearing the Omega’s footsteps. His eyes suddenly narrowed, and a frown crossed his face. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, and Dean wondered if he only imagined it. The blonde stood there as the other man’s eyes roved up and down his body. It took every ounce of self-discipline Dean had to not squirm under the other man’s gaze. He noticed that the man was wearing the same tan trench coat he had been wearing yesterday.

Without warning, the other man stepped towards Dean. He didn’t stop until he had invaded the Omega’s personal space and their chests were almost touching. Dean hastened to step back but a hand suddenly was shackled around his wrist. The Omega glanced down at his wrist and gulped. His skin where the hand was touching felt as if it was on fire and Dean desperately wanted to pull his hand free. He gave a little jerk, but the stranger didn’t release his grip.

Dean took another deep breath and was once more assaulted with the sweet smell of mint and honey. There was also an underlying spiciness to the smell and Dean knew that the man who had his wrist shackled was an Alpha. Dean risked a glance up and his gaze was lost in a deep sea of Cerulean blue. Dean gasped, he had never seen eyes as gorgeous as the ones he was currently staring at.

Dean watched with apprehension as the man slowly leaned forward until he was sniffing at the juncture between Dean’s neck and shoulder. The taller man froze under the Alpha’s ministrations. For the first time in years, Dean could feel heat starting to form in the pit of his stomach. He jumped when he felt a tongue lightly lap at his neck.

In the next instant, Dean had pulled away as hard as he could when he felt the light graze of teeth on his neck. The Alpha had been so focused on the Omega’s neck that Dean was easily able to break free of his hold. The man’s head snapped up, his eyes full of fury at the audacity of the Omega. He growled low in his throat and stalked towards Dean once more.

Dean stood up to his full height and released a growl of his own. That caused the Alpha to pause and look almost curiously at the blonde-haired Omega. Dean stood still, every muscle coiled in anticipation of the Alpha’s next move.

“Why are you growling at me? Can you not see what is going on here,” the stranger asked.

Dean glared, “Yeah, you’re to trying to scent bond with me without my consent. As far as I’m concerned, that’s rape.”

The shorter man’s mouth dropped open in astonishment, “I would never do such a thing. I did think it was only natural for true mates to want to bond with one another, but I guess I was wrong.”

The Omega barked a laugh, “I don’t believe in that crap, sorry. I don’t know you from a fly on the wall, so why in the hell would I let you form any type of bond with me?”

The Alpha was at a loss of words, his mouth kept opening but no words came out. “I can only profusely apologize. My older brother always said a person knew when they met their true mate and that it would be a wonderful thing. I see that he was not being entirely truthful.”

The blonde scoffed, “Dude, what world did you grow up in? This isn’t some trashy romance novel; this is real life. Whether we are…” Dean gestured between the two of them, “Mates or not, you can’t just encroach on a dude’s personal space like that.”

The two stared at each other for what felt like hours before the Alpha finally relented and backed away from the startled Omega. He unbuttoned the trench coat and laid it over the back of a chair. Underneath the coat, he was wearing a black suit jacket, white button-down shirt, a blue tie, and black slacks. He slowly sat down into one of the lobby seats, his eyes never leaving Dean.

He readjusted the blue tie around his neck before speaking in a gravelly voice that did nothing to quench the fire in Dean’s stomach, “I must apologize for my actions. I was not expecting to come across such an…. enticing scent. I hope my accosting of your person will not deter you from doing business with me.”

Dean wanted to remain angry at the strange Alpha but when the guy talked like a walking dictionary, it was hard. Dean tried not to chuckle but failed miserably. His deep laugh soon filled the office. He stopped when he heard a throat clearing. He looked up to see the Alpha glaring at him. Dean tried to look apologetic as he replied, “Sorry. It’s just the way you talked.”

The Alpha raised a blue eye quizzically, “And what is the problem with the way I speak? Have I said something to offend you?”

Dean smirked before leaning his hip against the counter and crossing his arms across his chest, “Well you haven’t said anything to offend me, no. That doesn’t mean you haven’t offended me in other ways. As far as you speaking, it’s just you talk as if reciting a dictionary or something.”

The Alpha seemed surprised at Dean’s words, “You were not happy to be garnering the attention of an Alpha? Especially, since your scent is most alluring. I’ve never come across an Omega with as enticing a scent as you.” The man’s eyes grew wide, “Oh my, you are not in a relationship with someone, are you? I did not smell another Alpha’s scent on you. You are unmated are you not?”

Dean’s smirk turned into a scowl, “Yeah, I might be unmated and no, I’m not dating anyone, but that doesn’t mean I want some random Alpha licking and biting my neck. Just because you smell pretty good yourself, doesn’t mean I’m gonna bend over and let you fuck me. I don’t care if we are supposedly true mates or not. I’m not like most Omegas.”

The other man chuckled, “No, you are certainly not like any Omega I have ever met. Most Omega’s don’t get so offensive at finding their smell pleasing. I’ve never met a person who despised finding their true mate as much as you do. You’re also the first Omega who’s never immediately thrown me out.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

The Alpha stared at Dean with those captivating eyes of his, “You may not be an ordinary Omega and I am certainly not an ordinary Alpha. Most Omegas find me off-putting. They tell me I don’t act like a typical Alpha and that I have no sense of personal space.”

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, “I might have to agree with them about the whole no personal space thing but that ain’t a reason to throw a guy out. Sure, you talk a little more uptight than most and you have a problem with staring at people, but hey we all have our quirks.”

The Alpha scoffed to himself, “Those are by no means the most…. unique things about myself.” He paused before shaking his head, “Anyway, my name is Castiel Novak. I need to make an appointment to have some annual maintenance work performed on my car. Would you be able to help me with that or should I speak to someone else?”

He stared at the strange Alpha sitting across from him. He looked like a typical Alpha as much as Dean looked like a typical Omega. Most male Alpha’s were as tall if not taller than the Omega, but this Alpha was actually a few inches shorter. Dean could see this Alpha was well built but he had lean muscle instead of the bulkier muscle like the mechanic sported. Alpha’s tended to walk with an air of superiority, like everything was beneath them. Dean didn’t get that feeling from this guy, if anything he got a sense of self depreciation from Castiel.

He decided to see just how atypical of an Alpha Castiel really was, “Since I am the owner of this garage, I think I should be able to handle making you an appointment for tomorrow.”

The Omega watched the Alpha closely. He waited for a look of disdain or anger to cross Castiel’s face. Instead, he got a look of shock and then remorsefulness.

The dark-haired Alpha spoke quickly, “I didn’t realize you were the owner of this garage. I am sorry if I offended you with my previous statement. I should not be so quick to assume.”

Dean waved it off, “You’re cool man. In fact, I expected a lot worse from you.” Castiel gave him a questioning look so Dean explained, “A lot of Alphas still think Omegas shouldn’t even work let alone own their own business. Usually when an Alpha finds out I own this place, they start ranting at me and telling me how horrible of an excuse for an Omega I am.”

The blonde was surprised to see the Alpha’s eyes flash red as his statement. “That is ridiculous. I know a few people who are independent Omegas and would be quite upset if someone treated them like that.”

The mechanic didn’t know how to respond to the outburst, so he just ignored it, “Right, anyways, you said you needed to make an appointment for tomorrow.”

The Alpha nodded his head, “Yes. I need all the annual maintenance done, oil change, tire rotation, change the filter, etc.”

Dean nodded his head and looked at the schedule for the following day. There was still plenty of room to add Castiel onto the list. He wrote Castiel’s name on the board and what services he would be wanting.

He turned back to the Alpha, “Alright, so I got ya in for tomorrow. You will need to drop your car off around eight and you would be able to pick it up sometime after three. I will give you a call to let you know when you could come pick it up.”

Castiel bobbed his head in appreciation, “That would not be necessary. I just moved into town and so I do not have any friends who could come pick me up. I am afraid I will have to sit in your lobby until my car is finished.”

If Dean was in the Alpha’s shoes, he’d hate to have to wait in the lobby for hours on end, so he made the man an offer even though he was still cautious of the stranger, “Well, since you live right across from me, I could give you a ride home and then bring you in the day after tomorrow to pick your car up.”

Dean froze as Castiel’s eyes locked on him. He waited for the Alpha to laugh at him or accuse him of nefarious deeds but instead all Castiel said was, “I did not realize you and I were neighbors. I am sorry for not coming to introduce myself. I have been exceptionally busy with the move and such. As far as your offer goes, I have already made an ass of myself in front of you. You have no reason to offer me any help. Besides, I could never impose upon you so much. I will have no problem waiting in the lobby.”

The Omega shrugged his shoulders, “Don’t sweat about not coming and saying hi. I could have come and said hello myself.” Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, “How about we just forget what happened a few minutes ago as long as we can both agree no more attempted bondings.”

At the Alpha’s curt nod, Dean continued, “Really, it wouldn’t be any imposition at all to give you a ride home. It would be stupid for you to sit here all day tomorrow.”

Meg walked through the door and stopped upon seeing Cas sitting in one of the chairs. The girl looked at Castiel and asked, “So, I guess it’s your car out front.” When the man dipped his head in affirmation, Meg looked towards Dean. “Everything is packed up boss. It’s five o clock so everyone was going to go ahead and leave if you didn’t need anything else from us.”

Dean looked at the clock in shock, he couldn’t believe Castiel had been in the lobby for twenty minutes. He looked back at Meg, “Yeah, you guys are free to go. Thanks for all your work today and I will see you in the morning. Have a good evening Meg.”

The female Alpha gave him a smile and small wave, “Bye Dean,” she called as she walked out the door of the lobby. Both men watched the female walk away before turning back to one another.

Cas shrugged his coat on before looking up at Dean, “If you insist that it will be no problem, I would appreciate a ride home.”

Dean took a deep breath before replying, “Yeah, of course. Just give me ten minutes to finish up the paperwork and count the money for the day. You can sit here or take a look around if you want. I don’t mind. Just don’t touch anything in case something could fall and hurt you.”

Castiel smiled at the Omega’s concerns, “I promise not to touch anything. At least if I did get hurt, I could patch myself up. I’m a doctor.”

Dean had started printing off the papers he would need before turning off the lobby computer. He looked up at the Alpha, “A doctor huh? No wonder you talk like a walking dictionary. You must be pretty damn smart.”

Castiel, who had started looking at the different pictures lining the walls turned back to look at Dean, “Yeah, I guess you could say I am pretty damn smart,” the Alpha said with a mocking smile.

Dean chuckled before heading to his office. He ended up getting the paperwork done in record time and exactly nine minutes later he was locking his office door before walking back to the lobby. Cas was still staring at the pictures lined along the wall. They were old family photos that Dean and Sam had managed to find. Some were of Dean’s mom, others of just the two brothers. Dean’s favorite was one of him and his mother who was holding Sam standing in front of the Impala. They had just got back from a family outing at the zoo with Bobby. It had been Bobby who had taken the picture at Mary’s, Dean’s mom, insistence.

Dean walked up to stand beside Castiel and pointed towards the picture, “That’s my favorite out of all of them.”

The Alpha looked towards where Dean pointed, “Who is that?”

Dean wiped at his suddenly itchy eyes, “It’s my mom Mary, my brother and me. I was just eight years old in that picture.”

“Not to be so bold but where is your father?”

The mechanic stiffened, “I think he was on a truck delivery or something, don’t really remember. Anyway, this is one of the last photos I have of my mom”

Castiel glanced at Dean and asked, “What happened, if you do not mind me asking.”

Dean stood silent for so long that Castiel assumed the Omega wasn’t going to answer. He started to say something when Dean finally spoke up, “My mom was killed in a car accident three months after this was taken.”

Castiel replied, his scent souring slightly, “I am sorry, Dean, for asking. It must be hard to talk about and I did not mean to bring up bad memories for you.”

The Omega shrugged his shoulders, “It used to be hard to mention but it’s been so long since that night, that now I just feel a dull ache when I think about it.” Dean wiped at his eyes again before saying, “Anyway, umm did you wanna catch dinner with me if you have nothing else planned? I know this great place that has the best bacon cheeseburgers and pie in town.”

Castiel looked at the Omega thoughtfully, “I would enjoy going to dinner with you. It has been a long time since I went out with a friend. I also have not ever had a bacon cheeseburger before.”

Dean spun towards the Alpha, disbelief on his face, “You’re pulling my leg, right? You’re like, what, twenty-seven years old and you’re telling me you’ve never had a bacon cheeseburger?”

The Alpha gave a small smile before turning to face Dean, “I am twenty-nine actually and no I am not pulling your leg. I was raised as a vegetarian because my father was a devout Christian and said that all life was sacred and that we should not harm other living creatures just to satisfy our ridiculous desire for meat.”

Dean grimaced and looked at his feet, “I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean to offend you. They have salads and such as well. You don’t have to get a burger.”

He glanced up when a hand landed on his shoulder softly, “You did not offend me Dean. I am not as strict a vegetarian as I was growing up. I eat fish, chicken, and turkey now. I have never had much of a taste for beef or pork, but I will try one of these bacon cheeseburgers you seem so fond of.”

Dean laughed, “You don’t have to do that for me Cas. You get a turkey burger or whatever you want.”

“Cas. Hmm, no one has ever called me Cas before. I kind of like it,” the Alpha said thoughtfully.

“Really, I’m surprised. Don’t get me wrong, I like Castiel but I’m lazy and always come up with a nickname for people. I call my little brother Sammy just because it irritates the hell out of him,” the Omega admitted.

Dean headed for the door and Castiel followed while explaining, “My brother Gabriel likes to call me Cassie for similar reasons. He also tells me I act like a female Omega sometimes and so it was an appropriate nickname, at least from his viewpoint.”

The mechanic laughed, his deep voice echoing across the mostly empty parking lot. Dean took a quick view of Cas’ car and stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting in one of the parking spots in front of the store sat a navy blue 1965 Mustang, three white stripes running down the hood of the car. Dean could only stare at the classic beauty. He never would have pictured the Alpha as much of a car person.

“Dean, is something wrong,” Cas asked worriedly.

The Omega could only continue to gape at the car. Besides his own vintage Impala, Dean had never seen such a beautiful car. He slowly ran his finger reverently along the sides of the Mustang as he walked a full circle around the car.

“Dean, is there something wrong with my car that I cannot see,” Cas asked, trying to get the other man’s attention.

Finally, the Omega looked up, “No, there is absolutely nothing wrong with this car. In fact, she is gorgeous. Where in the world did you get her? How much did she cost?”

Cas had to admit he was amused by the Omega’s reaction towards his car. The blonde-haired mechanic was looking at his car the way a kid might look at candy. If Cas wasn’t mistaken, there was a small drop of drool hanging from the right side of Dean’s mouth.

The doctor kept his laughter to himself before answering the Omega, “The car did not cost me anything. It was a gift from my brother Gabriel for when I graduated medical school. He told me I needed a decent car besides the old Honda Accord I had been driving previously.”

Dean finally looked at Cas instead of the Mustang, “He sure knows how to pick them. She’s a beauty Cas. I’ll personally be doing all the work on her. I love getting to work on vintage cars like this.” He went back to staring at the Mustang.

“ _People think I have a staring problem,_ ” Castiel thought to himself. Out loud he asked, “Dean, are we going to be leaving soon. I had an early lunch and am starting to get hungry.”

The blonde was pulled from his haze, “Shit Cas, I’m sorry. I’m gonna pull my car out the garage and then you can pull yours inside. I don’t want to leave a beauty like this out in the open where anyone could get to it. Once we get that done, we will go ahead and leave.”

Cas nodded before getting in his car. He waited while Dean pulled his own car out before pulling the Mustang into the garage. He got out, locked the car, and then handed the keys to Dean. The Omega hung them on a rack above the garage door. He took one last look at the car before pulling the garage door shut and locking it.

Cas stood staring at Dean’s ’67 Impala with mild amusement on his face. He looked up at the Omega, “You seem to have a love of vintage cars, do you not?”

Dean unlocked the passenger door and held it open for Cas to get in. The Alpha gave a small smile in thanks. Dean shut the door and then went to get in on his side. He turned the key into the ignition and purred with delight as the engine roared to life. Led Zeppelin came blaring on the stereo. Cas immediately covered his ears with how loud Dean had the music blasting. The larger man rushed to turn the music down before giving Cas a sheepish smile.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Usually drive with the windows down. My brother tells me all the time I’m half deaf if I’m able to listen to it that loud.

“I cannot say I disagree with him. Have you had your hearing checked recently?” Cas was silent a moment before adding, “It is a nice car though. It is the same one in the picture you showed me, is it not?”

Dean pulled out the parking lot and headed towards Ellen’s diner before replying, “Yeah, it was John’s, my, uh, father. He started teaching me about cars when I was just five. I used to love helping him work on Baby when I was little. After he passed away, he left Baby to my brother. Sam knew how much I loved her and gave her to me. I tried to argue but he said I would take better care of her. It’s because of Baby that I have a love for cars and ended up being a mechanic.”

Dean was glad that Cas didn’t comment on the fact that Dean called his father John or that the car had been left to his younger brother rather than him. Dean did not want to talk about John Winchester if he could help it.

Cas nodded in understanding, “I have never had much appreciation for cars; they are a means of transportation and nothing more. Even I must admit that Baby is a nice car.”

Dean chuckled at the way Cas had said the word baby, almost as if he couldn’t believe he was actually calling a car by a name. He looked towards the Alpha, “Thanks Cas. She’s my most prized possession; I’m not sure what I would do if something happened to her.” The rest of the drive was spent in companionable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter went well. It was hard deciding how to break this chapter and the next because they go together so hopefully the end wasn't too bad. Can I just say how much I love mechanic Dean?


	3. Dinner at the Roadhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go to the Roadhouse for dinner. Cas makes a bet with Dean over dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 3. Hope it isn't too bad.  
> Warnings: Masturbation and some language

Before Castiel realized it, they were pulling into the parking lot of Ellen’s bar. Dean gave the Alpha an easy smile as he parked the car and quickly got out. Cat followed suit and stared in amazement at Ellen’s.

Cas looked at Dean, “A bar? You brought me to a bar, Dean?”

The Omega just nodded before walking ahead and entering the diner, politely holding the door open for Castiel to walk through. Cas was surprised as he walked inside. The inside looked like any typical place. There was a bar that took up most of the right side of the building, but the whole left side was filled with tables and booths for dining. The entire place was rustic and had a homey feel to it.

Dean drug the stunned Alpha to one of the empty booths. The Omega looked around; the place was pretty empty for a week night. Usually, people were waiting in line for a seat. Dean turned his head as he caught a whiff of vanilla and whiskey. Ellen was quickly making her way towards Dean’s table.

The tough looking Beta smiled at seeing one of her favorite people, “Evening Dean. I figured you’d be dropping by soon for burgers and pie.”

Dean laughed; Ellen knew him so well. “Yeah Ellen, I want my usual bacon cheeseburger with fries and a beer. Afterwards, one of your mouthwatering slices of cherry pie.”

The Beta turned her gaze to Dean’s companion, “Well, hey there Ca…uh cutie.”

Dean gave Ellen a look before asking, “Do you two know each other?”

Before Ellen could speak, Cas spoke up, “No, I don’t believe we do.”

Dean shrugged and pointed a finger at the blonde Beta, “Cas, this is Ellen. She watched over me and Sam as much as she could, but she had her own daughter to watch. Trust me, Jo is about one of the most head strong Alphas you will ever meet.” He looked at Ellen, “Congrats on Jo finding a mate by the way. Her and Anthony finally decided to tie the knot, huh?”

The Beta’s face lit up, “Yeah, they sure did. I told her she wasn’t getting any younger and needed to start thinking seriously about settling down. For once, she took my advice to heart.”

Both Ellen and Dean busted out laughing, even Cas gave a small chuckle. Dean nodded his head towards Cas, “Ellen, the odd talking man there is Castiel. He’s my new neighbor and newest customer. I’m giving him a ride home since he doesn’t have anyone to come pick him up while his car is getting worked on.”

Ellen looked at the Alpha, a look of confusion on her face for a second before smiling, “Well Castiel, welcome to town. Hope you end up liking it here. Lawrence might be a big city, but the community is pretty tight knit.” She gave a knowing glance towards Dean, “It seems though, you’re already making friends without problem.”

Both men blushed, and Dean sputtered out, “Nah, Ellen it ain’t like that. Cas is just a friend. I was just being nice and giving him a ride home. I was hungry, he was hungry, so we were just stopping by for dinner. That’s it.”

“Mm-hm. Dean, darling, I don’t know what you’re trying to sell but I ain’t buying it,” Ellen practically purred.

Dean’s blush only got deeper, and he looked towards Cas for help. The Alpha didn’t look ruffled at all, if anything he seemed to be enjoying the Beta’s teasing. “Uh Cas, man you gonna help me out,” the Omega practically whined.

The Alpha glanced between the two and finally took pity on the flustered Omega, “Dean is right. We are eating here as friends and nothing more.”

Ellen rolled her eyes before asking Castiel, “Darling what can I get for you?”

Cas nodded towards Dean, “Dean said you have the best bacon cheeseburgers in town. I am going to see if his accusations are correct. I would prefer a glass of water to the beer though.”

“Darling, after having one of my burgers you won’t get a burger from anywhere else, I promise you.”

Ellen wrote their order down, grabbed their menus, and headed to the kitchen to get their drinks.

As she walked away, Cas told Dean he needed to go to the bathroom. Dean watched the Alpha get up and walk away. The Omega watched as Cas walked to the bathroom and when he walked out a few minutes later, he went to the bar where Ellen was standing. Dean watched the two of them talk for a couple of minutes before Cas returned to his seat.

Dean motioned to Ellen, “What were y’all talking about?”

“I was just letting her know that there were no more paper towels in the men’s room is all.”

Dean was about to say something when Ellen walked over to drop their drinks off.

“She seems very fond of you. Almost like a mother,” Cas commented as the Beta walked away.

Dean took a long drag of his beer before saying, “Yeah. Like I said, she helped my Uncle Bobby raise me and Sam as much as he could. A lot of times after school, Sam and I would come here and get a snack and do our homework. Well, Sam would do his homework. I’d goof around on my laptop while Sam scolded me and told me I should do my homework.”

Castiel chuckled, “Somehow, I do not find it hard to believe that you would avoid doing homework. Obviously, it stemmed from laziness rather than stupidity.”

Dean took another sip of his beer before nodding his head, “Oh yeah. I would have had straight “A’s” if I had done all the homework and stuff. I aced the tests no problem. I just didn’t like school all that much. I’m much more of a hands-on person. Sammy is the bookworm of the family.”

By that point, Ellen was bringing the food and sitting it on the table. “Alright guys, anything else you need? Dean you want another beer? Castiel, can I top your water off for ya?”

“I still have enough water thank you,” Cas said politely.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Can I get a sweet tea Ellen? I still gotta drive home and plus Mr. Doctor over there probably won’t approve of me drinking too much.”

“A doctor huh? Yeah, I can see that. You dress all fancy and talk all uptight. Not that I care mind you.” Ellen flashed Cas a smile before turning to Dean, “I’ll have your tea out in a moment. If ya’ll need anything else, just let me know.”

Both men thanked her before tucking into their meal. Dean watched as Cas took the first bite of his burger. The Omega nearly choked at the look of utter ecstasy on the Alpha’s face. Dean grabbed a napkin and covered his mouth trying to hide his reaction. When he looked up, Cas had quit chewing and was staring at him questioningly.

Dean sniggered before motioning to the burger and then Cas, “Would you like a moment of privacy? I can nonchalantly head to the bathroom for a few minutes if you two need some alone time together.”

“Assbutt,” Cas growled and took another bite of the burger.

Dean sniggered louder, “Assbutt? Really Cas, that’s your best insult? Oh, it’s gonna be so much fun ruffling your feathers up.”

The Alpha refused to respond to Dean’s jibes. He continued to eat his burger as if he was filming a porn video. Dean shook his head before starting to eat his dinner once more.

Both men had barely taken the last bite of their burger before Ellen was walking to their table, a piece of pie in each hand. She sat the plates on the table before picking up the empty plates.

“Thank you but I did not order any pie,” Castiel tried to explain.

Ellen just waved him off, “I know you didn’t darling, but Dean here never doesn’t get pie, so I figured you might want a piece yourself. Besides if you don’t eat it, Dean will have no problem taking care of it for you.”

Dean rubbed his hands together and was practically drooling over the pie sitting in front of him. He grabbed his fork and cut a piece before looking at the pie suspiciously.

Cas titled his head in confusion, “What is wrong?”

Before Dean could reply, Ellen walked back up to the table saying, “Shoot, I almost forgot.”

She reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a can of whipped cream and then walked back towards the kitchen. Dean hastily reached for the can and squeezed an extremely large amount of the white fluffy cream onto his pie. By the time he was finished, there was more whipped cream on his plate than pie. He licked his lips before looking up and offering the can to Castiel.

Castiel looked between the can and Dean’s plate before asking, “Is there even any left? Why do you not order a can of whipped cream with a side of pie? I cannot even see the pie on your plate.”

“Screw you. So, I like a healthy amount of whipped cream. It is a very respectable one to one ratio of pie to whipped cream, thank you very much. Now do you want some or not,” Dean asked as he shook the can in Cas’ face.

Castiel smirked, “I am pretty sure it is more of a two to one ratio of whipped cream to pie, but I shall let you tell yourself whatever you want if it helps you sleep at night. No thank you, I prefer to taste my dessert rather than just the topping.”

Dean shrugged and then sprayed a small amount more of whipped cream on his pie before finally setting the can down and tucking into his dessert. Cas watched in amusement as Dean ate the cherry confection in front of him. If the look on Cas’ face while eating his burger had been that of ecstasy, the look on Dean’s face was surely orgasmic. Castiel had never seen a person enjoy a single piece of pie as much as the Omega in front of him.

“Shall I…uh… nonchalantly head to the restroom for a moment so that you two may have a moment of privacy,” Castiel asked jokingly.

“Shut up asshat. You had your moment, now it’s my turn,” the Omega growled.

Cas took a bite of his pie before replying, “First of all, it is assbutt. If you are going to use one of my insults, use it correctly. Second, I assumed it was only polite to give you the same curtesy that you gave me.”

“First of all, I wasn’t using your insult and secondly, screw you. Pie is the food of Gods and it deserves to be worshipped for the wonderful creation that it is. I mean seriously, who doesn’t love pie,” the Omega asked around a mouthful of pie and whipped cream.

Cas made a face, “I actually prefer cake. Red velvet with cream-cheese frosting is my favorite. Carrot cake is a good runner-up. There is nothing wrong with pie I just think cake is better. Pies are just crust and filling. Cakes are these pieces of moist sponge with sweet frosting on top and there is just so much more you can do with cakes. You can decorate them and shape them into wonderful designs. Really, what can you do with pies besides eat them?”

Dean’s fork clattered onto his now empty plate and he stared at Cas with a look of horror on his face. “Dude, are you serious? What can you do with pies besides eat them? That’s what they are for is for eating. I mean, they don’t need to be all fancy and stuff. Sweet, simple and to the point.”

Cas shrugged his shoulders but nodded, “Well, that is my point. Pies are so simple, but cakes are so much more aesthetically pleasing.”

Dean huffed, “Aesthetically pleasing huh? I don’t care how good it looks, if it doesn’t taste good, it ain’t good. I ain’t ever ate a pie that let me down. I’ve ate fancy cakes that just tasted like garbage. Who cares about looking good if it doesn’t taste good?”

“I can see our preferences for desserts are certainly different. I shall have to bake you a fancy cake as you called it and show you that cakes can be both beautiful and scrumptious at the same time,” the Alpha replied, his face full of sincerity.

Dean burst out laughing but when Cas’ facial expression didn’t change, “Wait, you’re serious? You’re a doctor and a chef?”

Cas scooped up the last bit of pie into his mouth and chewed slowly before answering, “Doctor, yes. Chef, no. I can bake things, but I cannot really cook. I have a very healthy diet of salads and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Really, the only thing I can bake are cakes and pies. I tried cookies once and they were more like hockey pucks than cookies.”

Dean chuckled at the Alpha’s story. “Alright Cas, you just try and bake a cake that I will prefer to pie.”

“And if I do,” the Alpha prompted.

Dean thought for a moment, “I’ll do all the work on your car for free for a year.”

Cas quirked an eyebrow, “A whole year? A lot could go wrong in a year Dean. I would hate to take advantage of you like that.”

Dean leaned back and crossed his arms, “Trust me doctor, I ain’t gonna be owing you anything cuz there ain’t no way you’re gonna make me prefer a cake to pie. I’m that confident.”

Castiel smirked, “I never was one to turn down a challenge. By the end of the week, you shall be proven wrong. I will enjoy free car services for a year.”

Before Dean could say anything else, Ellen was walking back to the table to clear the dishes and drop the checks off. Dean took his card out his wallet without even looking at the check.

“Are you not even going to look at how much you owe,” Cas asked confusedly.

Dean took a sip of his tea, “Don’t have to. It’s $15.25 unless she charged me for the pie then it’s $18.33.”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s receipt and took a quick glance at it. “I guess she was feeling generous. It is $15.25 as you said.”

“Nah, it just means I haven’t pissed her off yet. She only charges me for pie when I’ve done made her mad,” the Omega replied sheepishly.

Cas pulled a twenty out his wallet and laid it on the table over his own receipt. His total had been $10.70. Ellen had been nice enough to not charge him for his slice of pie either.

“How often do you make her mad?”

“Only about twice a week on a good week,” the Beta replied jokingly as she came to collect their payment.

“Are you sure you do not want me to pay for the pie?” Cas asked.

“If you keep hanging out with this knucklehead, I’ll be seeing you at least four times a week so I’ll get my money back. Besides, it wouldn’t be fair to charge you and not this dork,” the Beta replied jerking a finger towards Dean.

“Hey, watch it woman or I won’t tip you,” the Omega growled.

Ellen slapped Dean lightly over the head, “Don’t make threats you aren’t gonna keep Dean. I’ll be back with your card and your change Castiel.”

“Do not worry about the change Ellen. You can keep the difference,” Castiel hurried to say.

“Now, boy I just told you, you don’t have to pay for the pie. Leaving me a tip almost as large as your bill just to compensate ain’t gonna do,” the Beta replied placing a hand on her hip.

Cas held a hand up, “Consider it an advance since you said I will be seeing you alot from now on. I have a feeling Dean and I will be hanging out quite often.”

Ellen didn’t look happy at Cas outsmarting her but there was nothing else to be said. She grabbed Dean’s card and Cas’ money before walking towards the register. A couple minutes later and she had dropped their receipts off.

“You boys have a good evening and I’ll see you two soon,” she called over her shoulder as she rushed to take care of another customer.

“I like her. It is also nice to meet someone who does not make fun of the way I talk or act. Most new people shy away from me because they think I am odd,” Cas said dejectedly.

“Yeah well, I’d tell those people they could go fuck themselves. If they can’t accept you for you then you don’t need ‘em anyways Cas. If it makes you feel better, I tend to run people away too,” Dean said absentmindedly.

“I find that hard to believe. You seem very friendly and accepting of company,” Cas replied as he stood up and put his trench coat back on.

Dean slipped his card in his wallet before standing up and leading the way out the diner and back to his car.

Once both men were seated in the car and Dean was headed home, the Omega answered the Alpha, “Sometimes it can be easy to be friendly with people and sometimes not so much.”

Cas cocked his head in confusion, “I am afraid I do not understand what you are saying.”

“Like I said earlier today, I’m not a typical Omega. I don’t do the whole stay at home and clean routine. I work for a living and I have my own business. I don’t take shit from any Alpha and I can count on one hand the number of Alpha’s I will choose to show submission to. I submit out of respect not because of necessity,” Dean was quick to clarify.

Cas stared out the window for a moment before replying, “I am still failing to understand the problem.”

Dean snorted, “Don’t you get it, I get along with people as long as they don’t mind me not acting like a typical Omega. I have pissed quite a few Alphas off because I told them they could take their Alpha authority and stuff it where the Sun don’t shine. Sometimes, Omegas don’t like to be associated with such a rogue as me. They tell me I need to learn my place and should strive to fit in better.”

“As you said, I would tell them they could go fuck themselves. You should not be ashamed of being who you are Dean. At least you aren’t so socially awkward that your father had you tested for being autistic. The only one in my family to really ever accept me for who I am is my brother Gabriel,” Cas said, a hint of hurt could be heard in his voice.

Dean laid a hand gently on Cas’ shoulder, trying to comfort the upset Alpha but not really knowing how to. If Cas had been Sam, Dean would have grabbed him in a giant hug until Cas was laughing and pushing him away. Dean wanted to comfort his new friend, but he had no idea how to. Thankfully, Dean’s small gesture had been enough.

Cas shook himself, almost as if he could shake his sadness away, “I am sorry. We have had such a pleasant evening and here I am ruining it. Thank you, Dean, for having dinner with me and for not getting upset earlier when I invaded your personal space in your shop.”

Dean waved a hand, “Don’t mention it buddy. Any chance to go to Ellen’s I will take. As for earlier, I totally took it as a compliment that I smelled so damn good, you just couldn’t stay away. A nice boost to my ego if I do say so myself.”

Castiel chuckled quietly, “I have a feeling your ego does not really need such a boost, but I am happy to oblige. Honestly, Dean, I appreciate you giving me a chance and becoming my friend.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “Like I said, don’t mention it. I’m just being nice. Now, quit with the chick flick moment.”

Castiel rolled his eyes but nodded, “As you wish Dean.”

The rest of the ride was silent. It only took another five minutes before Dean was pulling up to his house. He pulled into the garage and turned the car off. Both men slid from their seats and stretched before shutting the car doors.

“Thank you again Dean for a pleasant evening. Thank you for working on my car as well,” Cas said as he started to head toward his own house.

Dean followed him out the garage and pressed the button on his key ring for the door to close.

“No problem Cas. We will have to catch dinner again sometime. Besides, you owe me one of those fancy cakes just so I can prove that Dean Winchester is a pie man through and through,” the Omega joked.

“Of course. I still am fully confident that I will be able to persuade you that cake can be just as delicious as pie. Do you have any preferences as to the type of cake you would like,” the Alpha asked.

Dean was silent for a moment, “Double chocolate with cherry or raspberry filling.”

Castiel shook his head, “You would of course choose cherry. I think it is safe to assume that cherry is your favorite.”

“Pshh, yeah it is. Although pecan is a close second. Then again, apple and lemon meringue and coconut cream and…”

Castiel cut the pie obsessed Omega off, “I got it Dean. All pie is good pie.”

Dean patted his stomach appreciatively, “You bet it is.” He glanced down at his watch, “Oh shit, I didn’t realize it was already so late. I still gotta do laundry or else I’ll be going to work in nothing but my underwear.”

“You might attract a lot more business that way,” Castiel joked.

“You might be right about that but trying to get grease off skin is a serious pain in the ass.”

“I shall take your word. Good night Dean. I will see you later.”

With that, Cas started walking across the road and towards his house.

“Bye Cas,” the Omega called.

When Cas reached his door, he turned and gave Dean one last wave before entering his house and disappearing out of sight. Dean stood where he was, staring at the house across the street. “Well, damn,” growled the Omega. Dean slowly turned and headed into his own house. He walked towards the laundry room. He found a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a plaid over shirt to throw into the washer. He’d get up a little early in the morning and throw them in the dryer.

He walked into the kitchen to turn the light over the stove on. Sometimes the Omega woke up in the middle of the night and one too many stubbed toes had taught him to always leave a light on. He looked through the kitchen window towards Cas’ house before shaking his head and walking towards his bedroom. He headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and use the toilet. Once done, he walked into the bedroom and stripped before dropping his clothes somewhere near the laundry hamper and falling into bed with a thud.

Dean felt so at odds with himself. On one hand, he was physically exhausted. It had been a frustratingly busy day with appointments and the accident with Zach. All the Omega wanted was too fall blissfully asleep. On the other hand, Dean’s brain was buzzing. It had been ages since he had gone out with just one friend rather than a group of friends. Dean had enjoyed the intimacy that hanging with one friend offered. When he was with a group, the night was spent betting against one another to see who could drink the most or who was the best at pool.

As much as Dean loved his friends, most of them were Alpha’s which made him feel like he always had to prove himself worthy of their company. Realistically Dean knew his friends would never think any less of him because of him being an Omega. Dean had been taunted and teased so many times by strange Alphas at bars that he could never just relax and enjoy the company. More than once, his friends had been asked why they allowed some low-life Omega to hang with them instead of forcing him to stay at home.

Even though Cas was an Alpha, Dean hadn’t felt the urge to be anything more than just himself. Cas didn’t care about his burger and pie obsession. He didn’t mind that most of the conversation during dinner had been about vintage cars when it was apparent that the Alpha knew next to nothing about cars in general. Instead, the Alpha had asked questions and seemed genuinely interested in learning more about one of Dean’s hobbies. Hell, the man had even offered to bake Dean a cake just to try and prove that cake was superior to pie (which it wasn’t).

As Dean laid in bed, he couldn’t quit thinking about the handsome Alpha. That right there scared and confused the Omega more than he’d like to admit. Even though they had only had dinner at Ellen’s, Dean had felt more emotions in this one night than he had felt in years. And it was all some stupid Alpha with a staring problem’s fault. It had been years since Dean had laid awake with thoughts of an Alpha on his mind. Dean tried to steer his thoughts away from the doctor, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t help but wonder if Cas was having the same problem. Were the Alpha’s thoughts consumed by Dean as much as Dean’s were of Cas?

“Fuck, you have got to be kidding me,” the Omega shouted to the empty room.

Dean had heard the stories of love at first sight. He had heard others talk about finding their true mate and knowing right away they were meant to be. Hell, his own brother had fallen for Jess the minute he laid eyes on her. Dean had never believed in such shit. That kind of crap was reserved for fairy tales. This was the real world; people didn’t fall for each other just because they locked eyes from across a room.

Dean sighed heavily because he had done just that a long time ago. Dean had fallen hard and fast and it had turned into a massive tragedy rather than a happy ending. He had sworn to never fall so quickly again. In walked Castiel and all of Dean’s promises went spiraling down the drain.

Dean wouldn’t lie about the fact that he was attracted to the Alpha. The scent the older man produced was the most intoxicating smell the Omega had ever sensed. He liked the quirky way the Alpha spoke and the way he was so straightforward. Dean could stare into those gorgeous blue eyes all day and not tire of them. That gravelly voice of Cas’ had definitely enticed certain parts of Dean’s body.

“C’mon Winchester, get it together,” Dean scolded himself. The Omega continued to speak out loud, “You just met the guy and already you’ve got a massive crush on the guy. Hell, you just told your brother that you were perfectly happy being single. You gonna let some gorgeous blue-eyed totally fuckable Alpha change all that?” Yep, Dean was totally fucked.

Just like the morning before, Dean could feel his cock hardening and slick leaking from his body. He groaned but couldn’t resist snaking his hands into his boxers and grasping his cock. He started to slowly pump his engorged member. Dean moaned as visions of blue eyes flitted into his mind.

“Cas, god I need more,” the Omega whined wantonly. Dean raised his hips off the bed so that he could probe at his slick hole. The Omega didn’t even flinch at the squelching noise his fingers made as they plunged into his body. Dean continued to slide his hand up and down his cock, increasing the pressure around the base to prolong his orgasm. He furiously pumped his finger in out of his hole as more slick pooled on the bedsheets. The Omega had a fine sheen of sweat coating his body as he pleasured himself. He couldn’t control the moan coming from his mouth as he drowned in sensations.

“God, Cas, Alpha, please…need more,” Dean whined to the empty room. His eyes were screwed shut and all he could imagine was it was Cas’ hand that was wrapped around his cock. It was Cas’ fingers plunging in and out of Dean’s needy body. It was Cas who was bringing the Omega such pleasure. With a final shout and a rather hard thrust against his prostate, Dean came hard over his hand. The Omega saw stars from such a powerful orgasm. He floated on clouds for minutes before he was able to come down from the high.

When he did, he opened his eyes and stared down at his body. He groaned at the sight he saw. His hand, stomach, and chest were splattered with cum. His thighs and balls were covered in slick as well as his hand and the bedsheets. His whole body was sticky with sweat and the room smelled of sex.

Dean flopped bonelessly onto the bed, not wanting to move but knowing he needed to get a washcloth to clean himself off. He also needed to change the sheets. He had learned a long time ago that slick covered sheets did not feel or smell so good the morning after.

“Son of a bitch,” the Omega growled as he forced himself out of bed and exchanged the soiled sheets for fresh ones. While he worked, Dean’s thoughts were still consumed by the dark-haired Alpha. He was frightened by how much the Omega in him wanted the dark-haired Alpha. Never in his life had Dean felt such a primal attraction towards an Alpha.

He went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth to clean his body off with. The Omega knew the Alpha was attracted to him. Hell, Dean could have told Cas to mark him and the Alpha would have done it. He had seen the way Cas had stood and the way he had glared at Meg when she had interrupted them. His posture had screamed possession and the look he had given Meg would have driven a lesser Alpha to their knees with the fury brewing in those blue eyes for having been interrupted.

Dean finally fell back onto his bed, this time completely naked. He was too exhausted to do anything else. He jumped when he heard a beeping sound. He realized it was the timer on the washer. He groaned but forced himself back out of bed and went to put the clothes in the dryer.

As he walked back into his room, he glanced at the clock and scowled. It was past midnight and he had to be up in six hours. Dean was not a morning person and he was even less so when he hadn’t got enough sleep. He flopped back onto the bed, lacking even the energy to scoot up closer to his pillows. He reached out and pulled the offending article to him. Eventually Dean fell asleep, but it was a troubled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Cas trying to get Dean to prefer cake over pie. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Black Forest Gawhat Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of Dean's employees give him a much needed talking to. Oh, and Cas makes Dean a cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter 4. I love how dedicated Cas is to get Dean to like cake.   
> Warnings- None

When Dean’s alarm went off the next morning he didn’t feel refreshed. He drug himself through his morning routine and ended up being fifteen minutes late to work. A couple of his employees were already at the garage and setting things up. Meg waved to him, but he didn’t reply. Adam and Ash shrugged their shoulders and kept on working.

Dean dropped into his chair and started preparing for the day ahead. He was glad that today shouldn’t be as busy as the previous. He simply didn’t have the energy to handle such a busy day. He was already on his fifth cup of coffee and the caffeine was doing nothing for him.

He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. Meg stood in the entrance, her face full of concern.

“Hey, are you ok? You look like shit,” she said nonchalantly.

Dean rubbed his face tiredly before replying, “Thanks. Loving the compliments Meg. I’m fine, just didn’t sleep much is all.”

“It couldn’t have something to do with tall, dark, and handsome, could it? That Alpha was totally checking you out yesterday,” Meg said teasingly.

The Omega huffed, “It has a lot to do with Castiel, but I don’t want to talk about it. Don’t you got work to get started on?”

The Alpha pouted, “Oh c’mon on Dean. Talk to me, I won’t tell anybody.”

The Omega rolled his shoulders and stood up, “I said no Meg. I’m fine, I don’t need a share my feelings session. Now, I want everyone to just keep the same jobs from yesterday. Those parts came in. I’ll take the vintage Mustang for the day.”

Meg glared at her boss, “You sir most definitely need a share your feelings session. You got a stick so far up your ass right now, I’m not sure you’re ever getting it out. Look, you don’t have to talk to me, but I suggest you think of someone to talk to.”

Dean growled loudly but Meg was already walking out the door. He slammed his fist onto the desk before gulping down the last of his coffee. For the rest of the day, his crew let the Omega simmer in peace. They gave him a wide berth and only spoke to him when necessary.

It took Dean about four hours to do all the work on Cas’ car. He may have done a few extra things that weren’t part of the annual maintenance package Cas had requested but who would know. Today was a pretty slow day and so he went to his office to get caught up on some paperwork. He worked steadily for a couple hours but thoughts of Cas kept popping up.

He growled for the umpteenth time that day as he accidentally deleted three pages worth of work. It was an easy enough fix to just press the undo button, but every little thing seemed to set the Omega off. He was tense and stressed and desperately wanted to go home. He looked at the clock on the wall and was glad to see he only had an hour left of work.

With ten minutes to go before closing time, Meg walked into Dean’s office. She plonked down into one of the empty chairs and propped her feet on the corner of Dean’s desk. The Omega glared at her but all she did was smile back.

“Is there something you wanted or was annoying me your mission,” Dean asked unamused.

Meg smirked before replying, “You wanna talk now? You’ve been stewing all day and we both know that’s never a good thing. If you keep it all in, eventually you’re gonna burst and then piss a whole lotta people off.”

Dean emitted a low growl that did nothing but make the offending Alpha smirk. He continued typing on his computer, wanting to finish this last bit of paperwork. He hoped if he continued to ignore Meg, she would get bored and walk away. Of course, Meg was never that easy to drive off. She was like a bad itch you couldn’t get rid of. Dean finished up the last of the file he was working on before saving it and exiting out of it.

Dean was about to say something when Adam walked in with a stack of receipts. He nodded to Meg and then Dean before setting the papers on Dean’s desk.

“Is there anything else you need for the day Boss? I’ve sent everyone home and just closed out the register. All that’s left is to fill out the book for the day’s earnings. The garage is all packed up and that Mustang is locked down,” the elder man spoke quickly, obviously trying to avoid Dean’s wrath.

The Omega sighed heavily, “No, Adam, I think I’m good for the day. Thanks for getting everything packed up and all. Thanks for the good work today, sorry I was such an ass.”

The man shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, “I’ve been around stubborn emotionally constipated people my whole life and I can tell when you just need a day to yourself. Obviously, something’s going on and you don’t want to talk about it but then again, you never like to talk about personal things.”

Dean gaped at the older man. Was Dean really that transparent? Dean continued to stare at Adam in shock.

“Dean, I’ve known you for quite a while. Hell, I helped convince Bobby to take you and Sam in after what your dad did. I was the one who convinced Mr. Fulton to hire a hot-headed fifteen-year-old who knew more about hard work and cars than he had any right to. I know you hate talking about your emotions but sometimes you can’t keep putting them on the back burner. Whatever has got you so worked up is obviously important, so I suggest you figure out how to deal with it. If it has something to do with a possible mate, get off your ass and go after them. You deserve to be happy Dean; I’ve watched you sacrifice everything for the people around you. It’s time you took something for yourself for once,” the older man said with a firm finality.

Meg and Dean were stunned into silence. They had never heard Adam be so blunt about anything. The man was usually quiet and chose to stay out of other people’s business. He came to work, did his job, and then went home to his wife.

Meg was the first to speak, “Well, I think that about outdoes anything I was going to say, so I’m just gonna head on out.” She paused as she reached the door and turned around to face Dean, “You know it was just yesterday when I was sitting here petrified to go after my mate. What was it you told me?”

The dark-haired Alpha paused for a second before answering her own question, “Oh yeah, you only get one life to live so you should spend it being happy. You can’t be afraid of rejection and living in fear. Wise words, Winchester, now why don’t you take your own advice?”

With that, Meg gave a salute to both men and walked off. Before Dean could say anything, “Lady has a point. I’d follow her advice Dean, well I guess it was your advice first,” Adam called as he walked out the office, leaving Dean to his own thoughts.

“Son of a bitch,” the Omega yelled to the empty room. He slammed his fist onto the desk but that did nothing to quell his anger. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Why in the world did Dean have to be attracted to his neighbor?

The Omega jumped when he heard a phone going off. He contemplated picking it up as technically they were closed, and Dean was under no obligation to pick it up. The decision was made for him when the phone went silent. The Omega sighed and then groaned when the phone started going off again. He pulled himself to his feet and walked into the lobby. He headed for the phone and picked it up.

“Hello,” he all but snarled.

“Hello Dean, I am going to assume today has not been a good day for you,” a familiar voice answered.

Dean immediately felt all the tension leave his body and the knot in his stomach dissipated. “Heya Cas. I didn’t mean to be so terse with you. It has definitely been a long day.”

“It is alright Dean. If you would like, you may come to my house for dinner. I did not have much to do today as I do not start at the hospital until next week. I decided to go to the grocery store and stock up on food for the next week. I also bought the ingredients required to make your cake. I must say this is most likely the best one I have ever made,” the Alpha sounded smug.

“Uh, Cas, how did you get to the store since I have your car?”

The Alpha chuckled, “There is this thing called the bus system and I am quite adept at using it. Now, hurry on home so I can win our little bet.”

Dean found himself smiling and rolling his eyes, “It doesn’t matter how good your cake is, I’m never gonna betray my pies. Dinner sounds good. Give me bout an hour to finish up here and then get home and take a shower. I’ll be at your place by 6:30.”

“That sounds fine Dean. Dinner will just be coming out of the oven by then. I hope that lasagna is satisfactory,” the Alpha replied, a hint of worry in his voice.

Dean was quick to soothe the Alpha, “Yeah, lasagna sounds awesome. I’ll see ya in a bit.”

“Goodbye Dean.”

“Bye Cas.”

Dean waited until Cas had ended the call before dropping the phone on the receiver. He rushed back into his office to finish the finances for the day and to get his office locked up. He ended getting home by a quarter to six. He parked Baby in the garage before rushing into the house. He ran into the kitchen table in his rush to the bathroom. Dean cursed as pain shot up his leg. He shook it off and continued his mad dash for the shower.

Dean stripped and threw his clothes towards the very overflowing laundry hamper, he really needed to wash clothes. He hopped into the shower and turned the water on as hot as he could stand it. Dean finally forced himself to relax and take a moment to breathe.

Dean had never felt so excited to hang out with an Alpha before. Hell, he had never been this excited to hang out with anybody except maybe Sammy when he was visiting from college. Dean didn’t care that it was just dinner at Cas’ house. It sounded like the best plan in the world.

Ten minutes later, Dean was stepping out the shower and reaching for a towel. He quickly dried off and then walked into his room to find clothes for the night. He chose to wear one of his nicer pair of jeans, one of the few pairs that didn’t have holes or oil stains on them. He picked a tight-fitting green t-shirt that he had only worn a few times before. Meg had told him that the color complimented his eyes nicely.

He went back into the bathroom and sprayed some cologne onto himself. It was supposed to smell like pine and reminded Dean of the woods he was so fond of. The Omega combed his hair, being meticulous as to how it looked. He finally deemed himself acceptable and grabbed a pair of boots from his closet. He checked his watch and saw that he was right on schedule.

With one last glance in the mirror, Dean headed across the street towards Castiel’s house. The young man walked to the front door and raised his hand to ring the doorbell. He paused before hitting the button.

Did Dean dare to get to know Castiel better? Would it be better just to turn around and call Cas with some shit story about suddenly getting sick or something? Could Dean risk getting hurt again? Dean took a deep breath and pressed the button.

Before Dean could even think about running away, the door was opened, and Cas came into view. Dean was speechless. Even in casual clothes, the Alpha was stunning. Cas was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a sea blue shirt. He had a light five-o-clock shadow and his hair was messy, as if he had run his hands through it a couple of times.

“Hello Dean. You clean up well. That shirt brings out your eyes nicely,” the dark-haired man said with a slight blush to his cheeks.

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, “Uh thanks Cas. A friend of mine has said the same thing. You look pretty good yourself.”

The Alpha dipped his head in acknowledgement before moving to the side so Dean could step into the house. Dean watched as the other man shut the door and turned to face him. Cas moved forward so he was standing closer to the Omega. Dean watched as he took a deep breath and moved his hand towards the Omega’s. The shorter man shook his head, dropped his hand, and started walking towards the kitchen. The Omega huffed out an annoyed breath before he followed Cas through the hallway and into the kitchen. Dean was surprised at what he saw.

“You really were bored, weren’t you,” the Omega said softly.

Cas looked at him, his head tilted in confusion, “I do not understand what you mean.”

Dean gestured around the kitchen. For having only moved in the previous day, Cas had done a serious amount of unpacking. His fridge was covered in magnets. Upon closer inspection, Dean realized they were all bee and flower related. There were fresh flowers on the tables, daisies, he noticed. There were a few pictures hanging on the wall, all nature themed, full of trees and meadows. The table had a yellow tablecloth on it as well as placemats. There were hand-towels hanging from the fridge and a couple of the drawers. Dean could already see a dish rack full of dishes and when Cas opened a cabinet, Dean could see a neat stack of plates and bowls.

“You’ve been unpacking a lot today it seems. I’ve been living in my house for years now and I don’t have as much stuff as you do,” Dean explained.

Castiel looked around and shrugged his shoulders, “It is my home is it not. Should I not wish to make it more comfortable and homey?”

Dean chuckled at the air quotes the Alpha used around the word homey. He took a seat at the table and continued to look around. “No, it’s awesome. Really, I’m serious.”

Cas walked to the oven and pulled out a pan full of lasagna and set it on the stove for it to cool. He turned back to Dean, “Would you like something to drink? I have water, tea, or lemonade.”

Dean smirked, “You wouldn’t happen to have a beer, would you?”

The Alpha shook his head but opened the fridge door before pulling out a brown bottle. He grabbed a bottle opener from a drawer and popped the lid off before setting it on the table in front of Dean.

“Something told me you would be partial to beer. I hope Bud Light is alright. I do not drink beer myself, the smell of it disgusts me,” the older man said as he poured himself a glass of lemonade before taking a seat across from Dean.

“Dude, if you can’t stand the smell of the stuff, you didn’t have to buy some just for me Seriously, tea would have been just as good, as long as it’s good old fashioned sweet tea and not that unsweet garbage,” Dean said with a grimace.

Cas laughed softly, “No, my tea has an adequate amount of sugar in it. I do not mind people drinking beer. If I am not very close to a bottle, I am fine. Like right now, your bottle is far enough away that it does not bother me.”

Dean still looked skeptical and made sure to push his bottle ever further from the Alpha. Cas shook his head, but Dean didn’t miss the small smile on the Alpha’s face. He got up suddenly and opened a cabinet to pull some plates down. Within minutes, both men were seated at the table digging into the lasagna Cas had made.

Dean groaned in appreciation, “My god, this is awesome. I mean, I’m not an awful cook but seriously dude, this is fantastic.” Dean finished his bite before continuing, “I thought you said you couldn’t cook.”

The Alpha blushed as he replied, “I may or may not have stopped by Ellen’s and asked her what a favorite meal of yours was besides burgers of course. She told me you had a soft spot for lasagna and gave me the recipe she uses.”

Dean smiled and took another sip of his beer, “Cas, were you planning on inviting me over to dinner tonight?”

Cas dabbed at his mouth with a napkin before nodding, “The call to your shop was a decent enough reason to talk to you and slip the invitation in. I’m not sure what I would have done if you had refused.”

The Omega chuckled at the blushing Alpha, “Thanks Cas. This is really good, but you didn’t have to go through so much trouble just for me.”

“I wanted to though Dean. You have been exceptionally nice to me and you’ve barely known me for 24 hours. Not to mention the whole scenting fiasco. It’s the least I could do to try and apologize,” the Alpha explained as he stood up and cleaned the table.

“Cas, can we just agree that what happened yesterday was a freak thing and now that we know each other a little better, it won’t happen again. I mean, I was freaked out at first but I’m good now.”

The Alpha turned to face his companion, “You are not looking for any kind of relationship right now are you?”

Dean could see in the Alpha’s eyes that Cas already knew the answer. He hated to disappoint the other man, but it would be unfair to lead him on, “Nothing more than friendship. I’m just not ready for anything more than that.” The Omega took a breath and hung his head before whispering, “I’m not sure if I’ll ever be ready for anything more than being friends.”

Castiel walked over and placed a hand gently on the mechanic’s shoulder, “I understand Dean. I would rather have you as a friend if that is as much as I can get than not have you at all.”

Cas went to the fridge and grabbed another beer for Dean and refilled his own glass. “I am not the kind of Alpha who thinks with their knot and can’t take no for an answer. Besides my indiscretion yesterday, I will strive to treat you with the utmost respect.”

Dean snorted, “Way to make me feel like a girl. Just don’t get too handsy and we’ll be good. Now, where’s this cake you were telling me about?”

Dean watched as the other man went to the microwave and removed a cake from within. The Omega had to admit, that the cake looked utterly delicious. From what he could tell, the entire outside of the cake was covered in white icing with dollops of whipped cream on top. There was a cherry placed on top of each whipped cream spiral. Dean could also see chocolate shavings covering the top of the cake.

Cas sat the cake down in the middle of the table and then went to a cabinet to get a couple of plates. He also grabbed forks and a knife from the drawer before sitting back down.

The Alpha looked at the Omega and asked, “What do you think? How does it look?”

Dean licked his lips before looking up and locking eyes with the other man, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it looks friggin’ awesome. What the heck kind of cake is it?”

Cas smirked before grabbing a knife to cut a piece of cake. While he was portioning out pieces to each of them, he answered Dean’s question. “It’s called Black Forest gâteau.”

Dean gave him a quizzical look, “Black Forest gawhat now?”

The older man chuckled, “Gâteau. It translates to cake. It’s layers of chocolate sponge cake with whipped cream and cherries in between each layer. Once all the layers are stacked, you cover the entire outside of the cake with whipped cream frosting. You then put the dollops of whip cream on top with the cherries and chocolate shavings. There is also a special type of spirit used called kirschwasser or kirsch for short. You soak the cherries in it as well as pouring it onto the cake and mixing it in with the icing.”

Cas looked at the Omega who was just staring at the Alpha with wide eyes. He dropped his eyes, worried that maybe he had done something wrong. He only raised his head back up when he felt a hand gently take his own.

“Cas, this is seriously the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me. No one has ever gone through so much trouble to impress me. I mean, Ellen might have made me a pie for my birthday but dude this is over the top. I can’t wait to try a bite,” the Omega let go of Cas’ hand in favor of the fork sitting next to his plate.

Cas watched with trepidation as Dean scooped up a piece on his fork and brought it to his mouth. The Omega gave him a quick wink before slipping the dessert into his mouth. Cas held his breath waiting for the verdict.

The Alpha jumped when Dean dropped his fork and terror seized him. Dean hated the cake. Cas didn’t care if Dean still preferred pie, he just wanted to show the Omega how good cake could taste and he had failed.

“Son of a bitch, this is amazing. This is literally one of the best damn things I’ve ever tasted,” the Omega admitted reluctantly.

Cas’ eyes shone with delight, “You really like it?”

Dean picked his fork up and shoveled another piece into his mouth, “Like it, dude, I love it. Seriously, this is fantastic.”

Cas watched happily as the Omega continued to eat his piece and then cut himself another piece. Cas finished his piece by the time Dean was done with his second.

Dean placed his fork on the plate before leaning back and patting his belly, “Dude, that was really awesome. If there was a way you could make it into a pie, it would be even better but for a cake, that wasn’t half bad.”

Cas shook his head, “So, I see I didn’t manage to fully get pie off your mind.”

Dean grinned, “Aw, don’t be like that. Seriously, Cas, that cake is delicious. I could totally eat another piece if I really tried. You definitely proved that cake can be nice to look at and nice to eat.”

The Alpha smirked, “Well, at least I won that battle. I tried to make it as aesthetically pleasing as possible, but it really is quite simple and there’s only so much that can be done with it. So, how much do I owe you for working on my car.”

Dean looked confused, “You don’t owe me anything. You won the bet. You got me to admit that cake could taste nearly as good as pie and be pretty to look at.”

The older man shook his head, “No, the bet was to make you prefer my cake to a piece of pie, but I feel that if you were offered Ellen’s cherry pie, you would choose it.”

Dean gave a sheepish grin, “This is good Cas, no denying it but I would have to agree with you. There’s just something about pie that I prefer. I think it’s the filling. I’m just not a huge fan of actual cake.”

Cas quickly cleaned the table before sitting back down, “It is alright Dean. You have nothing to apologize for. You like what you like. I’m just glad that you liked it in the first place.”

Dean drained the last of his beer before giving the Alpha a big smile, “Thanks Cas. If you aren’t gonna eat the whole thing, I will definitely take some of it home. You might have to make me more of your fancy cakes from now on though. Pie is still my favorite, but I can enjoy other things every once in a while.”

Cas nodded, “I will bring over some tomorrow after you get home from work.” The Alpha paused, “Do you work tomorrow?”

“Nah, I don’t. I usually work Mondays, Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. I take Wednesdays and Thursdays off and the shop is closed on Sunday, so everyone has a day with their families or whatnot,” Dean explained.

“You seem like a pretty fair boss. I’m sure your employees appreciate having a guaranteed day off. Not many companies do that for their employees,” the Alpha added.

Dean shrugged, “All of my employees are my friends and I give them the same things I want or try to at least. I run a business and the people who work for me are just as important as the customers who pay for our services.”

Cas nodded in understanding. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Dean looked at the clock over the stove and realized what time it was.

“Wow, it’s already almost 8. I guess I should probably be getting home. Did you want me to take you into town tomorrow so that you can get your car? I finished all the work on her today. She’s a beauty Cas. It’s obvious you take care of her,” the Omega said with admiration in his voice. Dean always appreciated someone who took care of their vehicles instead of wearing them down.

“That would be most amendable Dean. You never did tell me how much I owe you. I can personally give you the cash now or we can wait until tomorrow at the shop,” the Alpha said.

Dean waved his hand, “Don’t worry about it Cas. Consider it even for our bet. I might not have admitted to liking cake more, but you got me to admit that I did like your cake.”

Cas cocked his head at the Omega in confusion, “I don’t understand why you won’t allow me to pay you for your services. I’m sure you will be losing out on a decent sum of money.”

Dean once again waved him off, “Drop it Cas. I’m not gonna let you pay. Consider it your welcome to Lawrence gift. What time do you wanna leave in the morning? Preferable not too early. I’m not much of a morning person and don’t even think about talking to me until I’ve had a couple cups of coffee.”

The Alpha laughed at the Omega, “How about nine or is that still too early. I have some errands I need to run, and it will probably take me longer than it should since I don’t know my way around town. I am terrible with directions and this is a large city that is all new to me.”

Dean stood up from his seat and started to walk to the door, the Alpha close on his heels. Once he got to the door, he turned to face the shorter man. “Nine is fine by me. If you want, I can go with you to help you run errands and help you learn the layout of the city.”

“Dean, you do not have to do that. I am not the best of company. My brother tells me I am helplessly and forever socially awkward. He told me there is a stick so far up my rear, that it will never come out. I have assured him multiple times that is not the case, but he does not seem to believe me,” the Alpha blushed and looked at the floor. He never had learned how to filter his thoughts and always said something before realizing that the other person might not want to hear what he had to say.

The Alpha looked up startled when Dean burst into laughter instead of bolting out the door. He looked at the laughing Omega, his head tilted in its usual fashion. “Dean, what is so amusing?”

The blonde wiped at his eye before placing a hand on the brunet’s shoulder, “Dude, that was hilarious. Never change Cas, I like the stick up your butt. Honestly, you’re some of the best company I’ve had in a while. These past two nights with you have been great. I’ll see you tomorrow at nine.”

The Alpha was still unsure as to why Dean found him so funny, but he said nothing more as the Omega made his way to his own home. Cas watched Dean until the Omega was safely ensconced in his home. He finally shut his own door and locked it, a smile still gracing his features as he headed to the kitchen to clean the few dishes left.

Across the street, Dean was still chuckling as he locked his door to his house. Cas was way funnier than he gave himself credit for. Sure, the Alpha had a dry sense of humor and yeah, he was a little awkward, but he honestly found it adorable. Dean liked that the Alpha wasn’t a typical snobby bastard. He had met enough of those kinds of Alphas to last him the rest of his life. He found the Alpha’s cluelessness adorable and refreshing to what he was accustomed to.

Dean spent the rest of the evening doing much needed housework. He turned his radio on and listened to his favorite rock station while he worked. He finally decided to wash the mountain of laundry that was forming in his bedroom. He did some spot cleaning in the bathroom and kitchen. He cleaned his refrigerator of a few things that had spoiled and took the garbage out to be picked up the next morning.

He even managed to sweep and mop the floors. The one thing he loved about his house, is that there was no carpet in it which made keeping the floors clean a breeze. The Omega even forced himself to fold his laundry and put it up before finally allowing himself to sit on the couch and relax for a few minutes. Dean didn’t even realize how tired he was until he sat down and passed out before he could even make his way to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I have never eaten Black Forest gateau and I probably never will because honestly, I'm like Dean and prefer pie. I actually don't like cherries so yeah, I just searched for a fancy cake and found that. I love writing Dean with his head stuck up his ass, it's fun how dumb he can be.


	5. Troubled Childhoods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have errands to run. Dean opens up to Cas some about his childhood and Cas opens up to Dean about his. Cas and Dean run into an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy. It's a pretty heavy chapter as we learn about Cas and Dean's childhood, neither of which were filled with rainbows and sunshine.   
> Warnings: Talk of past child abuse, language

Dean woke to the sound of distant pounding. He sat up slowly and stretched trying to get all the kinks out of his body. He rubbed the back of his neck; it was aching from sleeping on the couch. Dean looked around groggily before he heard the pounding again. He slowly shuffled towards the sound and realized someone was knocking on his door.

He opened the door, squinting as the sunlight filled his eyes. “Finally. Dean, you do understand what time it is right?”

Dean looked at the Alpha, his mind still addled by sleep. Let it be known that Dean Winchester was not a morning person. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to wake up before asking, “Cas, what are you doing?”

The other man looked at him incredulously, “Dean, did you just wake up? Did you forget we were supposed to leave to get my car and run errands? If you do not want to help me with the errands, that is fine, but I still need to go get my car.”

Dean took a moment to process what Cas had said before, “Oh shit! I got home and cleaned the house and sat down just to catch my breath and I ended up falling asleep on the couch and must have left my phone in the kitchen. Shit, shit, shit. God, I haven’t even had a cup of coffee yet.”

Cas grabbed the panicking man, “Dean, calm down. Go get dressed and I shall make you a cup of coffee. We aren’t really on any set schedule, so it is not that big of a deal.”

Dean pulled up short, “You don’t have to do that.”

Before the Omega could say anything further, “Dean, please do not argue with me,” Castiel all but begged.

After a pregnant pause, Dean nodded, “I like my coffee black. I’ll be down in ten minutes tops.”

Cas rolled his eyes and watched as the Omega ran upstairs. He headed for the kitchen and sure enough, Dean’s phone was lying on the table. Cas checked to see how much battery life Dean had. The phone was less than half charged. Cas’ phone on the other hand hardly ever dipped below sixty percent.

He headed to the coffee maker and put on a pot for Dean. He searched the cabinets for cups. He placed two on the counter. Hopefully the mechanic wouldn’t mind him borrowing a cup. Cas went to the fridge and pulled out milk. He set that on the counter and then looked for the sugar.

Cas took a moment to look around. It was a very minimalist kitchen. It had the basic kitchen necessities such as the coffee maker, a stove, and a refrigerator but that was it. There were no decorations of any sort. No magnets on the fridge, no paintings on the walls, nothing that screamed Dean. Cas walked into the living room and found it much the same. He was perplexed, surely Dean would want to be comfortable in his home.

Cas headed back to the kitchen when he heard the timer go off. He quickly poured the coffee into the two cups. He sat Dean’s aside with a grimace. He would never comprehend how people could drink coffee black. It had such a bitter taste. Even though he was a doctor, Cas had a bit of a sweet tooth. He had only filled his own cup up about halfway. He poured milk in until the cup was almost full. He then added three tablespoons of sugar. He took a long sip of the drink and sighed in contentment.

He heard a snort behind him. He turned around to see Dean leaning against the door frame. “Cas, why don’t you just say you’re gonna have a cup of milk and sugar with a side of coffee? Can you even taste the caffeine with all that stuff in there,” the Omega asked jokingly.

Cas held the cup in his hands tighter and gave a little growl at the insulting man. Dean just bumped shoulders with him before grabbing his own cup. He put the milk in the fridge and they both headed out the door and got in the car.

“Cas are you sure you aren’t too mad at me for oversleeping,” Dean said looking towards his friend.

“Dean, keep your eyes on the road instead of me. Yes, I’m sure. As I said before, we did not have any particular schedule. If it really means that much to you, you can buy me lunch or even a good book,” the Alpha said nonchalantly. 

“You’re such a nerd,” sighed Dean.

Cas gave a giddy laugh. He was a big book lover and the idea of getting a new book brought him immense happiness. The Alpha looked out the window before asking something that had been bugging him, “Dean, how come your house is so barren? I looked around your kitchen and living room and it was so desolate. There were not very many personal touches. It is like you don’t even live there.”

The other man just shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. I don’t have roommate and the garage keeps me pretty busy so I’m not home all that much. I never had a lot growing up, all the spare money went to taking care of my brother.” Dean paused a moment before adding, “I’m used to not having a lot and I guess it stuck. I won’t buy something unless I really need it. Except for movies and records. My collections are pretty stellar.”

Cas shook his head, “Do you wish you had more though? Why would you not want to make your house feel like a home?”

Dean patted the dashboard of the car, “You know Cas, I slept in a moving vehicle more than I ever slept in a house growing up. John was a trucker, so he was always on the road. It used to make Mom so mad. She tried to hide the fights over the phone, but I overheard a lot of them. After she died, John quit his job. He became a drifter, picking up freelance work from town to town and he drug us with him.”

Cas stared at his friend in shock, “Why would he do that? Was there no one you could stay with?”

The Omega shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know Cas. I don’t know. All I know, is I hated it. A lot of the time, dad would rent a hotel room and leave us there while he went looking for work. We only ever stayed in one place for maybe a couple of months at the most. We constantly moved schools and we never really had friends.”

Cas asked, “You have a brother, what happened to him?”

“I was the one to raise him. I taught him as best I could from what I knew. I fed him and made sure he slept. I can’t tell you how many times I went hungry to make sure Sammy had enough to eat. I tried to be the mother….and father that he never really had,” Dean said listlessly.

“What happened,” the Alpha asked softly.

“John came home drunk one night. Really drunk, worse than I ever saw. He was slurring so bad, but I could make out that he had gotten fired from another job. Sammy tried to talk to him, but John yelled at him and slapped him across the cheek.”

Dean paused, trying to collect himself. He didn’t like talking about his past. “I pushed Sammy into the corner and started yelling at my dad. I was so mad at him. He hit me too, but it only fueled my anger. I actually swung at him and caught him in the face. He stumbled back into the bathroom and knocked himself unconscious. I called a close friend, Uncle Bobby we all called him.”

Cas hesitated before placing a hand over one of Dean’s which were gripping the steering wheel so hard they were white. “You do not have to say anymore. I was not even expecting this much.”

Dean shook Cas’ hand off before continuing, “Bobby got there about five hours later. He told Sam and I to get into the car. Sam left but I refused to. Bobby opened the door and we found John dead. The doctors said he died from alcohol poisoning, had levels like ten times the limit. After that, we moved in with Bobby. They wanted to put us into foster care but Bobby fought to keep us and he won.”

Dean paused as they pulled to a stop light. Cas could see the trembling in the Omega’s hands, but he knew Dean didn’t want any comfort. He sat quietly and waited for the blonde to continue his story.

As the car started moving again, Dean once more continued his story, “I was fifteen and Sam was eleven. Bobby did the best he could. By that time, I was so used to taking care of Sam that it was second nature. I got a part time job at the local mechanic to help Bobby with bills. Any extra money I put away for a college fund for Sam. He wanted to go to college, and he was the smarter out the two of us, so I figured he should have the chance to make something of himself.”

Dean loosened his grip on the wheel and glanced towards the Alpha. Cas looked at Dean, a tear in his own eye, “You gave up everything, so your brother could have a somewhat normal childhood.”

Dean shrugged his shoulder, “Yeah, well Sammy deserved to be happy and to have the chance at a good life. By the time Sam graduated high school, I had a full-time job as a mechanic and had accepted the fact that I was gonna be mateless for the rest of my life. I didn’t want that for Sam. Don’t get me wrong, I love being a full-time mechanic and school was never my thing, so I have no regrets there.”

Cas pondered what the Omega said before replying, “You are far from being stupid Dean. Being a mechanic is no simple feat. I would never be able to fix a car even if someone held a gun to my head. Just because a person does not go to college does not mean they are worthless. Society needs to learn that college is not for everyone.”

Dean felt his face heating as he blushed from the Alpha’s appraisal. It caused his stomach to do a little flip to know that Castiel didn’t think any less of him for being a grease monkey. Dean truly loved his job and he had no desire to be anything else.

Dean swallowed and took a glance at the Alpha before saying, “Thanks Cas. So many times, people have looked down on me because of what I do. I mean sure, I don’t have a fancy bachelor’s degree, but I still had to go to technical school to get my license and I graduated from my high school in the top ten percent.”

Cas nodded in understanding, “My brother actually graduated in the top one percent and could have gone to any college he wanted to. Instead he went to culinary school and learned how to become a baker. He took a couple of business classes and then opened his own bakery. Our parents and older brothers were not happy about it, but my brother has never been happier. He loves his job, and nobody could make him quit. My brother chose to do what makes him happy rather than what made our family happy.”

The Omega chuckled, “I have a feeling your brother and I would get along quite well. My dad always wanted Sam and I to become truckers like him but neither of us saw the appeal of being a truck driver. I love being able to fix things and nothing sounds better than the purring of a well-tuned engine. Sam loves all that lawyer stuff and so that’s what he is gonna do with his life and I couldn’t be prouder.”

Dean paused and looked at the Alpha across from him. Cas was looking out the window and his shoulder were sagging as if in defeat. Dean was worried he had said something wrong.

Cas turned around to stare at Dean once he realized the Omega had quit talking. “Is everything alright Dean?”

“I should be the one asking you that,” the mechanic chided.

Cas sighed heavily and looked at his hands before finally looking straight out the window in front of him. When he spoke, his voice was laced with sadness. “I wish I had had the guts to tell my parents no. I wish I was more outspoken like you and Gabriel.”

Dean cocked his head before asking, “Did you not want to be a doctor?”

Cas glanced at him, “I love being a doctor, but I never really had a chance to explore other options. I do like helping people and I enjoy my job quite a lot, so I guess being a doctor was a good choice even if it wasn’t my own. My parents realized what a loss trying to control Gabriel was and they made sure that the same didn’t happen with me. They were so desperate to mold me into what they wanted that they even got my brothers to loom over me.”

Cas looked up when he felt the car come to a stop. He saw that they were parked outside of a pizza parlor. Cas looked towards Dean.

The Omega shrugged, “How does pizza sound? I’ve been craving it for a while, and I figured we could continue this conversation over lunch.”

Cas smiled, “Pizza sounds great. I’m starving since we didn’t get to eat breakfast.”

Both men chuckled before getting out and heading inside. It took them a few minutes to decide what they wanted. In the end, they each got their own separate pizza since they didn’t have the same tastes. Dean wanted a meat lovers with as many meats as could be put on it. He ordered extra sauce and extra cheese on his as well. Cas’ face blanched as he heard the Omega order.

Dean paid for his food and headed to the drink machine while the Alpha placed his order. Cas got a specialty pizza with white alfredo sauce, pineapple, peppers, chicken, and Italian sausage. The only thing he and Dean had in common was wanting extra cheese. Castiel quickly paid and got his drink before joining Dean at a table.

Cas took a sip of his drink before looking up at the Omega. “So, where was I in my extremely depressing story of childhood?”

Dean snorted but otherwise replied, “You said you parents gave up with Gabriel but were really tough on you.”

Cas sighed, “Ah yes. Yes, my parents expected perfection. I could get nothing less than straight A’s or else I would be grounded. I had to make nothing lower than a B on a test or else I would be grounded. If I talked back or argued, I was grounded. Basically, if I did anything my parents didn’t approve of, I was grounded.”

Dean was staring hard at the Alpha, “Your parents sound like dicks. You said something earlier about your brothers.”

Cas nodded his head solemnly, “Once I reached high school, I got to the point where I didn’t care if I was grounded. I did not have a lot of friends and being stuck in my room with a bookshelf full of books did not bother me. My three oldest brothers realized this and found other ways to keep me in line.”

Cas paused as memories flooded his brain. He remembered being dragged from his bed and hauled outside where Michael and Lucifer beat him while Raphael held him down. He remembered being forced to shift and being chased by his brothers, knowing that if they caught him, they would attack him. He remembered having his possessions broken or stolen from him until he apologized and did as told.

He started when he heard a cup slammed on the table. He looked up at the other man and was shocked to see he was blurry. Cas quickly wiped at his eyes, not even realizing that tears had formed. He looked away in embarrassment.

“Your brothers abused you, found a way to make you do what they wanted,” Dean said, his voice as hard as steel.

Cas could only nod helplessly. There was no use in lying, Dean would be able to smell it. Truthfully, Cas didn’t want to lie to the other man. He knew the Omega would understand, both had abusive parents and shitty childhoods.

Cas jumped when he suddenly felt an arm slide around his shoulders. He buried his head in the other man’s shoulder, trying to block all the painful memories. He relaxed slightly when he felt Dean rubbing a hand against his back. He could smell the sadness rolling off the blonde in waves and was upset that he had caused the Omega to feel sad for him.

Dean scrunched his nose when he felt Cas’ scent turning sour, “Don’t you start regretting telling me. I kind of wish you would have told me how much it would upset you and we could have talked about this somewhere a little more private but what’s done is done. Know one thing Cas, if I ever meet any of your family, I will beat the shit out of them for what they did to you.”

Cas smiled despite himself. He pulled away and gratefully took the napkin Dean handed him once the Omega had sat back down on his own side. He wiped at his eyes and snuck a glance around the parlor. He was glad they were the only customers.

Cas took a deep breath to steady himself, “Gabriel is the only one I still speak to. He still regrets not finding out sooner what was going on. My brothers started torturing me in ninth grade but by that time he had already left for culinary school and had moved across country. He wanted to get as far away from home as possible.”

Cas quit talking when he saw the waiter walking towards them with their pizzas. He dropped them off at the table and politely asked if there was anything else they needed. Both men declined, and the waiter walked away, telling them to let him know if they would need anything.

Cas looked at his pizza, suddenly having lost his appetite. He knew logically he was hungry having not eaten since the previous night but talking about his family always made him sick to his stomach. Although, he normally didn’t have such a bad reaction. He had long ago come to terms with what had happened. While, he didn’t actively choose to talk about his family, he didn’t usually cry over them either.

Dean noticed the Alpha wasn’t eating and put his own slice down. He could imagine just how Cas had felt growing up. He knew what it felt like to be beat up by the people who were supposed to love you. He knew how it felt to let others run your life and to be at their mercy. He just wished he could soothe the hurting Alpha.

Dean reached out and grabbed Cas’ hand. He waited for the Alpha to look at him before saying, “Hey, how about we take a break and we can talk some more later. I think you’ve had enough for right now and if you keep talking, you’re gonna get more upset. Trust me, I know. I used to go to therapy and the best thing my therapist ever did was tell me to get it out in spurts. It’s just as bad to talk too much as it is to not talk at all,” Dean said gently while rubbing small circles on the back of the man’s hand.

Cas nodded his head and Dean pulled his hand away. Cas tried to calm his breathing and force his muscles to relax after having tensed up from telling his story. After a few minutes, he felt relaxed and calm enough to finally start eating.

Once both men had eaten their fill, they got a couple of to go boxes to take their leftovers home. They refilled their drinks and headed back out to the car. As Dean was pulling out the parking lot, Cas finally relaxed completely.

“Thank you, Dean, for understanding. I do not understand why I got so upset. I have talked about my family before as I went to a therapist also because Gabriel forced me to do so,” Cas informed the Omega as they started to drive.

“Don’t sweat it Cas. Sometimes, it just happens. Hell, I’ve broken down in front of Sam and Ellen a couple of times and I couldn’t even guess as to why. Embarrassing as hell but it happens. As long as you got the right people around you though, you’ll make it through.”

Cas nodded his head in agreement, “I don’t mean just that Dean.”

The mechanic looked at the Alpha and quirked his eyebrow. When the man stayed silent and Dean realized he didn’t get the cue, the Omega asked, “What else you are talking about Cas?”

The doctor smiled, “I’ve met very few Omegas who would be okay with an Alpha not only crying but having a miniature breakdown in front of them. Most would be uncomfortable and would not be able to see an Alpha in such a weak state.”

Dean scoffed, “Yeah well, just because you’re an Alpha doesn’t mean you have to be an emotionless asshole. You had some seriously fucked up shit happen to you Cas and I would be more concerned if you didn’t get upset by that. Hell, even with my emotional range of a teaspoon, I still know it isn’t good to keep all that shit bottled up.”

Cas laughed a full body laugh, and Dean jumped, not expecting that reaction. “What the fuck dude,” the Omega exclaimed.

He laughed for a few more seconds before replying, “I was not expecting you to throw out a _Harry Potter_ quote is all.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Sammy got hooked on it and he wanted someone to talk discuss it with, so I read the books. I did that a lot unless it was some really boring book like _The Grapes of Wrath._ Seriously, how that became a classic is beyond me. The only good thing was the turtle.”

Cas smirked, “I must concede. I could not even get all the way through that book. You really do remind me a lot of Gabriel. I hope you two get to meet. Besides him being an annoying prankster with a sweet tooth, he really is quite lovable.”

Dean chuckled, “Hey, remember, no more family talk for right now. We are gonna enjoy the rest of the day. No sad topics of conversation, capeesh?”

“I capeesh. Thank you, Dean for being a good friend. You’ve already become one of the best ones I’ve got,” the Alpha said, a hint of sadness leaking through his scent.

Dean poked him in the side, causing him to jump, “No sad topics! Happy thoughts from here on out.”

“Happy thoughts, I promise.”

“So, before we go run your errands, how about we stop at the bookstore for you to pick some new books out,” Dean asked as he turned into the parking lot of the largest _2 nd and Charles _Castiel had ever seen.

Cas gasped as he realized just how large the store truly was. It was as large as a small mall and the Alpha was almost trembling with excitement. The Omega couldn’t help but chuckle at how excited his friend was with the prospect of getting new books. Dean parked the car and had barely pulled the key out the ignition before his door was being opened and he was yanked out the car.

“Dean, I must insist that you hurry up. I have never seen such a large _2 nd and Charles _and I’m ecstatic to see everything they have,” Cas said excitedly as he pulled the green-eyed man behind him.

The Omega barely had time to shut the door of his car before he was being dragged across the parking lot. Dean struggled to keep up, having never seen the Alpha so enthusiastic. The taller man was able to catch his breath once they were inside and Cas just stared at the rows of books in front of him.

One of the reasons Dean liked this particular store so much was not only did they sell books but also video games, comics, records, DVD’s, and tons more. Dean especially loved that because a lot of the stuff was used, you could get things that were practically brand new for cheap prices. Dean watched as Cas eagerly rushed towards the rows of mystery books.

Dean rolled his eyes before heading towards the CDs and vinyls to see if they had anything new that he didn’t already have. He perused the shelves for a few minutes, but nothing caught his eye. He decided to head to the fantasy section and see what he could find.

Half an hour later, Dean had found five books for himself, three books for Sam, and a book for Cas that he thought the Alpha might enjoy. Dean had noticed the older man’s infatuation with bees and flowers and had stumbled across a nature book about raising your own beehives and what flowers attracted bees the best. Dean glanced around to see if he saw the nerdy dude but had no luck. He walked towards the mystery section but still couldn’t find the Alpha.

He started walking up and down the aisles hoping to find his companion. He was nearing the kids’ section when he heard a familiar gravelly voice. The Omega turned the corner and had to stop in his tracks at what he saw before him. Cas was curled up in a chair with a small child in his lap. The little girl was completely engrossed in the story and neither noticed Dean as he walked closer and cleared his throat.

Both child and adult startled before turning around and looking up at Dean. The little girl smiled and waved, and Cas rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. He looked between the girl and Dean and couldn’t think of anything to say.

Luckily for the Alpha, the black-headed little girl spoke up, “Hi, I’m Ankita. What’s your name?”

Dean squatted so he was on eye level with Ankita before saying, “I’m Dean. What are you and my friend Cas doing?”

The girl’s eyes got wide when she realized that the two men knew each other. Dean was surprised she didn’t get whiplash with as fast as she was shaking her head looking at the two of them. Dean was shocked when she scooted closer to the Alpha and curled her fist into his shirt.

“How do you know my uncle Cas?”

Dean was dumbfounded. He gaped like a fish before his eyes cut to the Alpha and asked, “Uncle?”

Before Cas could respond, a beautiful olive-skinned Omega walked up, and the little girl jumped out of Cas’ lap and cried, “Mommy” as she ran towards the woman. Within seconds, another person joined the group. Dean tensed as the new man walked up. He was short with golden hair that almost reached his shoulders. He had brown eyes and an easy going smile and he reeked of Alpha.

Dean didn’t even realize he had moved until he found himself in front of Cas. The Alpha placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him backwards until he was standing next to him. Dean calmed down at the contact from the older man, but he still couldn’t force himself to fully relax. That girl had called Cas uncle and the woman mommy which meant the new Alpha was most likely the girl’s father and therefore one of Cas’ brothers.

The strange Alpha smiled and said joyfully, “Heya Cassie. What a surprise seeing you here.”

The Alpha went to walk towards Cas, but Dean threw an arm in front of the doctor and pushed him backwards as a low growl emanated from his throat. Everyone froze upon hearing the sound. Dean watched as Ankita’s mother hurried to move behind the offending Alpha. The Alpha merely raised an eyebrow while staring at Dean. That threw Dean for a loop. He was expecting some type of retaliation from the other man.

Dean turned his head when he felt a warm hand place itself on his lower back. Cas was looking at him with large eyes and a frown on his face. He leaned forward and whispered softly in Dean’s ear, “I’m deducing that you have realized that the Alpha is one of my brothers.”

Dean nodded his head slowly. He was waiting for the Alpha to yell at him for growling or for stopping his brother from coming towards him. Dean knew he would deserve it, but he couldn’t stop the protective instincts he felt towards the kind-hearted Alpha.

He was surprised when the older man smiled, “I appreciate that you are willing to protect me. Especially after the discussion we had today. But, do you remember which brother I told you called me Cassie?”

Dean racked his brain for the information Cas was asking of him. Suddenly it hit him. The brother before him was none other than Gabriel, the one brother that Castiel still talked to. Dean spun around so he could face the shorter man.

“Cas, I’m so sorry. This is Gabe isn’t it?” Cas nodded his head in affirmation. “Fuck, oh shit, the kid.” Dean faced Cas’ brother and mate. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to cuss in front of your daughter. I’m so sorry for growling at you. That was way rude of me. I don’t really have an excuse for how I acted.”

Dean hung his head in shame trying to decide what to do next when he heard laughter. Dean’s head shot up to see Gabe bent over in half laughing his ass off. Dean’s mouth dropped open and he looked to Castiel for some clue as to what was going on. Cas shrugged his shoulders.

Dean turned to face the other Alpha, who was now wiping tears from his eyes. He walked towards Dean and clasped a hand on his shoulder, “Thank you. I needed a good laugh. I must admit, I wasn’t expecting to see my brother and I sure as heck wasn’t expecting to see him with an Omega. And not just any Omega, an Omega with an attitude.”

Dean was frozen. A pissed off Alpha he could handle. An Alpha trying to manhandle or boss him around, he could handle. An Alpha laughing at him was not something he knew how to handle. Cas grabbed his wrist and forced him to look at him.

The doctor glared at his brother, “Gabriel, could you please refrain from laughing at Dean? You are making him nervous and the last thing I want to smell is rotting pine tree.”

Dean looked at him quizzically. “What do you mean?”

Cas brought his attention back to the Omega and smiled, “When you are happy, you have a wonderful scent. You smell like pine, cinnamon, and leather. When you are sad or nervous, you smell like a rotting tree. The more upset you are, the worse it gets. It’s not too bad right now, but I am starting to get a hint of it.”

“You two are freaking adorable together. I think you finally met your match Cassie,” Gabe said excitedly.

Dean and Cas broke apart instantly with them saying, “Oh we aren’t...”, “We aren’t mates.” “We’re just friends.”

Gabe’s mate walked up to them and asked, “You two are not together? You could have fooled me with the way Dean was being overprotective of you Castiel.”

“Truly, Kali, we are not together. I may have told Dean some of my family history and he is rather protective of those he considers friends and family,” Cas tried to explain.

Gabe seemed shocked at the admission, “You told him about our parents and our brothers? How long have you two known each other?”

Cas glanced at Dean before clearing his throat, “Since Monday afternoon.”

Everyone was shocked when Gabe practically exploded, “WHAT!!! You’ve known this guy for two days and you’re already spilling family secrets! Are you crazy?”

Cas flinched at his brother’s outburst and Dean noticed. The Omega stepped between the brothers and for the second time growled at Gabriel. Dean didn’t care that people were staring and others were telling them to quiet down. He didn’t care if Gabe was supposed to be the good brother. He was making Cas upset and that didn’t fly in Dean’s book.

"Look buddy. How about you take your wife and kid and go outside. Cas and I have some purchases to make and then we will meet you guys outside. We can talk and have a polite conversation with no more yelling,” Dean’s posture was rigid as he stared the older Novak down.

Gabe looked between his brother and the Omega before realizing something, which Dean could only fathom a guess at. The short Alpha nodded his head before turning around and heading out the store. Dean watched them leave and watched the fellow patrons in the store go back to their shopping. He faced Cas and saw that the Alpha seemed unsure of what to do.

“Hey, Cas, what’s wrong? I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. I didn’t mean to upset anybody,” Dean tried to say as soothingly as possible.

Dean did something he rarely ever did. He pulled the Alpha towards him and let Cas sniff his neck. He was trying to make his scent as calming as possible and hoped it would help soothe the stressed Alpha as well. He felt the shorter man relax against him as Dean’s pheromones did their job.

After a minute or two, Cas pulled away, the frightened look having left his eyes. He smiled at Dean and whispered a soft “Thank you.”

The Omega shrugged, “Don’t mention it. Mind trying to explain what exactly is going on? I thought your brother lived far away or something?

Castiel picked up the books he had sat on the floor all the while explaining, “Yes he does. His bakery originally started in Florida which is where he lives. When I ran into Kali, she explained that he was wanting to expand again and thought this would be a good place. They were in here to buy a few books for Ankita.”

Once Cas had his books, which were quite a few more than what Dean had, the two of them started walking up front to pay.

“I was reading the _Giving Tree_ to her when you walked up. I never meant for things to get so out of hand,” Cas’ scent was starting to sour as he was getting stressed again.

Dean grabbed the Alpha’s wrist and forced the man to stop and look at him. “Cas, that was all my fault. I growled at your brother not once but twice. I had no right to do that. It’s just after hearing what you said about your brothers, I don’t know, I just wanted to protect you.”

Dean released the man’s wrist and started scratching his arm nervously, not sure what had come over him. Dean just had the urge to keep Cas safe and he was definitely not going to analyze that snippet of information right now. The Omega tried to look apologetic as he stared at the Alpha, hoping Cas would forgive him for the troubles he had caused.

Cas gripped Dean’s hand in his own, forcing the Omega to quit his fidgeting, “I am not upset with you. I appreciate your desire to protect me. I haven’t known many people in my life who would be willing to do so. Gabriel tends to overreact and has a hard time trusting people. He deems my people skills rusty and doesn’t always trust in the things that I do or tell people.”

Dean looked at his foot, trying to not fidget under the Alpha’s direct gaze. He was immensely glad that Castiel wasn’t upset with him, but he didn’t know what to say. He saw the bee book at the top of his stack and decided to change the conversation.

He shoved the book in Cas’ face, “I found a book I thought you might like. If not, I can put it back.”

Mercifully, Cas allowed the current topic of conversation to drop. He took the book from Dean and quickly flipped through it. His face broke into a huge smile which caused to Dean to smile as well.

“This is wonderful Dean. I appreciate this very much.” Cas glanced down and saw the price and blanched. “I can’t allow you to buy this for me though. It is too expensive.”

Dean grabbed the book out of the hands and placed it back on top of his stack. “Nuh uh, I’m buying it since you like it so much. It’s a brand-new book Cas which is why it’s a little pricier but it’s ok.”

They finally started walking back towards the checkout counter. Cas paid for his books first. He was buying Ankita the book he had been reading to her plus twelve other books. They all looked to be some sort of mystery and were written by the same author, James Patterson.

Dean chuckled, “Got a thing for James Patterson, huh?”

The Alpha nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, I do. I’ve read most of his stuff. This is the last series of his I haven’t read. It’s called the Alex Cross series and is about the detective trying to protect his family and his city.”

Cas moved aside so that Dean could pay for his own books. The three books he got Sam were all law-based books. Sam had given Dean a list of books he wanted, and these were on that list. The ones Dean had picked up were different fantasy books he had been wanting to read. Cas picked up the last one to be placed on the counter.

“You still have not read this book? It’s been out for nearly a year now,” Cas mocked the Omega before allowing the cashier to place it into the shopping bag.

Dean rolled his eyes as he paid for his purchase, “Sam stole my copy of _A Dance with Dragons_ and hasn’t returned it. I don’t foresee getting it back anytime soon, so I figured I might as well buy another copy. I was halfway through it when he took it.”

Dean grabbed the bee book out of his bag and made sure to hand it to Cas. Dean grinned as the Alpha hugged the book to his chest before putting in his bag and pulling out another one. The two walked towards Dean’s car to drop their bags off before looking around the parking lot to find Cas’ brother. Dean spotted them standing next to a large tree.

They quickly walked over, and Dean was glad that it seemed like Gabe had cooled down. Ankita ran up to Castiel when she saw the book he was holding in his hand.

“Uncle Cas, you brought me the book you were reading. Now we can finish reading it together.” She looked at Dean and then said, “Or maybe your friend can finish reading it with me.”

Dean spluttered before replying, “Sure thing kiddo, as long as your parents say its ok. You know, that was one of my brother’s favorites growing up. I’ve read it so many times I could probably say it from memory.”

Ankita seemed overjoyed at the idea before running up to her parents, “Mom, dad, could I spend the day with Uncle Cas and his friend, Dean, so they can read my book to me?”

Kali spoke up, “Probably not today Sweetheart. Your uncle and Dean had things they had to get done today and there are some adult things that your daddy and uncle need to talk about. While they talk, why don’t we go get some ice cream?”

Ankita was excited at the prospect of getting a sugary treat and was easily led away so the three men could talk.

As soon as the two females were out of earshot, Gabe crossed his arms and said, “Talk Castiel.”

Cas took a deep breath before letting it out and began explaining. He explained how he and Dean met at the Omega’s shop. He explained how he had an instant scent attraction to Dean and how they had actually spent quite a lot of time together even though they’d only known each other for a few days.

Dean nodded his head but was also having a mini panic attack in his head. He couldn’t figure out why he was being so protective of Castiel. Ever since hearing about his horrible childhood, Dean wanted to wrap the sweet Alpha in his arms and make him forget all his troubles. He had let Castiel be a little handsy even though he had told the Alpha to keep his hands to himself. Normally, Dean hated when people touched him, but Cas’ touch calmed him rather than upset him.

He had even let Cas scent him which thankfully had calmed the older man down, but Dean never let Alphas scent him voluntarily. It meant they were way to close to him and inside his personal bubble. He had actually growled at Gabriel and was willing to stand between the two brothers. Dean had no problem defending someone but it’s not like Cas couldn’t defend his own self; he was an Alpha after all.

Was this what being true mates felt like? Dean gave a mental eye roll as the term crossed his mind. Sure, he could admit to himself that he was attracted to Cas and much more than a platonic way. Were they destined to be together, Dean wanted to gag at the cheesiness but nothing else could explain how at ease and…safe Dean felt in the Alpha’s presence. Dean had never believed in that garbage but now that it was possibly happening to him, maybe he should do some research when he had the chance.

A throat was cleared, and Dean came back to the present and realized two pair of eyes were staring at him. “Uh, what? Sorry, zoned out for a minute.”

Gabe glared at Dean for a second before saying, “I asked what your intentions towards my brother are?”

Dean splayed his hands in front of him, “Woah, dude. Like Cas said, we are just friends and that’s it. I ain’t looking for any kind of relationship. That ship sailed a long time ago. I was just trying to be friendly is all. I like Cas a lot and he seemed like he really could use a friend.”

Gabe didn’t look convinced, “So you’re telling me all that posturing and growling back in the bookstore was just being friendly towards my brother?”

Dean narrowed his eyes, “Cas told me about his abusing asshole brothers and I didn’t know if you were one of them. Like Cas said, I protect my friends and family.”

“You’re an Omega. Should you really be doing the protecting,” Gabe asked condescendingly.

Dean grew more furious, “Just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean jack shit. I can hold my own against any Alpha out there including bigoted assholes like you.”

“Gabriel, apologize to Dean right now. What has gotten into you? You’ve never treated an Omega like that,” Cas admonished his brother.

Gabriel ignored Cas and looked at Dean, “Stand down Omega and let the Alphas talk.”

Dean didn’t growl, he snarled at the small Alpha. He whirled to face Cas, fury rolling off him in waves. “You know what, Cas. I don’t think I like any of your family. You’ve got three abusive brother and one asshole brother. When ya’ll are done, I’ll be in the car. I ain’t putting up with this shit.”

Gabe was smiling and nodding his head, “I have to admit Cassie, he’s by far my favorite Omega out of all the ones you’ve brought home. He’s got spunk and he doesn’t take shit. He also doesn’t fall into the standard role of an Omega which is good since you sure as hell ain’t a typical Alpha.”

Dean froze and glared at the blonde man, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Gabe walked up and patted Dean on the shoulder. Dean shrugged him off which caused Gabe to laugh. “Yeah, I like you a lot.”

Dean scoffed, “Like me? Two seconds ago, you were insulting me.”

Gabe sighed like it should have been obvious what was going on, “It was all part of the test Dean and you passed with flying colors.”

Dean stared at Gabe with his mouth hanging open before turning to the dark-haired Alpha. “Cas, care to explain what the heck is going on here.”

Gabe spoke up before his brother could answer, “Look Dean-o, my brother has been in some pretty bad relationships and the last thing I want is for him to get hurt again. He has a habit of trusting people too easily and too quickly. I wanted to make sure he didn’t make a mistake with you.”

Gabe walked over and slung an arm around Cas before continuing, “As you know, my brother doesn’t really scream Alpha. Not saying he can’t be totally macho Alpha when he wants to be, but he tends to be more complacent than most Alphas. He needs a strong-willed Omega who has no problem acting like an Alpha and who can easily knock some guy out if he hurts my brother.”

Dean sputtered, “I told you, we aren’t together. We are just friends.”

Gabe smirked before pulling a Lolli-pop out of his jacket. He pulled the wrapper off and stuck the sucker in his mouth. He crumpled the wrapper up and stuck it back in his pocket before piercing Dean with a stare.

“You guys aren’t together…yet. You can fight it all you want Dean-o but in the end, you two are gonna be mated,” Gabe said matter of factly.

Before Dean could argue, Cas pushed his brother’s arm off him and said, “Enough games Gabriel. Dean and I are friends and that’s it. You’ve had your fun teasing Dean. Go find Kali and Ankita and go back to your hotel. Call me later and we will make plans to meet up sometime tomorrow. I will have my car by then.”

The Omega watched as Gabriel hugged his brother awkwardly because Cas refused to hug him back. The blonde Alpha walked away without another word. Cas just shook his head and walked away towards Baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's another one down, hope it wasn't too bad. Poor Dean and Cas, they really had shit childhoods. Why do we love to torture the characters we care so much about? BTW, I picked The Giving Tree because it was one of my favorite books as a little kid and it still is!


	6. Movie Marathon and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean helps Cas finish his errands. The two spend the next day having a movie marathon where Cas picks apart every movie they watch. Their good day ends on a bad note due to Dean's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another chapter posted. This is my favorite chapter so far because of what our boys watch for their movie marathon. I will be honest, my geek came out in this chapter but I have no regrets! Pretty much everything Cas comments on are my own personal opinions. If you don't agree, that's ok. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do!  
> Warnings: Panic attack

When Dean caught up to the Alpha, he was already leaning against the car, his forehead pressed against the hot metal. Dean unlocked the car and didn’t say a word as Cas got into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt. The Omega fastened his own belt and just waited. He didn’t know what to say and hoped Cas would eventually say something.

Finally, there was a deep sigh from the dark-haired man, “I am sorry for my brother. I understand if you do not wish to help me do my errands for the day. What my brother did was rude and crude and”

“I get it Cas. Just because your brother was a total dickwad doesn’t mean I don’t still wanna hang out with you today. I told you I would help you and I’m gonna help you. Not gonna let your brother ruin our day,” Dean said nonchalantly.

Cas looked up, surprise etched on his face. “You still want to hang out with me even after what my brother did?”

Dean rolled his eyes at the clueless Alpha, “Look, your brother may have done it in a shitty way, but he was just protecting you and testing the waters with me. I can’t say I didn’t push Jess’ buttons when Sam first brought her home. It’s part of the whole big brother stands up for little brother thing.”

“So, you aren’t too mad with Gabriel then,” the older man asked uncertainty.

The green-eyed man chuckled, “Nah, not too much. I think he took it a little too far, but I get it. Honestly, I do.”

Cas grinned widely, “Thank you Dean for understanding. Gabe tends to take things too far and gets himself in plenty of trouble with Kali. He really is as supportive of equality to Omegas as I am.”

“It’s fine. Hey, look, Sunday my work buddies and some good friends of mine are coming over for a cookout. How about you invite Gabe and his family and join us if they are still in town,” the Omega asked.

The Alpha was silent, and Dean looked over to see if he was going to answer. The Omega noticed the man was biting his lip and twisting his fingers in his lap. Cas was obviously upset, and Dean had no idea as to why.

“Cas, what’s wrong,” Dean tried to coax the Alpha into answering him.

The nervous man continued to chew on his lip before finally answering, “How many people are going to be there? Are you throwing a large get together with dozens of people or will it be a more intimate affair with only a few attendants?”

Dean figured something out real quick right then. The more nervous Cas got, the more uptight he tended to speak. Once Cas had relaxed around Dean, he talked quite normal but when he got nervous, he sounded like a walking dictionary.

Dean thought for a few minutes trying to figure just how many people were coming. He answerd with, “About twenty people or so are gonna be there. I’m having it on Sunday since most everybody is off that day.”

Cas notably gulped as he heard how many people would be attending, “That is an extremely large amount of people. I am sure I will not know many of them. I do not wish to be laughed at or made fun of because of my social anxiety.”

Dean turned so that he was facing the other man. “Cas, nobody is going to make fun of you or else I will kick their ass. All my friends are really good-natured people. We all have our quirks and oddities. You’ll fit in just fine I promise.”

The Alpha continued to fidget anxiously until Dean reached out and slowly placed his hand over Cas’. The blue-eyes man finally looked up and locked eyes with his friend.

“I do not want to embarrass you. Plus, if I invite Gabriel, he could do something wicked and I do not want you or anybody else mad at me because of him,” Cas explained in a hushed tone.

Dean snorted, “If he shows up, tell him to be on his best behavior or I’m gonna kick his ass right there in front of everyone. Please Cas, I would really like for you to come over.”

“What if people make the assumption that you and I are together? I know you are uncomfortable with that,” Cas asked cautiously, gauging Dean for his reaction.

Dean was surprised at the question. “I don’t think you have to worry about that Cas. Your brother is just reading way too deep into things. If anybody asks, we will tell them the same thing we told Gabe. C’mon, man, please come on over. I’d really like to introduce you to some of my friends. You could use some friends and I know mine will love you.”

Cas tried not to smile as Dean stared at him. He watched as the Omega tried to make his eyes look bigger and pouted his lip just a little. He even gave a small whine.

“I will have you know that the puppy dog face has never worked on me and Gabe has tried hundreds of times,” the Alpha said sternly.

Dean didn’t relent and just puckered his lips more and ducked his head slightly almost looking pathetic. Cas tried to ignore the pitiful man beside him but could only do so for so long. Eventually he dropped his head against the back of the seat and said, “Fine, I’ll come.”

Dean immediately straightened, a smug smile on his face. “Thanks. I promise you will have a good time.”

The Alpha huffed but didn’t give a verbal response. As Dean really looked at Cas, he couldn’t help but think that the man just looked exhausted. His shoulders were slumped, his hair was a mess, and small bags were starting to appear under his eyes.

“Cas, are you alright,” the Omega’s voice was full of concern.

“I’m fine. I’ve just had a tiring few weeks with the move and everything. Gabe’s little stunt did not help at all. I just want to get these errands done, pick up my car, and go home. I feel like I could sleep for a week if possible,” the man replied.

“You don’t actually have to come Sunday if you don’t want to. I didn’t mean to seem like I was forcing you.”

“I am going to come Dean, you’ve already convinced me to do so. I just need a day to relax is all. I might call Gabe later and tell him I can’t meet tomorrow and see if we can just meet up on Sunday if he comes over for the barbeque.”

“How about you spend the day at my place tomorrow. We can watch movies and eat way too much popcorn. I can cook dinner and we can just spend the day doing nothing,” the Omega suggested.

Cas smiled, “I would like that very much Dean.”

“Good. Alright, so what errands do we gotta do so that we can get home?”

The next few hours passed in a blur. Dean took Cas to the courthouse to get his car registered with the state of Kansas, get his driver’s license updated, and all the other types of paperwork associated with moving. Both men were happy when they were able to walk out. Afterwards, Cas had to go shopping so that he could stock up on more than just food. They ended up packing Dean’s car full of groceries. Cas also had Dean stop by the hospital so that he could figure out where his office would be and get his employee ID card. It took a few minutes to get the photo ID taken care of and to get it registered into the hospital security system so that Cas would have full access to move about the hospital when treating patients. Cas was introduced to his mentor, an older Englishman named Balthazar.

Cas was nervous at first but once Balthazar started describing the daily routine of the hospital and how Castiel would be shadowing him for a few days, the younger Alpha relaxed a bit. It also helped that Balthazar didn’t mind Cas asking questions periodically. Castiel was grateful that he would shadow the older Alpha so that he would get a chance to learn the flow of the hospital before having to take on patients of his own.

After about half an hour, Balthazar excused himself saying he had to go and meet with his next patient. He told Castiel he was excited to be working with him and would see the young Alpha in a week. They shook hands, a large grin on Cas’ face and then the older man was gone.

Dean noticed how happy his friend was as they walked to the car and commented on it.

Cas gushed, “He’s kind of like my idol. He is one of the top surgeons in the country and I hope to be as good as him one day. When I found out he would be my mentor, I may have squealed just a bit. I couldn’t believe I was so lucky.”

Dean smiled, “Well, I hope he is as good as they say and that he really helps you out.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

By now they had returned to the car and as they buckled their seatbelts, Dean asked, “Alrighty, anywhere else we gotta go before we get your car?”

The Alpha shook his head, “No, I’ve managed to get everything done that I needed to. Thank you very much Dean. I could never have gotten everything done so fast without your help.”

Dean waved him off, “Don’t worry about it buddy. It wasn’t a problem. Alright, let’s go get your car.”

The fifteen-minute ride was driven mostly in silence. When then they got to the shop, it was already closed since it was nearing six. Dean pulled into the parking lot and went to the garage where Cas’ car was being held. He quickly unlocked the door and hefted it up so that he would be able to back the car out.

“Just let me run inside so I can get your keys and then I will pull her out,” the Omega called as he headed towards his office. Dean grabbed the keys and was back outside in minutes. He backed Cas’ car into the parking lot before getting out and turning the car off. He quickly locked the garage up before turning around.

He handed the Alpha his car keys. “Thank you. I am glad it wasn’t too much to get the work done. Although, the car seems to be cleaner than when I dropped it off.”

Dean wouldn’t meet his eye as he replied, “I may have taken the liberty to tighten a few loose screws and such. It was a slow day and she was dusty. Definitely needed a good scrub down.”

The older man chuckled, “Well, I’m sure she appreciated getting cleaned. Do you want to move the groceries from your car to mine now or wait until we get home?”

“We can just wait, and I can help you unpack. No sense in doing more work than necessary.”

The shorter man nodded in agreement before getting into his car. He waited for Dean to pull out of the parking lot before following behind. The drive home was uneventful. Dean pulled into Cas’ driveway and waited for the Alpha to pull up beside him. Dean started grabbing groceries while the other man rushed to unlock his door. Cas managed to get the door open by the time Dean was walking from the car, his arms loaded with shopping bags.

Cas held the door open and called out, “Just sit it all in the kitchen. I’m going to grab more stuff.”

The Omega grunted an affirmation before heading towards the kitchen. Dean was a firm believer in making as few trips as possible even if meant carrying fifteen bags at once. Cas came in a few seconds later with a much more manageable seven bags.

Dean headed back outside to start grabbing the boxed items that wouldn’t fit in bags such as toilet paper and boxes of drinks. The car was emptied quickly with the two men working together. Once Baby only had the few groceries Dean bought, both men relaxed at Cas’ kitchen table. The Omega looked around and didn’t realize just how much stuff Cas had brought. His entire kitchen floor and most of the counters were covered in bags and boxes.

“You want any help unpacking?”

“No. I am going to have to sort through everything and figure out where I want items specifically placed. It will probably take me the rest of the night. I am going to eat the leftover pizza for dinner and then get started organizing. Thank you again, Dean, for all your help today,” Cas said as he got up from the table and found the pizza box from lunch.

Dean stood up and stretched, shaking as his back popped multiple times. “You’re welcome Cas. If you ever need help just let me know. If you’re still up for tomorrow, you can come over anytime after ten. Just shoot me a text to make sure I’m decent.”

The Alpha nodded his head, “It depends on how much I get done tonight. I will text you when I’m ready to come over. Have a good night Dean.”

Dean smiled and said, “You too Cas. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that, the Omega walked back out to his car before driving her across the street and parking in his own driveway. Dean grabbed his few bags before heading inside. He, like Cas, ate leftover pizza for dinner before settling down on the couch to watch TV. Dean watched a marathon of Dr. Sexy for a bit before heading to bed around eleven.

Dean sighed when his exhausted body flopped onto the bed. It had been a long and busy but mostly enjoyable day. Dean hadn’t appreciated Gabriel’s little stunt, but he could understand why the short Alpha had done it. Castiel had an even shittier childhood than Dean and Sam which the Omega hadn’t thought possible. If Sam had ever been treated the way Cas had, Dean probably would have kept his brother in a bubble to make sure he was safe.

Dean’s admiration for Cas had increased ten-fold after finding out what the older man had experienced. Dean was already impressed at meeting such a nice Alpha who thought with his head rather than his knot. He couldn’t help but admit that Cas being a doctor and having such a gorgeous vintage car added to his appeal tremendously. Not to mention deep, sexy voice, great hair, and beautiful eyes, Cas was the total package. The more Dean thought about his new friend, the more he could feel his body responding.

Dean was becoming infatuated with the nerdy Alpha and he couldn’t fight it no matter how hard he tried. Maybe he shouldn’t spend the day with the Alpha tomorrow, give the two of them some space so he could clear his head. The Omega dismissed that thought as soon as it passed through his head; there was no way he was going to cancel on Cas.

Dean moaned as he felt his cock hardening and slick leaking from his channel. Over the past week, Dean had masturbated to the handsome Alpha more than anyone else in the past five years. Dean couldn’t help himself as he skated his fingers down his chest. He tweaked his nipples until they were hard buds before moving on. He gripped the waistline of his boxers before pulling them down his legs and kicking them off.

Dean rolled over and rummaged in the top drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of lube, a remote, and a long but fairly thick vibrator. Sometimes, Dean knew his fingers wouldn’t be enough and tonight was one of those nights. The man wasted no time in plunging two fingers into his dripping hole in preparation for the vibrator. Within minutes, he had a third finger pumping into his aching hole.

Once his fingers had opened him up well enough, Dean removed them and groaned at the emptiness he felt. He quickly poured some lube on the vibrator before shoving into his gaping hole. He squirmed at the feeling of being fuller but quickly adjusted to it. He grabbed the remote and turned the vibrator onto its highest setting. Dean growled as his back arched when his nerves were suddenly bombarded with ecstasy. Dean wrapped a hand around his hard cock and wasn’t surprised at the amount of precum already dripping from the slit.

Dean lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling as he pumped his cock with one hand and used his other hand to fuck the vibrator in and out of his slick hole. Images of blue eyes and black hair flitted in front of his eyes.

“Alpha, pleaseeeee, harder...Ugh, more! God, need more Castiel!!”

Dean wasn’t even aware of his desperate pleas to the vacant Alpha. His body was burning up with desire and he could feel himself getting closer the edge of the cliff that he was about to drop off. His hand pumped his cock faster while he shoved the vibrator in harder and deeper. Dean finally came with a hard jab of the toy against his prostate. The Omega keened as his orgasm washed over him before slumping to the bed exhausted. He lay there for minutes as his breath evened out and he was able to get his brain to function properly.

He pulled the toy out of his ass before dropping it to the floor. He grabbed the remote and lube before placing them on the nightstand. He laid there and contemplated if he was just too tired to change the sheets.

He decided the answer was yes. He used his boxers to clean the cooling cum up before he grabbed his pillows and a blanket before heading to the living room. He plopped onto the couch and within minutes he was sound asleep, dreams full of a certain Alpha.

Dean woke around nine in the morning and headed straight to the kitchen for coffee. After two cups of caffeine, the Omega pulled out his laptop and started reviewing business finances. He was happy to note that his garage was doing quite well, and he might even be able to hire another part-time worker if business kept up as it was.

Suddenly, Dean’s phone was going off. He looked and saw it was Sam calling.

“What up bitch?”

“Nothing much Jerk. Just calling to see what’s going on. Haven’t talked in a couple days,” his brother replied.

Dean closed his laptop and set it aside before propping his feet up on the table. “Nothing much, been working at the garage as usual. Business has really picked up lately. Making more profit this year than ever before,” the blonde said proudly.

“That’s great Dean. I’m happy for you. I finally heard back on that internship I applied for,” the young Alpha said.

“And?”

“I GOT IN!!! They called yesterday and said that even though I was younger than what they typically looked for, with my grades and references they couldn’t deny me the opportunity! Jess took me out for a celebratory dinner last night,” his brother gushed enthusiastically.

Dean had a large smile on his face, “That’s awesome Sammy. I’m proud of you. I guess this means you won’t be visiting during the summer then?”

Sam’s voice mellowed out, “Not until near the end of August. The internship starts the 1st week of June and it goes until the 1st of August. If I get into law school, it starts on August 20th.”

“If you get in, dude you are a shoe in for law school and you know it. You are like mega smart and have worked your ass off to make perfect grades. If you can’t come visit, it’s ok. I’ll see you during spring break beforehand.” There was a pause and Sam didn’t answer. “Sam, I will see you during spring break right,” Dean asked, unable to keep a hint of desperation from leaking into his voice.

The Alpha sighed heavily, “I don’t think so Dean. Jess heard back, and she got into Berkley’s graduate program. Her parents are sending us on a five-day long cruise as a congratulatory gift and they chose spring break to do so.”

Dean was both elated and depressed at the same time. “That’s great Sam. Tell her I said congratulations! She is gonna make an awesome professor one day. I hope you guys have a great time and take lots of pictures. Maybe we can skype later this week. I’ve almost forgotten what you look like,” Dean chuckled, trying to hide his disappointment.

“I’m sorry Dean. I miss you a lot and can’t wait to see you in person. I promise we will come visit before school starts back up in the fall.”

Dean took a long drag of his coffee, “Sam, don’t ever apologize for doing what you love. We both knew we’d have to grow up and leave the nest and we were always gonna go different ways. I’m proud of you Sammy, more so than you can ever know. I just miss you.”

“You’ve done really great for yourself Dean. I’m proud of you too. I’d love to skype sometime this week. Jess misses you as well. Maybe Friday after you get off work,” the brunette asked hopefully.

Dean nodded, “Yeah Sam. Sounds good.” Dean’s phone beeped at him. He looked at it and saw it was a message from Cas asking if he could come over. “Hey, Sam. I gotta go. I’ve got a friend coming over and I need to make myself look somewhat decent.”

“A friend huh? You mean Charlie coming over, so you guys can play on the PlayStation all day,” the Alpha asking jokingly.

“Actually no. It’s my new neighbor. His name is Cas and he just moved in a couple days ago. I’ve been helping him get settled in and stuff.”

“Is he an Alpha,” Sam asked mischievously.

Dean growled, “Sam, what did we agree on? Even if he was, which I’m not saying he is or isn’t, we are friends. That’s it, nothing more.”

Sam whined, actually puppy dog whined, “Oh c’mon Dean.”

“Sam, no. I’m not doing this with you. I told you I am done looking for a mate and I mean it. I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later,” before Sam could say another word, the Omega hung up on his brother.

Dean hung his head before shaking and getting up to go brush his teeth and put on proper clothes. He shut the bedroom door behind him, not having cleaned his bed up yet as he sent Cas a text to let him know he could come over in about ten minutes.

A quarter of an hour later Dean was walking from his room as he heard the doorbell ringing. He opened it to find Cas standing on the other side. The Alpha was dressed casually, a pair of old jeans hung low on his hips and he had an old t-shirt on it with a bee flying on it.

“Nice shirt there Alpha. You really like bees huh,” Dean asked good naturedly as he stood aside so the older man could come inside.

“I like them a lot. I find them extremely interesting plus they make good honey,” Cas said fondly as he headed towards Dean’s living room.

Dean nodded, “Yeah, I enjoy honey quite a bit. So, what are you in the mood to watch?”

The other man sat on the couch and looked at the Omega expectantly, “Well, I figured you could start educating me on recent pop culture or we could watch some older films that I am fond of.”

Dean raised an eyebrow skeptically, “When you say older, how old we talking about?”

Cas smirked, “1980’s or so.”

Dean shrugged, “We have all day, so we can do a little bit of both.”

The day did indeed turn out to be a lazy day. They spent most of it on the couch, having a movie marathon. It turned out that when Cas said older, he had meant _Jurassic Park_. While they weren’t Dean’s favorites, he watched them simply because Cas loved them. The man had a sick sense of humor sometimes.

Cas’ favorite character was Dr. Malcom. When Dean asked why, Cas had explained that he was the only character who thought the park was a bad idea from the beginning. Cas found Dr. Hammond’s character absurd and ridiculous.

“You have to be one arrogant son of a bitch to think you could bring dinosaurs back to life, introduce them into a foreign ecosystem, market them as zoo attractions, and not expect them to eat someone,” Cas said nonchalantly.

Dean had snorted at the use of his favorite catchphrase coming from his friend’s mouth. He also couldn’t argue with Cas.

“I mean, if he had only brought back herbivorous dinosaurs, he might have stood a chance to have a successful park. Herbivores are fairly docile as long as they are adequately fed and free of predation. But to bring back carnivores who are known for their intelligence and persistence was his downfall. To bring back a Tyrannosaurus Rex was just stupidity,” Cas said shaking his head as he watched the lawyer getting eat by said dinosaur.

Dean broke out laughing and Cas gave him a skeptical look. Dean motioned to the TV, “You’re the only person I know who could take a sci-fi thriller and reduce it to an educational failure. Most people love the movie for its simplicity and the thought of how cool it would be if dinosaurs could be brought back to life. You love it for just how inaccurate and farfetched it really is.”

Cas gave a small smile, “I like the movie Jaws and I do the same thing with it. Gabriel hates watching movies like this with me because I always point out the inaccuracies or impossibilities it is portraying. I will try and not comment throughout the movie.”

Dean snorted, “Don’t stop on my account. I actually find it rather amusing. If we have time, we are so watching Jaws so I can hear just how inaccurate that movie is.”

Cas relaxed, happy to know that Dean didn’t mind his habit of talking during movies. They ended up watching most of the _Jurassic Park_ series. They only paused to make lunch which was PB&J’S. Cas had smiled and appreciated the fact that Dean remembered his love of the simple sandwiches. After lunch, they fell back on the couch and continued to watch inaccurate rampaging dinosaurs. Dean almost died of laughter many times throughout the movies because of Cas’ commentary.

Cas, apparently, had been a fan of dinosaurs growing up and found the movies’ inaccurate portrayal of them very annoying. Dean found it hard to believe that Cas actually liked the series when he had so many negative things to say about it, but the Alpha assured him numerous times that it was one of his favorites.

“Really, though, by the time _Jurassic World_ came out, there was plenty of evidence showing that at least some species of dinosaurs especially the babies had feathers. Velociraptor and Tyrannosaurus Rex almost certainly had rudimentary feathers. Would it have been so hard to put feathers on them,” Cas grumbled.

Dean shook his head as he got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. “Well, Dr. Wu did say many of the dinosaurs didn’t look like they were supposed to, so at least they tried to address that issue.” The Omega sat back down and handed Cas a bottle of water while Dean took a sip from his beer. “Maybe they should hire you as a dinosaur consultant for the next movie to avoid such historical inaccuracies,” the Omega joked.

Cas took the bottle and drank a quarter of it before setting it on the table. “It would not be that difficult to make the dinosaurs a little more accurate. Hire a decent damn paleontologist for God’s sake. The one they did have for the first movie wasn’t that great.”

Dean chuckled at the Alpha’s outburst, “There are plenty of paleontologists they could hire to be consultants, but they just want to go with what is cool or what is scary. Cool and scary sell, not historical accuracy.”

“T-rex having feathers or feather like imprints on its skin would still be scary. Plus, the movies would sell no matter what just because of what franchise it is,” the Alpha retorted.

“I’d pay money to see people running from a giant feathered out T-Rex; do you know how funny that would be,” Dean joked.

Cas gave the Omega an annoyed look, “You would not think it funny if a nine-ton therapod with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth was chasing you through a forest in which you have never been in.”

Dean sobered up as he let Cas’ statement sink in, “Point taken. I don’t care if it was fluffy with polka dots, if it could eat me, I’d be running from it.”

“Exactly. So, why is it so hard to put feathers on the dinosaurs,” the Alpha continued to ask.

By this time, it was nearing dinner and Dean pulled his phone out to order takeout. They had decided on Chinese food. While waiting for the food to arrive, they continued to watch the movie. Cas still made snide comments occasionally and Dean just chuckled at some of the more outrageous ones.

“Ah c’mon Cas, the dude grabbing his margaritas and running is hilarious. I mean, you’re being attacked by killer flying dinos, but the most important thing is that you have your alcohol,” Dean joked.

“Technically they were flying reptiles, not dinosaurs. The larger ones were Pteranodons and the smaller ones were Dimorphodons, neither of which was a dinosaur. The Mosasaurus, the one that kills the Indominus Rex, was not a dinosaur either but an ancient marine reptile,” the Alpha said matter of factly.

“Next you’re gonna tell me that T-Rex was a vegetarian,” Dean said through his laughter.

Dinner arrived, and Dean paid for the food before Cas could even offer. They had just finished _Jurassic World_ and decided to put in _Jaws_ since the Omega didn’t have _Jurassic World 2_. If Dean thought the comments the Alpha made during _Jurassic World_ was funny, they had nothing on _Jaws_. Cas had Dean laughing so hard, the Omega clutched his sides in pain.

“What kind of idiots think they could catch a shark with a rump roast tied to the end of a dock? Out of all the people that were killed, they deserved to get eaten the most. Not to mention, how were they going to reel the shark in,” Cas said pointing to the TV.

Dean shook his head and refused to comment. He had never enjoyed watching movies so much in his life. He got to wondering if Cas would do the same thing when they finally decided to watch some of Dean’s favorite movies. They had ended up spending the whole day watching Cas’ choices.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes Dean?”

“You gonna do the same thing when we watch my movies,” the Omega commented.

“If they are movies I haven’t seen, then no. I usually will not comment on movies until after I have already seen them. I tend to watch something the first time I see it. I only comment on my favorite movies because it does not ruin them for me. If commenting during your movies, will upset you, I will try and refrain from doing so,” Cas replied.

Dean chuckled, “We are so gonna watch and rewatch all my movies and you can comment on them all you want. This has been great.”

Cas looked at his feet, nervousness rolling off him in waves, causing his scent to sour. Dean sat up and looked at the Alpha skeptically. He reached over and placed a hand gently on the Alpha’s shoulder.

Dean gently nudged the older man’s shoulder, “Dude, are you alright?”

Cas licked at his lips before looking up at Dean, “You do not have to lie just to pacify me Dean. You can tell me to shut up whenever you want.” The Alpha paused, “I am used to annoying people.”

Dean cocked his head in confusion before replying in a hard voice, “I’m gonna say this one time and one time only. You are not annoying me. If you were, I’d have told you. I honestly find this super amusing.”

Cas still refused to look at Dean. The Omega had to reach over and force the other man to raise his chin. When their eyes locked, Dean was shocked to see the Alpha’s eyes were brimming with tears.

“Cas, what’s wrong. Did I say something? I’m sorry if I upset you,” Dean said, wracking his brain for what he could have said to upset his friend.

The Alpha shook his head frantically, “No, Dean, it is not your fault. It’s mine. I’m being an overemotional person again.”

Dean scooted closer to the man until their legs were touching, “Penny for your thoughts?”

The older man sighed, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. “You and I have more in common than you might think. It is obvious you don’t date and are uncomfortable with people trying to make you do otherwise. I haven’t dated very much either since I graduated from college with my undergraduate degree.”

Dean bit his lip, “I have my reasons as to why I don’t date.”

The blue-eyed man nodded solemnly, “As do I.”

“You don’t have to talk about it. Everybody knows I’m an emotionally constipated idiot especially when it comes to stuff like this,” Dean said half-heartedly.

Cas snorted, “I don’t have a problem talking about it. I just don’t necessarily like to talk about it.” The man paused before continuing, “I fell in love with someone when I was twenty-one. They were far from perfect, but they looked past my eccentricities and I appreciated it. I thought we were going to be mated and be together, but I was wrong. We were at the Mating Trials and I had gone to look for him. When I found him, he was already with someone else. Apparently, he had been using me to make the other guy jealous and I was the easiest Alpha to fool,” Cas finished his tale, his voice full of self-loathing.

“Cas, that dude was a douche,” Dean admonished.

The other man huffed, “I know that now. I was so scarred by what happened that when I caught the interest of another Omega, I failed to even give them the time of day. I was still trying to work through everything and the other guy got tired of waiting for me to deal with my problems. After that, I quit dating or even trying to date.”

“I get that the guy was an asshat but how does this relate to the movies? I promise I’m not trying to seem insensitive here,” the Omega scrambled to clarify.

Cas gave a small smile, “I know you’re not. Mason always used to tell me he enjoyed my idiosyncrasies. I never realized he was doing it just to placate me and to make me like him more.”

Cas fidgeted with his shirt, trying to look everywhere but at Dean. He jumped when he felt the Omega slide a comforting arm around his shoulder. Cas could feel how tense Dean was at trying to offer comfort. He turned slightly so he could lean his head on Dean’s shoulder, trying to show his appreciation. He was rewarded with a small smile and a slightly more relaxed Omega.

“Keep going,” Dean encouraged.

“After we broke up, every time we would run into each other, he would make fun of something I did. I ran into him at the movies and he told his mate that they should sit as far from me as possible because I could not keep my mouth shut while watching a movie. He also called me a freak because of the way I talked,” the Alpha finished on a whisper.

Dean growled low in his throat causing the Alpha to finally look at him. Cas could feel fury radiating from his friend’s body. He tried to release calming pheromones to help soothe Dean, but the Omega growled. A frown formed on the Alpha’s face.

“Cas, I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at that bastard that hurt you. I don’t want you trying to calm me down, I’m pissed off at that son of a bitch. He had no right to treat you that way,” Dean fumed.

“It was a long time ago Dean. It is not a big deal anymore. There is no sense getting mad at something that happened in the past,” Cas replied calmly although there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

Dean scoffed, “Bullshit Cas. Obviously, it’s a big deal if it still upsets you. I don’t care if it happened yesterday or ten years ago.”

Cas leaned his head back on Dean’s shoulder. “I am sorry Dean. I did not realize that this was an issue for me. I guess I have been lied to enough that the thought of someone who I care about doing it to me is distressing. I do not wish for you to lie to me Dean, no matter the circumstance. I would rather be told the truth than given a falsity.”

Dean forced the Alpha to look him in the eye as he said, “I promise to always tell you the truth Cas. I meant it when I said that you talking during the movie does not bother me. Sam does it even worse than you do, especially with the more farfetched or highly inaccurate movies. Trying to watch a horror flick with that man is impossible. He takes the creep factor out of the movie because he has to analyze why it’s impossible and therefore nothing to be afraid of.”

“Thank you, Dean,” the older man whispered.

The Omega smirked, “He also has this uncanny ability to always guess the villain in every movie and usually ruins the surprise. He is freakishly good at predicting who will die and who will live. He’s annoying; you’re funny. Besides if I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t have suggested we double watch all my favorite movies, so you could do it then.”

Cas smiled a true smile before leaning his forehead against the Omega’s shoulder. Dean froze for a second before reaching up and running a soothing hand down the older man’s back. The younger man wasn’t usually comfortable with such proximity to another person but with Cas, he didn’t mind. He actually liked Cas invading his personal space. Dean was finding himself attracted more to the Alpha who was open with his feelings. Many Alphas tried to seem macho and tough and therefore unable to show emotion, but Cas wasn’t like that. Lord knew Dean was awful enough at showing emotion for the both of them.

The more Dean thought about it, the more Cas was unlike any other Alpha the Omega had met. All the Alpha’s in Dean’s life were extremely protective to the point of being overbearing. It had taken Dean shouting at Jody and ignoring Bobby for a week before he convinced them that he didn’t need them fighting his own battles. Sam was protective in an entirely different way; he thought he had to help Dean put and keep his life together. Perfect example being Sam’s desire for Dean to find an Alpha to mate with. Dean didn’t need help finding an Alpha because he wasn’t interested in finding one.

Dean continued to think of other ways in which Cas was different as he realized that the man had fallen asleep leaning against him. Most Alpha’s wanted nothing to do with household chores because they felt that it was the job of Omegas to keep house. Cas always insisted on helping if not completely doing the task himself. Alphas tended to be loud and boisterous. They walked with their chests puffed out and acted as if every Omega should be drooling over them. Cas was neither of those things. While it was true, that many of the Alphas Dean knew weren’t quite so stereotypical, Dean had met enough Alphas to feel a certain disapproval towards most. Cas was different, different than any Alpha Dean had ever known, even his dork of a brother. The man loved bees and flowers and preferred water to beer for Pete’s sake; he was as far from a typical Alpha as Dean was from a typical Omega.

Dean didn’t notice he was casually running fingers through Cas’ unruly hair until he glanced down. He knew he should stop but he found it oddly comforting. Dean smiled because he couldn’t help but notice how calm the Alpha seemed to be when he was asleep. The Omega was coming to quite a startling conclusion: he had known the quirky Alpha less than a week but already he couldn’t imagine Cas not being part of his life. He liked hanging out with Cas far more than he should. Around Cas, Dean could be himself in every sense of the word. Dean didn’t have to hide under any of his many masks. He didn’t have to pretend to be the hard-ass boss or the attentive brother or the prideful, take no shit Omega. With Cas, Dean could just be…Dean.

He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it tight around the older man when he noticed him shivering. He ran a finger lightly down Cas’ jaw and smiled. The younger man never realized just how refreshing it was to be himself or how much of a front he put on. He knew a lot of it came from having to raise Sam at such an early age and having to protect his brother from the bullies at school. Another large portion had come from always proving that an Omega could be a mechanic, a damn good one at that. And having to prove that Omegas were capable of working and owning their own business.

Dean took a deep breath as Cas moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Dean chuckled at realizing how much of a cuddler the other man was. Dean hated old fashioned Alphas who thought Omegas were only good for cooking, cleaning, fucking, and popping out pups. Dean had dated one such Alpha for all of two days. When the man had whispered how good Dean would look naked and pregnant, the Omega had turned around, punched the guy in the nose, and walked away.

The mechanic nibbled at his lip before bending over and taking a deep whiff of Cas’ enticing scent. He moaned as mint and honey assaulted his nostrils. The doctor’s scent was also overlaid with something spicier, like cinnamon or nutmeg. Dean groaned as he felt his cock hardening and a small dribble of slick leak into his boxers. Dean had never believed in true mates or love at first sight and while he wasn’t in love with the Alpha, he felt more than just simple friendship.

That fact scared Dean. He was frightened… no petrified by how much the prospect of being with Cas didn’t make him push the Alpha away. Most of the Alphas Dean had been with were one of his few one-night stands and he had been glad to walk away from them in the morning. For the first time in Dean’s twenty-six years of life, he had met an Alpha who he could see himself living with.

Living with Cas meant more though, it meant submitting to him. It meant allowing Cas to be the Alpha and for Dean to be the Omega and Dean submitted to very few Alphas willingly. Submitting to Cas terrified him like nothing else could. Submitting meant mating and mating meant a family and kids and a life together. While he wanted those things desperately, Dean didn’t know how to do any of that. He didn’t know how to submit and be a good little Omega. He had no idea how to be a mate, to share his life with someone else. He had been single for so long. Sure he had raised Sammy but having kids of his own was a whole different story.

Even though Dean liked Cas and could see himself submitting to Castiel, there were so many secrets the Omega had. So many things he had locked away over the years. What if Cas couldn’t handle them, what if he came to the conclusion that Dean wasn’t worth so much time and effort? Dean had had his heart broken once in his life and he wasn’t keen on reliving that feeling. Could he risk his heart only for Cas to stomp all over it?

As the Alpha snuggled closer and wrapped his arm tighter around the Omega, Dean couldn’t help but feel happy and safe, things he hadn’t felt to this extent in a long while. While the blonde was afraid of getting hurt, something in him was telling him that Cas was worth it. Cas would never hurt him the way… the way Aiden had.

Just the mere thought of the name had Dean shaking. Suddenly, memories the Omega had repressed for years came roaring back. Scenes flashed before the blonde’s eyes and he squeezed them shut, trying to make them go away. It wasn’t working, the dam had broken, and Dean was being flooded. Dean sobbed as he was flooded with pain and heartache. He was finding it more and more difficult to breathe. His hands scrabbled at his throat, but he couldn’t seem to get enough oxygen into his lungs. He felt a tightening in his chest and his heartbeat was ringing throughout his skull. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes as he struggled to breathe.

“Dean! Dean! Try and relax. I want you to slide to the floor and put your head between your knees. You’re having a panic attack,” Cas said, his voice full of concern and Alpha authority to make sure Dean followed his orders.

Dean would have laughed at the thought of Cas trying to force him to do something, but he didn’t have the strength. He hurried to follow the Alpha’s orders but instead only managed to make himself dizzy as he moved too fast.

Cas wrapped an arm tight around his shoulder as he muttered, “Slowly, Dean, go slow,” while helping the Omega to the floor. “Keep your head between your knees and try to focus on something besides your breathing. The attack will pass but you must remain calm. I am right here Dean, I am not leaving,” Castiel spoke in hushed tones, not wanting to upset Dean further.

Dean took Cas’ advice and settled onto the ground. With Cas’ strong grip on his shoulders, he was able to focus on something else besides the feeling of needing oxygen. Within a few minutes, Dean’s heartrate and breathing had evened out. He no longer felt dizzy and finally looked up.

Cas was staring at him, eyes full of worry. “I am going to the kitchen to grab you a bottle of water and a few crackers. Put your head back between your knees and focus on maintaining even breaths.”

Dean could only nod as the black-haired Alpha walked to the kitchen. Dean put his head back down and breathed as steadily as possible. He didn’t look back up until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Cas hunched on the balls of his feet looking at Dean with concern in his eyes. The Alpha silently handed the Omega a bottle of water which Dena took gratefully. He drank it down within seconds.

“Dean, are you alright? Are you in need of anything else,” Castiel asked.

Dean sat there in silence. He didn’t know what to say. He was embarrassed, he hadn’t had an attack in years and now with the thought of Aiden, they were back. Dean needed so many things but what he needed most, he was scared to ask for.

Deciding to just go for it, the Omega surprised both of them when he reached out, fisted Cas’ shirt in his hands, and pulled the Alpha close. Dean buried his head in the shorter man’s chest. He knew his tears were staining Cas’ shirt as his body was wracked with sobs, but he couldn’t find the desire to care.

Cas stayed where he was kneeling, frozen on the spot. He knew Dean wasn’t overly fond of being touched and he was unsure what to do, fearing the risk of upsetting Dean more. His heart did a funny flop when he realized Dean was crying and he haltingly wrapped his arms around the Omega and pulled him closer if that was possible. Cas sighed in relief when Dean didn’t push him away, instead gripped him tighter.

“It is ok Dean. I am here, I am right here. I have got you,” Cas mumbled sweet nothings to the weeping Omega.

“I’m… I’m sorry Cas. I just… I don’t know…,” Dean cried through his sobs.

Castiel wanted to take Dean’s hurt and shoulder it himself but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything to help his friend except provide a body to lean on. The Alpha tried to ignore his body’s reactions at having his friend so close. Castiel was overwhelmed by Dean’s scent, a spicy mixture of leather, cinnamon and pine. From the moment Cas had met Dean, he knew Dean was meant to be his true mate.

Cas thought back to that day in the garage when he had first met the strong-willed Omega. Never in his life had Castiel had such a primal reaction to an Omega. He had been with a few Omegas who smelled nice but nothing like the overpowering scent of Dean Winchester. That’s why he had been unable to stop himself from smelling Dean in the lobby. He had been unprepared for such an assault on his senses.

“Shhh, you have nothing to apologize for. Just breath and try to relax,” Castiel murmured to the crying Omega while he ran his hands up and down Dean’s back.

Castiel sighed in relief as he could feel Dean’s sob’s becoming less and less. The Omega had stopped shaking and was now just taking deep breaths. Finally, the tears stopped all together and the two sat there in silence. Dean still had his head buried in Cas’ chest while the Alpha’s arms were still wrapped tight around the Omega.

“Cas, I…” Dean tried but couldn’t get the words out.

The Alpha sighed before pulling away from the larger man, “It’s ok Dean. You’re ok. You will be fine if not a little weak feeling but fine nonetheless.”

The other man leaned against the couch and let his head fall against the seat. He stared at the ceiling trying to sort his thoughts. He was embarrassed as hell at knowing that Cas saw him in such a vulnerable position.

“Dean, it really is ok. I am not mad at you or anything. I know it is hard for you to allow yourself to be seen in such an emotional state, but I assure you that I will not tell a single soul. Only yesterday, you saw me in a similar compromising position so...” the Alpha was rambling in his uncertainty but quickly hushed when a hand wrapped around his wrist.

Cas looked up and locked eyes with Dean. “Cas, it’s cool man. Yeah, I’m embarrassed and all but who better to have a panic attack around than a doctor. I’m not worried about you telling anyone, patient confidentiality and all that,” Dean smirked at his joke.

Cas smiled at the Omega, “I’m sorry for rambling. I just didn’t want you mad at me or anything.”

Dean rolled his shoulders, “You’re not the first person to see me have a panic attack although it’s been years since I had one, so I thought I was over it.”

“Would you like to talk about it,” the Alpha asked gently.

The blonde gave a hard stare, “Absolutely not.” He glanced down at his watch, “Besides, I gotta get to bed. I’ve got work tomorrow.”

The doctor wanted to argue but at the look Dean was still giving him, Cas let it slide. He nodded his head, “Alright, call me tomorrow if you aren’t feeling right in any way.”

The Omega sighed, “Yeah, I will. Sorry to end the night in such a shitty way. I’ll see you later ok.”

Cas got up from the floor and headed to the door, “Good night Dean. I hope work goes well.”

The Alpha leant forward as if to do something but then thought better of it. He gave the taller man a brief smile before heading out the door. Dean watched him leave before turning around and leaning against the door. Dean knew sleep wasn’t going to come easily as he headed for his bathroom. Along with his suppressant, he also took a sleeping pill. Within minutes of laying down, the Omega was sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, woop woop! So, I do the same thing as Cas anytime I watch movies. I love picking the plots and inaccuracies apart. It drives my mom absolutely crazy! All the facts Cas stated are true and sadly, I didn't have to look them up. I have loved dinosaurs since I was a kid and love to learn about them! Jurassic Park is one of my favorite movie franchises even if they have inaccuracies. I'm a dork, what can I say? See you guys for the next chapter!


	7. Sunday Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's friends and family come over for a barbecue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys. I love the interactions between characters in this chapter and Charlie is always a hoot to write.   
> Warnings: None that I can think of.

The next couple of days passed in a blur for Dean. The garage was slammed pack from open to close and Dean ended up staying two hours late both days just to keep on track and make sure cars were fixed on time. On both days, one of Dean’s employees, Alex, had stayed behind to help. She was more than willing to get a couple extra hours pay and was wanting to tell Dean about her new mate she had found.

Dean was glad the girl was so happy. The young Alpha had only been out of high school for a few years and had been adopted by the sheriff, Jody Mills, when she was fourteen. She had had a hard time fitting it and had been rebellious for the first few months of living with Jody. After a good talking from Dean and how she had it pretty good compared to him growing up, Alex had learned to appreciate what Jody had done for her. Alex had found a few friends and ended up thriving in high school. After the talk with Dean, she had followed in the Omega’s footsteps and wanted to be a mechanic. Dean had been more than thrilled to take her under his guidance.

When Dean got home Saturday night, he got a text from Cas making sure he and his brother’s family were still invited to the party tomorrow. Dean had assured the older Alpha that he was most definitely still invited. Cas asked if he would like some help setting up since the party wasn’t scheduled to start until noon. The Omega was happy for an extra hand especially since he wasn’t going to have as much extra time as expected with him staying late at the garage.

The next morning found Dean up bright and early nursing a cup of coffee as he tried to wake up. Ever since the panic attack, he hadn’t slept well at night, his dreams plagued by images of his ex. He didn’t want to keep taking the sleeping pills because they always made him feel sluggish the next day and he had developed a minor addiction the last time he had to use them for more than a few nights.

Dean was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. He checked the clock on the wall; it wasn’t even nine yet, so Dean wasn’t sure who it could be. He got up tiredly and trudged to the door. Dean opened the door to a bright eyed and surprisingly awake Castiel.

Dean rubbed at his face before mumbling, “Mornin’ Cas. Come on in.”

Without saying anything else, Dean walked back to the kitchen and slumped heavily into his chair before taking another long drag of his coffee. He stared at the dark liquid, never looking up as he heard Cas moving around. He jumped when a plate of toast was set in front of him along with a glass of orange juice. He looked up to see the Alpha sitting across from him munching on his own toast with a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice.

“Make yourself at home, why don’t you?” That earned him and he hastened to apologize. “Sorry, uh, thanks… I guess,” the Omega tried to speak but it was hard since his brain wasn’t properly functioning.

“Are you ok Dean? Not to be rude, but you look awful even for someone who is not an early riser,” the other man said as he took a sip of coffee.

“Humph,” the Omega grumbled as he finally took a bite of toast. “Just haven’t slept well the past couple of nights is all. Took a sleeping pill Thursday night but haven’t since. Try not to cuz they make me feel like shit the next day and I kind of get addicted to them pretty easily.”

Cas scowled at him, “Then why do you even have them? Have you tried an alternative? Why haven’t you been sleeping? I told you to come talk to me if something happened after your attack.”

Dean took a sip of his orange juice, “I don’t take them very often and they are the only thing I found that knocks me so flat on my ass that I don’t even dream at night.”

Cas didn’t look satisfied but let that point drop, “And why aren’t you sleeping?”

The Omega growled low, “Look, Cas, I appreciate the concern but quit acting like a protective Alpha. I’m fine; I’ll handle this shit on my own like I always do.”

“I’m sorry Dean but I am a protective Alpha and I want to know why my friend is not sleeping well,” the older man growled right back.

Dean slammed his now empty glass down, “Well quit. And quit being a doctor analyzing how best to fix me. I hate to tell you, but I can’t be fixed. Got a pretty shitty past that rears its head every now and then and I just have to deal with it and beat it back into submission.”

Dean rose from the table and took his dishes to the sink, anger rolling off him in waves. He could smell his scent souring the kitchen, but he didn’t care. Cas had no right prying into his business. Dean gripped the edge of the counter as he glared out the window.

He flinched when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Cas really was a touchy bastard. “I’m sorry for prying. I won’t ask again,” the man behind him said solemnly.

“Great, make me feel like the bad guy,” thought the Omega. Dean leaned his head back slightly, trying to fight the tears threatening to fall. Dean could feel his hands trembling as images flashed before his eyes. He wasn’t having an attack, yet, which was a good thing, but he wasn’t prepared to talk about his past.

The blonde licked at his suddenly dry lips, “I’m sorry Cas. I went to therapy for years to deal with what I went through and there’s still only one person on this planet who knows the entire story. Even after four years, my therapist could never get the full story out of me.”

Cas took a chance and moved closer until his chest was touching most of Dean’s back. One arm was wrapped around his waist and the other rested on the Omega’s hip. Cas waited for the larger man to shake him off, but he didn’t.

“My brother was always the one I talked to as well,” the Alpha offered gently. “You are one of the few people who knows about some of the shit I went through.”

Dean dropped his head, trying to hide the few tears staining his cheeks. He placed his hand over the one that was wrapped around his waist. “Sammy isn’t the one who knows. It’s actually the local sheriff, Jody Mills. She was the only one who could help considering the situation I was in and the privacy I desired to be able to handle my shit.”

“Dean, were you arrested,” the other man asked politely.

The Omega barked out a laugh, “If that was the case, I wouldn’t have needed therapy for four years.”

Dean turned around and Cas backed up to allow him the space he needed. As soon as the blonde was done moving, he pulled Cas close and dropped his nose to the hallow of the Alpha’s throat.

He took a deep sniff, “God, you smell amazing. Like damn mint and honey.”

Castiel stiffened, trying to figure out what was happening. Dean had never been so close to him and certainly not so clingy. Whatever was going through the younger man’s head was truly upsetting him.

“You smell really good as well. Pine and leather make for an interesting combination. Dean, I am sorry, but I don’t understand what is happening right now,” the Alpha had a hint of desperation in his voice.

Dean looked up so that green locked with blue, “I don’t either Cas. I want to tell you, but I don’t want you to leave and I fear you will once you learn the truth. It’s one of the reasons why I’ve never really told anyone.”

The Alpha took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, “I am never going to leave Dean. In just a week you have become an integral part of my life and I don’t think I could return to a life without you in it.”

Dean smiled weakly, “I feel the same way Cas.” He paused, “God, I suck at this whole expressing yourself crap. Like seriously, dude, if I wasn’t caged between you and the counter, I would have bolted out the door minutes ago.”

The black-haired man returned the smile, “You’re doing a pretty good job all things considering.” The man paused and decided something, “As much as I want to learn more, I think you’ve pushed yourself enough for the day. We do have a party to prepare for and I don’t think you want your friends asking if you’ve been crying.”

The younger man sagged against the Alpha, “Thanks Cas. I don’t know if I could share anymore today even if you asked. I haven’t been sleeping because all this shit keeps popping up in my dreams, so I keep waking up off and on throughout the night.”

Cas ran a hand tentatively through blonde locks before replying, “Give me today to see what I can think of to help with the nightmares. I want to help as much as I can Dean.” Before Dean could say anything else, Cas pulled away before asking, “So, what do we have to set up?”

It turned out they had quite a bit to set up. Dean had two tables and fifteen chairs that had to be set up. His friend Benny would be bringing more tables and chairs so that there would be enough seating. Once those were set up, Dean had to pull his large grill from the garage and get it set up in the back yard so that the Omega would be able to cook all the hamburgers and hotdogs people would be eating. Once everything had been set up, it all had to be wiped down and cleaned of the dust it had accumulated.

Dean then brought his stereo from his bedroom and placed it on the small patio so there would be music playing throughout the day. Cas had to run to the local gas station and pick up ice for the coolers that would be full of drinks. Once the back yard was prepared, they headed into the kitchen to start preparing the food.

While Dean was turning a large amount of hamburger meat into burgers, Cas was quietly cutting up all the veggies that would be used for toppings. Cas noticed just how much food there was, and he thought it seemed like too much even though there would be nearly twenty people coming.

“Dean, this seems like more food than is necessary,” the Alpha commented.

Dean looked up from rolling his dozenth burger, “Nah, I portioned it all out. I’ve got enough for twenty-five people without too much being left over.”

Cas’ eyebrows shot up, “You said there was only going to be about twenty people.”

Castiel didn’t realize he was trembling until he felt a comforting hand on his arm, “Hey, Alpha, it’s going to be ok. I wasn’t counting you and Gabe and his family or myself when I gave you that estimate. I was surprised that everyone actually said they could come.”

The older man bit his lip and put the knife down to avoid any mishaps, “I just don’t want to embarrass myself. You know I am not good around large crowds of people.”

Dean forced the shorter man to turn so that they were fully facing one another, “Cas, how come you’re a doctor.”

The Alpha looked confused as he replied, “I do not understand how this has to do with present conversation.”

Dean sighed at the other man’s nervousness, “Just answer the question.”

“I already told you it was what my parents wanted, and I enjoy the job immensely. I love helping people,” he answered automatically.

“Yeah, but being a doctor requires you to talk to people most of which are strangers. Plus, I’m sure you’ve had to give plenty of lectures and stuff along the way. So, how can you talk to people then but not at the party today,” the Omega asked gently.

Cas started to speak and then closed his mouth, trying to answer the question as honestly as possible. Dean waited patiently for the doctor to form his thoughts. As the mechanic stared at his friend, he couldn’t help but notice just how attractive the Alpha was, the crazy black sex hair with gorgeous ocean blue eyes not to mention the five-o-clock shadow and gravelly voice. Dean had to stop his train of thought from going places it had no right going.

“I guess, as far as the lectures go, I am comfortable talking to a large group of people because I’m not talking to any one person directly. I am talking to a group at whole and I don’t have to actually have a conversation with them,” the Alpha tried to explain.

Dean nodded in understanding, “So, personal or intimate conversation freaks you out. Ok, so how do you manage to get through consultations with clients?”

“Well, I’m sure you noticed that the hospital I will be working at is a children’s hospital.” When Dean nodded, the Alpha continued, “I find talking to children is quite easy for me. They like my…”

“Geekiness, cluelessness, dorkiness, did I say cluelessness,” the Omega joked.

Cas glared but then smiled, “Well, yes. Kids tell me I’m easy to talk to because I don’t talk above them, I talk to them. The parents always seem to like that about me, and I usually talk to the kids first so talking to the parents isn’t so hard. It’s also easier for me to talk professionally about a medical ailment that I can treat than trying to talk about my likes and dislikes.”

Dean huffed, “I get that. It’s easy to talk about something you know. I can talk cars all day long, but I do find it harder to have a casual conversation.”

Cas snorted, “I find that hard to believe.”

Dean stared, “Do you remember what we talked about at Ellen’s the first night we met?”

The older man thought about the question and then smiled, “You talked about your favorite vintage model cars and how each one was different from the other.”

“Damn straight. So, as far as today goes, talk to people about being a doctor and then once you’re comfortable, you can branch into other topics,” the blonde offered.

Cas nibbled at his lip, “I can see how that would work but most people don’t want to hear about what I do. Once I tell someone I’m a doctor, they seem to think that that’s enough as if there aren’t dozens of different types of doctors.”

The shorter man startled when he felt Dean’s thumb swipe along his lip. He lifted his eyes to emerald pools, “Quit chewing on your lip Alpha before you make it bleed. I don’t want someone to think I hurt you.”

“I think your friends would assume that I did something to warrant it,” the older man joked.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Nah, with new people they always think I’m gonna do something to run them off. Rough around the edges or some bullshit like that. Cas, you are going to be fine today. If you get really upset, come find me. I am right here, I’m not leaving Cas,” the Omega parroted the Alpha’s words from the other night.

Cas finally leaned forward and rested his forehead against Dean’s shoulder and took a deep whiff of the man’s calming sent. “Thank you, Dean. I don’t know why you picked me to be so nice to, but I appreciate it immensely.”

The younger man shut his eyes and rubbed a soothing hand up the shorter man’s back, “I guess I’m a sucker for someone as clueless as you.”

That earned the Omega a hard pinch to his side, but he didn’t say anything. The two stood like for a few more minutes before a knock at the door forced them apart. They smiled at one another before Dean left the kitchen to go greet the newcomer.

Cas resumed chopping up vegetables as Dean walked away. The Alpha was startled when he heard, “What’s up bitches” shouted from the door. He looked up to see a petite redhead, who was wearing a _Harry Potter_ shirt, walk into the kitchen. She was followed by a brunette, dressed in jeans and a brown shirt, shaking her head at the other girl’s antics. The redhead stopped and looked at him as one might study a strange animal that had crossed their path. Cas stared like a deer caught in the headlights and couldn’t move.

Dean appeared behind the female Beta and immediately took notice of the Alpha’s uneasiness. He walked over to Cas and stood close enough that the shorter man could feel the heat radiating from the Omega’s body. Cas relaxed slightly when he smelt Dean’s scent.

“Cas, this is Charlie,” the blonde said pointing to the redhead, “And her girlfriend Dorothy. Although why they don’t tie the knot, I don’t understand.”

The Alpha smiled at the two Beta women before finally saying, “Hello. My name is Castiel, but you can call me Cas for short. If you want to that is, you do not have to, but I know most people find my full name to be a mouthful. Dean usually calls me Cas, so I figured his friends would like to as well.”

The Alpha shut his mouth realizing he was starting to ramble on. He blushed and looked down at the vegetables on the counter. He jumped when he heard a squeal and felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist and a head full of red hair invaded his vision.

“Dean, he is absolutely adorkable,” Charlie gushed.

Dean grinned, “Don’t you mean adorable?”

Charlie shook her head as she stared at Cas, “Nope, I meant what I said. I can’t wait to become super awesome dork friends. He’s cute, where did you find him,” she asked as she finally released Cas and took a seat at the counter.

“Charlie, rein your talons in and be nice. You can’t just ask Dean where he found Castiel. That’s impolite,” chided the brunette Beta.

Dorothy looked at Cas, “I’m sorry about her. She’s easily excited even when she’s not amped up on caffeine. She is harmless, I promise, but once she declares she likes you, she can be clingier than…”

“Dobby, after Harry gave him a sock,” the Alpha offered.

There was another squeal from Charlie, “You’re a Potterhead!!! OMG, what house were you sorted into? What’s your favorite character? What’s your favorite book? I’m a Ravenclaw, I love Hermione…”

“CHARLENE BRADBURY! Take a breath and let the man speak before you scare him away. It’s obvious he’s shy around new people so quit pestering him. Give him a few minutes to get used to us,” Dorothy snapped at her girlfriend. She turned to Cas and patted his hand apologetically, “Like I said, damn Energizer bunny even without the caffeine.”

The Alpha couldn’t help but smile. Dean was right, his friends were easy to talk to and they didn’t seem to care about his awkwardness. “Thank you,” he whispered to the brunette. He then looked at Charlie, “I’m a Hufflepuff, my favorite character is Neville, and my favorite book is the seventh one.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at his friends. He was glad Dorothy and Charlie had been the first to show up. He knew if anyone could make Cas comfortable with his awkwardness, it would be Charlie. The Beta was one of the geekiest but loveable people Dean had ever met. Charlie had a way of getting people to open up and she had no problem leading a conversation about one of her many interests.

The Omega went back to making hamburgers and listened to the conversation flowing between the Betas and Alpha. Once Dorothy realized Cas and Charlie were becoming fast friends, she offered to help Dean finish up with the burgers. The Omega readily took her up on the offer. Occasionally, Charlie or Cas would ask a question towards Dean or Dorothy, but they mostly chatted amongst themselves. Even though he wasn’t really part of the conversation, Dean kept an ear tuned in so that he could learn more about the Alpha.

“So, how long have you two known each other? You guys seem pretty attracted to one another,” Dorothy asked as she formed another burger.

Dean felt his face redden, “We’ve known each other about a week. We aren’t dating Dorothy. Cas is a friend is all.”

The Beta gave Dean a “Don’t give me that shit” look before saying, “I knew Charlie was it for me after knowing her for only three days. Sometimes, we just have that feeling when we meet the right one. It’s obvious, Cas is your one.”

Dean glanced at the Alpha and couldn’t help but feel a sense of happiness wash over him. He looked at the Beta next to him, “It’s easier to be friends. There’s a lot of shit in both our pasts that I don’t know if we would be able to work through.”

Dorothy dropped the last burger on a plate and washed her hands before turning to face the Omega fully, “You ever gonna tell anyone what really happened to you?”

Dean grimaced, “I can’t Dorothy. I…just can’t.”

The Omega’s shoulders sagged in defeat. Dean knew he was weak and he knew his family and friends deserved the truth, but it was so painful to talk about that he just buried it deep and left it alone. Dean wanted to tell someone, just to have one other person to share his grief. Jody had done everything she could, but Dean saw the elder Alpha more as a mother and there was only so much a mother could do. Jody had been the one to pay for Dean’s therapy, hoping that he would be able to share his story with somebody else, but the Omega never could.

Dean was shaken from his thoughts when he felt a strong presence against his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Cas standing behind him. The Alpha had a look of concern on his face and his head was tilted as he always did when confused or curious about something.

“Hey Cas,” he whispered loud enough just for the other man to hear.

Cas leaned closer to whisper in his ear, “Hello Dean. Are you ok? I could smell distress starting to fuse into your scent.”

The Omega smiled at the Alpha’s thoughtfulness, “I’m fine Cas. Just talking with Dorothy and it made me think of something bad is all. All better, I promise.”

The Alpha gave Dean one of his small but Earth-shattering smiles that the blonde had only seen a few times, “Alright, if you’re sure. I’m done cutting all the veggies up for the burgers. How are the hamburgers going?”

Dean took a step forward and motioned towards the piles of patties, “All done actually. Now we just have to wait until everyone arrives. Thanks for coming over and helping set up. I never would have finished on time otherwise.”

“Of course, Dean. I’m glad I could be of help.” The Alpha glanced at the two Betas who were now sitting by one another and looking at them, “Thank you for inviting me. Your friends are very nice as you promised.”

Dean squeezed Cas’ hand quickly before letting go, “I told you they would be. Told you they are as geeky and nerdy as you, especially Charlie. Everyone else is just as great.”

Cas nodded his head, “I believe you. Why are they looking at us?”

Dean side eyed the two Betas and saw the look Dorothy was giving him. It was the age old, “I told you so.” The Omega smirked before replying, “I’ll tell you later.”

Cas was going to say something, but the doorbell was ringing once more. The two broke apart as Dean rushed off to answer. In the next half hour, all of Dean’s guests had arrived.

Every single one of Deans employees and their mates, the ones who had mates at least, had showed up. Since most of them were young or freshly mated, none of them had kids yet. Adam and his mate even showed up, but all their kids had long ago moved to different cities to start their own lives.

Cas found out that two of Dean’s employees, Alex and Claire, were actually the adoptive daughters of Jody and her mate Donna. Castiel was finally introduced the infamous Sheriff Mills.

“Hey Jody, Donna, how ya’ll doing,” Dean asked as the elder Alpha made her way inside with her Beta mate behind her.

“Doing good Winchester. Looking forward to some of your homemade burgers,” the sheriff called.

“Oh, you betcha. Dean, your burgers are just the best darn tootin’ things around except for maybe Ellen’s,” Donna called after her Alpha.

“Someone say my name,” the Beta said as she showed up on the doorstep.

“Oh, hey Ellen. Please, tell me you brought some pies,” the Omega called over his shoulder.

“Of course, I did kid. Couldn’t stand to get your dang puppy-dog look,” Ellen called as she made her way to the kitchen.

Dean was still at the door greeting people as they walked in while Cas had stayed in the kitchen, offering drinks or directions as people asked. He had just directed one of Dean’s employees to the back yard when he came face to face with a tall female Alpha with short brown hair. Behind her stood a shorter blonde Beta who was eyeing Ellen’s pies with gusto.

Ellen stood to the side and just watched the proceedings. Cas could only assume that the two people in front of him were Jody and her mate. Cas could feel a few beads of sweat roll down his neck as he stood in close proximity to Dean’s adoptive mother. Dean had only ever spoken highly of Jody and he wanted the woman to like him.

Cas cleared his throat and held out his hand, “You.. uh.. must be Sheriff Mills. Dean has spoken fondly of you.”

Jody narrowed her eyes at the shaking Alpha, “And who are you? Dean doesn’t have a friend I don’t know, and I’ve never seen you in town before.”

Cas glanced nervously around him. More of Dean’s friends had shown up and it seemed that many were taking notice of the stranger. Cas looked to the familiar faces of Charlie, Dorothy, and Ellen, all of which were wearing encouraging smiles on their faces.

He rolled his shoulders back and looked at Jody, trying to make himself appear nonchalant, “My name is Castiel. I am Dean’s new neighbor. I live across the street. I met Dean when I took my car to his shop to get some maintenance work done on it.”

“How long you been in town? I know most all the folks in my area, but I don’t remember seeing you,” Jody said flatly.

“I moved here about a week ago. I haven’t gone out very much. I’ve been trying to get unpacked and settled in,” Cas replied quickly.

Jody crossed her arms in front of her, “How come Dean kept you around? That boy doesn’t take to strangers very well.”

The black-haired Alpha rubbed at the back of his neck while sneaking a side-way glance to Ellen before looking back at Jody, “It might have to do with the lasagna and cake I fed him.”

Before Jody could say anything else, Cas caught sight of Dean in the doorway and visibly relaxed as the Omega made his way towards him. “Back off Mama Bear and put the claws away. Cas if a friend of mine. I’ve been helping him get settled in.”

Jody stared at Cas and the Alpha dropped his gaze. He had no desire to make it seem like he was challenging the other Alpha. He felt Dean take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. He blushed when he saw Jody glance to their entwined hands as well as almost every other person in the kitchen.

“Alright, enough. Give the poor guy a break. Jody, quit being such a hard ass and leave Cas alone. I’ve met him before and he’s a good guy. C’mon, ya hooligans, let’s get to the back yard and start grilling up some lunch,” Ellen called authoritatively.

Everyone was broken out of their trance and most headed outside. All but Cas, Dean, and a female Alpha who Cas hadn’t been introduced to yet remained. She wasn’t glaring at Cas, in fact she was smiling.

“Nice to finally put a face to the Alpha mom had talked about. I like him Dean, you should keep him around. Maybe ya’ll can meet up with Tony and I,” the Alpha said.

Dean smiled, “Thanks Jo. We might take you up on that offer later.”

The Alpha nodded to the both of them before following the rest of the crowd to the back yard. Everyone but Gabriel and his family had shown up. He had texted Cas earlier and said they would be running about half an hour late.

Dean turned so that he was facing the shorter man, a smile plastered to his face. Cas couldn’t fathom what the Omega found amusing. He glared at the man, wanting nothing more than to hide away. He had wanted to make a good first impression and it seemed he had failed.

Dean enveloped the older man in a hug as he said, “Well, Jody likes you.”

Cas pulled away, shock evident on his face as he said, “What are you talking about? I’m pretty sure she wanted to murder me but since she is an enforcer of the law, I doubt she would commit such a crime.”

Dean chuckled, “Alpha, trust me. She liked you especially when you said you fed me lasagna and cake. Trust me, food is the quickest way to my heart and therefore to Jody’s.”

“I just want to make sure my adoptive pup is alright.”

Dean and Cas turned to find Jody leaning against the kitchen counter. Cas backed up a step, still not believing that this Alpha liked him.

“I’m sorry for earlier Castiel. I don’t know how much Dean has told you, but I am very protective of my pup,” the Alpha said as she took a seat at the counter and plucked a grape from the tray that had been left there.

The Alpha dipped his head in acknowledgement before saying, “He has told me he had a troubled past but nothing more than that. He also said, you were the one who helped him through it all. I can tell how important you are to him. I was hoping to make a good impression towards you, but it seems I did not do so.”

Jody looked at the other Alpha and actually smiled, “I never said that. Hon, you fed my son and from what I got about the cake he called to gush over, he thoroughly enjoyed it.”

Cas stared incredulously at the Omega, “You told Jody about the cake I made for you?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “It was a damn good cake.”

The doctor looked back to the sheriff as she stood up, “You keep feeding him food like that and you’ll never get rid of him. Keep treating him right and you’ll never have a problem from me.”

Cas smiled as he glanced at the Omega, “I intend to Jody. I’ll bake him a pie every day if he asks me to.”

Dean looked up quickly, a devious grin already on his face. Jody barked out a laugh, “You might come to regret that statement Cas.”

With that, the Alpha grabbed the fruit tray off the counter and headed back outside. Both men watched as the sheriff headed outside. Castiel felt his shoulders sag in relief knowing that such an important person in Dean’s life seemed to approve of him.

He looked to Dean and his good mood sunk when he saw the frown on the blonde’s face, “What is wrong? What did I say?”

Dean huffed, “She’s totally gonna think we are dating now. You offering to keep feeding me and all.”

The Alpha blanched, “Oh god, Dean. I am so sorry. I never intended for it to sound like we were engaged in a relationship. I will go talk to her.”

Before the Omega could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Dean took one last look at Cas before heading to answer it. The Alpha followed, assuming it must be Gabriel and his family. Castiel’s assumptions proved to be correct.

“Hey there Dean-o! Long time, no see. Pretty nice place you got here. Must have a decent paying job to be able to afford an upscale place like this all on your own,” Gabriel said as he, his wife, and kid walked inside.

Dean stared at the short Alpha in shock while Castiel and Kali both glared at him. Ankita was smiling and rushing towards her uncle who picked her up and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“Hello Kita, how have you been,” the Alpha asked softly.

“I’m good. Mommy and I have been hanging at the pool while Daddy went looking around town for a place to put his new store. I brought my book you bought for me, maybe we could read it,” the little girl chattered happily away oblivious to the tension amongst the adults.

Dean smiled at the kid and how cute she was before turning to Gabriel, “Look man, can you please take a chill pill. I invited you guys so Cas would know a few people and maybe relax a little bit, but I have no problem kicking your butt out. Kali and Ankita could stay but you would be walking back towards the hotel you’re staying in.”

The blonde Alpha glared for a moment waiting to see if the Omega would back down. After a minute, he pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth. He had a smile on his face as he said, “Always fun ruffling your feathers Dean-o. Nice to know we got invited just because you wanted Cas to be comfortable. You really are doing a good job at taking care of him.”

At this Kali pulled her daughter from Cas’ arms and headed outside to mingle. Cas watched them leave and then turned back to his brother and friend.

“Gabriel, we have already told you that we are just friends. Besides, I’m a grown man, I can take care of myself. Now, be on your best behavior today or I will take great pleasure in allowing Dean to kick you out,” the Alpha said smugly.

They watched as Gabe clasped his hands over his chest and pretended to be dying in front of them. Once he realized, neither man was laughing he straightened up before giving a two-finger salute and following his mate outside. Cas relaxed once his brother had disappeared outside.

“Does your brother just have an endless supply of lollipops or something,” the younger man asked incredulously.

Cas snorted, “He has a larger sweet tooth than any child I’ve ever seen. There’s a reason he opened a bakery with a specialty in sweet confections. I’m sorry about his brashness. He takes a while to get used to.”

“He just wants to make sure you’re safe and I can respect that. If Sammy had your kind of past, I’d be suspicious of every new person he introduced me to. He cares about you,” the Omega said as he headed outside.

Cas followed, glad that Dean didn’t mind his obnoxious brother. The doctor loved his brother deeply, but Gabriel could be an annoying little shit when he wanted to be. It was no wonder Kali had threatened to kill him multiple times and in a variety of ways.

The backyard was full of activity. The grill had been warmed up and a large man who Castiel hadn’t been introduced to was already grilling food. A brunette stood behind him and Castiel could tell she was foreign, possibly Greek or Italian. People were sitting at the tables and talking or playing cards with each other.

With Cas’ help and a few cans of spray paint, Dean had painted a large Twister mat onto the grass and quite a few people were playing. Just as many stood watching as the gamers contorted their bodies into crazy shapes as they tried to win.

Dean also had a darts game that hung from the fence and a few people were gathered around it. He watched as Jo stepped up and took her turn. She pumped her fist high in the air as she got a bullseye and everyone around her groaned. From what Cas could hear, that was her fifth in a row.

Cas had even been surprised when Dean had pulled out a bucket of building blocks and some coloring books. When the Alpha had asked, Dean said it was for Ankita and that he wanted to make sure she had something to do as well. It seemed the blocks were going to good use. Ankita and two females were busy making a rather impressive castle with the blocks.

Cas jumped when he felt someone come up behind him. He turned to see it was Dean. The Omega handed him a glass of lemonade and was sipping on a beer.

“That’s Alex and Claire over there with Ankita. They were adopted by Jody and Donna when they were both teenagers. Both girls were runaways who just needed somebody to take care of them. Jody and Donna had no problem taking them in. It was hard at first, but they are a real close-knit family now,” the Omega explained.

Dean took a sip of his beer before continuing, “They both work at the garage with me. Both girls recently found their mates, the tall blonde playing darts with Jo is Alex’s and the blonde girl with the red shirt playing Twister is Claire’s.”

Castiel smiled at the fondness he could hear in Dean’s voice as he talked about the people surrounding them. It was evident that Dean cared about all of them. Cas relaxed as he listed to the Omega talk.

Dean pointed out each of his friends starting with the ones playing darts with Jo, “That’s Zack and Ash, both single. Watch out for Ash, he might offer you some...uh... recreational stuff. The short haired brunet is Anthony, but he goes by Tony. He’s Jo’s mate.”

He then pointed towards the game of Twister, “You met Charlie and Dorothy already. Charlie has been one of my best friends since I moved here when Bobby took Sam and I in. As you saw, big nerd and an even bigger computer geek. She met Dorothy a couple years ago and they’ve been going strong.”

Dean took another sip of his drink, “Next to Dorothy is Cole and his wife. Cole used to be in the military before he was honorably discharged after getting hurt. Over there is Meg. She found her mate but he’s a Beta and her father is real traditional and shit so I’m not sure how that’s going.”

Next, he pointed to the table, “Adam and his wife are over there. He knew Bobby and the previous owner of the garage and convinced Mr. Fulton to hire me. You’ve met Ellen and Jody. The blonde next to Jody is Donna. They’ve been together nearly two decades now. Everyone was surprised when they mated. Jody, as you saw, is a real hard ass when she wants to be, and Donna is extremely chipper. They clash a lot, but Donna gets Jody to relax and have fun.”

Dean nodded towards the grill, “The big guy over there is Benny. He moved here a few years back from Louisiana. Man has one heck of an accent and is an amazing cook. He has his own restaurant and makes authentic Cajun food. I’ll have to take you there one day. The woman next to him is Andrea. She’s from Greece. Benny said they met under some pretty nefarious circumstances, but they love each other. She’s a wedding planner and let me tell you, she’s damn good at her job. One of the best weddings I ever went to was one she planned.”

Castiel looked around the yard and for the first time in a long time, he felt happy. Dean talked about how he was hard to get along with and how people didn’t approve of the way he lived his life, but Cas had never seen a place so full of love and happiness. Everyone was mingling and laughing, obviously having a good time. It was all because of the young Omega standing next to him. Dean was truly an enigma and Cas was glad that the tough Omega had inducted him into his group of friends.

He startled when he realized Dean was talking to him. He looked at the other man who had a concerned look on his face, “Are you ok Cas? You zoned out there for a minute.”

The doctor nodded, “I’m better than ok. I will never be able to thank you for befriending me. I didn’t deserve it, but I will never regret it. I have never been included in such a thing as this and I am enjoying it immensely.”

The Omega blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, “It’s just a grilling party on a lazy Sunday afternoon not some crazy college party.”

“It’s better than any college party could hope to be. I only went to one and left before I’d even been there an hour. It was too loud and too many smells. I was also uncomfortable with the raunchy dancing. Some of those people should have considered finding a room,” the Alpha said solemnly.

Dean snorted, “I guess that wouldn’t be your kind of thing. I’m glad you came today Cas. Hopefully, you’ll come to like some of these guys as much as I do, and you’ll have some friends here in Lawrence.”

Just then Charlie walked over to them, “What’s up bitches? Cas, I gotta ask you a question.”

The Alpha looked at Dean, “I don’t think that will be a problem.” He then faced the redhead, “Yes, Charlie.”

“Have you ever heard of LARPing,” she asked excitedly.

Dean busted out laughing, “I don’t think that’s his style my Queen.”

Charlie smacked his arm, “Hush handmaiden. Your queen is speaking and has not given you permission to do so.”

Cas gave Dean a panicked look, but the Omega smiled and said, “It’s ok Cas. Let her explain it to you and if gets to be too much, just call her Charlene and she will get mad and walk away. She hates to be called by her real name.”

With that Dean left Cas to the grinning redhead. He walked towards the grill and checked with Benny on how the food was going. There were already three plates filled with cooked burgers and hot dogs. The Cajun told him in about fifteen minutes, everything would be done and ready to be eaten.

Dean nodded and then walked around, making sure to mingle with everyone and to thank them for coming. He was surprised to find himself settling beside Cas’ niece who was now coloring in one of the books he bought for her. He looked closer and saw that she was coloring a wolf.

“That’s pretty good there Squirt. Anybody specific that’s supposed to be,” he asked curiously.

Ankita looked up at him and paused for a second before answering, “It’s uncle Cas. You’re uncle Cas’ friend who was with him at the bookstore, Mr. Dean.”

“That’s right, I am. I hope I didn’t scare you too much with the way I was acting,” Dean told the girl as he watched her continue to color.

“Nah, uncle Cas needs someone to watch out for him sometime. He’s really lonely and needs a friend. Mommy and Daddy have talked about finding him a special friend, but it never works out. Last time they did that, uncle Cas got real mad and yelled at them to stay out of his love life,” the girl said cheerfully.

Dean covered his mouth, fighting to not laugh at the pup’s words. It was obvious she adored her uncle. Dean looked closer at her picture and noticed that she didn’t color the entire wolf black. Part of his back was white and when he leaned over, he noticed that the white part formed some type of shape.

“Hey, Ankita, how come you didn’t color your uncle all black,” the Omega said nonchalantly.

She pointed at the white spot, “That’s his tattoo. He has a big pair of wings on his back and when he turns into a wolf, they are white instead of black like the rest of him. You can call me Kita, Ankita is such a mouthful.”

Dean did laugh at loud. It seemed Cas had rubbed off on his niece. He continued to watch the girl color as his thoughts turned to the Alpha. He never would have pegged Cas for a tattoo fanatic, but it seemed he was wrong. Dean had a sudden desire to see this mysterious wing tattoo.

He felt something pull on his flannel shirt and looked down at Ankita, “Yeah, Squirt?”

She pointed to the other wolf in the picture that had yet to be colored, “What color is your fur?”

Dean was shocked, “Why do you wanna know?”

She looked at him like it was obvious, “Because uncle Cas and you are together, so it makes sense that the other wolf should be you. So, what color is your fur Mr. Dean?”

The Omega took a deep breath and looked at the colored pencils scattered around. He picked up a couple of different ones before handing one to the little girl. “My fur is pretty close to this color. Although, I’ve got little spots of a darker brown throughout that I can only guess is supposed to be my freckles.”

He watched as she started to color the chestnut wolf. “Do you have any other markings like my uncle Cas does? Any tattoos or something?”

“You wanna be super specific with this coloring don’t ya, Squirt?”

“Well duh! Mommy says to always strive for perfection,” Kita said as she added some freckles to the picture with the brown pencil.

“As a matter of fact, I do have a tattoo. Here, I’ll show you,” the man said as he pulled the left side of his shirt down.

The best way Dean could describe it was the Sun with a circle in the middle that was filled with a star. It was a tattoo he and his brother had gotten that was supposed to keep evil spirits and demons from possessing him. He was amused as the little girl scooted closer to him, so she could better study it.

After a minute, she sat back and went back to her drawing, “I like it. What’s it mean?”

Dean pulled his shirt back up, “It’s meant for anti-possession. It makes sure no bad thing can take over my body.”

“So, it protects you like you protect my uncle Cas? It fits you. Is it dark brown like your freckles,” she asked as she continued to color.

“Yeah I guess it does protect me. It’s actually black just like it is on my chest. Kita, can I ask you a question,” the Omega asked. The little girl nodded her head and so Dean said, “I’m glad you approve of me and your uncle, but you know we aren’t together? We are just friends.”

Kita paused in her coloring and looked at Dean. The girl couldn’t have been older than seven or eight, but Dean saw wisdom in her eyes far beyond her years. “You might just be friends now but you’re gonna end up together. You are very protective of uncle Cas and uncle Cas looks at you like Daddy looks at Mommy.”

Dean didn’t know what to say to that and was glad when Benny called out that the food was ready, and everyone should come get a plate. Kali came over to collect her daughter and was about to leave before Dean stopped her.

“I asked Cas if you had any dietary concerns and he said you were vegetarian. I made sure that there were two veggie burgers made for you. Just ask Benny, the guy with the Cajun accent, for them. He made sure to cook them first before the grill was used to cook the beef patties,” the Omega explained.

Kali was obviously surprised that a stranger had gone to such lengths for her, “Um, thank you Dean. You didn’t have to go through such trouble for me. I greatly appreciate it.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, uncomfortable with the praise, “My brother is pretty much a vegetarian himself, so it wasn’t too much of a problem. I’ve been cooking veggie burgers for years and always making sure my fridge is stocked with fruits and veggies in case of an impromptu visit.”

“I sincerely hope you and Castiel make it in the long run. You are by far the best Omega Gabriel and I have met including the ones we tried to set Castiel up with,” the female Omega said as she walked away with Kita leading the way.

Dean stared after the other Omega before silently heading inside and up to his room. Dean was confused, there was no other way around it. It seemed everyone thought that he and Cas were a couple, but they weren’t. They were just friends. That’s all Dean wanted, was to be friends.

Dean flopped backwards. He was lying to himself and he was lying to Cas. He may have wanted to be friends at the beginning, but that ship had sailed. He wanted more from the gorgeous Alpha, but he was afraid. He sighed in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter. I loved writing the scene with Dean and Ankita. As a teacher, I've learned children are some of the most perceptive people in the world. Ps. I'm a Slytherin, my favorite character is Hermione, and Prisoner of Azkaban is my favorite book.


	8. Getting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen and Dean have a heart to heart. Dean and Cas finally get together, get into a huge fight, and makeup all in the same night. No wonder Dean was exhausted by the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter as an Easter gift (for those of you who celebrate it anyways). Dean finally gets his head out of his ass and tells Cas he wants them to be more than just friends. I love the fluff near the end of Cas putting Dean to bed. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!  
> Warning: Mention of past abusive relationship

There was a knock on his wall, and he looked up to see Ellen standing in the doorway. She smiled at him before walking into the room and sitting on the bed next to him. She gave his leg a pat and then gently ran a hand through his hair. With most people, Dean would have growled had someone pulled that shit, but Ellen was different. Ellen was like a mom to him just as much as Jody.

“What’s wrong kid,” the Beta asked as she continued to stroke Dean’s hair.

“I’m confused Ellen. About Castiel.”

“I figured. I didn’t imagine you two would get along quite as well as you did when I called him about the opening at the hospital,” the woman said nonchalantly.

Dean jerked upright, “I thought you guys said you didn’t know each other!”

“Cas said that, not me. Cas didn’t want you knowing the truth.”

“The truth about what?”

“Cas and his family used to live here before you and Sam got here. I babysat for them a few times and Cas used to come to the diner that I worked at all the time. He moved away about a year before you boys got into town. Gabe rolled in one summer and he took Cas with him when he left. We kept in touch over the years,” the older woman explained as Dean stared at her in shock.

“I can’t believe you guys knew each other and Cas didn’t tell me. Gabe never said anything either. Why did nobody tell me,” Dean was growing more upset by the minute.

“Dean calm down. It wasn’t that big of a deal that we all knew each other. It doesn’t really matter,” Ellen replied trying to calm the Omega down.

“Doesn’t matter! Did you know about what Cas’ family did to him,” Dean all but shouted.

Ellen looked down at her hands, a solemn expression on her face, “Once I found out, it’s why I called Gabe. Castiel needed to get away from those people. I was glad when they all moved away from here. I watched Castiel grow up, Dean. Like I said, after he moved away, we kept in touch. He told me about getting accepted into college and then into med school. He told me about the douchebag who broke his heart. So, when I heard that the hospital had openings, I called Cas and told him to apply.”

“Why in the world would he come back here? How the hell did you convince him to come back,” the Omega shouted.

“He told me other places were offering more money, but I told him I had something they didn’t. I had an unmated Omega who had given up on finding a mate. I told Castiel that this Omega was exactly what he was looking for in a mate. This Omega was head strong, a little arrogant, stubborn, independent, didn’t bow down to anyone, had his own business, and was one hundred percent available,” Ellen went quiet.

Dean gasped, “You told him about me?” Ellen nodded her head. “So, you used me to get Cas-Castiel here. I was your bargaining chip,” the Omega spat disgustedly.

Ellen glared at him, “You actually believe I think so little of you that I would use you like that? I care about you Dean. You’re like a son to me.”

Dean lurched to his feet, tears streaming down his face, “You used me to get Cas here. There is no way that he should have stepped within a hundred miles of this place after what he went through and yet here he is. I don’t want a mate Ellen. You know that!”

Ellen stood up slowly forcing Dean to stop his pacing and look at her. He could smell fury radiating off the Beta. He backed up until his back hit the wall. Ellen stalked closer until she was inches away.

“I told Castiel about you because I believed you two would be perfect for one another. You both have had shit luck when it comes to finding a mate and neither of you fit the typical roles to which you have been assigned. Castiel acts like an Alpha about as much as you act like an Omega,” Ellen growled.

Dean scoffed and looked away. He felt a hand grab his chin and force him to look back at Ellen. If the woman had been an Alpha, her eyes would have been glowing a bright red.

“I have grown tired of watching you be miserable. Dean, I watch you sell yourself short and try and hide your feelings. You think you don’t have much to offer as a potential mate, but you do. You’re smart, you’re loyal, protective, inventive, caring, and so much more,” she listed.

The Omega grunted. He really hated it when people complimented him. Dean just didn’t see himself that way. He knew he was a fuck-up. He had made so many mistakes in his life and he had spent years trying to make up for them.

The Omega shook his head, “I have nothing to offer Cas. I don’t know how to be an Omega who bows down and does as I’m told.”

“Cas doesn’t want an Omega who bows down. He likes a challenge Dean and you’re gonna be one hell of a challenge for him,” Ellen said tenderly.

Dean averted his eyes, “What happens when he gets tired of it? What happens when he learns about all the baggage from my past and realizes I’m just not worth it? I don’t need a mate. I don’t want one. I haven’t forgotten what the last one did.”

Ellen’s features softened in understanding, “That’s what all this is about isn’t it? You’re afraid to feel again, you’re afraid to open yourself up to someone.”

Dean refused to meet the Beta’s eyes. Ellen let out a sigh, “Dean, you can’t be afraid to move on. I know what Aiden did…”

“NO YOU DON’T! Nobody knows what that fucker did except for Jody,” the Omega snarled.

“I know he hurt you. I know he broke your heart and left you. I know he caused you more pain than your alcoholic of a father ever could. Maybe one day, you’ll tell me what he really did Dean but no matter what he did, Castiel never will. If he even tried, I’d kick his ass from here to Timbuktu,” Ellen said as she cupped the man’s chin.

Dean could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He wiped them away furiously. “I’m- I’m scared. Ok, I’m fucking scared! I look at Cas and dammit if I don’t go weak in the knees and just get this desire to let him have his way with me. I want him, God do I want him. But, how, at the end of the day, do I know that I won’t just get screwed all over again?”

Ellen watched as Dean cried, she watched as he shook, trying to hold back in the sobs and her heart broke for the man. She had never seen the Omega this vulnerable. This was the man who routinely sent Alpha’s running with their tails tucked between their legs.

Ellen pulled the struggling Omega into her arms, “Oh honey, you don’t. Falling in love is the scariest thing in the world because you don’t know what’s at the end of the tunnel. I remember when I met Jo’s dad. He was all Alpha and I just knew he was trouble, but I fell for him anyways.”

She pushed back at the Omega, so he was at arm’s length away. Dean looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks and the Beta wiped at them absently. She smirked before saying, “You know what, he surprised me. He turned out to be the best dad for Jo I could have ever asked for. Falling in love can have one of the biggest payoffs you can imagine. To know that you will have a partner to face life with is one of the most exhilarating things in the world.”

Dean stood in silence, collecting his thoughts. When he spoke, it was in a hushed tone, “I try to pretend to be this strong person who doesn’t need anyone and most of the time I can pull it off. Deep down, the truth is I want somebody by my side. I want a mate and a family. I thought I was in love once and it all shattered around me.”

Dean locked eyes with Ellen, “You saw how long it took for me to get over Aid-Aiden. I was broken, and I barely fixed myself. I won’t be able to fix myself if I let Cas in and he decides to leave. I’m not… I’m not strong enough to fix myself a second time.”

Ellen was stunned at the raw confession. She knew how much it had taken for Dean to say that to her. The man usually ran away from his feelings like a cat runs away from water. She wanted to reassure Dean, she wanted to tell him that he and Castiel were full proof.

But she had to tell Dean the truth even if the lie would comfort him more, “I can’t be one hundred percent sure that you and Castiel will make it. But, I can assure you that out of all the Alpha’s out there, he’s the best one for you. You just have to have faith in yourself and in Cas.”

Dean slumped against her before mummering, “He’s my true mate. I don’t even believe in that shit, but it’s true. The first time we met, he nearly scent bonded me because of how amazing I smelled. Can’t deny that he smells like my own personal Yankee Candle.”

Ellen was surprised at the man’s admission, “Give him a chance Dean. Give yourself a chance. Don’t think about what could go wrong. Don’t worry about upsetting Castiel or running him away. It might not seem like it, but he’s made of pretty tough stuff. You’ve met Gabriel, Cas has the patience of a saint.”

Dean laughed, before pulling away and wiping at his eyes, “Yeah, no kidding. Hell, Gabe’s daughter Ankita already said we are gonna be together. Gotta trust the judgement of a seven-year old, right?”

The Beta smirked before asking, “You gonna be ok?”

“I don’t know but I’m gonna try.” Before he could say anything else, his stomach growled.

Both chuckled at the sound. Ellen gave him one more pat on the shoulder before heading back outside. Dean walked into the bathroom to clean his face up. He wiped the snot and tears away but knew that only time would alleviate the redness from his eyes.

He walked into the bedroom and stopped when he saw a plate full of food sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. He also couldn’t help but notice the Alpha who was sitting on his bed looking at the opposite wall. Dean walked around until he could sit next to Cas on his own bed.

The man silently picked up the plate of food and handed it to Dean. Somehow, the man had managed to fix his food just like he liked it. His burger had extra bacon and cheese with just mayonnaise, ketchup, and onions on it. There was also French fries, baked beans, and potato salad. On the nightstand, beside his plate of food sat a beer and a smaller plate holding an extra-large size piece of cherry pie. Cas had even brought an entire can of whipped cream and set it on the table as well.

Cas still wasn’t looking at him as he said, “I brought you lunch. I noticed you left and hadn’t returned. When I saw Ellen walk out without you, I asked if everything was ok. She said you would probably want to eat lunch inside. I hope I fixed your food to your standards.”

Dean huffed, “It’s… it’s perfect Cas. How in the world did you know how to fix my burger? Let me guess, Ellen helped.”

Dean took a bite of his burger and moaned. There really was no better food than a burger loaded with bacon and cheese. He swallowed and then pointed to the beer, silently asking the Alpha to pass it over. The man did so, still without looking at Dean.

While Dean ate, Cas talked. “Yeah she did. The other stuff I just assumed you would want. Obviously, pie and whipped cream were a necessity.”

The man paused, and Dean noticed he was wringing his hands together. He only did that when he was nervous or upset. The Omega kept eating, waiting for the other man to continue.

“Kita showed me the picture she colored. She was very excited to color a picture of her uncle Cas and future uncle Dean who apparently has a tattoo and lots of freckles. I tried to explain to her that we were just friends and she said for now but that we were going to end up together. I don’t know what to say to her to make her understand,” the Alpha said depressingly.

Cas’ scent was quickly souring, instead of fresh mint, the room was now smelling of rotting herbs. Dean placed his empty plate on the floor before scooting closer to the Alpha until their legs were touching. Castiel flinched and tried to move away. Dean latched onto the man’s thigh so that he couldn’t. The Alpha finally looked at Dean and the blonde’s heart broke a little. Castiel’s face was streaked with tears and his eyes were as red-rimmed as Deans.

“Cas, Alpha,” Dean whimpered.

Cas looked away and brought his hand to cover his mouth and just took a deep breath. He glanced at the Omega’s hand still clutching his leg and choked back a sob. He reached down and slowly pried off the younger man’s fingers.

In a broken voice, “Dean, I was wrong. I can’t keep doing this. I can’t just be your friend.” He stood up, wanting to put space between the two of them. He turned around to face the sitting man, “It’s killing me. Whether you admit it or not, we are mates, true mates. We are meant to be together and I can’t be around you without wanting more.”

“Cas,” the Omega cried, his voice cracking.

“I am trying so hard to just be your friend. I know you don’t want a relationship and I thought having you in my life in any way I could get you would be enough… but it’s not. It’s only been a week and I’m fighting my inner Alpha at every turn to not mark you in some way as mine. Watching you today with your friends, with Ankita, it made me realize just how much I want all of that. Then Kita showed me that coloring and I just can’t Dean. I can’t just be your friend,” Cas all but whispered.

He was crying again, and Dean had never thought someone could look so broken. He watched as the Alpha’s shoulder’s slumped and he wrapped his arms around his stomach. It was like Cas was trying to curl into a ball and hide from the Omega.

Dean got up and walked towards the Alpha. He cupped the man’s chin trying to force his gaze up. Dean stood frozen when the man snarled at the Omega and pulled away.

“Dean, don’t! It’s hard enough being in the same vicinity as you let alone having you touch me. It sets everything in me on fire and my wolf claws at me to mark you. This morning, in the kitchen nearly killed me with trying to comfort you and fight myself all at the same time,” Cas nearly yelled. His eyes had lost their gorgeous blue color and were now a deep red.

Dean stood there frozen. He knew whatever he said next would be the turning point. He could tell Cas that they just couldn’t be more than friends and lose the Alpha for good. Or, he could follow Ellen’s advice and take a huge leap of faith and try and have a future with the amazing man standing in front of him. When he really thought about it, it wasn’t really a choice at all.

“Then I guess we won’t be friends.”

Cas looked at Dean, the light dying in his eyes. He went to walk out the room, but the Omega grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Before Dean could talk himself out of what he was about to do, he crushed his lips to Cas’. The Alpha stood frozen, everything in his brain having short circuited. Dean pulled the shorter man closer to him if that was possible. He wrapped one arm around the Alpha’s waist while the other cupped the back of his head.

It felt like an eternity before the two broke the kiss. They didn’t pull away as Dean refused to move his arm from the other man’s waist. They stared at each other, both breathing erratically. Cas tried to speak several times, but nothing would come out.

It was Dean who finally broke the silence, “Don’t be friends. Be more than that. I can’t lose you Cas. You’ve completely turned my world upside down and I’m struggling to come to terms with that but if there’s one thing I know more than anything else is that I can’t be without you.”

Dean’s inner wolf was practically purring at having its mate so close. Dean knew he would need to go for a run this week and stretch his legs in his other form. He looked at the other man and Cas was looking at him quizzically. He no longer smelt like utter despair, but he still didn’t smell quite right.

“Alpha, what’s wrong,” the Omega asked.

“What happens when you wake up tomorrow Dean? Sure, you accept this thing between us now but what happens when you’ve had the night to sleep on it? Are you going to wake up tomorrow, freak out, call me, and tell me you were wrong? Are you going to tell me that you can’t do this and that we should never talk again,” the older man asked cautiously.

The younger man chuckled, “Of course I’m going to freak out. Hell, I might not even make it to tomorrow. Once everyone leaves, and it’s just you and me, I’ll probably start panicking. What I’m not going to do is tell you I don’t want this.”

Castiel cupped the Omega’s jaw forcing their eyes to lock, “What has changed your mind?”

“Ellen might have called me on my bullshit. Truth is Cas, from the first time I saw you, I was attracted to you. After that night at the Roadhouse, it’s just gotten worse. It’s only been a week and that probably scares me more than anything. I already feel as if you’re the center of my world,” the Omega said as he slowly entwined his left hand with the Alpha’s right.

“Dean, you keep talking about how the time is concerning to you. From what I’ve been told, as cliché as it sounds, finding your true mate is like love at first sight. We have managed to wait a week, why does that upset you so much,” the Alpha asked gently.

Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He knew he was going to have to tell Cas the truth about his past, but he had been hiding it for so long that it was gonna take a while before the whole story was out. Truthfully, as much as Dean wanted to convince everyone that he was no longer affected by his past, he knew that was a lie. The panic attack he had the other night was proof of that.

Castiel slipped his arm around the Omega and he forced Dean’s face towards his neck. The Omega willingly inhaled the Alpha’s scent, letting the pheromones do their job. He instantly felt himself relaxing.

“I fell for someone once. I fell hard, and I fell fast. I thought he was the one, the one to give me everything I ever wanted. All he ended up giving me was a broken heart and a broken mind. I swore if I ever dated someone again, we would go slow and I wouldn’t get hurt again,” Dean admitted slowly and haltingly.

Cas hugged the man tighter before saying, “I will do everything in my power to not hurt you. I promise that if I do, I will do everything I can to make it up to you.”

Dean sighed, “I want to believe you buddy, I do but it’s hard. When you’ve been hiding your feelings for as long as I have and when you’ve avoided anything remotely similar to a relationship, it takes time.”

The shorter man pulled far enough away so that he could look the Omega in the eyes, “I know how scary it can be to let yourself feel again. I will do my best to make you sure you don’t regret taking a chance on me.”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, that’s what Ellen said. Thanks for telling me that you guys knew each other.”

The Alpha had the sense to look guilty, “Sorry, but like you, I was afraid to let you know about my past. As I said, most Omegas don’t want a broken Alpha.”

“Cas, you’re aren’t broken. Your brothers did some shitty stuff and Mason was a total douche but that isn’t anything that would make me leave you.”

“Why can you say that about me but not believe it about yourself?”

Dean looked away and said, “My past is a little worse than some abuse and a broken heart.”

“I won’t push you. When you are ready to tell me, you will.”

Dean smiled and hugged the Alpha tighter, “I’m glad Ellen convinced you to move here with the promise of meeting me and possibly having the chance to become my mate.”

“Well, yes that is technically true. Not to mention the fact that I would be working along Balthazar and it was a nice community. I will admit the hope of meeting you was a large factor.” Cas had a small grin on his face and Dean couldn’t stay mad at the man.

“Is that why you moved across the street from me,” the Omega joked.

“That was pure coincidence. Although, I don’t regret it in the slightest. Stopping by your shop that first day was all planned out by Ellen. I might have mentioned my car needing work and she just happened to know this Omega mechanic who was awesome with cars.” Cas picked up the plate on the floor and Dean’s empty beer bottle before heading to the kitchen to throw the garbage away.

Dean made sure to grab his pie and whipped cream before following the Alpha. He took a seat at the table before loading his pie up with the white fluffy confection. Cas gave a small shake of his head before placing the can in the fridge and then taking a seat next to Dena.

“So, anything else I should know as far and you and Ellen conspiring together?”

“No, I believe everything has worked out even better than she thought they would.”

Dean’s head shot up and he glared at the Alpha, “Wait a minute! The first day you told me you didn’t know the layout of the area and needed help getting around.”

The Alpha’s cheeks flushed red and he smirked before replying, “That was also Ellen’s idea. She said you were a sucker for helping people. It also gave us a chance to get to know one another. Some things have changed but not too much.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “You totally played me. So, that whole thing with Jody, was that an act as well?”

Cas shook his head, “No, she wasn’t here when I lived here. I am glad that she replaced the old sheriff. He was quite bad at his job.”

The Omega stared at the doctor. Cas’ voice had gathered a hard edge to it when the old sheriff was mentioned. “Did you not like the previous sheriff? Jody was here by the time Sam and I moved in.”

Castiel’s lips were set in a firm line and he seemed to be contemplating whether he was gonna answer. He sighed but eventually gave an answer, “Gabriel tried to have my brothers arrested for what they did to me. The old sheriff was a very traditional Alpha and said that my brothers were within their rights to keep me in line. He sneered at the fact that an Alpha was allowing himself to be beat.”

Dean slammed his fork on the table, “Bastard. I swear if your brothers ever come around here, I will kill them.”

Cas reached over and intertwined their fingers, “Punch them or beat them up but don’t kill them.” Dean started to say something, but the Alpha cut him off, “If you kill them, you go to prison and there is nothing I can do. If you punch them, we can say it was self-defense.”

Dean chuckled, “Is it sad that you aren’t deterring me from hurting your brothers, just killing them.”

“No, I don’t think so. Honestly, if you could get away with murdering them without getting caught, I’d be ok with it.” Gabriel walked into the kitchen, another lollipop in his mouth.

“Do you have like an infinite supply of those dang things,” Dean asked as the other Alpha took a seat.

Gabe shrugged, “I own a bakery that recently expanded into a candy shop. It’s kind of in the job description. So, besides torturing my older brothers, what are you two lovebirds talking about? People are wondering where Dean disappeared to.”

“I brought Dean lunch. He and Ellen were having an emotionally taxing conversation and Ellen thought it best to give Dean a chance to a refocus himself so he ate inside,” Cas explained.

Dean stuttered before saying, “Yeah. What he said. We were just about to come back out.”

Gabe nodded before pulling Ankita’s coloring page from his pocket, “She wants you guys to keep this. She is insistent that the two of you are together. That is mostly my fault. I will try and make her understand you guys are friends.”

Dean took the picture and smiled before standing up and walking towards the fridge. He grabbed one of the magnets and used it to stick the page to the fridge. He turned around and faced the two Alphas. “Don’t bother. She isn’t wrong.”

It took all of a second for Gabriel to process what the Omega had said before he was throwing himself at his brother and hugging him. “I knew you two where a thing. My baby brother is finally off the market. I’m a little miffed that I didn’t have anything to do with it though.”

Cas pushed his brother of off him, panting at the effort it took. Gabriel might be small, but he still had the strength of an Alpha. “It only just recently came into effect. We are just going to see what happens.”

Gabriel sat back in his seat before asking, “So, are you gonna tell the rest of your guests about this new development or what?”

Cas moved so he was standing next to the Omega. Dean quickly reached out to interlock their fingers. “I don’t have any intention of hiding us. It’s time I let myself be happy for once,” the Omega proclaimed.

The Alpha couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s words. He didn’t want to keep their relationship a secret, but he would have respected Dean’s wishes. Gabe smiled before grabbing a beer from the fridge and heading back outside.

The mechanic faced his boyfriend, “You know everyone is gonna say I told you so right. It’s kind of a standard friend thing.”

The doctor chuckled before lightly kissing the taller man, “I do realize that, and I have a feeling a certain little girl will be doing it more than anyone else.”

The Omega snorted before heading outside. A few heads turned when they saw the two walk out. It was the loud call from a certain redhead that had everybody chuckling.

“DEAN WINCHESTER! How dare you not tell me you had a boyfriend and as awesome of one as Cas,” Charlie shouted as she bounded over.

Dean blushed when he realized everyone in the backyard was now staring at them. He cracked a smile while holding onto the Alpha’s hand for dear life. He hated being the center of attention even if it was in front of his friends.

Thankfully, Cas came to the rescue, “It only recently came about as in we just decided about twenty minutes ago.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Kita came running from her mom and latched onto Dean’s leg. The Omega grinned at the child before hefting her up on his hip.

“Hey kiddo.”

“See, Mr. Dean, I said you and uncle Cas were going to be together.”

The Omega smiled at the young girl. He looked up at his friends around him and all of them were smiling. They all seemed to approve of Cas and that made the whole thing easier. Dean had been worried about someone not liking the strange Alpha.

“You know what, Kita, you were right. It just takes the adults a little longer to figure things out sometimes. Kids like you are super smart and pick up on things better,” Dean told the smiling youngster.

She reached up to give him a tight hug around the neck while whispering, “I’m glad you and uncle Cas are together. You make each other happy.”

He gave her a soft kiss to the head, “You’re right kiddo. He makes me really happy.”

Kita gave him a wide smile before struggling to get down. She ran back to her mother and started talking a mile a minute in Hindi. Dean was shocked at first that the girl was so fluent but then he realized that Kita was a smart kid.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. For the rest of the afternoon, everyone relaxed and talked with one another or played games. Everyone wanted to stop and talk with Cas and make sure his intentions towards Dean were pure. By the time everyone had left, the Alpha was a nervous wreck and Dean wasn’t sure if he could take anymore interrogations.

Jody and Donna were the last ones to leave with a promise from the new couple to have dinner with them sometime soon. Dean shut the door behind the two females and heaved a sigh of relief. He loved having parties and having his friends over but after such a busy day, he was glad when he was once again alone.

Thankfully, his friends weren’t slobs and there wasn’t much to clean up. He had some tidying up in the back yard to do but otherwise nothing major. He headed outside to finish cleaning and smiled when he saw Cas had already beat him to it.

While the Alpha took all the games down and folded up the chairs, Dean cleaned the grill and sprayed the grass down where he had spray painted it. With the two of them working together, the yard was back to normal within the hour. The two headed inside and flopped onto the couch.

Before either could say anything, Dean’s phone rang. He pulled it out to see who was calling and immediately broke into a smile. He accepted the call and put it on speaker.

“Hey, bitch what’s up?”

“You’re such a jerk you know that,” his brother chastised him.

Dean rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh at the curious look he was receiving from his Alpha. He knew he and his brother had a fairly strange greeting.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. What ya need Sammy?”

“It’s Sam. How many times do I have to tell you that,” the younger brother asked exasperatedly.

“Only a million more times. Now you gonna tell me what you’re calling for or do I have to guess,” the Omega joked as Cas continued to stare.

“I was calling to give you some good news but now I think I might just keep it to myself.”

“Ahhh, don’t be like that. You know I love teasing you.”

Dean could practically hear his brother’s eyes rolling, “Remember that cruise I told you Jess’ parents got her. Well, apparently, the cruise line oversold tickets for the spring break one and we won’t actually be able to go until the beginning of summer break before my internship starts. So, that means Jess and I can visit you over spring break.”

Dean jumped from his seat in excitement, causing Cas to practically jump off the couch himself. Dean was so overjoyed he didn’t even notice.

"Sam, that’s awesome! It’s been way too long! When was your break again so I can make sure I cover my shifts at the garage. I want to make sure we have the whole week off to spend together.”

“I know Dean. Our break starts the second week of April. I know it’s kind of short notice. If you can’t get the whole week off that’s fine. Jess and I can find something to do to occupy ourselves.”

“Dude, no sex in my spare bedroom!”

Cas blushed at the Omega’s outburst. Dean smirked.

“Seriously, Dean. I meant we could explore the town or something. Geez, you’re ridiculous. So, anything new with you. Weren’t you having a party today?”

“Yeah, I was, I mean I did. I just got done cleaning the yard with Cas’ help. We had just come inside and sat on the couch,” the Omega replied nonchalantly.

“Wait, isn’t that the same Alpha you were talking about the last time you called? You two seem to be awfully friendly with one another,” his brother replied jokingly. “Are you two seeing each other,” there was hope in the younger man’s voice.

Dean looked at his Alpha who was watching him intently. He wanted to tell Sam about Cas, but he decided to surprise Sam. He couldn’t wait to see the look on his brother’s face.

He gave a half assed laugh before saying, “What, no. Sam, I told you I’m flying solo from now on.”

Dean suddenly found himself pinned to the wall with a furious Alpha growling in his face. “Hey, Sam, gotta go. Talk to you later.”

Sam didn’t get a chance to say anything before the call was ended and Dean dropped the phone to his side while he stared up at a pissed off Castiel. The older man’s eyes were a blazing red indicating just how mad he really was. The growl he released just helped to prove the point more.

Dean started to say something, but Cas snarled, “Silence! Don’t say a damn thing!”

Dean snorted at the Alpha voice Cas had used. Cas was going to find out how atypical of an Omega he really was, after all Dean had never met an Alpha who could force his submission. The only problem was, Dean found he couldn’t ignore the order Cas had gave him.

It felt like an out of body experience as Dean tried to speak and no words came out. He kept trying to say something but every instinct in him was forcing him to obey Castiel. Dean had never understood what it felt like for an Omega to have to obey an order until now. He hated, no despised it. He was furious that Cas had taken his own free will away from him.

Dean was glaring daggers at the Alpha as he spoke, “I am not going to be some dirty little secret for you Dean Winchester. I will not allow you to use me when you see fit and then throw me away as if I’m trash when I don’t appeal to you.”

Dean tried to speak but Cas snarled again. “I knew it would take some time for you to fully accept us being together but after this afternoon, I assumed you were ok. I know you were nervous for a while, but you seemed to relax. I see now that I was mistaken. I’m good enough for your friends but not your family.”

Dean finally got over his shock and shoved the Alpha away from him. His blood was starting to boil as he glared at the Alpha. Finally, he was able to shout, “You son of a bitch! Who gave you the right to force my compliance?”

Cas was startled at how much anger was pouring off the Omega. Dean’s scent had gained a spiciness to it and it was rolling off him in waves.

“You think I’m ashamed of you and you couldn’t be further from the truth but instead of letting me explain, you jumped the gun like every other asshole Alpha I know!”

Dean couldn’t stand to look at the man any longer. He already felt something inside of him breaking and he needed to leave before he had another panic attack in front of the Alpha. He rushed out the living room and headed to the hall to grab his car keys.

As he hurled the door open, a voice behind him shouted, “Do not step out that door Dean.”

Dean stopped mid stride. He tried to move forward but couldn’t. He growled low in his throat as he tried to move forward again but he was rooted to the spot.

He spun around and snarled, “Let me the fuck go!” Dean’s hands were clinched in fists by his sides and his shoulders were stiff with tension. His eyes were narrowed and his upper lip was raised in a sneer.

The Alpha in front of him seemed caught off guard by Dean’s hostility but didn’t back down from the furious Omega. Cas may not have been as tense as the mechanic, but Dean could still smell the anger rolling off of him in waves.

The Alpha didn’t say a word as he moved around the taller man and quietly shut the door before turning around to face Dean. He held his hand out, obviously expecting Dean to hand over the keys.

Dean wasn’t allowing it, “Get out the way or get out my house.”

“I will leave but I will leave with your keys in my hand. You are not emotionally stable enough to drive and the last thing I want to do is hear you were rushed to the hospital because you got into an accident. I have seen too many lives lost that way,” the Alpha replied solemnly.

“Why the fuck do you care what I do? Who gave you the right to order me around,” the Omega asked angrily.

Cas stepped forward, a spark in his eye. Dean backed up until his back hit the door, his hands hanging uselessly at his side. The Omega was unable to do anything as the Alpha stalked closer towards him. Dean’s breathing was getting faster as the other man got closer. Panic was starting to set in on Dean’s face and Cas watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed. Cas continued to push forwards until he was standing directly in front of Dean, hardly an inch of space between them.

Cas tilted his head forward until his mouth was centimeters from Dean’s ear and he whispered, “What part of me being an Alpha do you not understand?”

Dean took a deep breath and tried to push the shorter man away, but Cas refused to budge. He stiffened as Cas placed a gentle kiss at the juncture where neck meets shoulder. The Omega in him was begging to submit to the other man but Dean wasn’t going to follow instincts. This time he pushed at Cas’ head, forcing those angelic lips away from his body.

Cas huffed, “You still have not answered my question Dean.”

Dean glared at the man and replied in a cold voice, “I don’t make it a habit going around and following Alphas’ orders.”

Cas placed a gentle kiss to the opposite shoulder, “Until tonight that is. I saw what happened Dean. You tried to fight the order I gave you, but you gave in. You submitted to me.”

Fury raced through Dean’s body as he slammed his hands into Cas’ chest, finally pushing the Alpha away. Cas started to move towards Dean again, but the Omega let out a vicious snarl at the approaching Alpha. Cas froze.

Dean yelled, “How dare you, you pompous son of a bitch. You had no right to force my submission and I’ll be damned if you come into my house and try to order me around.”

Cas backed away, giving the frustrated Omega the room he was seeking. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest, “Dean, I am not here to force you to do anything. I was merely stating the facts. I was not going to let you leave here just to go drive your car and that is final. I take care of what is mine.”

Dean, who had been looking at the floor, snapped his head up. He spat, “I’m not yours, not anymore.”

Cas gave him a level stare, “Yes, Dean, you are. You can keep denying it for as long as you want but you are mine.” Cas’s voice held nothing but possession.

“Prove it,” the Omega challenged.

Cas sauntered towards the taller man, once more pinning him against the door, “Dean, you know the signs as well as I do. Your scent, which drives me crazy the whole time I’m in your presence, the fact that you had to submit to me not to mention the fact that you want to.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “You’re crazy if you think I want to submit to you.”

They both knew it was a lie. It was taking every ounce of Dean’s willpower to not just bare his neck to Castiel. Dean had never been so attracted to an Alpha in his life. Every little thing Castiel did drove him wild. The staring, the smirks, the gravelly voice, and even the dominance radiating off the man aroused Dean. Dean wasn’t furious at Castiel, he was acting like any Alpha who found his mate. Dean was mad at himself. He had never acted this way and he was finding it very off-putting. Dean wasn’t even sure who he was at the moment. He was not finding it very comforting at losing control of his own body.

“How many Alphas do you let sniff and kiss your neck like I just did? How many Alphas do you let this close to you Dean?” Castiel pulled away regrettably and walked back to the kitchen. Dean hesitated before following.

Dean watched as the Alpha grabbed his keys off the table, having forgotten that the other man had to drive his car to the convenience store to go get ice.

He turned back to Dean, “I won’t apologize for my actions Dean and if you can’t handle that, then I guess this will be the end of a very short relationship. As far as I’m concerned, you are mine, you have been since the day I walked into your shop. I wasn’t able to protect myself much growing up, but I will be damned if I let anything happen to you.”

Dean knew Cas was just trying to keep him safe, but he couldn’t forget the fact that Cas had forced his obedience. Dean had never not been in control and it scared the shit out of him. He reveled in the fact that no Alpha could force him to do anything; it gave him a sense of freedom that few Omegas enjoyed. Cas had just flushed that freedom down the drain. Was he one of those Alpha’s who buttered their Omega’s up just to destroy them in the end?

The Omega wanted to growl and shove the Alpha out his house. He started to, but he realized that if he did, he could lose the gorgeous Alpha and he didn’t want that. They were having a fight which every couple had. The only way to fix things would be to talk them out. Great, Dean’s favorite thing.

Dean didn’t realize tears were running down his cheek until Cas started wiping them away. God, if he cried anymore, he’d turn into a damn chick. Dean wanted to jerk away from the Alpha, but all the fight had left his body leaving him drained and exhausted. He leaned into the Alpha, tired of fighting what he wanted.

Cas ran a gentle hand through his hair, “Oh my sweet Omega. What even started all of this?”

“You got pissed at my phone call with Sam,” Dean mumbled.

The Alpha placed a gentle kiss to his hair before saying, “I apologize for misreading the situation. Would you please explain to me why you lied to your brother?

The Omega nodded before pulling away from the Alpha and walking back to the living room and dropped into the reclining chair, forcing Cas to either sit on the loveseat or couch. The Alpha chose the couch probably since it was closer to where the Omega sat.

Dean was silent for a while until Cas said, “Dean, please. I’m sorry I overreacted.”

Dean huffed, “I lied to Sam because I wanted to surprise him. He’s been trying to find me a mate for so long that I thought it would be great to see his reaction in person than hear it over the phone. I’m not ashamed of you Castiel nor do I intend to use you as some plaything. We have both been through too much shit for me to do something like that.”

Dean gasped. He realized why Cas had freaked out. He had treated Cas the same way the Alpha’s ex had. Mason had humiliated Cas, and Dean could imagine how insulted Cas must have felt when Dean lied to Sama about their relationship.

Dean got up and went to sit next to the Alpha. He pulled the shorter man closer so that he could bury his nose in the Omega’s scent gland.

“Cas, Angel, I never meant to treat you like that bastard did. I’m not Mason and I will never lie to you or criticize you the way he did. I just wanted our relationship to be a surprise to Sam, but I should have let you know first. I’m so sorry for hurting you like that,” the Omega replied wanting to soothe his Alpha.

Cas wrapped his arms tighter around the Omega and pulled him closer until their bodies were flush. The Alpha wasn’t satisfied and kept pulling until Dean chuckled before sliding onto Cas’s lap and burying his nose in the man’s scent gland.

The two men sat there for minutes breathing the other in. Slowly their scents went back to normal and the tension had leaked from both men. After a few more minutes, Cas pulled away to look at the man before him.

He cupped the blonde’s cheek, “I’m so sorry for overreacting. You’re right, it made me think of Mason and I just got so mad. I let my Alpha take control and I am sorry if I caused you any harm in the process.”

Dean gave a weak smile before gently shaking his head, “Nah, Cas I’m fine. I might have a few bruises in the morning but nothing I can’t handle. I guess neither of us are as free of our exes as we thought.”

The Omega slumped against the stronger man who started to gently rub soothing circles against the man’s back. “It seems so. We will just have to promise not to immediately jump to our more basic fight or flight instincts. We need to remind one another to sit down and talk which I know you hate doing. We are going to have to do so though. Both of us have troubling pasts which seem to rise up every so often.”

Dean blew out a long breath before looking up at his Alpha, “I thought you were a doctor, not a psychiatrist. Can’t go getting all doctor on me all the time something comes up Cas.”

Cas ran a gentle hand through the other man’s hair, “I shall try to keep it to a minimum. Can I play doctor for a few more minutes?”

Dean rolled his eyes before nodding. Cas was hesitant to ask but he knew he needed to. “C’mon Angel, spit it out.”

“Why…why did you… why did you get so mad about my Alpha voice?”

Dean froze like a deer caught in the headlights. He tried to pull away, but Cas tightened his grip on his hips making it impossible to move. He chewed on his lips and inspected his fingernail, stalling, hoping Cas would let it go.

“Dean, please,” the Alpha begged.

The blonde’s shoulders slumped before replying, “You’re the first Alpha ever who I had to obey.”

Cas gasped in shock, his eyes going wide. “That’s impossible. The Alpha voice is designed to force an Omega into submission. The low resonance of the Alpha voice produces unique sound waves that interacts with a receptor in the brain forcing the Omega to instantly submit. No matter what, all Alpha voices produce those same unique frequencies to ensure any Omega obeys.”

“Woah Cas, going way way doctor on me. I don’t know half of what you just said but I’m just telling you the truth. No Alpha has ever been able to force my submission until now,” Dean explained.

Cas just continued to stare, and the Omega could practically see the gears turning in the man’s head. “Basically, due to its unique pitch, the Alpha voice is sure to interact with a receptor in an Omega’s brain which activates the hormones in the body that influence submission. It is an automatic response in an Omega to obey an Alpha when the Alpha voice is used. There’s no way you should be able to ignore any Alpha voice.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “I guess I’m a freak of nature. It was a good thing growing up since I had a whole bunch of Alphas who thought they could force me to leave Sam after our parents died. They didn’t want Bobby taking both of us and they thought they could force me to stay behind since I was older. I told all of them they could go fuck themselves.”

“Dean, you were a teenager! If you hadn’t presented yet, then I can imagine you were able to refuse them, but had you presented yet?”

“Yeah, presented when I was thirteen. Shocked my dad and Sam when I did. They weren’t expecting me to be an Omega and dad was surprised at how early I presented,” the Omega explained casually.

Castiel was anything but casual, “Did your dad ever take you to a doctor? Dean, presenting as an Omega at thirteen is highly unusual. Most people don’t present until at least fifteen or later and most Omegas don’t present until sixteen.”

The Omega shrugged, “Just chalked it up to having been taking care of Sam for so long. Figured all that mothering and nurturing kickstarted my hormones. That first heat was a bitch on my own. The next half dozen were spent at the local Omega house in whatever city we were in.”

“John let you spend your heats in an Omega house at thirteen and fourteen years of age. What kind of father allows that. I’ve been in one of those places before. Those Alphas are just looking for a hole to fuck and I can just imagine what pleasure some pervert would get from fucking such a young Omega,” Castiel replied, his voice laced with anger.

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, embarrassed at his past. “I didn’t choose to go to one Cas. John forced me to. He said he didn’t want to waste money on toys to help me through it and he also didn’t want to hear me whining and begging to be fucked not to mention the smell.”

Castiel’s scent spiked as he was getting more and more furious. He gently pushed Dean onto the seat next to him before he got up and started pacing in front of the watching Omega. Dean watched him intently, surprised at how mad Cas was over his past. It warmed something deep inside him to know the Alpha cared so much.

The Alpha finally stood still, and he couldn’t hide the rage in his voice, “May John Winchester be glad he is dead, or I assure you I would send him to his grave. How pathetic can a father be that he would rather whore his teenage son than to deal with his heat. If I ever have children and they turn out to be Omega, I will buy them every toy under the damn sun and get strong scent blocking air freshener, but I will never send them to an Omega house because I don’t want to deal with their heat.”

Cas eyes had bled a deep red and Dean stood and wrapped his arms around the infuriated man. He was glad to know that if they made it in the long run and had kids that Cas would never treat his children the way Dean had been treated. It made him fall even deeper for the caring man.

Trying to calm the older man down, the Omega explained, “When we moved in with Bobby, he wouldn’t allow me to go to one. He was appalled when I asked him about it the first time. Said I was way too young and that my dad should never have allowed it. Made me go through my next heat on my own.”

“He was correct. God, Dean, I don’t even want to imagine what you went through,” the Alpha pulled the man closer to him and buried his nose in Dean’s scent gland.

Dean grimaced, “To be honest, I really don’t remember. I know the first time I got lucky and had an Alpha who was older but also very kind. He took great care of me and made sure I was ok. I wasn’t always so lucky. One time I came home more black and blue than white because of how hard the Alpha had gripped me when fucking me.”

Castiel growled and gently nipped at the Omega’s scent gland. Dean keened at the small pain that quickly turned to pleasure. Before he could say anything, Cas was kissing him…hard. Dean melted into the kiss and didn’t refuse the Alpha when he swiped his tongue along the seams of Dean’s lips. They kissed until both men were breathless. Dean rested his head on the Alpha’s chest as he continued his story.

“Bobby did his best to get me stuff to help me through my heat but after going through so many with a real Alpha, none of the toys worked. I had never been gladder for four days to be done with. I went to the doctor the very next day. I had lost ten pounds, was highly sleep deprived, and everything… uh… down stairs was raw from trying to find relief during the heat. They gave me suppressants to go on so that I wouldn’t have to go through it again,” Dean mumbled into the other man’s chest.

Cas froze, “You went on suppressants at fifteen years old?”

Dean grimaced, “I was sixteen by the time I got put on them.”

Cas stared at the Omega skeptically, “When did you go off them?”

Dean slowly licked his lips before replying, “I haven’t.”

“WHAT! What do you mean you haven’t? You have been on those pills for ten years,” the Alpha asked, getting angry all over again.

Dean pulled back, “Well yeah. I told you going through a heat without an Alpha is out of the question and I was done whoring myself. Besides I hate the feeling of being thrown away once my heat’s over. It’s why I don’t do one night stands anymore. I can’t stand the emptiness afterwards. If I’m gonna sleep with someone, it’s gonna be someone I have feelings for.”

Cas gripped Dean’s shoulders tight, “While my wolf is immensely glad to know that you haven’t been with dozens of other people, my rational human side is screaming. Do you know how bad being on suppressants for so long is? You’re supposed to have at least one regular heat every year to make sure your body is functioning properly. You can cause serious damage to yourself with prolonged usage.”

Dean fell onto the couch and dropped his head in his hands. He twitched when he felt the Alpha slide an arm around his shoulders. Dean had known all of this, he just hadn’t cared.

He told the Alpha as much, “I went off them one time about four years ago. I went through a heat with a man I thought I was going to be with. It turned out not to be the case. Afterwards, I told myself I was never going to be with another Alpha, so I didn’t care what happened to my body. I had no intentions of ever being with anyone again and so I said fuck it. There was no way I was going to keep having heats and try and go through them with just toys.”

Cas wrapped his boyfriend in his arms, “My sweet, beautiful, perfect Omega. So wonderful and strong and all mine. You truly are the strongest man I’ve ever known,” Cas said as he peppered Dean’s face and hair with kissed.

The Omega blushed at the attention, but he was secretly enjoying it. It had been too long since someone had taken care of Dean besides himself. He felt happy, relaxed, and safe.

Cas finally rested his chin on top of the Omega’s head, “I still want to talk about this whole never having to obey an Alpha voice thing, but I think we’ve had enough for tonight. It’s getting late and you have work tomorrow.”

Dean groaned at the thought. “Ugh, it’s gonna be a long day tomorrow. If we weren’t scheduled to the max, I would seriously consider calling out.”

The doctor chuckled, “You might consider it, but you know you aren’t going to.” Cas checked his watch and was surprised to see it was almost eleven. “C’mon Sweetheart, you need to get to bed.”

Dean snuggled closer to the Alpha, “I can go to sleep right here. You make for a very comfy pillow.”

The older man chuckled before standing up, hoisting Dean with him. Dean’s eyes went wide at being lifted and his arms wrapped around Cas’ neck while his legs wrapped around the man’s waist.

“What the hell are you doing,” the Omega screeched.

Cas rolled his eyes as he headed towards Dean’s bedroom, “I’m putting you to bed silly.”

“How in the hell are you carrying me though? I ain’t exactly light.”

The shorter man chuckled, “I might be slightly shorter and leaner than you, but I am an Alpha Sweetheart. You are heavier than most Omegas, but with my Alpha strength, you still aren’t that heavy.”

Dean huffed but was thrilled at the idea that his Alpha could carry him. Other Alphas had teased him for his height and well-muscled body. He was glad Cas didn’t care and even seemed to like his size.

Dean made an “oomph” as Cas deposited him on the bed. He made to sit up, but Cas whispered, “Stay, let me take care of you,” and so he fell back to the bed. He laid there as the Alpha untied his boots and pulled them off. Next went his socks which fell to the floor next to his shoes. Cas then had him sit up slightly so he could remove his flannel overshirt.

“What do you sleep in at night,” the other man asked gently.

Dean pointed to his dresser, “Normally just a t-shirt but I’m a little cold so grab me a pair of pants. You gonna undress and redress me Cas?”

The Alpha quirked an eyebrow, “Will you let me?”

Dean smiled softly, “I think I just might. It would be easier if I stood up though.”

Cas cocked his head, “I guess you’re right. Give me a moment to grab some clothes.”

While Cas got his pajamas, Dean pulled his phone out to charge it. He also set the alarm to make sure he got up for work on time. Cas came back a moment later with a pair of flannel pants and an old ACDC t-shirt. Cas gave Dean a pointed look making sure he still had permission. Dean gave a swift nod of his head. Cas smiled and reached for Dean’s t-shirt.

As soon as Cas pulled the shirt off of Dean, the Alpha let out a growl. Dean startled and then realized what Cas was growling at. The Omega reached to his shoulder covering the mark on it.

Cas growled again, “You’re mated?”

Dean pushed the man off the bed before sitting up and wrapping his arms around himself. Cas stood there in shock, anger coursing through him. He waited for the Omega to explain himself.

Dean let out a shaky breath before finally saying, “No, I’m not mated but I was.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Dean felt a tear run down his face, “Because I couldn’t. Because even after four years of being separated and three years of therapy, I still can’t even think about him without crying or worse, having a panic attack.”

Cas reached for Dean, but the Omega flinched as the hand neared him. Cas stopped and then knelt in front of the cowering Omega.

“Is that why you had the panic attack the other night?”

Dean nodded his head, “I was just thinking how different you are from him and I just lost it.” Dean was quiet for a moment before adding in a whisper, “You can leave now and never talk to me again.”

“Why would I leave?”

Dean looked up surprised, “Because I used to be mated and now, I’m broken. Why would you want some Alpha’s trash?”

Cas growled again, “Dean Winchester, you are not trash and I will not let you talk about yourself like that. Just because you were once mated doesn’t mean a damn to me. I care about you no matter your past.”

The Omega was shocked, “You do? Why doesn’t it upset you?”

Cas smiled as he wiped the tears from his boyfriend’s face, “The only thing that upsets me is how much he hurt and continues to still hurt you even if he isn’t trying to. I only hope one day, you can tell me everything he did so I can replace all those bad memories with good memories.”

Dean pulled the Alpha to hm and buried his face in Cas’ chest. Cas wrapped his arms around his Omega.

“Now, lets get you dressed for bed so you can be rested for work tomorrow.”

Dean smiled before laying back down.

He lost his breath when he saw Dean shirtless. His Omega was far from skinny or curvy like most Omegas. Dean was all muscle and Cas loved that. He had never been fond of curves, he much preferred the hard planes and edges a man’s body had.

He placed his hand over the tattoo above Dean’s left pectoral. “It means protection from demons. Sam and I got matching ones. Kita asked if it showed up in my wolf form which it does. She mentioned something about you having wings on your back.”

Cas quickly slipped the ACDC shirt over the Omega’s head before replying, “I do. I got them as a gift to myself when I graduated med school. I’ll have to show them to you sometimes. Now, unbutton your jeans for me.”

Dean chuckled, “What’s the matter Cas. Afraid of touching something?”

Cas gently shoved the taller man, “No, just being respectful. I don’t want to run you off. Besides, I haven’t even taken you on a proper date yet.”

“Well, whenever you want to do that, I’m all up for it,” the Omega teased.

Once Dean was fully dressed in his pj’s, he crawled into bed and settled down. Cas pulled the comforter over him and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

“Hey, before you leave, grab the extra set of keys out the kitchen. They are in a drawer next to the fridge. That way, you can let yourself in,” the Omega mumbled.

Cas smiled, “I’ll be sure to grab them. Thank you for trusting me so much.”

“No big deal. It keeps me from having to walk all the way to the door.”

“You can be so lazy when you want to be. Goodnight my sweet Omega. I will let you know about that date. Have a great day at work tomorrow and I will see you once you get home,” Cas whispered as he turned the bedside light off and headed out the room.

He heard a mumbled “Night Cas” before the other man was sound asleep. Cas smiled before heading to the living room. He looked around to make sure everything was picked up. He locked the back door leading to the yard before turning the lights off. He locked the front door behind him as he got in his car and drove it across the street to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another chapter down! Dean and Cas are finally together, yay! I just love these two idiots so much. Don't worry, this isn't the end, we're only a little over a quarter of the way through this story.


	9. A Run in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go for a run in the woods but are rudely interrupted. They spend the rest of the day at the house and have a little fun times. Dean asks Cas to spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is up! This one is a little long as there was just no good stopping point but I'm sure you guys won't mind. We learn more about Dean's past and find out how shitty of a father John really was. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> Warnings: Mention of past child abuse, wolf fighting, hand-jobs

When the alarm went off the next morning, Dean groaned at being woken from one of the best night’s sleep he’d had in ages. He had to force himself to his feet and eventually made his way to the kitchen to get a much-needed cup of coffee. After the second cup, the Omega was starting to wake up.

Half an hour later found Dean arriving at the garage. He headed inside to start preparing for the day ahead. He looked at the schedule and grimaced. They were going to be slammed for the day with appointments alone not to mention any walk-ins. Dean seriously considered calling in an extra hand for the day but decided against it.

At eight, the shop was open, and three customers had already arrived. At eleven, Dean had gone into his office and called in an extra hand. By two, Dean and his crew had no choice but to send walk-ins away or require them to make an appointment for the following day. When five rolled around, everybody breathed a sigh of relief and was glad to head home for the evening.

Dean was in his office about to turn the computer off and head home when he got a text message. He smiled when he saw who it was from. That smile turned into a frown when he read it. It turned out that Cas had been called into the hospital two days early. His shift for the night wouldn’t end until nine and they had already asked for him to come in the next day as well. The good thing was, the hospital had switched his days around and he now had Wednesday off and was wondering if Dean would like to go out for their date.

Dean thought for a moment before coming up with an idea.

“ _Hey, Wednesday will definitely work. How about we wake up early and go for a run as our wolves. My wolf is dying to go on a run and would love to spend the morning running with you. Then, we can got get lunch and spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want.”_

Dean was surprised when he got an immediate response.

“ _That sounds wonderful. I will meet you Wednesday morning around 7 and then you can drive us to your usual running spot. I’ve got to go; my break is over in a few minutes. I already miss you and look forward to Wednesday.”_

_“I miss you too Cas. Wednesday can’t get here fast enough.”_

Dean headed home with a hole in the pit of his stomach. It hadn’t even been a full twenty-four hours since he had seen Cas and he already missed him. He knew part of it was due to them being true-mates. Another part of it boiled down to the fact that Dean just plain missed his Alpha. Cas had wormed his way into Dean’s life so intricately that without him, Dean just felt off.

The rest of the night was a solemn affair. Dean ate a microwavable meal for dinner and then watched TV for a couple of hours before heading to bed. It had been an exhausting day and he just wanted to sleep.

Tuesday turned out to be as busy as Monday had been. While everyone at the garage was happy that business was up, it also meant they were slammed from open to close. Again, Dean had to call in extra help. He even went ahead and asked Cole if he would come in the following day just to be on the safe side. Dean was exhausted by the time he was finally able to leave for the day.

He decided to stop by the Roadhouse for dinner. He texted Cas to see if there was any chance that the Alpha might get off early. He got a brief reply of “ _Not in a million years. I’m sorry Sweetheart. Are we still on for tomorrow?”_ Dean was quick to assure the Alpha that they were, and he couldn’t wait to get to see the Alpha again.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the Roadhouse and was surprised to see it unusually empty. As the Omega headed inside, he looked around the place and saw that only three tables were occupied. He immediately took a seat and waited for Jo or Ellen to show up.

He didn’t have to wait long before the Beta was walking up to him.

“Hey, kid what ya drinking tonight,” Ellen asked with a smile on her face.

“Hey Ellen. Ugh, bring me a beer please. After the past couple of days, I’ve had, I need some alcohol.”

The older woman chuckled, “Rough days huh?”

Dean sighed, “We were so slammed I’ve had to call in extra help both days and went ahead and had Cole come in tomorrow just to make sure there will be enough hands on deck.”

“Well, at least it means business is good. Honestly, I know how you feel though. I’m kind of glad we are slow tonight. We’ve been packed every night for the past couple of weeks that this is a breath of fresh air,” the Beta replied.

Dean nodded in agreeance, “I guess we shouldn’t complain though. Better to be busy than be dead all the time.”

“Ha, ain’t that the truth. Well, let me grab your drink and I’ll go ahead and put your order in. I’m assuming the usual?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Of course. Thanks Ellen.”

The Beta gave him a salute before walking away. The mechanic pulled out his cell phone and passed the time until his food showed up.

As Ellen set the plate down, she took a seat across from the Omega. Dean said nothing as he grabbed the ketchup bottle and poured some over his fries.

As Dean began to eat, the woman asked, “So, where’s Cas?”

Dean finished chewing, “He got called into work two days early. He’s got tomorrow off, and we are gonna spend it together. I’m looking forward to it.”

The blonde smiled, “I’m glad you two are happy. Not to toot my own horn but I did good getting you two together.”

The young Omega took a long drag of his beer before replying, “Yeah, yeah, brag all you want.” He took another bite of his burger before replying, “Thank you Ellen… for everything you’ve done for me and for everything you continue to do for me. If it wasn’t for you, Bobby, and Jody, I’m not sure where Sam and I would be right now. I’ll never be able to repay you.”

Ellen reached across and laid her hand atop Dean’s, “You don’t have to thank me although I do appreciate it. I did it because you boys needed someone who cared about ya’ll. Your daddy did a piss poor job at it. Bobby tried as best he could, but he would call me sometimes at night begging me to talk to you about whatever you were going through because he just didn’t know what to say.”

Dean chuckled, “Bobby always seemed to know what to say though. He was more a dad to Sam and me than John ever was.”

The blonde nodded in agreement, “That he was.” She smiled before speaking again, “I remember he called me up practically in hysterics because of something you asked him.”

Dean gave her a questioning look while he slowly chewed his mouthful of burger. Ellen elaborated, “It was about a month after the two of you had moved here. Bobby called all panicked because you had asked him where the local Omega house was, so you could spend your heat there.”

Dean blushed, “I remember the first time I asked him, he just stuttered and told me to not worry about it at the moment. The next time I asked him, he told me I would be spending it at the house. He then gave me money and told me to go buy whatever stuff I would need to help me through it. Before I could ask what he meant, he said come talk to you.”

Ellen nodded her head, “He was so furious that your father had ever allowed you to go to one of those places. He didn’t know what to tell you though because his wife had been a Beta and he had never had to deal with a heat before. It took me forever to calm him down and to tell him to give you some money and send you to me. He then proceeded to thank me for a good five minutes for knowing what to do.”

Dean huffed, “By far one of the most embarrassing conversations you and I ever had. I felt so stupid and humiliated that I didn’t know how to get through a heat on my own.”

“You can’t blame yourself for not knowing Dean. If it wasn’t for having a best friend who was an Omega growing up, I might not have either. Your daddy sure as hell never prepared you. He just sent you off, so he didn’t have to deal with it. That was one thing Bobby made clear over his phone call to me. He would be more than willing to keep you at the house and check up on you to make sure you were okay.”

Dean gave a terse smile, “He did, even though every time he came in the room, he had his hand over his eyes to make sure he didn’t see anything. I was so glad when it was over.”

Ellen nodded, “I was the one who suggested the suppressants after Bobby described how bad it had been for you. He tried his best to take care of you boys as much as possible.”

Dean sniffled, “That he did. I miss him every day. I wish he was still here. He’d be calling me an idjit right about now with all that’s been going on with Cas.”

“That he would. He’d tell you it was time to get your head out your ass and to be happy,” the Beta joked.

Dean nodded, “I’m trying Ellen. I think I’m finally on that path.”

The Beta stood up and took Dean’s now empty plate, “I’m glad Dean. There’s no one on this planet who deserves to be happy more than you and your Alpha.”

Before the Omega could reply, she was walking off. She brought back a piece of pie and a can of whipped cream before moving to help a group of customers who just walked in. By the time Dean finished his pie, business had picked up and Ellen wasn’t available to talk. He paid his bill and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out to his car.

Dean got home and looked towards Cas’ house and was disappointed to see the lights were off and his car wasn’t in the driveway. Dean shook his head before walking into the house. The Omega went to bed early that night, excited for the day ahead.

Dean groaned as his alarm went off at a quarter to seven in the morning. He rolled over trying to find his phone, so he could turn the alarm off. He reached blindly for his phone and accidentally knocked it off the nightstand.

“Son of a bitch. It’s too early in the morning for this shit,” the Omega growled as he reached for his phone on the floor. The phone was further away than he realized and fell out of his bed onto the floor.

Before he could get his bearings, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He tried to sit up straight but his legs were tangled in the sheets and he couldn’t move. Suddenly the footsteps stopped. He looked up and saw Cas standing in the doorframe.

“Uhhh, morning Cas. What ya doing here so early in the morning,” Dean asked sheepishly.

Cas was leaning against the doorframe with his head cocked to the side, “I was coming over to see if you wanted to eat breakfast together when I heard a loud crash from outside and I was afraid something had happened. I now see that my concerns were not needed as much as I feared”

Dean glared at the Alpha, “Haha, very funny. I told you I’m not a morning person. I knocked the phone off and then fell out the bed trying to get it. I’m not exactly coordinated before a couple cups of coffee.”

The older man smirked before reaching a hand out to the Omega. Dean pushed the sheets off his legs before grabbing the offered hand and being hauled to his feet.

Dean bumped into the Alpha who quickly wrapped his arms around the Omega. The two locked eyes with each other for a second before Cas leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the taller man’s.

Dean pressed forward eagerly and parted his lips slightly. The Alpha took advantage and slipped his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. They battled for dominance for a few seconds before Dean gave in and the let the Alpha have control.

Dean mewled at the feelings coursing through his body. He had been kissed dozens of times, but no kiss had ever felt like this. His body felt on fire as if in any second, he’d go up in flames. He could feel arousal spiraling through his body and was surprised when he felt the first trickle of slick leaking down his leg.

Dean knew the Alpha was just as affected. A minty smell was starting to fill the room as Cas was becoming aroused. The hardness pressing against Dean’s thigh was a sure sign of just how turned on the other man was.

The two broke apart, both gasping for air. Cas’ eyes were tinged red and Dean figured his own were tinted gold. Cas took a deep whiff of the scents that were floating through the room.

“It smells like a pine forest that’s been sprayed with mint in here,” the Alpha commented.

Dean smiled, “The mint is your smell so I’m assuming the pine forest is my fault.”

Cas nuzzled his nose against the Omega’s scent gland and took a deep whiff. “You are by far the best smelling pine forest I’ve ever smelt. It really is quite delectable.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve always enjoyed the smell of mint,” Dean joked.

“I’m pleased to hear that. Now, I’m gonna go fix us some coffee while you get dressed. Maybe it will be enough to persuade you to make us breakfast before we head out,” the Alpha said with one more quick peck to the lips.

As Cas headed to the kitchen, Dean hurried to get dressed. He didn’t bother with anything fancy, a flannel shirt and a pair of sweatpants. After all, the clothes would just be coming off so they could shift to their wolves. Once Dean was dressed, he headed downstairs.

As he walked into the kitchen, a cup of coffee was pressed into his hands. He took a deep whiff of the caffeinated beverage and smiled.

Dean looked at the man in front of him, “Thanks. How about we settle for a bowl of cereal and I can cook something nice for you tonight for dinner?”

“Are you that excited to go for a run this morning,” the Alpha teased.

Dean jabbed him in the side with his elbow before grabbing a box of cereal and the milk from the fridge. He placed the stuff on the table before grabbing spoons and bowls. He took a seat at the table and poured a large bowl of cereal for himself.

While pouring the milk, “Yeah I am. I haven’t been in a week or so and my wolf has been antsy lately. It always happens if I don’t let him loose at least once a week.”

Dean dug into his food as Cas fixed himself a bowl. The two ate in silence for a few minutes.

Cas eventually spoke up, “When I was younger, and my brothers were looking to torture me, my wolf was my only escape. I’m not as bulky as most Alphas and so I was faster than any of my brothers. They all had the traditional muscly frame of Alphas and I could outrun them easily.”

Dean took Cas’ hand as the Alpha’s scent was souring at remembering bad memories. “Hey, I don’t mind that you aren’t all muscle. I think you look good just the way you are. If it meant getting away from your brothers, so be it. I don’t exactly have the normal Omega physique either.”

Cas looked up and studied him for a moment before saying, “No, I suppose not although I’m not complaining. I am glad you have more muscle mass than most Omegas and that you are mostly lacking curves. I prefer hard planes and angles to soft curves.”

Dean snorted, “Same here buddy. I knew early on in life I was gay. I remember growing up, all my guy friends would obsess over the girl with the largest boobs or the thickest thighs and I was just disgusted by the idea of even touching a chick’s boob. I could gossip all day with Jo though. We would sit at the Roadhouse and check out all the cute guys out as they walked by.”

Cas grimaced, “I’m glad you had someone who supported you no matter what. My brothers were mortified that I preferred the same sex. Just one more thing I got beat up for. Gabe was the only one who never gave a shit what I did or didn’t do, as long as I was happy.”

Dean scooted his chair until he was close enough to the Alpha that he could pull Cas to his scent gland. The doctor took a deep whiff, letting the scent of pine forest calm him.

Cas didn’t pull away, instead resting his head in the crook of the Omega’s neck. “Thank you, Dean. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

The blonde shrugged, “Don’t mention it. Like I said, if I ever meet your family, I will probably strangle one of them. Truth is, you weren’t the only one who had family who didn’t approve of you.”

Cas pulled away to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, “Sending me to the Omega house and drinking all the time wasn’t the worst thing John ever did. When I presented as an Omega, he was furious. He beat me until I was black and blue and had broken my wrist and a rib. Afterwards, he took me to the hospital and said I had been attacked by a gang of Alphas. The only reason he kept me around was to watch over Sam. He made sure that I knew it too. Anytime I stepped out of line, he threatened to send me away. I wasn’t a son to him anymore because John Winchester didn’t have Omega whores for sons.”

Dean finished his story with a growl. He stood up and walked over to the sink. He looked out the window as he gripped the countertop harder and harder. His fingers were hurting with how tight his grip was, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Dean had talked about all of this in therapy but for some reason, telling Cas was harder than he thought it would be. He knew it was because he was worried the Alpha would leave.

He jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a forehead resting against his back. He took a deep breath, refusing to allow himself to cry over John. Cas started to gently massage the back of his shoulders and he could feel the tension ebbing away.

“As much as you want to kill my brothers, I want to destroy John Winchester. I want to rip him limb from limb and peel his skin away from his body little pieces at a time. What he did to you is far worse than anything my brothers did to me,” the Alpha growled lowly.

Dean placed one of his shaking hands atop the Alpha’s and entwined their fingers. “I was just glad Sam never cared. It hurt, what John did, but I don’t know if I would have made it if Sam had thought the same things. I think he hated John more than I did.”

Cas purred against his back as he continued to massage the other man’s shoulders, “Why is that?”

Dean sighed before replying, “Sam saw John beating me up one time. I was fourteen and Sam had just come home from hanging out at the library. I was supposed to pick him up, but I had gotten food poisoning and couldn’t leave the toilet for more than ten minutes. John got home and was furious and started punching me. Sam walked in and went berserk. He ran over and threw himself in front of me and told John if he wanted to hit me, then he was gonna have to hit Sam too. John told Sam that he should be angry at me, but Sam shook his head. He knew I didn’t feel well so he didn’t blame me. He hated John after that.”

Dean went quiet. He felt exhausted after having told the Alpha so much. Dean hated talking about his feelings but his therapist, Pamela, had gotten him to realize that it was better to tell others than bottle it up. He still bottled up a ton of shit but not quite as much as he used to. He was quickly finding out with Cas, that things didn’t stay bottled up very long. It frightened him a little if he was honest with himself.

“Dean, are you with me? You ran off into your head Sweetheart,” the Alpha admonished.

The mechanic shook his head, “Sorry, just thinking.”

The older man turned him around so they were face to face. Cas gave a quick kiss to the Omega’s forehead before asking, “Penny for your thoughts?”

Dean chewed on his lip before replying, “Why do I feel so compelled to tell you things that I’ve hardly ever told anyone. The only person who knows everything is Jody and yet here I am telling you things at the drop of a hat.”

Cas cupped his cheek, “It’s because we are true mates. We each feel the urge to be honest with one another. I have been doing the same thing, much of the stuff I’ve told you about myself is not something I normally tell people who I’ve just met. Our wolves are making sure that we accept each other so there can’t be any lies between the two of us. We would know if we were lying to one another anyway.”

Dean leaned back, a frown on his face. “How in the world would we know if we were lying to each other?”

Cas shrugged his shoulders, “It’s a true mates thing. There are many things we know about true mates but are not necessarily understood. So few true mate pairings exist that the medical field is seriously lacking information on them.”

Dean glared, “You aren’t going to turn us into some science experiment, are you? I’m not going to wake up with wires all over me and hooked up to a machine to study my brain wave patterns, or some shit like that, right?”

The shorter man chuckled before rolling his eyes, “I have no intention of doing such a thing. Some other pair of true mates will have to volunteer for that honor. You are mine and mine alone.”

The Alpha pulled his Omega closer before locking their lips together. Castiel was quickly becoming addicted to the pine dipped leather smell that was entirely unique to Dean. He had never been so attracted to a scent before. It wasn’t only Dean’s scent that drove him crazy but the man himself. Cas had never imagined he would get so lucky to have a mate who not only tolerated his weirdness but loved it. He was glad Dean didn’t criticize him for his past but accepted it. Dean was everything he had ever hoped for in a mate and more.

“Now look who’s zoning out Alpha,” the Omega quipped.

“I’m sorry. I was just thinking how glad I am to have met you.”

“Don’t go getting sappy on me.” Dean wiped at his face before saying, “Alright, enough chick-flick moments. Let’s get going before it gets any later.”

Cas knew Dean was saying he had had enough heart to heart for the morning and was willing to let it slide. They got the dishes picked up and put in the sink before Dean grabbed his wallet and keys and headed outside.

The thirty-minute drive was quiet, both men just enjoying each other’s company. Dean finally pulled the Impala to the side of the road. A trail could barely be seen through the line of trees. Both men got out and stretched.

Cas looked around before asking, “Will anybody mess with your car while we run?”

Dean shook his head, “Nah, I’ve been coming out here for years. Besides, my car is pretty recognizable and if anybody tried to steal it, they wouldn’t get far. Having a friend who’s the sheriff has its advantages.”

Cas nodded in understanding. Without any more questions, both men started to strip. Within seconds, they had thrown their clothes into the car and were standing completely nude. Dean grabbed a plastic bag out of his car and put his keys in it. Cas was watching him, clearly confused as to what he was doing. Dean then dug a hole into the dirt and dropped the bag in it. He covered it up and patted the dirt so nobody would be able to tell the keys were there.

Cas tilted his head, “Smart trick. Certainly ensures your car doesn’t get stolen.”

Dean nodded, “One thing John taught me that was actually useful.” He gave a half smile before saying, “Alright, let’s go. We will shift just beyond the tree line.”

Cas nodded and turned to head that way, but he stopped almost immediately. Behind him, he heard the Omega gasp. He tried to spin around but hands stopped him as fingers ran from his shoulder blades down to his lower back.

“I guess you like them?”

“Like them, Cas they are magnificent! Holy shit dude,” the Omega said in awe.

Dean wasn’t surprised at seeing the tattoo since he already knew Cas had one, but he was shocked at just how awesome the ink truly was. The crest of the wings lined up with the top of the Alpha’s shoulder blades. They curved outward to his sides and flared down. They ended just above the curve of his ass. The tops of the wings were about fifteen to twenty feathers wide. The bottom of the wings were five feathers wide. The feathers at the top of Cas’ back were short while the feathers got steadily longer as you moved down. The wings lined up on either side of his spine curving slightly outward at the bottom of his spine. In the space at his lower back, Cas had a few single feathers laying in a pile as if they had fallen from the wings themselves. Overall, the Alpha had over three-hundred individual black feathers tattooed on his back.

Cas finally turned around to look at the other man, “I’m glad you like them. They are one of my biggest pride and joys. My father was exceedingly religious and one of the few things I enjoyed him talking about were angels. It’s why me and all my brothers are named after them. When I graduated med school, I knew I wanted a tattoo of wings. If you look closely, there a few scars throughout the wings plus the fallen feathers to represent my struggles and my overcoming them.”

“They are absolutely stunning. I’m glad they mean so much to you. They put my possession symbol to shame man. I can tell you this right now, I am going to spend hours staring at them,” the Omega admitted.

The doctor chuckled, “I don’t think I will mind that.”

Before Dean could respond, Cas was running towards the trees. Dean launched after him. As soon as he was through the trees, the Omega shifted into his wolf form. As a human, Dean was tall, as a wolf, he was massive. He stood almost six feet tall at the shoulder and was nearly ten feet long. He had a light sandy brown coat that was dotted with brown spots. On his chest, was a black mark that had the same shape as his tattoo. Once shifted, Dean shook and stretched to get used to a wolf body rather than a human one.

He looked around for Cas having lost sight of him when he shifted. Suddenly he was barreled into by a large black blob. Dean was sent flying before landing heavily on his side. He looked up to see Cas standing a few feet away from him, a wolfish grin on his face. Just like Dean, Cas was a huge wolf. He was slightly smaller than Dean by a few inches. His pelt was midnight black except for the white wings on his back.

_“Dude, not cool,”_ Dean shot at the other wolf.

Dean heard laughter across the common link all shifters shared when in their wolf form. Dean decided to get even with the other wolf. He lurched to his feet and launched himself at the black and white wolf. Cas figured out what was happening a moment too late. The tan wolf slammed into him sending him sprawling. For the next few minutes, the two wolves fought with each other. They weren’t hurting one another, simply playing and enjoying each other’s company.

Minutes later found Dean standing over Cas, the black wolf’s neck gripped gently between the other wolf’s jaws. Cas was defeated and he knew it. He dropped his tail to lay flat on the ground and his ears were flattened to his skull. Dean gave a slight shake to the fur in his mouth before letting it go and flopping to the side of Cas.

Cas rolled over and started licking at Dean’s throat and face. The Omega let the Alpha clean him for a while longer before standing up and shooting off into the woods like a bullet. He heard a growl from behind him but pushed his feet faster. The next few hours were spent playing chase in the woods. Mostly it was Cas chasing Dean since the Omega knew the woods better.

Hours later, the two had settled next to a secluded stream. Dean ran up and down through the water, enjoying splashing Cas with water. The Alpha growled but he didn’t mind too much as the cool water felt good. After about ten minutes, Dean left the stream, shook off the excess water, and plopped down next to Cas.

The Alpha started licking the brown wolf’s coat, “ _I’m glad to see you so happy Dean.”_

_“Thanks Cas, I’m enjoying it a lot. It’s even better with you here.”_

Cas started to say something but paused when he heard a rustling in the bushes. Both wolves were instantly on their feet. Dean stood slightly in front of Cas and raised his hackles as he watched a large chocolate wolf emerge from the bushes.

The newcomer was larger than either Cas or Dean. Without a doubt, the newcomer was all Alpha and Cas let out a loud growl warning the large Alpha.

_“What do we have here,”_ the newcomer asked. He lifted his head and sniffed the air. His eyes latched onto Dean, “ _An unmated Omega. You smell absolutely divine, I must say.”_

Cas rushed forward, forcing Dean behind him as he continued to growl at the larger Alpha. Dean wasn’t having any of that and pushed back against Cas until the two stood shoulder to shoulder.

Cas glared at his Omega, “ _Dean, stand back.”_

The taller wolf rolled his eyes before directing a question to the stranger, “ _Who are you and what are you doing here?”_

The stranger chuckled, “ _What’s the matter Alpha, that Omega too much for you? What kind of Alpha lets an Omega boss him around?”_

_“I asked you a question,”_ Dean snarled.

The brown wolf stared at Dean, “ _Gordon Walker is the name. My, aren’t you a feisty one.”_

_“What are you doing here? Are you passing through,”_ Dean asked once more.

Gordon ignored the questions and walked slowly towards the pair of wolves. Before Castiel could move, Dean had rushed forward and blocked the stranger from reaching his Alpha.

Gordon stared at the tan wolf in amazement. He assumed the Alpha had never come across an Omega like Dean, then again, most Alphas hadn’t. Dean gave a warning growl, wanting Gordon to just disappear.

_“You really are a spirited Omega. That’s good, I’m looking for a mate with a little spunk,”_ Gordon practically purred.

The Omega shuttered at the Alpha’s lewd comment, “ _Well, you better keep looking because I’m not the mate you’re looking for.”_

_“Oh, I think you’re exactly the kind of mate I’m looking for.”_ Gordon nodded towards Castiel, “ _What can he give you that I can’t? Besides, look at him; he’s the most pathetic looking Alpha I’ve ever seen. How could he ever protect you from harm?”_

Dean snarled, “ _Don’t you dare insult him. He’s more of an Alpha than you could ever hope to be. Why don’t you just tuck your tail and run?”_

Dean watched as red started to bleed into Gordon’s eyes. Dean knew he was pissing the Alpha off, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to let some snot-nosed Alpha talk bad about Cas.

Gordon stood to his full height and bared his teeth at Dean. _“You will apologize to me for your insolence,”_ Gordon commanded.

Dean knew Gordon was using his Alpha voice but with like every other Alpha he had met, he ignored the command as if it was never given. _“No, I don’t think I will.”_

More red leeched into Gordon’s eyes as Dean ignored his command, _“You are an Omega and I am an Alpha. You will do as you’re told! Now apologize!”_

Dean looked over his shoulder, _“Cas, do I have to apologize to this dick?”_

Before Cas could reply, Gordon lunged towards Dean. The Omega had been expecting the attack and was easily able to deflect the Alpha’s attack. Gordon was quick to attack again. He lunged for Dean, but the Omega was too quick; he grabbed the scruff of Gordon’s neck and threw the larger Alpha away from him.

Cas watched as Dean battled with the other Alpha. His instincts were screaming at him to protect his boyfriend, but the logical part of his brain knew that Dean didn’t need any help. Gordon may be larger than Dean, but his judgement was clouded by fury while Dean’s mind was clear and focused on the fight. Cas watched as the Alpha attacked over and over but he never landed a blow to Dean.

Five minutes later and Dean had Gordon pinned to the ground. Dean’s jaws were locked around Gordon’s throat and the Alpha struggled the break the hold but with no avail.

Dean tightened his grip, “ _I think it’s time for you to leave Gordon. Even if I didn’t have Cas, I would never choose you for a mate. You’re just like every other Alpha I’ve met. Arrogant and self-righteous.”_

_“Alright, alright! Let me go,”_ the Alpha yelled.

Dean released his hold and snarled at the large Alpha one more time before heading towards Cas. Cas stood as he waited for his Omega. Because Dean’s back was turned, he never noticed Gordon sneaking up behind him. Gordon leaped, tackling Dean to the ground. Before Dean could react, Gordon had the Omega pinned, preparing to bite into his neck. Before the Alpha could bite the Omega, another body crashed into his own. Dean spun around and watched Cas and Gordon crumple to the ground. Cas was the first to his feet.

Dean ran towards Cas, but the Alpha looked over his shoulder and growled. Dean got the meaning; it was Cas’ turn against Gordon. Dean watched anxiously. Gordon was both taller and heavier than Cas. Dean had never seen Cas fight and he was worried about his Alpha getting hurt.

It turned out, he had nothing to worry about. Cas was as good a fighter as Dean. Dean could even admit to himself that Cas was probably better than the Omega himself. In less time than it took Dean, Cas had the larger Alpha pinned to the ground. Gordon was now bleeding from even more wounds and his back leg was sticking out at an odd angle while Gordon hadn’t even landed one blow to Cas.

_“Do you have no morals? You do not attack someone from behind once you have conceded a fight. I will give you one more chance to leave on your own or I will be forced to take drastic measures,”_ Cas growled angrily.

Gordon let his tail fall to the ground limply and relaxed his whole body in submission. Because of the hold Castiel had, he couldn’t bare his neck to the smaller Alpha. Cas relinquished his hold and watched as Gordon struggled to his feet. Dean joined Cas’ side and the two watched as the large Alpha limped away.

Cas turned towards Dean and shifted to his human form. Dean quickly followed suit. Immediately, Cas was running his hands up and down Dean’s body, checking for any injuries.

Dean grabbed the Alpha’s hands forcing him to stop his searching, “Cas, I’m fine.”

Cas broke Dean’s hold and cupped the Omega’s face between his hands before planting a deep kiss to Dean’s lips. The Omega smiled goofily when the Alpha pulled away. Dean let Cas finish his searching knowing Cas’ instincts were driving him to do so.

While Cas continued his check-up, Dean asked, “So, where did you learn to fight like that?”

Cas tilted his head, “Gabriel made sure I knew how to defend myself.”

Dean grabbed one of Cas’ hands and kissed each individual finger before planting a kiss to his palm, “Yeah but Cas there’s a difference between protecting yourself and kicking some Alpha’s ass. I mean, you’re a better fighter than me.”

Cas finally finished his checking of Dean’s body and stood up, “Gabe made me take defense classes after he came back for me. It was a shifter class, so we learned to fight in our wolf forms as well as our human forms. Only once I started med school, did I quit going to class but after doing it for years, it is ingrained into my skull.”

“Here I was worried that my Alpha would need me protecting him and he can kick ass better than me,” Dean teased. On a more serious note, “Thank you for letting me fight my own battle. I know it must have been hard for you not to interfere.”

Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss before replying, “It was but I knew you didn’t need or want my help. I know you can protect yourself Dean.”

Dean nodded, “Yeah but I’m glad I got you protecting my back. I wasn’t expecting the whole sneak attack.”

Cas gave a soft growl, “That was unethical, and Gordon should be ashamed.”

The taller man laughed, “I’m pretty sure Gordon didn’t care about playing by the rules. He was just pissed because some random Omega bested him in a fight.”

Cas just shook his head before shifting back to his wolf form. It was getting late and after dealing with Gordon, Cas just wanted to go home and cuddle up with Dean. They made the trek back to the car and quickly dressed.

Once both men were in the car, Dean asked, “I know I said I’d cook something, but can we just stop by Ellen’s and grab something to go? I’m not up to cooking right now.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand before nodding, “Absolutely. I’m quite tired as well.”

They pulled onto the road and Dean pointed Baby back towards the city. An hour later found the boys back at Dean’s house. They were settled on the couch, burgers in front of them with a pie staying warm in the oven.

Dean leaned against the Alpha and yelped. He pulled away from the other man and rubbed at his back.

“Dean, are you alright?”

Dean stretched and grimaced. “I’m not sure. My back hurts like hell all of a sudden.”

“Alright, shirt off and turn around,” the doctor ordered.

The Omega hurt too much to even make a smart-ass comment. He pulled his shirt off and moved so his back faced the other man.

“Everything looking alright, Alpha,” Dean tried to joke.

Cas gently reached out to gently run a finger up and down the other’s back. Dean jerked as small tendrils of pain flared throughout his spine.

“Uh, Cas, could you not press so hard? That kind of hurts.”

“I’m hardly applying any pressure to your back Dean. When Gordon attacked you from behind, he must have caused more injury than we thought. There isn’t much I can do except tell you to take a few pain pills. You will most likely be sore in the morning.”

Dean looked over his shoulder and lightly pressed a finger to his back and hissed at the pain.

Cas raised his eyebrow, “Really, you are going to poke your back when I was just barely pressing on it and it caused you pain?”

Dean smiled, “What can I say, I have a slow learning curve.”

Cas shook his head before leaning over to give the mechanic a chaste kiss, “Where do you keep pain meds at?”

“I can go get them,” Dean said as he started to rise.

Cas growled low in his throat as he pulled on the blonde’s arm, forcing the man to remain seating.

“You will do no such thing. I should have realized you were hurt earlier. You will stay on this couch and rest. Now, where do you keep the pills,” Cas all but demanded.

Dean started to argue but shut his mouth. “In the bathroom cabinet above the sink.”

The doctor rewarded Dean with another kiss before getting up to retrieve the pills. He came back minutes later with four Ibuprofen pills in his hand.

“For that large of a contusion, you will definitely need a prescription amount of Ibuprofen. I can’t believe I didn’t realize this earlier. I even checked your back, but you didn’t seem to be in pain,” the doctor muttered as he handed the pills to Dean.

Dean swallowed them before cupping Cas’ cheek and forcing the other man to look at him, “Quit beating yourself up Alpha. It was probably the adrenaline rush.”

Cas dropped his eyes, “But I’m a bad Alpha for not realizing my Omega was hurt.”

Dean’s expression softened, “You aren’t a bad Alpha Cas. I usually take a while to bruise and feel the pain. I honestly didn’t feel anything until I sat down and leaned against you. You are doing just fine as my Alpha. What Alpha would let me fight the bad guy all on my own?”

Cas gave a small smile, “I did.”

Dean pulled him in for a kiss, “Exactly and let me tell you, that earned you loads of brownie points.”

“Thank you, Dean. I just don’t want to screw up and lose you. I almost did the other night and I haven’t forgiven myself,” the black-haired man admitted.

“Cas, what happened the other night was going to eventually happen. Sooner or later you would have pissed me off by giving me an order or some shit. We hashed it out and everything is alright,” Dean replied, trying to placate his Alpha.

Cas frowned, “I’m not mad about ordering you around. I told you, I won’t apologize for keeping you safe. I’m upset that I jumped to such bad conclusions in the first place. We could have avoided the whole fiasco if I had just given you a chance to explain instead of getting all hotheaded.”

Dean started to say something joking but realized his Alpha needed something sincere. He pushed Cas away, forcing the man to sit up. Dean then carefully crawled into the other man’s lap, mindful of his sore back. He draped his legs on either side of Cas’ thighs and wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist.

He then locked green with blue, “Cas, you aren’t going to lose me. We’ve got a long way to go and a shit ton of crap to learn about each other but I’m not leaving… not permanently. We’re going to have arguments and we are gonna get pissed at each other, but in the end, we are going to work through our problems. There might be times where I just need to go drive Baby or something but I’m always gonna come back. I committed myself to you the other day and I’ll be damned if I throw it away.” Dean paused before plowing ahead with his speech, “You’re my mate, my true mate… and that’s all I’ve ever wanted no matter what I told Sam. So, as long as you’re willing to put up with me, my crazy obsessions, my piss-poor attitude, and my smart mouth, I’m yours.”

Dean was shaking by the time he finished. Cas had a few tears rolling down his cheek, his breathing rather ragged. Before Dean could say anything else, the Alpha crushed their lips together. Dean gasped before melting into the other man. When Cas’ tongue traced the seam of his lips, the Omega willingly opened them. The Alpha plunged his tongue into the other’s mouth. Their tongues twirled around each other, fighting for dominance before Dean let Cas take over.

Cas moved until he was laying on the couch and Dean’s weight was resting on top of his. The two continued to kiss each other as their bodies started to rock against one another. Both men were growing hard in the confines of their pants and their breathing was becoming more labored. They finally pulled apart, panting with the need for air.

Dean rocked against the Alpha and felt a rivulet of slick leak from his hole. It had been ages since he’d been this turned on and just from kissing. The Omega moaned when the Alpha canted his hips up, causing their cocks to rub against each other.

Cas breathed deeply, “God, you smell so good. I bet you would taste as good as you smell.”

Dean whispered into his Alpha’s ear, “Why don’t you find out?”

Dean watched as Cas’ eyes darkened to a deep red before he leaned up and captured the Omega’s lips in a brutal kiss once more. As Cas kissed his Omega, his hand snuck lower and lower until it was dipping inside of Dean’s underwear and making its way to the man’s leaking hole.

Dean broke the kiss and gasped when the Alpha stroked a single finger against his leaking hole.

“Oh God, Angel. Keep that up and I’m going to come,” the Omega groaned.

The shorter man grinned evilly, “That is the point. Already so wet for me and I’ve hardly done anything. Are you always so responsive?”

Cas punctuated his question by pushing a single long finger into Dean’s slick opening.

Dean’s hips bucked as he was speared. He ground his cock harder against Cas’ while simultaneously trying to rock back into the finger inside of him.

“It’s just been so long since I’ve had anything besides my fingers and some toys. That feels so good Cas. I’m so close, please Alpha,” Dean begged.

Not in the mood to drag things out, Cas quickly added a second finger inside of Dean’s ass. He thrust in and out a few times before slowly spreading his fingers apart, stretching the Omega wider.

Dean was in such ecstasy and couldn’t control the movement of his body. When Cas added a third finger and went deeper than before causing his fingers to rub against the Omega’s prostate, Dean lost it. With a few jabs against the ball of nerves, Dean was flying high, come coating his boxers and pants.

As Dean rode his high, he felt the man below him rubbing his hips harder and faster against Dean’s, chasing after his own orgasm. Dean had enough thought to place his palm over the Alpha’s impressive erection and rub in time with the movement of his hips. In seconds, Cas was growling as his orgasm hit him.

Both men lay there panting, trying to catch their breaths. The room smelled of honeyed pine, a perfect combination of their scents. Dean was the first to recover. He groaned as he stood up, his back still slightly sore.

He hurried to his room to clean up and change clothes. A few minutes later he walked back out to see Cas still slumped on the couch.

“You ok Alpha,” Dean taunted.

Cas peeked an eye open before shutting them again, “The fact that you were able to already get up and change has me seriously doubting myself. Obviously, I didn’t satisfy you well enough.”

Dean leaned over his Alpha to give the man a deep kiss, “Angel, we gotta work on your self-worth issues. That’s the best orgasm I’ve had in ages. I just really hate the feeling of that stuff drying on my skin. Trust me, I will be planting my butt on that couch as soon as you get up. I put some clothes out on my bed that should fit you if you wanna change. Unless you like the feeling of body fluids drying on your skin.”

Cas huffed before slowly standing up and heading towards the bedroom. Dean grabbed their food and went to reheat it while Cas changed. Once the burgers and fries were hot enough, Dean headed back to the living room. Cas was already back and had turned the TV on and was looking for something to watch.

He finally settled on a movie before turning to Dean and asking, “What movie is this? Is it the one with the little green alien and the light sticks?”

Dean nearly dropped the food he was holding. He rushed to put it on the table before turning to his boyfriend, “You’re kidding right? You’re kidding?” Dean pointed to the TV, “You seriously don’t know what this is?”

Cas gave him a pointed look, “I am not kidding Dean. I do not know what this is. I spent so much time running from my brothers that I didn’t get a chance to watch a lot of TV. During college, I was so focused on my studies that I still didn’t do much else.”

“Yeah but you had a laptop, right? I mean, what did you do to entertain yourself or when you were taking a break from all that studying,” Dean asked.

“I read books and watched the few movies that we have watched together such as the _Jurassic Park_ and _Jaws_ movies,” Cas said nonchalantly.

Dean threw his hands in the air, “Of course you did. Do you even use any social media like Facebook?”

“I have a Facebook account that a friend helped me to set up, but I rarely get on it. Although I admit I do have an obsession with the Candy Crush game.”

Dean laughed, “Ok, Cas, it has become my top priority to teach you about everything techno and get you caught up on the current cultural trends.”

His boyfriend looked at him skeptically but eventually sighed, “Me saying no will not deter you from doing this will it?”

“Not a chance. By the way, this is _Star Wars Episode Three Revenge of the Sith_. Damn, I can’t believe you don’t know _Star Wars_ ,” Dean said shaking his head.

The two ate their meal and continued to watch the movie. Dean found it amusing at how enraptured Cas got into the movie. He had to admit though, he missed Cas commenting on the movies about how inaccurate they were. He definitely wanted to watch it again just to hear the Alpha’s commentary.

Eventually Dean got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. He returned with a whole pie and two forks. He handed a fork to Cas before sitting back on the couch. He took a forkful of pie and shoved it into his mouth.

Cas is looking at him with slight disgust. “What,” Dean asks around a mouthful of cherry pie.

“Are you not going to cut it up or put it on a plate?”

“Um, I can if you want but I usually don’t bother. This is just as easy.”

Cas reached over and took a small forkful of pie. After swallowing his bite, “You have an unhealthy obsession with pie Dean.” He looked at the now empty plates, “And greasy foods. Do you even know what a fruit or vegetable is?”

Dean punched Cas lightly on the arm, “Haha, hilarious Cas. Please tell me you aren’t some health nut like Sammy. I swear the only things my brother eats are rabbit food. When him and Jess come to visit, she begs me to make her a burger.”

“I might be a doctor, but I am not a health nut as you called me,” admitted the Alpha.

“I eat my veggies Cas, maybe not as much as I should but I don’t always eat burgers. Now pie is an everyday necessity just about,” Dean said as he shoved another forkful in his mouth.

“I will let you teach me about movies and such if you let me teach you about proper nutrition,” Cas replied.

Dean froze with a piece of pie to his mouth, “Seriously Cas, already making ultimatums?”

Cas reached over and ate the pie off his boyfriend’s fork, “Just compromising Dean. I heard all good relationships are built upon it.”

Dean growled, “Bastard. And don’t steal my pie. Eat your own!”

They spent the next few hours watching movies. By the end of the Star Wars movie, Dean was curled next to Cas’s side. The Omega had pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around both of them. Dean’s head rested on Cas’ chest and the Alpha had his arm wrapped around the Omega, mindful of Dean’s bruised back. Every so often, Cas would run his fingers through Dean’s short blonde hair. The Omega would smile in contentment and try and curl even closer to Cas.

Around eight, Cas untangled himself from the couch and headed to the kitchen. Ten minutes later he reappeared with a plate full of PB&J’s. He was also carrying a couple of apples and bottles of water he had found in the fridge.

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at the simplistic dinner. He took a bite out of one of the apples, “See, I eat fruits every now and then.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “Contrary to popular belief, one apple a day will not keep the doctor away Dean.”

The Omega took another bite of the apple, “Well, maybe I don’t wanna keep you away.” He leaned over and gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Cas chuckled, “I’m glad you wanna keep me around. I plan on keeping you around for a very long time. Once I get you eating healthy, the next thing to discuss is those suppressants and your heat cycle.”

Dean took another bit of his apple chewing slowly. A memory of John flashing through his mind.

_“You stupid bitch! Get your head out of your ass and get over here and help me with this car,” John roared at his son._

_“I’m trying Dad, but I don’t feel too good. Being around all these Alphas for the past few hours are having a serious affect. I’m burning up,” Dean cried as his body was wracked with another wave of fever._

_John looked over his shoulder, “You go into heat and I’ll leave your ass here on the side of the road. Sam is old enough he can take care of himself. You’ve become expendable Dean. So, if you want to see your brother again, hurry your ass up and help me get this car working again!”_

_His dad’s, no, John’s words were like a punch to the gut. Dean wiped at the tears in his eyes before gritting his teeth and forcing his feet to carry him forward. It wasn’t Dean’s fault John had dragged his son to a bar to get roaring drunk with a group of Alphas._

_Sam was back at the apartment, but John had forced Dean to go with him so that the underaged teenager could drive his father home. On the way from the bar Dean had started to feel hot and his temperature kept rising. To make matters worse, halfway home, Baby had broken down._

_Once they got the car fixed and got back to the apartment, Dean took a cold shower, trying to lower his body temperature and hoping to wash the scent of Alphas off his body. That was the day, Dean decided he didn’t give two shits about John. At least his brother still cared about him and Sam didn’t see him as expendable._

Suddenly the memories changed.

_“You’re pathetic Winchester, do you know that? You really think an Alpha would ever want you? You’re about the worst excuse of an Omega I’ve ever seen. Omegas are supposed to be submissive, quiet, and adoring towards their Alphas. Omegas are meant to keep the house clean and their Alphas pleased. You fail at all of that,” his mate berated him._

_Tears streamed down Dean’s face as he looked at his mate, “Aiden, please, I can try and be better. You’ve never seemed to have a problem with me before.”_

_Aiden smiled maliciously, “Stupid Omega, so desperate for someone to love you. I’ve despised you from the day I met you but the money I was gonna make from this deal was too much to pass up. Make you fall in love with me, mate you, and then hand you off to my Uncle so he could get his revenge. It was like taking candy from a baby. A stupid, pitiful, pathetic baby.”_

“Dean, Dean, Dean, Sweetheart, I need you to come back to me. Wherever you went, it’s not real,” Cas was saying practically shouting next to him.

Dean could hear the words, but it was like treading through water to be able to make sense of them. Dean fought his way to the surface until he was finally in the present, the memories fading back into the recesses of his mind.

Dean crumpled, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t realize he was muttering, “Please, I can change” over and over. Cas pulled the shaking man into his arms and held on tight.

He ran a hand through Dean’s short hair, the other rubbing circles into his upper back. “Shhh, Dean, I’m here. You’re safe. I don’t want you to change. I want you to stay just how you are. Shh, Sweetheart, I’m here. I’m right here. You’re mine and I love everything about you.”

Dean shook his head, “Cas, you don’t hardly know anything about me so how can you say that.”

Cas cocked his head, “You don’t think I don’t know anything about you? Dean, I can read you like an open book. You love your brother. You’re obsessed with pie and bacon cheeseburgers. You think your car is your kid.”

Dean sobbed harder, “Cas, that’s obvious stuff. That doesn’t tell you a damn thing about me.”

The doctor pushed the mechanic away until he was at arm’s length. He waited until Dean’s green eyes locked with his blue ones, “Alright, well how about this. You’re loyal. You gave up your own childhood for your brother. You raised a kid while being a kid. You’re loving, you’re protective, you’re smart, hardworking, independent. I can keep going if you like.”

“I’m also stubborn as a pig. I don’t submit to Alphas. I’m arrogant, I’m messy. I hate doing laundry; I’m obsessive when it comes to my car. I suck at showing my feelings. I act first, ask questions later. Basically, I suck at being an Omega,” Dean said loathingly.

Dean was surprised when all Cas did was give him a big, goofy smile. He leaned over and kissed Dean right on the tip of his nose which caused the Omega to stare stupidly.

“Sweetheart, you don’t suck at being an Omega. Quit worrying about all the stereotypes that define Omegas and Alphas. Neither of us fit them and I am perfectly fine with that. Most of your so-called problems are qualities I want in a mate. I want you to fight me. I want to hear your opinions and thoughts. I want you to keep your hobbies, your job and your garage. I would never ask you to give that stuff up. Dean, stay arrogant. Think you’re better than every Alpha in this town because you are,” Cas breathed huskily into Dean’s ear.

Suddenly, Cas pulled Dean forcing the Omega to climb into the other’s lap. Dean straddled his lap, palms flat against the shorter man’s chest. Cas leaned up to kiss Dean. It was a heated kiss, all teeth and tongues. Dean whimpered when Cas pulled away. Cas gave another peck to Dean’s lips before starting to trail his lips down the Omega’s chin and neck.

Dean stiffened as Cas started kissing his neck. Instincts were screaming at Dean to bare his neck to the Alpha, to submit. All the fight finally left Dean and he slowly turned his neck, baring the full expanse to the man. Cas growled low in his throat before attaching his lips once more to the Omega’s throat. He sucked at the juncture between neck and shoulder but never bit down. He sucked and licked and when he stopped, he could already see a bruise forming on Dean’s tan skin.

Cas started kissing back up his boyfriend’s neck until he was licking at the shell of Dean’s ear. The Omega was quivering under the sensual touch of the Alpha’s tongue. Cas whispered next to the Omega’s ear, “The only Alpha I want you to ever submit to is me.”

Dean could only nod his head vigorously. He was painfully aroused and could feel slick leaking from his body. He could smell the pheromones that he and Castiel were releasing into the air. Cas’ body brushed against Dean’s aching erection every time the Alpha moved. Dean moaned loud when Cas purposefully ground his hips into Dean’s.

“God Dean, you look so gorgeous. Neck bared and face flushed.” He rubbed his palm achingly slow over the Omega’s erection and Dean bucked his hips up trying to get more friction. “An aching erection and it’s all for me. Isn’t it Dean?”

“Ye-yeah Cas!! It’s all for you, only you!” Cas ground his hips again, “You bastard. Cas, quit the teasing,” Dean moaned low in his throat as his body was slowly going up in flames.

Cas leaned over and took a long sniff of the pheromones pouring off Dean, “You’re slick for me aren’t you Dean. I could take you right now without any preparation because of how wet you are for me, couldn’t I Dean?” Cas had snaked his hand into Dean’s pants and was sliding his hand up and down the Omega’s erection.

“Cas, clothes off if we’re gonna do this again. I’ve got enough laundry to do as it is,” Dean moaned.

Cas chuckled before pushing the Omega’s pants and underwear down before returning pack to rubbing at the blonde’s erection.

Dean threw his head back at the sensations he was feeling. Cas was only touching his cock and he was more turned on than he ever had been. Who knew he could get off from dirty talk and a domineering Alpha? Dean thrust his hips against his boyfriend’s hand.

Cas gripped Dean’s cock tight causing the Omega to pause and lock eyes with the Alpha. “You have yet to answer me, Dean.”

Dean was panting heavily, “Ye-yes Ca-Cas. So we-wet, ju-just for you. More, Cas more!”

Cas started sliding his hand faster knowing his Omega was close to the edge. He kissed Dean’s flushed lips before saying, “Beg me Omega. Beg your Alpha for release!”

Dean refused to beg, he had enough self-respect to never do anything so childish. When Cas started pumping his hand faster over Dean’s cock, the rational part of the Omega flew out the window. He keened high in his throat before, “Please, Alpha, pl-please let me cum! So close!” Dean threw his arms around Cas and kissed him hungrily. “Cas, please!”

Cas pumped his boyfriend’s cock a few more times before he felt Dean release into his hand. Cas watched as Dean fell over the cliff and it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Dean screamed his name as his hips bucked up. Dean’s eyes were closed in his ecstasy and his head thrown back. His mouth hung open as his body slowly relaxed against the Alpha.

Dean watched through hazy eyes as Cas kitten licked at his palm full of cum. Dean growled before pulling Cas into a kiss. Dean could taste his own essence in Cas’ mouth and it was fucking fantastic. Dean’s eyes travelled down and noticed the still prominent bulge in Cas’ shorts.

He reached out to Cas’ shorts. The Alpha tried to smack his hands away, but Dean ignored him. He slipped Cas pants and boxers down. The Alpha jerked as Dean’s hand settled around his heated flesh. He was so close that a few pumps had him coming. Dean repeated the same action as Cas and licked the Alpha’s cum off his hand. Cas could only stare, enraptured by the site.

Cas slumped down onto the couch, having gone boneless after his powerful orgasm. They laid there for minutes, their bodies cooling as their heart rates came back to normal. Dean was no longer shaking but he refused to look at the other man.

“Dean, what just happened,” the older man asked cautiously.

“I thought that was obvious. We just gave each other a hand job,” Dean said, his voice lacking emotion.

“Dean,” Cas warned.

Dean tried to speak but he couldn’t. He swallowed convulsively a few times before trying again.

“I don’t know Cas. I got lost in memory. Bad ones, real bad ones.”

“Dean please,” the other man begged.

The Omega knew what was being asked so haltingly he told the Alpha what he had remembered. With every word the mechanic uttered, Cas’ fingertips dug harder and harder into his hips.

“That was the day I quit referring to John as my dad. I realized he hadn’t been my dad in a long time. Once I presented, I never meant anything to him anymore. What kind of father forces their son to a bar just so he could be the designated driver? Being around all those Alpha fucked with me so bad I thought I was gonna go into heat,” Dean said listlessly.

Cas ground his teeth together he was so furious. How a man could ever treat their son in such a way was beyond horrible. Cas hadn’t had an easy childhood and his brothers hated him, but John Winchester was a true monster.

“I’m glad we aren’t kids anymore Cas, even though our childhoods made us pretty pathetic adults,” Dean growled.

“We are not pathetic, emotionally distraught at times, yes, but not pathetic. Were there any other memories or just that one,” the Alpha asked solemnly.

Dean paused before answering, “There was another but I’m not ready to talk about it. My dad being an asshole, I came to terms with a long time ago. The other thing, I’m still working on.”

Cas squeezed the Omega to him tighter, “Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here Sweetheart.”

“Thanks Cas,” Dean replied, a small smile on his face.

The two silently agreed to turn the TV off and head to bed. Cas followed Dean to his room so the Omega could charge his phone. Dean plugged his phone in to charge before looking up at the Alpha.

“You have to work tomorrow?”

“Yes, but I don’t have to be in until nine. I should be going home to get ready for bed,” the Alpha said, a frown on his face.

Dean rumbled around in his drawer before pulling out another charger, “I have a spare if you want to use it.”

“Dean, are you sure?”

“Honestly, I don’t think I’m gonna get much sleep tonight otherwise. I feel safe around you Cas and after what happened, I need that more than I like to admit,” the Omega all but whispered.

Cas walked over and pulled the taller man into a brief kiss, “I have to be up by seven to make it to work on time.”

“I guess I could get up and then always go back to bed if I want,” Dean replied cheekily.

Cas huffed and rolled his eyes. “Alright then, hand me the charger.”

While Cas plugged his phone in, Dean crawled into bed. Cas hesitated for a fraction of a second before slipping under the covers. Almost immediately, Dean was scooting up next to him. Cas’ back was pressed against Dean’s chest and the other man had slipped a leg in between the Alpha’s. Dean slung his arm over the smaller man’s waist while burrowing his nose into the back of the other man’s neck.

Cas purred in contentment, “Goodnight Dean.”

Dean pressed a light kiss to the skin in front of him, “Night Cas.”

Within minutes, both men were sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, another chapter down! I just love seeing the guys turn into full wolves! Angel wings are a weakness of mine! In my opinion, John was never a great father to the boys. He wasn't as bad as he is in this story but I've never understood why people like him so much. Also, not a Star Wars fan. I've only seen three movies and that was enough so that's why it was such a bad description because that's about how I would describe although I will admit, Baby Yoda is adorable!


	10. Dammit, Dean Get the Laundry Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a slice of life chapter. Nothing major goes on but sometimes you need a slower paced chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is done! I kind of like this chapter just because we get to see our boys interacting with each other during normal day to day life.   
> Warnings: Hand jobs and blow jobs

The next morning found a very tired Dean sitting at his table, watching his Alpha eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while nursing a cup of coffee. Once Cas had finished his breakfast, he dropped the dishes in the sink before walking to the table to give Dean a kiss.

“I have to get to my house to get dressed. Do you want me to come over when I get off work? I should be home between six and seven,” Cas explained.

Dean bit at his bottom lip before asking a life changing question, “Cas, why don’t you move in with me?”

Cas was startled by the question as much as Dean was. The Omega wasn’t sure what even possessed him to ask such a question. It was crazy. There was no way Cas would want to move in so soon.

Dean looked up at the Alpha waiting for rejection but instead, “Are you sure Dean? If you would like to think about your offer more, I understand.”

Dean wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him closer, “No, absolutely not. I want you… I want us to work. Last night, that was the best sleep I’ve had in years. I hate that you have to go back and forth. You’ve been at my house so much anyways, it just makes sense.”

The blonde fell silent, unsure of what else to say. He sat staring at his feet, not wanting to see the rejection that was sure to come. He looked up when he felt a gentle hand card through his hair.

Cas had a small smile on his face, “I would love to move in with you Dean. Last night was one of the best sleeps I’ve had in a while as well. I don’t like being away from you and this will solve the problem. Truthfully, besides my kitchen, I’ve hardly done any unpacking. It won’t take but a day to move my stuff over.”

Dean stood and hugged the raven closer to him, “That’s awesome Cas. You bet your sweet ass you’re coming over after you get off work. I’ll have dinner waiting for you.”

Cas kissed him on the lips again before saying, “If it’s burgers again, I will murder you in your sleep.”

The mechanic chuckled, “No you won’t, you like me too much.”

The doctor smirked, “That can be overlooked if burgers is what’s for dinner again.”

“It won’t Angel, I promise. It will be a perfectly balanced meal completely absent of burgers and with at least two vegetables,” the blonde replied cheekily.

Cas smacked his boyfriend’s ass, causing the younger man to yelp, “Quit being cheeky.”

Dean rubbed at his sore behind, “Sir, yes, sir.”

Cas glanced at his watch, “We will talk more tonight. I really do have to go if I don’t want to be late. I’ll call you when I’m leaving. Enjoy your day off and Dean?”

The Omega raised an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

“Please do the laundry. The basket in your bedroom is completely hidden under the mountain of dirty clothes,” the Alpha scolded.

“No promises Cas but I’ll try. I’ve got some errands I’ve gotta do today. Now go before you’re late,” Dean replied before lightly smacking his boyfriend on the butt.

Cas growled playfully before planting one more kiss to the Omega’s mouth. Dean watched his boyfriend disappear out the door. He sat at the table for a few more minutes before deciding to go back to bed. It was his day off after all.

A few hours later, Dean forced himself out of bed. He drank a couple cups of coffee before calling the garage.

“Hello, Winchester Garage, this is Jo speaking. How can I help you?”

“Hey Jo, it’s Dean.”

“Oh, hey boss, how’s it going?”

Dean smiled as he took another sip of his coffee, “I’m good Jo. Look, I was calling to ask you a favor.”

“Dean are you asking me for a kidney or something,” the Alpha replied jokingly.

“Not quite that much. Sam is coming in because his spring break is the week after next. I was wondering if there was anyway you and some of the others could cover my shifts so I could have the week off with him,” Dean all but begged of his best friend.

“You are such a baby sometimes, you know that? Let me ask the guys and see what I can do. I know I can take a few of the days. I’ll let you know by the end of the day what we got figured out,” she replied.

“Thanks Jo.”

Jo laughed, “Alright boss. Tell that Alpha of yours I said hi and that we all need to have dinner sometime.”

“I will Jo and thanks. Bye now.”

“Bye.”

Dean hung up before scrolling through his contact list. He found his brother’s name and pushed the call button. He waited, unsure if Sam had a class at this time.

Finally, his brother picked up on the fifth ring, “Hey Dean, how’s it hanging?”

“A little to the left,” Dean smirked at his own bad joke.

“You are such a jerk sometimes. Did you actually need something or were you calling just to annoy me,” his brother said exasperatedly.

“Woah bitch, chill out. Didn’t mean to piss you off. Had enough coffee this morning,” Dean inquired.

“Sorry, it’s just I have a big exam tomorrow and I need to be studying for it,” his brother explained.

Dean felt a little regret, “Sorry, Sammy. I just wanted to make sure you were still coming up for spring break?”

Sam’s voice was a little softer, “Of course we are still coming.”

Dean nodded his head even if Sam couldn’t see it, “Ok, cool. I’ll let you go so you can get back to studying. Good luck, I know you’ll pass it.”

“Thanks Dean. Jess and I will see you soon.” There was a pause before, “Oh and Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. I just wanted to make sure you knew that.”

“Course I do. I love you too. Now go study for your exam,” Dean quipped.

There was a laugh and one more goodbye before Sam hung up.

The Omega finished up his coffee before heading to his room. He took a quick shower before heading to the kitchen once more. He checked the refrigerator and all his cabinets, taking stock of the food he had. His brother was a giant health freak and the food in Dean’s pantry wouldn’t cut it. He was going to have to make a run to the grocery store. He started to make a mental list before realizing it was just too much stuff to remember. He pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and started to write.

He figured since he was going grocery shopping, he might as well stock up on anything he might need. He slowly walked through the house and took note of what he needed and what he would need extra of for his brother and Jess. He also thought about Cas and added a few extra things.

By the time Dean was finished with his list, it was nearing twelve. He decided to stop by Benny’s for lunch before heading to the grocery store. Half an hour found him pulling into the parking lot of _Joie de vivre,_ the restaurant Benny and his wife owned.

The building itself was nothing fancy. It had a very down-home feeling. There was a large bar near the back and the rest of the tables were simple brown with red and white checkered tablecloths. The walls were decorated with lots of metal signs, old records, animal heads, musical instruments, and a whole hodge podge of other things.

Truthfully, most people didn’t come for the décor, they came for the food. Benny served the best Cajun food in the state and he had a wall of medals to prove it. People came for the food and they stayed for the food.

Dean walked in and was surprised to see Andrea at the bar. He knew the lady had been a bartender in her early years, but she rarely ever did it since starting her own wedding planning business.

She looked up and smiled when seeing him, “Hello Dean. It’s been a while.”

“You were just at my house a few days ago unless you and I have different definitions of a while,” the Omega joked.

“I meant it’s been a while since I’ve seen you here. Benny has been wandering if you disappeared,” she replied back.

Dean grimaced as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I’ve had a lot going on lately. I promise I’ll show my face around here more. I promised Cas I would bring him here.”

The Beta gave a flirtatious smile, “Ah yes and how is that Alpha of yours? Has he swept you off your feet yet?”

Dean chuckled nervously, “Not quite but he’s close. We’re doing real good, better than I ever hoped for.”

She gave him a pat on the shoulder, “Well, that’s wonderful news. I’m glad to see you so happy for once. You deserve it. You’ve had a rough few years.”

He grimaced, “Yeah. I think I’m finally bouncing back. I’m starting to feel like my old self. It only took four years.”

Sympathy was evident on Andrea’s face and in her scent as she replied, “Never be ashamed of your journey Dean. We all take different lengths of time to reach a place where we are happy with ourselves. Don’t ever let someone tell you how to travel your path. Only you can determine what happens along the ways.”

Dean cocked his head, “Speaking from experience?”

Dean had known Andrea for years and Benny even longer but even he didn’t know all the details of how the two had met. Benny was Dean’s senior by over ten years. He told Dean that he had met Andrea soon after he graduated high school. They were ripped apart from each other for nearly five years before finding one another again. Since then, the two had been inseparable. Dean had asked Benny about it once but a sharp growl and a stern “Let it go” had been enough to keep Dean from asking. Dean trusted the burly Alpha and had seen no reason to question him further.

The Omega was ripped from his thoughts by an excited, “About time Cher. I thought you were avoidin’ me or somethin’.”

Dean turned around and was wrapped in a tight hug by his friend. Benny was roughly the same height as Dean, but the man had arms that were twice the size of the Omega’s. Dean fought to breathe as Benny tried to squeeze his organs out.

The mechanic took a deep breath when the Cajun finally let him go, “Hey Benny. Sorry it’s been so long since I came around. I’ve been trying to figure out a whole bunch of personal shit and haven’t been out much.”

Benny smiled, “Let me guess, work and home is where you been and living off of Ellen’s burgers, I’m sure.”

Dean smiled sheepishly, “You know me so well. Anyways, ever since Cas came around and I got my head out my ass, things have been settling down. Sam’s coming down week after next for spring break so I’ve gotta go stock up on green stuff.”

“That’s great Cher, I’m mighty glad the two of you are doin’ well. You’ll have to bring the doctor ‘round,” the Alpha replied.

The Omega nodded, “I agree. Maybe, I’ll bring Sam, Jess, and Cas. I know Sam will want to see you.”

“Sounds good Cher. Now what can I get ya for lunch,” the Cajun asked.

Dean chuckled, “It really must have been a while since I’ve been here if you have to ask me what I want for food.”

Benny punched him in the arm, “I just didn’t want to assume. Who knows, your Alpha might have gotten ya to try somethin’ new.”

Dean rotated his shoulder, it stinging due to the punch from the other man, “He’s trying but that’s a work in progress Benny.”

The other man rolled his eyes, “Alrighty then, one po boy comin’ right out.”

Dean watched as his friend walked back to the kitchen. Andrea had moved away to help a few customers who had walked in. A few minutes later, Benny walked out to give Dean his food but couldn’t stay and talk as business was starting to pick up for the lunch rush.

Dean understood and waved his friend back to work. As the Omega ate his food, he practically drooled. It had been a while since he’d had Benny’s cooking and it was as mouthwatering as ever. Once he finished his meal, he left a big tip on the counter for Andrea and headed out.

Dean spent the rest of the afternoon at the grocery store. His kitchen was lacking most if not any type of vegetable and fruit, so he had a lot to buy. He practically brought every type of green leafy thing the grocery store offered. Dean ended up filling an entire cart up just with food for Sam and Jess’s visit plus what he simply needed to restock. He had to grab a second cart to finish up the rest of shopping for stuff around the house such as laundry detergent and toilet paper.

By the time he had paid and had loaded all the groceries into Baby, it was nearly four. It was a half hour drive back to the house and another half hour of getting all the groceries out of Baby and into the house. By the time Dean had unloaded Baby and sat everything in the kitchen, there was hardly any room to move.

The Omega groaned at all the groceries he now had to put up. All the fruits and vegetables he would put in the freezer and Sam could thaw the stuff he wanted. He was so busy trying to put groceries away he never heard his phone go off. He nearly jumped out of his shoes when he heard Cas’ voice in the entryway.

“Did you buy the whole grocery store, or did you leave some for everybody else,” the Alpha asked as he leaned against the archway to the kitchen. Dean spun around, eyes wide in shock.

“Cas, what are you doing home? Is it already six,” the Omega asked anxiously. He hadn’t even started cooking dinner.

The Alpha smiled, “Did you not read the text I sent you?”

Dean’s eyes widened more, “You texted me? Shit, I never even heard my phone go off.”

He scrambled for his phone in his pocket and unlocked it. Sure enough he had one unread text from the Alpha.

_“Dean, getting off early. Will be home in twenty. Remember, no burgers for dinner.”_

Dean swallowed audibly before looking up at the doctor, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. I have been trying to get all the groceries up. I may have gone a little overboard.”

Cas shook his head but was smiling as he walked up and pulled Dean into his arms, “Maybe just a little bit. Why did you buy so much anyways?”

The Omega rested his head on the doctor’s chest, “Sam is like a super health nut, almost completely vegetarian and eats more fruits and veggies than a damn rabbit.”

Cas rubbed gentle fingers through Dean’s hair, “I’m sure he will appreciate it although what are we going to do with all the leftovers?”

Dean smirked, “Leftovers, the man is a moose Cas. There won’t be any leftovers. If there are, I’ll find some way to fix them up to where I’ll eat them.”

“Whatever you say Sweetheart. How about I finish putting this stuff up so you can get dinner started,” the Alpha offered.

“Yeah alright. I figured some baked chicken with roasted veggies and potatoes for dinner. Sound good,” the Omega asked as he walked to the fridge.

Cas gave a small smile, “Sounds perfect Sweetheart.”

“Angel, could you have picked a more girly nickname to call me,” Dean quipped.

Cas stared unimpressed, “Could you have picked a more cliché nickname to call me?”

Dean looked flabbergasted, “What do you mean cliché?”

As the Alpha started putting groceries away, he replied, “I have giant wings tattooed on my back and you call me angel. Hardly original.”

Dean straightened up from putting their dinner in the oven, “I don’t have to call you that if you don’t want me to.”

Cas gave Dean a heartfelt smile, “I never said I didn’t like it, just that it was cliché. I like it quite a lot. If you don’t like sweetheart, I won’t call you that.”

Dean started putting dishes in the sink to wash, “What, no! Don’t you dare.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist as the Omega washed the dishes, “Then why did you bring it up goofy?”

The other man shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s girly but who gives a damn. I like it.”

“Good, because I had no intention of calling you anything else…Sweetheart,” the Alpha nuzzled at the back of the Omega’s neck.

Dean shivered, “Cassss, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna get distracted and then dinner will burn.”

Cas pulled away, “Alright, later then. I am going to go take a quick shower while dinner cooks.”

Dean nodded absentmindedly. Cas walked away and the Omega continued to wash the dishes.

Suddenly, “DEAN WINCHESTER!!!!”

Dean jumped and dropped the cup back into the sink causing water and bubbles to go flying. Dean didn’t even notice the wetness as he spun around to see a mad Alpha standing in the kitchen.

“How come there is still an entire laundry basket full of clothes in the bedroom?”

Dean grimaced, “I haven’t really had a chance to do laundry. I was also out of laundry detergent. I brought some more though. I’ll get them started after dinner.”

Cas cooled off minutely, “You promise to get the laundry going after dinner.?”

Dean huffed, “Yeah I promise.”

Cas shook his head, “You can be an extremely lazy person when you want to be.”

Dean wiped his cheek on his shirt sleeve, “Pshh, lazy, I just went grocery shopping for like three hours. Besides, I told you I hate doing laundry and that I’m messy.”

Cas chuckled, “I remember. Yet your car and your office at the garage is spotless. I just think you’re messy with certain things.”

“Oh really, well let’s see how you like being messy,” Dean replied.

Cas’ eyes went wide as he saw Dean reach into the sink and come out with a handful of bubbles. Before he could say anything, Dean was running his hand from Cas’ head all the way down his shirt. Cas wiped the soap from his eyes and turned to glare at Dean.

The Omega had backed off and was doubled over he was laughing so hard. Cas started to reach for the sink to grab a handful of bubbles before pausing. No, he would wait and get Dean back later.

Dean looked up because of the silence, “What? You gonna get me back?”

Cas grabbed a dish towel and wiped all the bubbles off. He turned back to the dishes, “I will retaliate, that is certain. I’m gonna wait though and let you get paranoid and when you are least expecting it is when I will finally get my revenge.”

Dean eyed him warily, “I’m in for a world of trouble, aren’t I?” Cas refused to answer. Dean walked over and slid an arm around the Alpha’s waist. “C’mon Cas, say something. What can I do to make it up?”

Cas was silent for a moment, “Finish making dinner Dean and we will see how it goes from there.”

Dean huffed, “Is that all? You’re getting back at me by having me cook dinner? Angel, am I gonna have to teach you about pranking as well?”

Cas pursed his lips, “That’s cute Dean that you think dinner is my way of getting back at you.”

Dean pulled until they were flush against one another. “You just try and get back at me Alpha. Go ahead, bite me.”

Dean hadn’t meant to be so literal, but Cas leaned over and actually nipped the Omega in the neck. Dean jumped in shock. Once the shock wore off, Dean bared his neck for Cas while wrapping his arms tighter around the shorter man. Cas sucked at the mark he had left, making sure it was apparent on Dean’s tan skin.

“You got a marking kink, Angel,” Dean joked.

Cas leaned back and looked Dean in the eye, “I want people to know what’s mine. I don’t share Dean.”

Dean kissed the Alpha to appease him, “Neither do I Cas. Now, go take a shower while dinner cooks.”

Thirty minutes later the two were sitting down and eating. They talked about their respective days and what they had done. Cas had shadowed Balthazar and had observed the man do an incredibly difficult surgery with ease.

After dinner, the two retired to the living room to watch some TV before going to bed. They watched Dr. Sexy for a few hours before Dean said he had to go to bed since he had to go to work the next morning.

Cas surprisingly had the day off and said he was going to start moving some of his stuff to Dean’s house while the Omega was at work.

Dean had never been so glad for five o clock to roll around. He was hot, sweaty, tired and hurting. His right shoulder was sporting a large black and blue bruise and he wondered if it was sprained. He knew Cas was gonna be pissed when he saw it.

Dean was working on the closing costs for the day when Jo walked in, “Dean, I can finish that up for you. You go home and rest that shoulder. Call me in the morning and let me know if you wanna take the day off. Tomorrow didn’t look too busy so if you call out, it won’t screw us too much.”

Dean tried rolling his shoulder and grimaced; son of a bitch hurt like hell. He gladly handed the paperwork over to Jo. “Thanks Jo. I’ll text you tomorrow morning and see how I feel. Have a good night.”

Dean grabbed his keys and headed out. He heard Jo’s shout of, “Night boss” echo behind him. He winced in pain when he went to open the door handle. Dean was right-handed, and it just had to be his right shoulder that got banged up. He sat in the car and pulled his plaid shirt off and pulled up the sleeve of his t-shirt.

“Shit,” he said under his breath. He was so getting his ass chewed out by Cas when he got home. He pulled his phone out his pocket and texted Cas to let him know he was on his way home.

Dean parked the Impala in the garage before heading into the house. A door led from the garage straight into the kitchen and Dean looked around for his boyfriend. When he didn’t see Cas he called out, “Cas, I’m home!” Dean went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He popped the top and chugged half the bottle in a single go. He was looking out the window and didn’t see his boyfriend sneaking up behind him.

Cas wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist and rested his chin on Dean’s right shoulder. Dean jumped in pain, growling at the Alpha. Cas let go immediately. “Dean, what’s wrong,” he asked concern lacing his voice.

Dean stood still for a few seconds clenching and unclenching his fist as he fought through the pain. He chugged the rest of the beer before sitting at the table. He tried to pull his t-shirt off, but his arm hurt too damn much to pull it over his head.

“Cas, some help please,” Dean pleaded.

Cas was immediately at Dean’s side, helping to remove the shirt as gently as he could. He gasped when he saw Dean’s bruised shoulder. “Dean, what in the hell did you do?”

Dean looked down at his shoulder and had to admit it looked even worse than what he had thought previously. From the top of his shoulder blade all the way to his elbow was black and blue. Dean looked over his shoulder and could see that the bruise covered a large portion of his back as well.

“Dean, answer me. What happened,” the Alpha barked.

“I may have gone to grab a part for the car I was working on and ended up causing the whole pile to fall on top of me. A bumper fell on my shoulder, knocked me to the ground. Hurt like a son of a bitch. Still does,” Dean finished lamely.

Cas was pinching the bridge of his nose, “Stay here. I’m going to run to my house to get some things and then I’ll be right back. Do not move from this chair Dean, do you understand?”

The pain in Dean’s arm was getting worse so he had no problem complying to his boyfriend’s orders. “Yeah, Angel, don’t move. I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Dean said, his voice full of pain.

Cas left once Dean promised not to move. He was gone for only about ten minutes before he was running back into Dean’s kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of pills and sat them on the table. He grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Dean. “Take two of those every four to six hours. They will help with pain and inflammation. I need to palpate your arm and make sure nothing is broken. That’s going to hurt, I’m afraid.”

Dean swallowed the pills before looking at Cas, “Just do it.” Dean grit his teeth as Cas’ hands started kneading the muscles of his shoulder. He tried not to make a sound as Cas examined his shoulder. He knew the Alpha was being as gentle as possible, but it still hurt like hell.

Cas reached a spot right below his shoulder blade and Dean couldn’t help but grunt in pain. He was relieved when Cas finally pulled his hands away. Dean dropped his head to the table as he rode the waves of pain in his shoulder. Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair, and it helped the Omega relax a little.

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart, but I’m done. I don’t believe anything is broken just badly bruised. You’ve got deep tissue bruising and it’s going to take a few days before you will be able to move your shoulder without it hurting. I would suggest putting your arm in a sling so you will be forced to restrict movement.”

“So, I guess I should call Jo and tell her I’m taking tomorrow off,” Dean tried to joke. Dean grabbed his phone and texted a quick note to Jo letting her know he wouldn’t be back in until Monday.

Cas was pulling a sling from the bag he had brought over, “You are most definitely not going to work tomorrow. I honestly will be surprised if you go in Monday. Now, hold still so I can get this sling on.”

“I can’t miss Monday, gotta do all the monthly costs and shit but I promise I won’t work on any cars, strictly paperwork for the day.”

Dean was pliant as Cas moved his shoulder to get the sling on. He hurt too much to fight or argue about being coddled like a two-year-old. Once Cas was pleased with the way the sling sat, he backed off and went to the fridge. He grabbed a beer and sat back at the table. He popped the top and handed it to Dean.

“I thought doctors weren’t supposed to condone the drinking of alcohol,” Dean joked as he propped his feet up and tried to get comfortable.

“That will be the last one you can have now that you’ve taken the pills but truthfully speaking, you will want to sleep through the next twelve hours because your shoulder is going to hurt. I’m surprised you continued to work. When did it happen,” Cas asked.

“About four. So, I haven’t done too much work since it did happen. Jo volunteered to finish up the afternoon paperwork so I could come home. Are you mad,” Dean asked, his eyes lowered.

Cas reached for Dean’s hand that was lying on the table and wound their fingers, “I’m mad that you got hurt and didn’t come home right away for me to check it. Accidents do happen so there’s nothing I can do about that.”

Dean looked at the Alpha, “Thanks, I figured you would be fuming that I got hurt. Most Alpha’s freak out.”

“Dean, I already told you, I’m not most Alphas and with me being a doctor, I’ve seen some pretty crazy shit and most of it was accidental,” Cas said, hoping that Dean understood he wasn’t mad.

Dean smiled at the Alpha. He looked around the kitchen and noticed the bags on the table, “Where did you go today?”

Cas shrugged, “I didn’t go anywhere. That’s just some stuff from my house that I needed. I got most of my stuff moved over today, just a few boxes left. I’ll have to call Crowley and see if he will let me out of my lease.”

“Call Crowley and I will talk to him. The man owes me a favor or two,” Dean said gritting his teeth as pain wracked through him.

Cas was quick to notice, “Dean, you are hurting. You need to go lie down and get some rest.”

Dean nodded, “I will in a few minutes. I can go ahead and call Crowley if you want. The man has been making deals from the day he was born but like I said, he owes me a favor or two.”

“If I let you call him, will you go to bed afterward,” the Alpha asked.

The Omega nodded. The doctor went to grab the phone so Dean could make the call. Five minutes of hard bargaining later and Cas was officially out of his lease.

As soon as the Omega ended the call, “Dean, bed now. Please don’t make me force you,” Cas begged.

The Omega huffed, “Fine, I’ll go lay down but only if you stay with me.”

Cas rolled his eyes but helped Dean to his room. Dean went to his dresser and opened a drawer before letting out a squeak.

"Cas, what in the hell did you do,” the Omega spun around, holding a pink shirt in his hand.

“I may have accidentally washed your white t-shirts with one of your plaid shirts and the color leeched. If you had done the laundry yesterday like I asked, this wouldn’t have happened,” the Alpha said smirking.

“So, all my shirts are pink now? Dude, I can’t wear pink shirts to the garage, they will roast me,” Dean said frantically.

Cas burst out laughing, “Really, Dean, do you take me for an idiot? I know how to do laundry. All your shirts are folded on top of the dryer. I brought a pack of pink shirts at the store today. This was to get back at you for the bubbles yesterday.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile, “I’ll admit that was good. Here, wanna help me put one on?”

Cas raised an eyebrow, “You are actually going to wear them?”

Dean shrugged his left shoulder, “Around the house, sure why not?”

“How about you forgo the t-shirt for right now. It will be too much of a hassle to get your arm through the sleeves,” Cas offered.

Dean decided the Alpha was right and just wore a pair of sweats to bed. Once Dean was laying comfortably on the bed, Cas slid in beside him. Dean moved closer to the Alpha until his head was resting on Cas’ shoulder. Cas slipped an arm around Dean’s waist and within minutes the meds kicked in and Dean was sound asleep.

Dean woke a few hours later and found it to be dark outside. He grabbed his cell and checked the time. It was almost nine. Cas was no longer in the bed and Dean wondered where he was. The Omega pushed to his feet and grimaced as his shoulder was jarred. He headed to the kitchen and found his boyfriend seated at the table looking at papers.

Dean sat at the table causing Cas to look up. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I dropped a bumper on my shoulder. Hurts like a bitch but I’ll manage.” Dean waved towards the papers on the table, “What are you looking at?”

“They are patient files. I already have a full day of surgeries on Monday and I’m just reviewing the files so I know the history for each patient. Would you like anything to eat,” the Alpha asked.

“Sure, I have a few frozen meals in the freezer. I’ll just pop one in the microwave,” Dean went to stand up.

Cas forced him back in his chair, “I’ve got it. Just relax and rest your shoulder.”

Dean shrugged the hand off his arm, “Cas, I still have use of my left hand. I’m fine. Keep looking over your files.”

Cas gave a low growl which Dean ignored as he stood up and went to the freezer. He stuck the meal in the mic and waited for it to heat up. He turned around and found Cas still glaring at him.

“I’m sorry if it upsets you but I can take care of myself. You don’t have to wait on me hand and foot. This isn’t close to the worse injury I’ve had.”

Cas moved until he was standing directly in front of the Omega. “I don’t like you hurting yourself unnecessarily just to prove a point. I know you can take care of yourself, but the point is I’m here to help you.”

Dean leaned into the Alpha in front of him, trying to placate the annoyed man. Cas’ arms went around his waist almost instinctively. “I promise, for the next two days you can dote on me all you want, and I won’t say a word,” Dean was trying to satisfy the Alpha.

Cas sucked at the skin on Dean’s neck before lightly nipping the hickey once more, “I’m going to hold you to it. For the next two days, you are on couch rest. If you’re feeling better, I might let you cook dinner on Sunday.”

Dean smiled, “What about working on my car?” Cas growled and bit Dean’s neck harder. The Omega jerked, “Kidding, Angel. Just kidding. I got it, couch for the next two days.”

Cas hummed in agreement, happy Dean was going to follow his orders. They broke apart when the microwave timer went off and Dean grabbed his food to eat. Cas went back to reading over his files.

The weekend turned out to be very boring. Cas wasn’t kidding when he told Dean to remain on the couch. The only time the Alpha even let the Omega up was for the bathroom and to go to bed. By Sunday night, Dean was looking forward to Monday just to be able to get off the couch and out the house.

For the first time in his life, Dean was glad when his alarm went off Monday morning. His shoulder was still sore but nowhere near as bad as it had been on Friday. The worst part was the bruise that covered half of his back. It was starting to move past purple and blue to an ugly yellow color and Dean thought it kind of disgusting.

The Omega was standing in the kitchen nursing on a cup of coffee when Cas walked in. He immediately went to Dean and started checking over his injured shoulder. Dean hadn’t even tried to put a shirt on the whole weekend with how bad his shoulder hurt.

Dean winced a little as the Alpha poked and prodded his shoulder but nothing he wouldn’t be able to handle for the day.

“Cas, I feel a lot better I promise. Quit hovering,” the Omega said as he took another sip of coffee.

“I’ll quit hovering when you are completely healed. Now remember what you promised me,” the Alpha asked as he made himself a cup of coffee.

Dean rolled his eyes before replying, “I promised not to work on any cars and stay in my office and get all the end of the month paperwork done.”

Cas nodded, “Good boy. I’ll text you when I’m going on my lunch break and we can go grab a bite to eat. Any place comes to mind?”

Dean pushed away from the counter to fill his cup up again, “How about I take you to Benny’s? It’s only about a five-minute drive from the hospital. I told him I’d bring you around to try his food.”

“Sounds good. Since you’re feeling better, when you get home, you can make us dinner.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Anything specific?”

Cas sighed before shaking his head, “You can make us burgers and pick up a pie on the way home.”

Dean smiled and moved to hug his Alpha.

Before Cas would kiss Dean, he added, “You must include some type of vegetable with our meal and I don’t mean just the veggies on top of the burger Dean.”

Dean stuck his tongue out, “Alright, alright. How does corn on the cob and a salad sound?”

“Sounds perfect,” the doctor whispered as he kissed his boyfriend.

When they broke apart, “Now go get dressed and I’ll make you another cup.”

Dean pressed a chaste kiss to the Alpha’s lips before replying, “You’re awesome.” Cas chuckled as his Omega walked to the bedroom to get dressed.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Cas thoroughly enjoyed Benny’s cooking and promised the Cajun he would be seeing more of them if only to have something to eat besides burgers.

Benny had laughed before replying, “Get used to it Cher. Dean there would eat burgers and pie everyday if you’d let him.”

“Trust me Benny, I have already realized that. I might have to start meal planning just so I can make sure to have something else,” Cas joked.

Dean scowled at the other two before taking another swallow of his beer.

“So, sue me for liking what I like.”

Cas gave an eye roll before hugging his boyfriend, “It’s alright Sweetheart, I’m not mad. I am serious about the meal planning though. I think it would be a good idea and I promise to let you have burgers at least once a week.”

That cheered Dean up a little. The two left Benny’s full of food and cheer.

“I’ll see you when I get home Sweetheart.”

“Bye Angel!”

Later that night the two men were sitting on the couch making out. Cas pulled Dean into his lap as they continued kissing. Cas started running his fingers lightly up and down the Omega’s arms causing goosebumps to break out. Dean ran his hand down the Alpha’s chest down to his crotch. He lightly rubbed his hand over the growing bulge in the Alpha’s pants.

He started to unbutton Cas pants when suddenly Cas broke their kissing to say, “Dean wait! Can we at least make it to the bedroom this time? I’m tired of frotting on the couch.”

Dean just grabbed the Alpha’s hand and drug him to his-their bedroom. Cas was instantly on him. Their kisses turned heated using more teeth and tongue than just lips. Cas pulled Dean’s body flush against his and they groaned as their erections brushed against each other. Cas nipped at Dean’s neck and the Omega gave him as much access as possible.

Finally, Cas pulled away, “Pants off now!”

Dean was eager to oblige. Within seconds he was pushing his pants and boxers to the floor. He looked up to see Cas’ clothes were already pooled around his feet. Cas pulled him flush against his body once more.

They attacked each other’s lips. Dean wound his arms around his Alpha’s waist and started kneading the flesh of Cas’ ass. He tried to at least.

Dean hissed in pain and pulled his right arm away. Cas noticed instantly. “Dean, are you alright?”

Dean shook his head, “Damn shoulder still hurts too much to be of much use. It’ll be fine though. I don’t wanna ruin this.”

“Dean, I am not going to let you re-injure your shoulder” Cas said, his voice like steel.

Dean ignored him, “Cas, it’s fine.”

“Dean, I will not continue with this. I want your shoulder to heal properly,” Cas growled.

Dean tried to argue but he could not make Cas relent. He finally sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up when he felt Cas lace his fingers through his hair.

The Alpha leaned over and whispered huskily in his ear, “That doesn’t mean I can’t pleasure you. Lay back Dean and let me take care of you.”

Cas’ eyes had bled red and Dean knew his own had just went golden. Dean scooted back on the bed and laid down as Cas had asked. Cas straddled his waist. The Alpha leaned over and started sucking at Dean’s neck.

“I can’t wait until I turn this bruise into an actual mating mark. Then, everyone will know you belong to me. You. Are. Mine,” Cas punctuated each work with a nip to Dean’s neck.

Dean moaned, “Yes, Cas, all yours. Please, Angel, more!”

Cas kissed down the Omega’s body until he reached a nipple. They had already peaked, and Cas couldn’t help but take one of the hardened nubs into his mouth. Dean arched off the bed. His nipples had always been extremely sensitive. Cas bit down earning another moan from the Omega. He switched his attention to the other nipple and was pleased to get the same reaction.

Dean wound his hands through Cas’ hair and the Alpha stopped. Dean mewled at the loss of Cas’ lips on his body. “Dean, hands by your side. I told you, no extra stressing of your shoulder.”

Cas waited until Dean’s hands were resting by his side before continuing. Cas continued kissing down Dean’s body. He kissed down the left leg and then down the right leg. He made sure to never touch the places where Dean wanted him to touch most.

Dean couldn’t keep still; all the little nips and kisses were driving him crazy. His cock was painfully hard, and slick was leaking from his hole in rivulets. “Cas, dammit do something besides the teasing. You’re fucking killing me,” the Omega snapped.

Cas looked up so their eyes locked, “Now Dean, that’s not any way to talk to your Alpha is it?”

Dean growled and Cas chuckled. Finally, Cas touched Dean’s aching cock. He slowly pumped the heated flesh. Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head from the pleasure. A simple hand-job had never felt so fantastic. Dean arched off the bed when Cas took the head of his cock into his mouth.

“Holy shit, more, Cas, more,” Dean keened low in his throat.

The Alpha hummed as he slowly swallowed more of the Omega’s heated flesh. Dean was thrashing his head side to side in pleasure. Cas hallowed his cheeks and increased the suction around Dean’s cock.

The Omega couldn’t contain himself and reached out to once more fist the Alpha’s hair. Cas growled as he pulled his lips from Dean’s member. Dean immediately removed his hands trying to whisper an apology.

Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s throat. “What part of keep your hands by your side do you not understand?”

Dean tried to bare his neck and whimpered, “I’m sorry Alpha. I didn’t…”

Cas cut Dean off with a growl. “You will keep your hands by your side until I say otherwise,” Cas’ voice was laced with command.

Dean’s eyes went wide, “Did you seriously just go all Alpha macho on me?”

Cas removed his hand from Dean’s throat and gave him a light kiss, “I expect my orders to be followed and since you couldn’t do it in your own, I gave you a little push.”

Dean glared at the Alpha but quickly forgot everything as Cas sucked Dean’s cock to the root. Dean’s head was thrown back and his back arched. He tried to buck his hips, but Cas was holding them down while the Alpha sucked on his cock as if it was a lollipop.

“Please, more, please…ah Alpha, please,” Dean was babbling as Cas continued to suck.

Dean let out a whimper when he felt one of Cas’ fingers breach his slick hole. Dean watched as Cas pulled off his cock and then sucked on the finger shining with Dean’s slick. It was one of the sexiest things the Omega had ever seen.

Cas popped the finger out of his mouth, “God, you taste as good as you smell! Do you want more Omega? Do you want me to suck your cock and fuck you with my fingers until you come?”

Dean’s eyes blew even wider with lust, “God yes, Alpha please anything just please!”

Cas chuckled before sliding his mouth back onto his Omega’s swollen member. He slipped two fingers easily into Dean’s slicked hole. He watched with glee as his boyfriend came undone. Dean was continually muttering “Cas” and “Alpha” and “More, please” as Cas continued to pleasure his body.

Dean screamed when Cas’ fingers grazed his prostate. Dean had wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist as the Alpha pleasured him. The Alpha added a third finger and started pumping them furiously in and out of the Omega.

“Alpha, so close, just a little more!”

Cas thrust his fingers once more into Dean’s stretched hole. He slammed them against Dean’s prostate and the Omega came with a cry. Cas swallowed all the seed spilling from Dean’s cock. He pumped his fingers a few more times before pulling them from Dean’s body.

Dean was laying boneless on the bed as he came down from his high. Cas, who was achingly hard, grabbed his own member and started pumping it. Using Dean’s own slick as lubrication, the Alpha sped up his hand. Within minutes, he was coming hard over Dean’s stomach.

Dean watched through hazy eyes as Cas stroked his cock. When the Alpha came, Dean could only smile. Cas looked gorgeous in the throe of his orgasm. Dean grunted when the Alpha fell on top of him.

“Uh, Cas, can I move my arms now,” Dean asked, desperately wanting to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

“Yes, sorry Sweetheart,” the Alpha replied breathlessly.

Dean slid his arms around the Alpha and pulled him close. Dean had never been much of a cuddler, hating the feel of someone being so close to him. Cas, as with everything else, seemed to be the exception. Cas rolled over so that they were facing. The Alpha entwined their legs as well.

“You are amazing Dean Winchester, do you know that,” Cas asked in post-orgasmic bliss.

Dean nuzzled the Alpha’s throat in agreement. After a few minutes the two got up and headed to the shower together. Once they were done drying off, Dean dropped his towel to the floor while Cas hung his up over the shower rod. He turned around to see Dean’s towel on the floor.

“Damnit Dean, would you please hang your towels up so that they don’t mold,” the Alpha said exasperated.

Dean just shook his head, “Pretty sure that isn’t a thing Alpha.”

“Either way, can you hang them up so they can dry instead of leaving them in a wet pile on the floor?”

Dean rolled his eyes but replied, “I will try Alpha.”

“That’s all I ask.”

Dean picked up their dirty clothes and dropped them in the once again overflowing laundry basket before sliding into the bed.

Cas glared at the full basket as he slid in next to the Omega.

“Dean, you need to get laundry done on Wednesday while I’m work especially since Sam and Jess are coming down.”

Dean just waved his hand as he snuggled next to the Alpha, “Yeah yeah, I’ll get it done...probably.”

Cas growled, “I swear to if you don’t have laundry done by the time I get home, I will hide all the TV remotes and you won’t be able to watch your Dr. Sexy show.”

Dean look wide eyed at the Alpha, “You wouldn’t dare?”

Cas cocked an eyebrow, “Wanna try me?”

Dean grumbled, “Fine, the damn clothes will be washed and folded by the time you get home. I promise.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him as he said, “Good boy.”

With that the two settled down and were fast asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. I love how adorable these two idiots are.


	11. Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jess come down to visit for their spring break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is up and we are a little over halfway through with this story! I love this chapter for the relationship between Dean and Sam. I loved writing Sam and Cas meeting, one of my favorites! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
> Warnings: Mentions of past child abuse (shocker), handjobs, mentions of possible underage prostitution

The rest of the week sped by and Friday was upon them. Dean was giddy with excitement as Sam and Jess would be heading up from Arkansas. Sam had called the previous night to let Dean know they were all packed and would be heading up once classes were finished for the day. Not even waking up early and the promise of a full day of work was enough to deter the Omega’s mood. Cas had the day off and was at home cleaning the house.

It was finally five and Dean was rushing to finish the paperwork. It had been an even busier day than expected and the paperwork was taking longer than usual. he hadn’t even checked his phone all day. After what felt like forever, Dean could turn everything off and head to his car. As he slid into Baby, he pulled his phone out to check for messages. He had one from Sam and he assumed it was to let him know he was on his way up.

Dean dialed the voicemail and this is what he heard, “Hey Dean, my last two classes got cancelled so Jess and I will be heading up sooner than planned. We should be up there around five-thirty or so. I still have a spare key so I can let us in if we beat you home. I’ll see you when you get off work.”

Dean’s face blanched. He checked his watch; it was already five twenty and it took exactly twenty minutes to get from the garage to the house. “Shit, oh shit,” the Omega cried as he slammed his hands on the steering wheel.

Dean gunned Baby’s engine and sped towards home. He hoped Sam hadn’t got to his house yet. He hadn’t even told Sam about Cas and the last thing he needed was Sam walking into the house and finding Cas there. He wanted to avoid a fight between the two Alphas. They were both protective of Dean and if either thought the other was trespassing, shit could go down. Dean pushed Baby to an even higher speed.

He made record time home, getting there in ten minutes but he was too late. Sam’s car was in the driveway. Dean pulled in next to Cas’ Mustang before rushing into the house. He flew into the kitchen to find Cas standing in front of the sink. He looked the picture of calm. He was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed but Dean knew better. Cas’ mouth was set in a grimace and his shoulders were tight with tension. His gaze was pointed forward, never leaving the man standing in the archway.

Dean looked over and saw Sam in a protective position. He was standing as tall as his 6’4” frame would allow. His hands were clinched in fists, his shoulders pushed back and tense, his mouth set in a frown, and his eyes were blood red. Jess stood behind him, gripping his forearm trying to keep him from lunging across the kitchen towards Cas.

Dean moved so that he was standing between the two angered Alphas, his back facing Cas. He looked at his brother, “Sam, calm down.”

The Alpha’s nose scrunched, a sure sign of agitation, “Who the hell is that Dean?”

Before Dean could answer, “I have already answered that question three different times and yet you refuse to believe me,” Cas’ sounded exasperated.

“He told me he was your boyfriend but that can’t be possible since you told me you were going to stay single. Unless you lied to me,” the younger Winchester challenged.

Dean could feel knots forming in his stomach. This was not how he wanted two of the most important Alphas in his life to meet. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Cas before looking at his brother again.

“I wasn’t lying to you Sammy,” Dean tried to explain.

“Then why the hell is there an Alpha in your house? Why does your whole house smell like him and why is he claiming that he’s your boyfriend if you didn’t lie to me,” Sam yelled angrily.

The knots tightened in Dean’s stomach. He could feel his hands shaking and clenched them to try and stop the quakes. “Dammit Sam, would you shut up and let me explain,” the Omega shouted as anger overtook his nervousness.

He heard movement behind him and the next moment Cas was sliding his hand through Dean’s hair before it came to rest at the nape of his neck. Cas had moved so that his chest was also plastered to Dean’s back. The Omega leaned into the comfort his Alpha was so obviously offering. Dean practically mewled at feeling Cas so close and let the tension leave his body.

Sam’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, “How did you do that?”

Cas tilted his head in confusion, “I don’t understand what you’re asking. I haven’t done anything.”

Sam pointed at Dean, “You calmed him down. He’s leaning all into you right now. I’ve never seen him calm so quickly for anybody, not even me. I usually just sit on him.”

Dean pulled away from Cas to glare at his brother, “Shut up Sammy.”

Both Alpha’s ignored him as Sammy asked, “If you really are his boyfriend, what’s his favorite food.”

Cas huffed as if that was the easiest question in the world which in reality it was, “It’s a tossup between bacon cheeseburgers and cherry pie. I’ve had both at least ten times in the few weeks we’ve been together.”

“His biggest obsession,” Sam asked another question.

“Baby, his Impala, but his guilty pleasure is that Dr. Sexy TV show,” Cas answered immediately.

Dean kept glancing between the two Alphas, “C’mon guys. Quit acting like I’m not here.”

Again, the Alphas paid him no attention. Another question rolled off Sam’s tongue, “How do you get him to do laundry or the dishes? I usually have to bribe him with pie.”

Cas chuckled, “He cooks since the only thing I can make are PB&J’s, scrambled eggs, and bacon. So, we trade on that. I found that threatening to hide the TV remote until he throws his dirty clothes into the washer works wonders. Especially if it means missing his Dr. Sexy show.”

“Have you got him to start hanging up the wet towels instead of leaving them in piles on the floor,” Sam asked completely curious to know the answer.

“It’s a work in progress.”

“Alright enough twenty questions,” Dean roared.

Both Alphas finally looked at Dean before Cas said, “But, Sweetheart, I thought you wanted your brother and I to get along.”

Dean spluttered, “I did-uh- I do-uh, but not at my expense. Bond over books or school or something.”

Cas chuckled before coming to loop an arm around Dean’s waist and planting a soft kiss to his temple. “Alright, Sweetheart, we will quit with our twenty questions as you called it.”

From her position behind Sam, Jess started laughing. “You three are idiots. Castiel, it was a pleasure meeting you. I’m gonna go unpack while you three have your man talk.” The female Omega continued to laugh as she walked to the guest bedroom.

The three men finally settled at the table. Dean sat as close to Cas as he could, their hands intertwined underneath the table. Sam looked at them and smiled.

Dean looked at his brother, “Sam, this isn’t how I wanted you guys to meet but this is my boyfriend Castiel.” Dean glanced at his Alpha, “Cas, this is my little brother Sam.”

The two Alpha’s nodded at each other. “So how long have you guys been together,” Sam asked curiously.

Cas spoke up, “Your brother was not lying to you after the Mating Trials. We did not meet until the Monday following when I took my car in to get some routine maintenance done on it.”

“Sam, I had no intention of meeting Cas. Ellen was the one who set the whole thing up,” Dean tried to appease his brother.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, “How does Ellen fit into this?”

Cas decided to explain, “Ellen and I have known each other since I was little. She called to tell me the hospital was hiring and asked if I would be interested in working there. I told her I had other offers and was curious as to what she could offer me to make me accept the job here.”

Cas looked at Dean and planted a kiss on his cheek. He looked back at Sam, “She told me about this stubborn Omega who was still looking for a mate and thought we would be perfect for one another.”

“It seems she was right. We had a rocky start as I was pretty against anything happening between us, but we are working things out slowly but surely. The truth is, though, Cas is the one for me,” Dean blushed, never having been so open in front of his brother.

Sam smiled, “How did you know?”

“I may or may not have accosted him the moment I saw him. His scent was overwhelming. There was also an incident that happened at the house that solidified the fact that Dean and I are destined mates,” Cas trailed off.

Sam looked questioningly between the couple before Dean finally spoke up, “We found out I have to submit to Cas if he goes all Alpha on me.”

Sam’s eyes widened in surprise, “What? You’ve never been forced to bow to any Alpha.”

“No shit Bitch, that’s how we realized that whether I liked it or not, Cas was meant to be my mate. I was already falling for him though and we had already agreed to try dating. So, we talked it out and we got through it. Cas doesn’t use his Alpha voice very much.” Dean pursed his lips before adding, “I’m happy Sammy. I’m really happy.”

“Dean, that’s all I’ve wanted for you. You’ve given up so much for me over the years and if anybody deserves to be happy, it’s you.” Sam stared at Castiel, his lip slightly curled, “If you fuck this up, I will hunt you down and make you regret it.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “I have no intention of hurting Dean. I already care very deeply for him and I am happier than I ever have been.”

Dean shrugged Cas’ arm of his shoulder and went to the fridge. He grabbed two beers and a bottled water and sat back down before announcing, “Alright, chick-flick moment is up. Drink your damn drinks.”

The two Alpha’s eyed each other before smiling. Just then Jess walked down the stairs and asked what was for dinner.

“Burgers and pie of course,” Dean said happily while the two Alpha’s groaned.

Jess squealed and rushed to wrap Dean in a hug. “I’m so glad you said that. Sam’s been on some new diet craze and I haven’t had anything greasy in like a month. It’s been sandwiches and soups and salads. He think’s mixed fruit is dessert and that water is a suitable beverage twenty-four seven,” Jess said with increasing annoyance.

Dean burst out laughing, “Cas might be a doctor but even he isn’t obsessed with rabbit food like Sammy. Although, I have eaten more rabbit food since we got together.”

Sam looked at Cas disbelievingly, “You got Dean to eat vegetables?”

Cas tilted his head before looking at Dean and then back to Sam, “It wasn’t as hard as it seems. He wants to educate me on pop culture as I don’t get many of his movie references.”

“Dude didn’t even know what _Star Wars_ was when I first met him,” Dean interjected.

The blue-eyed Alpha rolled his eyes, “I told him he could teach me about all his cultural references if he agreed to eat healthier. My lack of knowledge annoyed him more than his distaste of vegetables.”

The younger Winchester couldn’t help but laugh. Dean growled and rushed his brother. The two started wrestling right in the middle of the kitchen. Dean had Sam in a headlock but was forced to let go when Sam stood to his full height. Cas and Jess stood and watched the two rough-housing brothers.

Cas gave the female Omega a sideways glance, “Do they do this often when around each other? The most Gabriel ever did was rough up my hair or give me a slight punch to the arm.”

Jess turned so that she was facing the Alpha, “Yeah, they love to wrestle with one another. I think it has to do with them growing up by themselves while John was traveling. Even after they settled in with Bobby, Dean still protected Sam and tried to fight most of his battles.”

Castiel was pensive, absorbing the information Jess had told him, “It seems you’ve known them for a while. Was Sam bullied often in school?”

Jess nodded her head, “I met Sam when we were twelve. A lot of the Alphas liked to pick on him because of Dean. They were uncomfortable around an Omega who acted so much like an Alpha. They enjoyed teasing Sam because they knew Dean would protect him.”

Cas huffed before asking, “They teased Sam to get to Dean?”

“Yeah, they wanted to see if they could be the one to finally get the one up on the infamous Dean Winchester. Sam said it hadn’t been as bad before Dean presented because no one imagined he could have been an Omega,” the female Omega sighed.

There was a loud crash and Jess and Cas looked to where Sam had finally managed to pin Dean to the floor. The tall Alpha had finally just sat on his brother, the only surefire way to get Dean to admit defeat. Sam was sitting just above Dean’s ass and was leant over his brother, holding the Omega’s wrists. Dean was thrashing around but he wasn’t having much luck. He threw his head back, trying to hit Sam in the face but the Alpha was expecting it and managed to avoid it.

“Give up yet little brother,” Sam asked mockingly.

Dean growled, “I am older than you Bitch!”

Sam slammed Dean’s wrists to the floor, “Yes but I’m bigger than you Jerk!”

The two onlookers couldn’t help but laugh at their antics. Cas was enjoying seeing this side of Dean. Dean had slowly been opening up to the Alpha, but he still remained guarded about some things. This was the first time Cas had seen Dean truly let go and just have fun.

Cas realized that Dean truly felt comfortable around the people in the small kitchen. He didn’t have to worry about judgements or rude comments. Dean could simply be who he was around them. These people would never shame him or criticize him. They would never ask him to change or try and be something different. Cas was honored to be included in the small circle of people Dean trusted.

Cas was broken from his musings, “Dammit Moose, I give! I give,” Dean shouted at his brother.

Sammy growled in triumph before finally extricating himself from his brother. Once he was standing, he offered a hand to his older brother. Dean eyed it cautiously before taking it but grumbling the whole time as Sam helped him to his feet. Once Dean was standing, he shoved his brother before walking over to Cas.

The Alpha tried not to chuckle as Dean enveloped him in a hug and buried his face in Cas’ chest. The Alpha ran his hands up and down Dean’s back soothingly. “Cas, go beat my brother up for me,” Dean’s voice was muffled.

Sam looked at them incredulously while Jess laughed and walked over to her boyfriend. She grabbed Sam’s arm and headed for the door. “We’ll be out in the car. Dean, you got five minutes to pout. I’m hungry,” the small Omega called back.

Cas heard the door slam shut before dropping a kiss on the top of Dean’s head. “Are you going to quit burying your face in my shirt so we can go eat?”

Dean looked up and glared, “You’re patronizing me.”

Cas huffed, “I am not. I think it’s amusing to watch you and your brother fight. It’s also funny to see your brother pin you to the floor.”

Dean growled before shoving away from Cas, “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Dean, I am on your side except when you and your brother are fighting like a bunch of pups,” the Alpha replied as he pulled Dean back to him.

“Yeah, whatever. You just didn’t want to try and stop us because we could both kick your Alpha butt,” the Omega teased.

Without warning, Cas spun them so that Dean was pinned between the countertop and the Alpha. With blinding speed, Cas had Dean’s arms pinned behind him and a leg was expertly placed between Dean’s legs. Cas leaned down and nipped the shell of Dean’s ear. “Don’t be so sure about that, my sweet Omega.”

Dean struggled against the Alpha’s hold for a few seconds but realized it was futile. Cas had Dean pinned tighter than Sam ever had. Cas may be lean, but he definitely had the strength of any normal Alpha. Dean groaned as Cas pressed against him tighter. He had never been one to get excited about being pinned down but the Alpha showing off his strength was sending pulsing waves of pleasure to Dean’s cock.

Cas took a deep sniff at the back of Dean’s neck, “Well, well, well. Dean, are you aroused by my manhandling of you? Who would have thought you could be such a good submissive?”

Dean mewled as Cas ground his hips harder against Dean’s ass. Never had Dean allowed anybody to call him a submissive; he always felt it was demeaning. Coming from Cas, it was a compliment, not an insult and Dean was ok with that.

Dean panted, “Cas, please you have to stop. We have to go meet Sam and Jess. It’s gonna be bad enough that Sam will be able to smell me like this.”

Cas growled before reaching into Dean’s pocket for his phone. Without ever relinquishing his hold on the squirming Omega, Cas dialed Sam. “Hello Sam, it’s Castiel not Dean. Something came up and we are running late. You and Jess go ahead to Ellen’s and we shall meet you guys there.”

There was a momentary pause while Sam said something Dean couldn’t hear. He ground his hips back into Cas which earned him a bite to the back of his neck. Dean yelped but stilled his body from moving against Cas’. “Yes, Sam, everything is fine. Dean spilled his beer and is going to take a shower real quick. We won’t be too far behind you guys.” Another short pause and then Cas replied, “Alright Sam, see you in a bit.”

Cas ended the call before setting the phone on the counter. He whispered in Dean’s ear, “Now, where were we?”

Dean moaned when he felt Cas reach around his waist and start palming his erection through his jeans. Cas ground his hips against the Omega and took joy in Dean’s reaction. Already Cas could tell Dean’s skin was flushed and he could smell Dean’s sweet arousal as it started to fill the kitchen.

Cas let go of Dean’s cock in favor of relieving Dean of his pants and boxers. The Omega hissed as he felt the cool air hitting his heated flesh. Once Dean’s cock was free of its confines, Cas started stroking Dean lazily. Dean thrust his hips forward, trying to get more friction against his aching erection. Cas once again gave a light bite to the back of Dean’s neck.

“Stay still, Omega. I will take care of you, but you have to be patient to earn your reward,” Cas growled.

The Alpha waited while Dean took a deep breath and tried to stop his squirming. Once the Omega stilled, Cas trailed light kisses from his neck down to his middle back. Cas released Dean’s hands and was proud when Dean made no attempt to move them. Cas continued trailing kisses down Dean’s body until he finally came to the Omega’s slick hole.

“Can I taste you Dean? Will you allow that?”

Dean moaned, “Yes Cas, anything, just please do something!”

Dean jumped when he felt Cas’ tongue lap lightly at his hole. It earned him a light slap on the rear, and he growled at the teasing touches the Alpha was giving him.

“Patience, Omega,” Cas reminded.

Dean fought to stay still, desperately wanting to please his Alpha. Cas had only given him featherlight touches and it was causing his body to slowly burn. Dean was prepared this time when Cas returned to licking at his hole. The Omega groaned as he felt the Alpha’s tongue probing at his slick hole.

“Cas, more please! Harder, deeper! Please Alpha,” Dean begged.

Castiel hummed but did as his Omega requested. He started pushing his tongue deeper into Dean’s body, loving the feel of the Omega’s hot walls. Cas pulled away and lapped up the slick that Dean’s body was producing like it was honey and he was a starving man. Dean whimpered and Cas finally plunged two fingers into the Omega’s slick heat.

Dean arched his back, pushing the fingers deeper into his body. He hardly felt the slap to his rear as he was so focused on the pleasure coursing through his body. He shivered as Cas started to scissor his fingers. Dean enjoyed the slight burn of his hole being stretched and moaned when Cas added a third finger.

While Cas pumped his fingers into his Omega’s body, he used his other hand to undo the button on his pants. He pushed the pants down his hips, so they pooled at his feet. He proceeded to push his boxers down far enough so that his own erection was freed of its confines. The Alpha started to pump his cock in time to his fingers that were thrusting into Dean’s quivering body.

“So beautiful, Dean. So perfect and all mine,” the Alpha growled as he gave little nips to Dean’s skin.

“Cas, please, more. Touch me, I’m so close,” Dean whined.

Cas thrust his fingers harder into the writhing Omega, striking his prostate with every thrust. He was determined to have Dean cum on his fingers alone. Cas was nearing his own completion and pushed his fingers harder into Dean’s slick hole.

Dean threw his head back as he felt the tightening in his stomach. “So close, Alpha! Almost there!”

Cas nuzzled at Deans neck and he practically purred when Dean tilted his neck to the side. Cas thrust his fingers hard against Dean’s prostate as he bit down on Dean’s neck. He didn’t bite hard enough for a mating mark, but Dean would be sporting a bruise.

The combination of pleasure from his prostate and the pain of Cas’ teeth was enough to send Dean over the edge. “Cas,” he shouted as he released his load against the counter. A few more pumps of his cock and Cas was coming over the back of Dean’s legs. The Alpha slumped against the Omega and the counter was the only thing holding the pair up.

Both men were panting heavily and stayed leaning against the counter until their breathing returned to normal. Finally, Cas moved away to grab some paper towels so he could clean them up. Dean stood and watched as Cas quickly wiped his cock clean. The Omega couldn’t help but smile as he felt the Alpha gently cleaning the cum off his body. Once they were clean, both men pulled their pants and underwear up. Cas wiped the mess off the counter before throwing the soiled napkins in the garbage.

Cas pulled Dean into his arms and kissed the taller man gently. Dean melted into the Alpha’s arms. He thoroughly enjoyed how much Cas liked to take care of and pamper him. He had never welcomed an Alpha’s touch so much.

The silence in the kitchen was broken as Dean’s stomach took the moment to growl noisily. Both men laughed. Dean grabbed the keys to Baby and the couple headed off to meet Sam and Jess.

Dinner at Ellen’s was a fun affair. By the time, Dean and Castiel arrived, Sam and Jess had already started to eat. Sam had given his brother a knowing look and Dean punched him in the shoulder. They spent the evening catching up with each other’s lives.

“Dean, I’ve got good news for you,” Sam announced excitedly. Dean looked up from his cheeseburger with a raised eyebrow. Sam knew that was Dean’s “I’m listening” look. The Alpha continued, “I got accepted into Stanford’s law program. I will officially be staring law school in the fall!”

Dean dropped his burger, “Sammy that’s awesome! I told you with your LSAT scores and teacher recommendations that you were a shoe in! I’m proud of you bro.” Dean stood up to hug his brother and wipe at the few tears in the corners of his eyes.

Castiel congratulated Sam as well and the mood was even lighter than it had been. Jess would begin working at one of the elementary schools for the upcoming school year. Both were very excited for the changes about to come.

The four ended up staying until Ellen chased them off so she could close the bar down for the night. Once they returned home, Sam and Jess headed straight for bed. They both had gotten up early for classes and the four-hour drive plus staying at the diner until midnight had really exhausted them.

“Goodnight guys,” Dean and Castiel called out.

“Night. Dean if you guys wake up early and want to go do something, don’t wait around for us. Jess and I probably won’t be up until around noon,” Sam hollered as he walked towards the guest bedroom.

Cas and Dean headed towards the living room to curl up on the couch and watch TV. Cas immediately cuddled up next to Dean and the Omega grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch to wrap around them both. There wasn’t really anything on that night, so they settled on some random cartoon that neither had ever heard of.

The next morning, Dean and Cas decided to go on a run while Sam and Jess were still asleep. Thankfully they met no strange Alphas and were able to just enjoy an early morning run together. They returned home a few hours later and headed to their bedroom to take a shower and get cleaned up. Once they were finished, they joined Sam and Jess for a Lord of the Ring’s marathon. It was another series Cas had never seen although he had read the books.

Sunday was spent much the same way as Saturday. They had another movie marathon, this time Harry Potter. Again, Cas had read the books but never seen the movies. They got through five of the movies before Cas and Dean headed to bed. Because of the new job, Cas hadn’t been able to get any days off and Dean had only been able to get three days off.

Even though Dean and Cas weren’t home during the day, Sam and Jess found things to entertain themselves. Both had homework and that kept them pretty busy for the first two days. Once Dean and Cas got home, the four would enjoy dinner together and then watch movies on the couch. Since Dean was off Wednesday and Thursday, the three spent a lot of time just walking around Lawrence. It had changed a lot in the four years Sam and Jess had been gone.

Friday, Sam and Dean had gone to the cemetery where their parents and Uncle Bobby were buried. Bobby had passed away a year after Sam started college. He was on his way home from work when he had been sideswiped by a drunk driver. The doctors said he was killed on impact. It had been a hard time for both boys and Sam had actually dropped out for the semester. Dean had been furious at his brother for doing something so foolish but once Sam explained that he would be going back the following semester, Dean had cooled down.

In retrospect, Dean had been glad Sam took the semester off. While Bobby had no idea how to take care of children, it didn’t mean he didn’t try. He had taken the boys to baseball games and amusement parks when he could. He tried to be some sort of father and both boys had appreciated the effort. Bobby had been the one to teach Dean how to drive and he had been the one to help Dean get Baby back in running condition. He had helped Dean get a job and had tried to take care of Sam when Dean was unable to.

While both boys had been affected by Bobby’s death, Dean had taken it harder than Sam. Bobby had meant more to Dean than his own father and he missed the grumpy man dearly. It was one of the few times in Dean’s life that he had allowed Sam to care for him instead of the other way around.

As Dean stood in front of his parent’s graves, he stared without emotion at his father’s headstone. He had never forgiven John for that night in the motel when he struck Sam. There were a lot of things he hadn’t forgiven John for, in fact. He would never understand why his father had forced such a lifestyle on him and Sam. He would never understand how he could let alcohol be more important than his own sons.

Sam stood silent beside Dean. He didn’t have very many memories of his mother and the ones he had of his father weren’t pleasant. Like Dean, there were a lot of things he would never be able to forgive John for. Dean pulled a bottle of liquor from his pocket and Sam watched as he poured half the bottle over their father’s grave.

“You always did love this stuff more than us,” Dean said gruffly.

They moved away until they stood in front of another headstone. Bobby was buried next to his late wife, Karen. Dean took a sip from the liquor bottle before handing it to Sam. He copied his brother’s actions before dumping the rest of the liquor over Bobby’s grave.

“Hope you enjoy it Bobby. It was one of your favorites. Hopefully, wherever you are, you’re at peace,” Dean could feel tears trailing down his face, but he didn’t care. Bobby was one of the few people Dean had ever cried over.

Sam gave a weak smile, a few tears trailing down his own face. The two brothers stood in front of Bobby’s grave for a few more minutes before walking back to the Impala. Dean looked out the window towards Bobby’s grave before driving away. Both boys were somber when they returned home, and they were glad when Jess handed them sandwiches and a beer.

The two brothers remained curled on the couch until Cas got home. Visiting the place always left them feeling raw and broken in ways they couldn’t comprehend. Jess told Castiel what had happened, and he had silently walked into the living room and sat next to Dean. The Omega was instantly wrapped in the warmth of Cas’ arms. Dean buried his head in the crook of Cas’ neck as the Alpha whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Sam stood up and placed a gentle hand on Cas’ shoulder. The Alphas locked gazes, understanding passing between them. Sam headed towards the kitchen, going to seek comfort with his girlfriend. Cas placed a gentle kiss to the side of Dean’s head. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, neither changing clothes or even eating dinner.

Dean woke up the next morning still curled against Cas. It hadn’t been the most comfortable sleeping position, but Dean had needed the reassurance of Cas’ body next to him. Suddenly, the Alpha woke with a start.

He instantly ran a comforting hand through Dean’s hair, “Good morning. How are you feeling?”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t really know. I always just feel empty after visiting Bobby, but that’s not really a feeling, is it?”

Cas planted a light kiss to Dean’s hair, “I think if that’s the best way you can describe it then there’s nothing wrong with it. Do you want to talk about it?”

Dean moved so he was sitting up, “I don’t even know why we go. It’s always like this. Every year, I forget a little more about my mom and I feel awful about it. It’s been almost twenty years since she passed. Sam was six when she died so I don’t know how many memories he really has of her.”

Cas ran a hand up the Omega’s back, “Dean, you were just a child when your mom died. It’s not surprising you don’t remember specifics, but you’ll always have the love you felt for her.”

Dean hunched over so he was staring at the floor, “Yeah I know. Then I look at my father’s grave and I feel nothing but anger. I just can’t find it in me to forgive him for all the shit he put me and Sammy through.” Dean turned his head to look at Cas, “The night he died, I was relieved. What kind of kid is glad his father died?”

“Dean, you are justified in your feelings towards your father. He put you and Sam through things no child should have to suffer through. I have very little love if any for my older brothers,” Cas said softly.

“Yeah but Cas your brothers were assholes to you,” Dean shouted.

Cas nodded in agreeance, “As was your father. If you can tell me I have a right in hating my family, then I have a right to tell you that you can hate yours.”

Dean nudged the Alpha, “I see what ya did there. I thought you were a doctor not a psychiatrist?”

The older man smirked, “I took quite a few psychology classes in undergrad.”

“I miss Bobby the most,” the Omega said solemnly.

“He raised you Dean, more so than your actual parents so that makes sense.” Cas leaned over and lifted Dean’s chin up, “He took care of you Dean when no one else had for years. You gave so much of yourself to raise Sam that you forgot to take care of yourself.”

Dean was silent for a few moments before asking softly, “Cas, can I tell you something?”

“Anything.”

“Bobby didn’t just take me and Sam in. He saved me and he never knew it,” the Omega said quietly. He exhaled heavily before continuing, “The last random job our dad went looking for before he died was a long one. He was gone longer than the cash lasted. I did everything I could to stretch the money out as much as I could. I never told Sam just how short we were getting on cash. I had to resort to stealing things, but I knew I couldn’t keep doing it. I was getting desperate to come up with money and I started considering my options. I considered…I considered selling myself Cas.”

The room went deadly silent. A needle dropping could have been heard; it was so quiet. Dean finally glanced up, waiting to see the look of disgust on his Alpha’s face. There was no disgust and thankfully there was no pity on the Alpha’s face. Cas just looked emotionless.

“Cas,” the Omega asked hesitantly.

The Alpha shook himself, “I wish I could meet Bobby and thank him for everything he did for you. Thank him for what he saved you from.”

“I was close to doing it; I didn’t know what to do. I had called Bobby for money before but that had ended in an argument between me and my father, so I was scared to do so again. All I knew was that I had to take care of Sam,” the Omega finished quietly.

Cas grabbed the Omega, wrapping his arms around him, “I know you would do anything for Sam but I’m glad it never came to that. No person should be forced to sell their body especially a teenager.”

Dean was silent for a moment before asking, “Would you still have been interested in me if I had?”

Cas pressed a kiss to the back of Dean’s head before rubbing his cheek against the short strands, “I would understand why you would do it but I would hate the fact that you would have had to do it in the first place. Yes Dean, I would still want you but that’s not something we have to worry about.”

Dean just buried his head into the Alpha’s chest. He was tired of talking about his dead family. The couple on the couch jumped when they heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Sam walked into the living room, fully dressed and with a cup of coffee.

There was panic in Dean’s eyes as he asked his younger brother, “Hey Sammy, how long have you been up?”

Sam’s shoulders tensed, “Long enough to hear what you guys were talking about. Why didn’t you ever tell me how bad things were, Dean?”

The Omega dropped the Alpha’s gaze, “It wasn’t your concern Sam. You were just a kid.”

“That’s bullshit! You were a kid too Dean!” Sam covered his mouth with his hand and took a deep breath before asking, “Did Dad know how short we were on money?”

“I tried to call him but the one time I got ahold of him, he was drunk and told me we needed to quit being ungrateful kids and manage the money better,” the Omega replied listlessly.

Cas let out a low growl and both Winchesters stared at him. “May John Winchester be forever glad he will never meet me because I’d put him in a grave if he wasn’t already in one.”

Dean nuzzled Cas’ neck, trying to calm the Alpha. The Alpha returned the affection and Sam watched his brother with an amused expression. He wished he had his phone so he could take a picture and use it for blackmail. Dean would never admit to being the cuddler type.

Sam coughed loudly, gaining the attention of the couple on the couch, “Jess and I are going to head out pretty soon. She’s finishing packing a few things and then we will be outta here.”

Dean stood and went to envelop his brother in a hug, mindful of the coffee cup in Sam’s hand, “Cas and I are always glad to have you Sammy. Whenever you wanna visit, just give me a heads up.”

Sam returned the hug tightly, “Thank you Dean, for everything I know about and for all the shit I don’t. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

Dean pulled away and lightly smacked his brother on the head, “You’re smart Sammy. You would have been fine without me. Now, c’mon enough with the chick flick moment.”

Dean headed towards the kitchen, leaving the two Alphas alone. Cas got up and stood there nervously. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, waiting for Sam to say something. Sam sat the coffee mug on the table before giving the startled Alpha a hug.

Sam pulled away, “Thank you for giving my brother back to me. I haven’t seen Dean this open in a very long time. I thought that Dean was gone.”

Cas rubbed at the back of his neck anxiously, “I haven’t done all that much.”

Sam huffed, “You’ve been there for him. You haven’t asked him to change, you’ve accepted him for who he is. Dean never though he could find an Alpha who would want him as he is.”

The shorter Alpha shrugged, “It’s not much of a relationship if I change everything about him.”

Sam smirked, “No, it’s not. Then again, I’ve always had a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that Dean was an Omega in the first place. I figured Alpha or Beta but never Omega.”

Cas chuckled softly, “Within the first few days of knowing Dean, it was no surprise he is an Omega.”

Sam cocked his head, “Really?”

Cas nodded once, “Dean has a huge heart. He gives so much of himself to everyone else that he forgets about himself sometimes. He gave up his childhood so you could have one Sam. He feels bad about not loving John even after everything he did to you guys growing up.”

Sam interrupted, “I feel nothing towards my father.”

Cas faced him, “That’s what I mean Sam. You have every right to hate your father, but Dean feels guilty for it even though he’s completely justified. So, no, I’m not surprised he’s an Omega. Dean would do anything to make sure the one’s he loves are happy even if it means sacrificing his own happiness. Only Omegas have the capacity to love like Dean does.”

“I couldn’t imagine Dean having anyone else for an Alpha than you Castiel,” Sam replied as he picked up his coffee.

“Thank you, Sam. I’m glad to know the most important person in Dean’s life approves of me. He was extremely worried we wouldn’t get along with one another,” the older man said as he headed to the kitchen. Coffee was a necessity that every person in the house required in the morning.

An hour later and Sam and Jess were on their way back to Arkansas. They promised to come visit for a few weeks during the summer. Dean had smiled and assured both he and Cas would get some time off. Dean had watched his brother drive off until the car disappeared around the corner and out of view. He then followed Cas into the house, looking forward to some quiet time with his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another chapter down! I love how Dean and Cas' relationship is evolving. Dean definitely is better off with him!


	12. Relationship Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get into a pretty big argument. Cas tries to figure out how to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! Every relationship has fights and misunderstandings but it's how you handle and resolve those issues that matters. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
> Warnings: Asshole Alphas

The next few months passed quickly for Dean and Cas. Business at the garage was at an all-time high. Dean was having to schedule an extra person almost every day because of the influx of customers. He even started going in an extra day which is why he was currently in the process of hiring another mechanic at the garage. Five days a week, he woke up early and didn’t get home until late. He spent Sunday and his other day off just trying to catch up on sleep.

Cas wasn’t faring any better. He had been transferred to the Emergency Room staff after one of the doctors had quit, leaving the department short. Cas had drawn the short straw and got transferred. This meant his working hours changed on a day to day basis. Like Dean, he got up early and came home late. He was on call two nights of every week which meant having to go to work at any hour of the day. He had been called in four times already in the wee hours of the morning.

Both men were so busy that they hadn’t even been able to take off time to visit with Sam and Jess during summer break. The two had been pretty busy themselves with packing all their belongings and preparing to move to California. They were excited but the move had been exhausting for the couple. The two couples had agreed to meet for Thanksgiving or Christmas, with the hope that things would return to normal by then.

Around the beginning of September, Cas and Dean were able to return to a more normal schedule. The new person Dean had hired was working out well. Instead of hiring a new mechanic, Dean had hired someone to run the office. Kevin’s job was to make appointments and fill out all the paperwork and count the money at the end of each day. Dean had never realized how much time paperwork took up until Kevin came along. Once Kevin was hired, Dean could be in the garage more which lightened the workload on everyone.

Cas was finally back on his normal Monday-Friday schedule. Another doctor had been hired in the Emergency Room which Cas was grateful for. He would never begrudge emergency doctors their job; they had it far rougher than they got credit for. The crazy hours had been the thing he hated most.

He and Dean hadn’t had much time to spend with one another because of the unpredictable hours. He would come home later than Dean and go straight to bed or be up earlier than Dean and not return home until the Omega was already in bed. It had put a strain on their relationship. Cas could feel Dean becoming more and more closed off with each passing day.

The Omega wasn’t as open with Cas as when they first got together. The doctor would ask Dean about his day and he would shrug and mumble an answer out, maybe. Whenever Cas would try and cuddle up next to his boyfriend, Dean would move away or head to bed.

The couple finally had a Sunday off together and Cas had planned the whole day out for his Omega. He missed his boyfriend and it was time to get him back. At nine o clock on the dot, Cas walked into the bedroom with a tray full of food. He sat it on the bedside table before gently leaning over and shaking Dean awake.

Dean muttered before snuggling deeper into the covers. He felt Cas shaking his shoulder, but he just wanted the Alpha to leave him alone. He was still tired. He was forced awake when Cas grabbed the blanket and pulled it away. Dean was only in his boxers and was shocked as he felt cool air running over his body.

The Omega glared up at the Alpha, “What the fuck Cas? I’m tired, let me sleep!”

Cas dropped the blanket to the floor and then walked to the nightstand. He pointed to the tray full of eggs, bacon, and coffee. Dean stared at him questioningly. “Why did you fix breakfast?”

The Alpha rolled his blue eyes, “Just eat your breakfast Dean. Then get dressed; I have the entire day planned out for us.”

The Omega groaned loudly, “Really Cas? I just wanna spend the day in bed. It’s been a damn long week and I’m exhausted. Can’t we do this shit tomorrow?”

The older man growled before pinning his boyfriend to the mattress. Cas bit down sharply onto the juncture between Dean’s neck and his collarbone. He could feel the taller man struggling underneath him and he bit down harder. Finally, Dean settled but made no move otherwise. Cas growled and bit down even harder. Dean yelped but got the message. He turned his head, baring his neck in submission for the first time in months. Cas hummed appreciatively and licked at the bite mark he had left.

Dean smiled, “Alright, I’m sorry for being a jerk. I am really tired, but I would rather spend some quality time with you. Breakfast looks amazing; thank you for cooking it for me.”

Cas pulled back, “I shouldn’t have been so rough with you; it’s just been so long since we’ve gotten a chance to spend some time together.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, “It’s fine, I wouldn’t have gotten the message otherwise. C’mon, sit next to me and share breakfast with me.”

Cas crawled into bed and cuddled up next to his boyfriend. They shared a quick kiss before Dean was reaching for the tray. He had just settled it in his lap when Cas’ phone started ringing.

Cas growled before extricating himself from his boyfriend. He crawled across the bed to his nightstand and picked up his phone. He was surprised to see who it was.

He put the phone to his ear, “Hello, Balthazar. What can I do for you this morning?”

“Thank God you picked up. I need to ask a huge favor of you, darling,” the English doctor replied.

It had taken a few weeks for Castiel to get used to the Beta’s British accent and his incessant need to call the Alpha “darling.” Balth was supposed to just get Cas accustomed to the new hospital but instead had quickly taken Castiel under his wing. The Beta had decided that Cas was going to be his own personal prodigy. He would oversee Cas on surgeries and give pointers to the Alpha throughout the process. For the past few weeks, he had asked Castiel to help him put together a PowerPoint he was to present at a surgeon’s conference in Washington D.C.

“What do you need Balthazar? I am busy at the moment,” Cas glanced towards Dean and smiled at seeing the Omega eating his breakfast.

The Beta huffed before explaining, “I need you to take my place at the conference in D.C. My mate has gone into an early heat and I won’t be able to leave him in time for the conference.”

“Why are you asking me to take your place,” the Alpha asked exasperated. “I’ve only been at the hospital for a few months. There are plenty of other senior surgeons.”

“Yes, darling, there is but you are the only one who knows what my presentation is about. Hell, Castiel, you wrote half of the damn thing. You’re the only one who would be ready to present it on Monday. Please, Castiel, I know how important today was for you, but I have no one else to ask,” the Beta was begging for the man to help.

Castiel sighed and looked at Dean again. He cursed under his breath before saying, “Fine. When does the plane leave?”

Dean’s head snapped up at hearing what his Alpha said. He narrowed his eyes at Cas in anger before dropping his fork on the plate and walking out the bedroom. Cas watched him leave, his shoulders sagging.

“You better have a damn good way of making this up to me. Now, Dean is pissed. I promised him a day for us to be together and now I must spend it packing. Our relationship is already strained, and this won’t help it one bit,” the Alpha growled threateningly.

“I promise I will make it up to you. In fact, take next week off. The conference is a whole week anyways. Once you get back, I don’t want to see you until the following Monday. Will that suffice,” the Beta asked pleadingly.

Cas sighed and rubbed his face, “I guess it will have to do. When can I come pick up your plane ticket and when does your flight leave?”

“Flight leaves at four this afternoon. You have to be there by three for pre-check in. Stop by my place around two because you have to drive to Kansas City for the flight which is about forty minutes away,” the older Beta explained.

“Alright. I’ll see you then. Text me directions to your house,” Cas snapped before ending the call.

Cas shook his head before walking out the room to look for Dean. He looked in the kitchen and living room but couldn’t find him. He heard sounds coming from the garage and headed out. When he walked out, all he could see was Dean’s feet sticking out from underneath the Impala.

Cas crouched down, “Dean, could I talk to you for a moment?” All the Alpha received was a grunt. “Dean, please, I need to talk to you.”

“Then talk Castiel. I’m not stopping you,” the Omega snarled without even coming from under his car.

Cas sighed. He knew Dean was royally pissed at him if he was using his full name. The Alpha tried again, “Dean, I’m sorry for having to leave. Balthazar’s mate went into heat early and you know he can’t leave him.”

Dean finally slid from under the car, “So what, he can’t get some other doctor to take his place? Why does it have to be you Cas? We finally get a Sunday off together and you promise me a day just for us and now you’re leaving!”

Cas flinched at the hurt he heard in his boyfriend’s voice. He wished there was another way, but he had already promised Balthazar. “Dean, I’m the one who helped him come up with the presentation. There isn’t another doctor who could present it in time or else he wouldn’t have asked me.”

“Whatever. When do you leave and how long will you be gone so I don’t have to worry about cooking dinner for two,” the Omega slid back under his car.

Cas paused, knowing Dean wasn’t going to like the answer. He replied in a quiet whisper, “I have to leave today, and I won’t be back until Friday. It’s a weeklong conference.” Cas winced when he heard Dean bang some part of his body against the underside of the car.

Dean scurried from underneath the car, clutching his forehead, “What the fuck do you mean you won’t be back until Friday?”

Cas reached for Dean’s hand that was clutching his head, but the Omega moved out of reach. Cas let his hands drop to his lap. “I’m sorry Dean. I wish there was another way. The plane leaves at four this afternoon.”

If looks could kill, Cas would be a pile of ash with the glare he was receiving from Dean. The Omega stood to his full height and headed to the door leading towards the kitchen. He stopped with his hand on the knob. He turned around so he could look at the Alpha who was still kneeling on the ground.

“Fuck you Castiel! These past few months have been awful with the little bit of time we’ve had together and now when things are finally calming down and we get a moment of peace together, you decide to up and leave,” the Omega’s voice shook with the effort to try and not break down.

“Dean, please,” Cas started.

Dean didn’t let him finish, “I don’t want to hear it Castiel. I see how much I still mean to you. Enjoy your trip or don’t, I really couldn’t care less.”

Before the Alpha could reply, Dean slammed the door in his face as he headed into the kitchen. Cas knew he should be furious at Dean for talking to him like that, but the Omega had a point. He should have just told Balthazar he couldn’t take his place. It was easy to understand why Dean felt the way he did. Cas had pretty much insinuated that the conference was more important than him.

The Alpha finally stood up and headed to the bedroom. He looked for Dean and noticed that the guest bedroom door was shut. Led Zeppelin was blaring from the inside, loud enough that Cas covered his ears as he passed. He spent the next few hours packing his suitcase for the conference.

He hoped Dean would come talk to him, but he never really expected it to happen. Eventually his stuff was packed, and it was time for him to leave. He carried his bags to the hallway and then walked back to the guest room. Rock music was still blaring loudly, and the door was still shut. Cas knocked on the door and struggled to hear a reply. He waited a few seconds before quietly opening the door.

He cringed when the full volume of the music reached his ears. He could not fathom how Dean was able to withstand it this loud. Said Omega lay curled on the bed, his back facing the door. Cas called out to Dean, but the Omega didn’t even acknowledge him.

“Dean, I’m leaving! Please, just say goodbye,” Cas shouted over the deafening music. His shoulders slumped when Dean continued to ignore him. After a minute, he shut the door. He headed to Balthazar’s house in silence.

He was greeted by an exhausted Beta. It seemed Thomas’ heat had hit full force fast. Cas could smell the pheromones that permeated the air heavily. Castiel glanced at the haggard Beta. Balthazar looked exhausted and the Alpha took some pity on him.

“Thomas’ heat really came on fast I see,” the Alpha said nonchalantly.

“Yes, it has, and I don’t understand why but it’s here now. Anyway, thanks darling for doing this for me. If there was anybody else, I would have asked,” Balthazar stared at his feet.

Cas rubbed his forehead, still pissed that he had to leave Dean, “I understand. I just wish Dean saw it the same way. He was very upset that I won’t be home until Friday.”

“You could technically leave after you give the presentation on Tuesday. You won’t be required to stay after that. You can have those days off as well and I’ll even get you paid time off,” Balthazar was trying to make it up to Cas.

The Alpha shrugged, “I don’t know if Dean wants to see me back before Friday, but I shall consider it.” Cas glanced at his watch, “I’m going to need the ticket soon so I can make it to the airport on time.”

The Beta nodded before reaching into the pocket of his sweats and pulling out the ticket. He also handed Castiel a roll of bills. The Alpha looked at it questioningly.

“The least I can do is pay for any expenses you might have while you’re there since this was such an unplanned trip. There’s enough money for food for the whole week and for a few souvenirs. I also called the hotel and let them know you would be taking my place. Your name has already been put on the itinerary for the event instead of me so no worries there. Everything should be set for you,” the Beta explained as Cas took the money and the plane ticket.

Cas gave a quick nod of his head before walking back to his car and heading to the airport. He knew he should have said more to the other doctor, but his thoughts were still swirling around Dean. He was already trying to think of ways to make up for leaving his boyfriend for a week. Even with all the time to think, by the time Castiel arrived in Washington D.C., he still had no ideas on how to cheer Dean up.

Cas called his boyfriend to let him know he had arrived safely, but Dean never picked the phone up. Cas wasn’t surprised. That night found Cas alone in his hotel room. He didn’t eat dinner, the guilt about leaving Dean weighing heavily on his mind. He swore to himself that he would spend the next day coming up with ways to please his hurt boyfriend.

Castiel woke late the next morning; it was past eleven when the Alpha drug his body from the bed. He called room service and ordered a light lunch consisting of a chicken Caesar salad and lemonade. Once Cas had finished eating, he decided to call the one person who could help with his Dean problem.

On the second ring, the younger Winchester picked up, “Hey, Castiel. What do you need?”

Cas sighed in relief at getting ahold of the other Alpha, “Hello Sam. I need your help. I’m afraid I have upset Dean and I need to find a way to make it up to him.”

Castiel went on to explain to Sam what had transpired between the Alpha and his Omega. Sam listened quietly, only making a grunt here or there. Cas finally finished his story and waited for Sam to say something.

“I’m not gonna lie Cas, you fucked up pretty bad. I understand why you went to the conference, I do, but Dean doesn’t think the same way we do. All he’s gonna get out of this is that you chose the conference over him,” the taller Alpha sighed heavily.

Cas flopped back onto the bed, his head barely missing from hitting the headboard. “I do realize I screwed up but what was I supposed to do? Balthazar had nobody else to cover for him.”

Sam huffed, “Look, Cas, the truth is, although Dean will deny it, my brother suffers from separation anxiety. It seems like every time things get rough for him, someone leaves. Our mom died and our dad took us on the road and left us at some cheap motel while he traveled looking for work. I went off to college and Bobby died. The few guys Dean’s dated has left. You and Dean have been having a rough patch and you left.”

Castiel sunk into the mattress wishing it could swallow him whole. He squeezed his eyes tight before opening them and replying, “I never thought of it like that. He must know I’m coming back though. Right, Sam?”

The Alpha was quiet for a few seconds too long before replying, “I really don’t know Cas. Like I said, Dean’s used to people leaving and not coming back.”

Cas whined at the back of his throat before asking, “How can I make it up to him? Is there someplace he likes to go that maybe he hasn’t been to in a while? I’ve got all of next week off. We both deserve a vacation.”

“I’ve got it Cas! There was a cabin up in Sioux Falls, South Dakota that Bobby used to take us to during the summers. It was his old hunting cabin that sat on a lake and Dean loved going up there. It was always his favorite part of the summer. We haven’t been up there,” Sam paused, thinking. “We haven’t been up there since Bobby passed away,” the Alpha said solemnly.

“Do you think spending a week up there, just the two of us would make Dean happy? I’m sure if I called Jo and told her the situation, she would cover for Dean for a week,” Cas was fully contemplating the idea.

“I think it’s the best shot you got right now Cas. Dean loved the freedom of going up there. It’s the only cabin for miles and it sits on the lake with nothing but forest behind it. I think Dean would jump at the chance to get away from the city for a week,” Sam replied excitedly.

Cas sat up slowly, “That is good to know. We both could use some quiet time away from the city. Things have been so hectic lately.”

Sam huffed, “I know what ya mean. School has been crazy and Jess’ job is taking up a lot more time than either of us thought it would. We’re making it work but it’s been hard.”

Cas nodded his head in understanding, “How is law school? I never seemed to have a free moment when I was in med school.”

“If it wasn’t for coffee and extra shots of espresso, there is no way I’d make it through the next four years,” the Alpha joked. “No but seriously, I have classes five days a week and at least seven hours of homework every day. I have no life outside of school right now but it’s going good. I’m passing everything at least.”

“I know how you feel. During finals one time, the only thing I ate or drank for three days was coffee with three extra shots of espresso. At the end of the week, I crashed for two days straight. You’ll make it Sam and all the hard work will be worth it,” Cas hoped to encourage the younger Alpha.

“Thanks Cas. Anyways, I’ve gotta go soon. So, the cabin will probably be covered in a layer of dust when you go out there since it has been so long. Bobby always kept a key under the third board from the door. It’s loose if you step on it. I’ll text you the address so you have it,” Sam was speaking faster, obviously in a rush now.

“Thank you for the warning Sam. I shall think of something. I’ll let you go so you can get to where you’re going,” Cas finished saying goodbye to the younger Winchester before hanging up.

Cas spent the rest of the day researching things to do in Sioux Falls. He gathered a few ideas, but he just wanted to spend a week at the cabin with just him and Dean. They were in desperate need of alone time. The idea of spending a week alone in a cabin surrounded by nature was very appealing to Cas. He could only hope that Dean would feel the same way.

Cas decided that he would fly out to Sioux Falls late Tuesday night after he had presented Balthazar’s PowerPoint. He would spend all day Wednesday and Thursday cleaning the cabin up. He would fly to Kansas City early in the morning and while Dean was at work, would get their suitcases packed. The only thing he hadn’t figured out was how to get Dean to Sioux Falls.

Sam had texted Cas the address to the cabin. He also told Cas that Dean had a fear of flying and hadn’t been on a plane since he was seven. Cas had succumbed to the fact that he would have to drive from Lawrence to Sioux Falls, but he couldn’t figure out a way to get Dean in the car without ruining the surprise.

He decided to call Jo and make sure it would be okay for Dean to take the following week off. The female Alpha had been more than willing to cover for Dean. She had wished Cas the best of luck and even given him an idea on how to get Dean to Sioux Falls. It was just short of kidnapping, but Cas was running out of ideas.

The next two days passed quickly. Monday was full of meets and greets; all the doctors at the conference getting to know one another. Cas, as usual in social situations, was awkward as hell. He jumped at every person who came up to him and it seemed like his mouth and brain could not work together properly. He stuttered and mixed up words all day long. He was happy to go back to his hotel room for the night.

He woke early the next morning, as he had the second presentation of the day. Thankfully, Cas was able to get through the presentation without any screw ups. He was always calmer when he was talking about material he knew instead of trying to talk to actual people. He had gotten very fidgety during the question and answer panel, wanting nothing more than to go back to his hotel room to pack. After an extra forty minutes of answering questions, the Alpha made his escape. He would only have an hour to pack his stuff up before having to head to the airport.

Around six on Tuesday night, Cas was landing in Sioux Falls. He rented out a car and made a few stops before heading to Bobby’s cabin. He had grabbed dinner and stopped by the grocery store to grab a few necessary supplies for the night. Once he got the cabin cleaned, he would head back to the grocery store to stock up on food for a week.

The next two days were spent cleaning the years of dust that had settled on everything in the cabin. Cas sighed in appreciation that he could get the generator up and running. He was even happier when all the appliances in the cabin worked. By the time Cas was done cleaning, it would have been impossible to look at the cabin and know that it had been uninhabited for a few years. Everything was shining with cleanliness.

Cas slept on the plane ride from Sioux Falls to Kansas City. He picked his Mustang up from the airport and headed home. It was only ten when he got home and decided to take a two-hour nap. Once he woke up, he spent the next few hours packing suitcases for himself and Dean. At four-thirty, he headed to Dean’s shop.

Cas pulled up to the garage and sat in his car for a few minutes. It wasn’t quite five yet. He waved to Jo who was walking towards the car. He rolled the window down when she got closer.

“Heya Castiel. You ready to surprise Dean,” the Alpha asked good-naturedly.

“Yes I am. Thank you for allowing him next week off. It means a lot to me,” the Alpha replied as he continued to stare at the steering wheel. He started when he felt a hand lightly land on his shoulder. He turned his head so he met Jo’s gaze.

She gave a small smile, “You’re welcome Castiel. I want you and Dean to be happy. You’re the best thing to happen to him in a long time and some stupid fight shouldn’t be the breaking point for you guys. I will tell you though, Dean is pretty upset that you left. He’s been in a pissed off mood all week.”

Cas winced, knowing how Dean could be when the Omega was in a foul mood. “I’m sorry Jo, I never meant to upset him. I hope I can get back in his favor with this little vacation.”

“If he doesn’t like you after this, then he’s dumber than I gave him credit for,” the smaller Alpha joked.

Cas gave a small smile, “We both know Dean is more stubborn than a mule. Although, maybe a lifetime supply of pie would probably get me back on his good side just as easily.”

Both Alphas chuckled at Cas’ comment. “That’s good Cas but you’ll be giving Dean pie for the rest of his life if you decide to stick around. Anyways, Dean should be coming out the office in a few minutes. I’ve gotta be going. Tony and I have plans for the night.”

The female Alpha waved goodbye and headed to her truck. Cas watched her leave before grabbing the item in the passenger seat. He stared at the gleaming metal for a second before tightening his fist around the handcuffs and stepping out the car. He waited in the shadows, ready to pounce on his boyfriend.

Dean walked out the door of his office, his shoulders tense. As he headed out towards the garage where Baby was kept, he stopped in his tracks. A familiar Mustang was parked in the parking lot and there was no way it should be there. Before Dean could even look around, his vision was stolen from him as a blindfold was tied tightly around his eyes. He was spun around, and his arms were pulled in front of him. He gasped as he felt cool metal surround his wrists.

Dean started to yell when a familiar scent enveloped his nostrils, “Cas, what the fuck are you doing?”

He didn’t get an answer. Instead he was propelled forward. He heard a door opening and then was shoved inside of what he assumed was Cas’ Mustang. Dean called out but the door was shut without him getting an answer. He turned his head when he heard the driver’s side door being opened.

“Castiel, would you fucking explain what the hell is going on! Why the hell am I blindfolded and handcuffed,” the Omega shouted angrily.

Cas still refused to answer Dean’s questions. He reached across Dean’s lap to reach the seatbelt so he could buckle his boyfriend up. Dean tried to grab at Cas’ hands, but the Alpha easily avoided his boyfriend’s questing fingers. Once Dean was safely buckled in, Cas wasted no time in leaving the garage and heading out of town.

Dean kept asking Cas to tell him what was going on, but the Alpha stubbornly remained silent. Once they had been driving for about an hour and Dean had finally shut his mouth, Cas reached over and untied the blindfold from his boyfriend’s eyes.

Dean blinked at the sudden onslaught of light before turning to look at Cas. The Alpha’s face was set in a deep grimace waiting for Dean to explode. The Alpha was staring intently at the road, refusing to turn his gaze towards Dean.

“Alright, are you going to ever tell me what this is all about or you gonna keep me in the dark,” the Omega asked irritably. Dean’s anger intensified when Cas still wouldn’t answer him. “Dammit Castiel, say something. Where the fuck are we going?”

Cas’ shoulders slumped and suddenly the Alpha looked bone tired. Dean looked carefully at the man across from him and noticed a few things. Cas had deep bags under his eyes, as if he hadn’t slept properly in a few days. His hair was sticking out at all angles; it had probably been a while since Cas had combed it out. Cas’ whole body seemed to be sunk in on itself; Cas just looked exhausted.

“Cas, are you ok,” Dean asked, concern overriding his anger.

The Alpha barked out a laugh, “I don’t really believe that you should be the one asking that question.”

Dean shrugged, “I might be the one handcuffed and forced into a car against my will, but you look like shit. Hell, a strong gust of wind and you’d be knocked to the ground.”

Cas sighed deeply, “Sleep has not been at the top of my priority list for the past couple of days.”

Dean looked out the window, the next words out his mouth full of bitterness, “Having too much fun at your convention then.”

“Dean, look at me,” the Alpha said quietly. When Dean made no move to turn his head, Cas ordered, “Dean, loot at me.” Dean acquiesced, his eyes narrowed in a glare. “I didn’t enjoy the conference Dean. In fact, the whole time I was there, my thoughts were focused on you.”

The Omega snorted, “So, you don’t care about me at the house, but you leave and suddenly all you can think about is me. Yeah, sell your shit to someone else Castiel.”

“Do you honestly think I wanted to go to the stupid thing? I only went because Balthazar begged me, and he had absolutely no one else who could do it. I was the only other person he let see his presentation. Dean, you have to know you mean more to me than some stupid convention,” the Alpha almost whined.

Dean shook his head, “Do I? Because all I saw was you picking that damn conference over me. You acted like Balthazar’s little bitch, at his beck and call. You could have said no, you could have picked me over him!”

Dean fell silent after his outburst. He had never meant to get so upset and let his emotions show.

Cas stared at his boyfriend, “Dean, are you jealous of Balthazar?”

Dean flustered, “N..no. Of.. of course not. Why would I be jealous of him?”

“Dean,” Cas admonished.

Dean threw his hands up, as much as he could since they were still bound by the handcuffs, “Fine, dammit. I was jealous, I was mad that you picked to do something for him over doing something for me.”

Cas glanced towards the Omega before reaching out a hand and gently cupping Dean’s cheek. “Dean, you know Balthazar has a mate and is like thirty years older than me. Besides, he’s a Beta and I have my eyes set on a blonde-haired, green-eyed Omega with a pie obsession.”

Dean leaned into the hand on his cheek, “I know Cas and I’m sorry for getting so angry. I know it was stupid, but I couldn’t help it. It’s been so rough lately with all the crazy hours we’ve been working for the past few months. We’ve hardly seen each other. I mean, we live in the same house, but we never got any time together.”

Cas nodded in agreement, letting his hand drop from Dean’s cheek to cover his hands, “I know Dean. You have every right to be mad. We finally got a Sunday off and I left to go to the conference. I really didn’t want to, but somebody had to go and present. The hospital will be receiving a rather large grant to further Balthazar’s research because of it.”

Dean looked up, “What? You didn’t tell me that? Cas, if I had of known that, I wouldn’t have been so mad. I mean, if going to the conference meant getting money to help people, how could I tell you not to go?”

“The money is going to the research, not specifically individual people,” Castiel clarified.

Dean shrugged, “Yeah but his research could help people. I mean, you said yourself, you think he’s close to a major breakthrough on his new cancer treatment drug. With what I understood from what you told me, this drug could revolutionize the way cancer is treated.”

“Yeah, it could. It could make chemotherapy obsolete. Still, that doesn’t matter. What matters is that I left, and I shouldn’t have. We deserved a day off, just the two of us. I know things have been strained,” the Alpha tried to pull his hand away but Dean wouldn’t let him.

“How about we both agree that we messed up. You left and I overreacted. What’s done is done; no use crying over spilt milk,” Dean was trying to lighten the mood.

The truth was, Dean had missed Cas. His desire to have the Alpha home and wrapped in his arms overrode his desire to stay mad. Really, how could Dean be mad about Cas going to the conference if it meant the hospital would get a research grant?

Cas rummaged in his pocket before pulling out the key to the handcuffs. Dean’s face lit up at seeing the small piece of metal. Cas casually leaned over so that he could insert the key in the lock. With a click, one of the cuffs popped open. Dean took the key from Cas so that the Alpha could focus on driving. Within seconds, he had his other hand free and was throwing the handcuffs into the back seat.

Dean rubbed at his wrists while asking, “So, where are we going?”

Cas gave a genuine smile, “You’ll have to wait and see.”

Dean pursed his lips, “Well, let’s see, we aren’t headed to see Sam because we would go west instead of north. We aren’t going to see Gabriel, because we’d have to go east.”

“You are correct in your assumptions, we aren’t going to see either of our brothers,” Cas finished on a yawn.

Dean propped his chin on his hand, lost in deep concentration. Cas yawned again, he was in desperate need of coffee. He hadn’t lied to Dean about the sleep. Cas had slept fitfully all week; his nerves stretched thin from trying to think of ways to make up his absence to Dean. Cas jumped when Dean gave a small shout.

The Omega looked at the Alpha, his eyes full of concern, “Cas, are you alright? You look like you’re about to fall asleep at the wheel. Maybe I should drive so you can get some rest.”

Cas yawned again but shook his head, “You don’t know where we are going, and I am not going to tell you.”

“Pft,” Dean rolled his eyes. “We are going to Bobby’s cabin,” the Omega replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cas’ hands jerked the steering wheel, causing the car to swerve into the adjacent lane. Thankfully, the other lane was empty. Cas struggled to get the car back on track while looking at Dean, disbelief written across his face.

“How could you know that we were going to Bobby’s cabin? Did Sam or Jo tell you,” the Alpha asked incredulously.

The Omega smirked, “I figured this whole spur of the moment kidnapping thing was because you’re taking me somewhere to make up for the past week. There’s no place up north I have any desire to go except for Bobby’s cabin.”

Cas sputtered, “I could…have been you know, taking you anywhere.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Nah, you’re too sentimental. Everything you do for yourself or someone else always has some value behind it. You want to show you care so you’re going to whisk me away to some place that means something to me.”

Cas couldn’t help but stare at the man sitting across from him. He thought he knew the Omega inside and out, but it seemed Dean had been paying just as much attention to Castiel. The Alpha was touched that Dean had noticed the little things that made the Alpha who he was. The Omega was right, Castiel liked to always make sure there was some sort of value behind the things he did. He wanted others to know he listened and paid attention to them.

“You also confirmed my suspicions when you didn’t deny it plus you mentioned Sammy. My little brother knows that Bobby’s cabin was one of the few places I loved to visit when growing up,” the Omega smiled as he thought of fond memories of the cabin.

Cas covered his mouth as he yawned again, “I will admit I called Sam for ideas on how to make up my absence to you. I really did feel bad about leaving. I also hated the fact that I left without having resolved our argument.”

Dean laid a hand on the Alpha’s thigh, “So did I Cas. It was my fault; I was letting my pride get the better of me. I should have at least said goodbye and I shouldn’t have ignored your phone calls. I’m sorry for causing you more unnecessary stress. I’m sure the conference alone was very nerve-wracking, and our fight didn’t help you.”

“I wish you could have come just for the moral support alone. We had a meet and greet Monday morning and I made a complete fool of myself. I tripped over my words and stuttered the whole day. I felt like such an idiot,” the Alpha admitted quietly. He always hated how awkward he was in social situations.

Dean laced his fingers with Cas’ free hand, “Angel, I’m sorry you got nervous.”

“I didn’t get nervous; I am just awful at having to make small talk with strangers. When I gave the presentation, I never stuttered or messed up once. It’s hard for me to talk to people I don’t already know, especially if I’m on my own,” Cas looked across to Dean. “I was petrified to meet your brother, the only reason I didn’t make a complete fool of myself was because you were there.”

“If it’s any consolation, Sam really likes you a lot. He told me that you were by far the best Alpha I’ve dated yet. I am inclined to agree with him, and I really, really hate how I treated you. I should have just talked to you but,” Dean trailed off.

“I know, sharing your feelings can be hard for you sometime. Like you said earlier, we were both in the wrong. We know better from now on,” Cas wanted Dean to understand that they were both to blame.

Dean watched as his boyfriend yawned for the tenth time in under two minutes. He applied a light pressure to Cas’ thigh, “Angel, please let me drive. We still have over four hours of driving left. You can take a nap while I drive.”

The Alpha shook his head vigorously, “I’m fine. I’ll stop by somewhere and get an extra-large coffee.”

“Cas, I promise not to turn around. I want a vacation as much as you do.” Dean softened his voice, “Besides, remember when you said my health was not something to negotiate about, well neither is yours. I don’t wanna be rushing you to a hospital either,” Dean pleaded with his boyfriend.

Cas was silent for a minute more before answering, “You are not supposed to be the one using reverse psychology. If you really don’t mind driving, I will be happy to let you do so.”

Cas pulled over onto the side of the desolate road. The two quietly switched seats and headed back on the road. Cas tried to stay up but within another half hour, the Alpha was sound asleep in the passenger seat. Dean didn’t mind the silence, knowing Cas was exhausted. He drove for the next couple of hours while the Alpha slept.

It was nearing eight o clock and Dean was hungry. Cas was still asleep, and Dean didn’t want to wake him. He decided to just grab a couple bags of chips and a soda from the gas station he had stopped at. Dean took one last look to see if the Alpha had woken up yet, but the man was sound asleep. Dean decided to grab his boyfriend some chips just in case he woke up later.

Dean walked into the mostly empty gas station and headed towards the chips. He grabbed two bags of Doritos and two bags of Cheetos before heading to grab some sodas. As Dean was reaching to grab a Coke, he felt someone come up beside him. The Omega leaned back and glanced to his side. Two burly Alphas were standing to his right.

“Can I help you,” Dean asked nonchalantly while he grabbed some drinks.

The taller of the two Alphas, a big man with bulging muscles, a brown beard, and arms covered in tattoos just laughed at the Omega. Dean glared which caused the other Alpha to bust out laughing.

The other Alpha, who was shorter and less muscular but covered in just as many tattoos, reached over and slammed the door shut in Dean’s face. “Always funny when an Alpha lets their Omega off their leash, ain’t it Steve,” the shorter Alpha said looking towards his friend.

Steve nodded his head, “That it is Mark. So, where is your Alpha at boy?”

Dean rolled his eyes and walked away, heading to the checkout counter. Dean hated Alphas who thought they could mess with a person just because they were an Omega. It was taking all his self-control not to punch one of the men. He knew Cas wouldn’t be happy if he started a fight just because of what some punk Alphas said.

Dean was halfway to the counter when a hand landed heavily on his shoulder. He was forced to turn around as the arm jerked back. The chips and drinks in his hands fell to the ground. Before Dean could say anything, Dean was shoved into the shelf behind him. A hand was suddenly around his throat.

The taller Alpha, Steve, leaned over so his breath ghosted over Dean’s ear, “I asked you a question boy. I expect to be answered.”

“Fuck you,” growled the furious Omega.

Steve tightened his grip on Dean’s throat before pulling Dean’s head forward and slamming it back against the shelf. “I think you need to be taught proper manners. Obviously, your Alpha isn’t man enough to handle you,” the Alpha snarled.

Dean grunted, “And you think you are? Please, I’ve sent larger Alphas then you running with their tail between their legs.”

Dean finally hit the last nerve because in the next second the Alpha’s fist was connecting with Dean’s right eye. Dean groaned as pain blossomed from his eye to the rest of his face. The Alpha made another swing and Dean was able to duck now that his throat wasn’t being held.

Dean grinned as he heard the sound of flesh hitting metal. The larger Alpha howled in pain and held his fist to his chest. The shorter Alpha moved towards Dean, but the Omega was fed up with the two brutes. Dean swung his own right hook, catching the approaching Alpha in the stomach. Dean swung his fist in an uppercut towards the Alpha clutching his stomach. The man was knocked backwards, falling into the shelf behind him.

Dean turned to face the larger Alpha, “Why don’t you take your friend and leave unless you want to find yourself on the floor as well.”

Dean was surprised when Steve listened. He grabbed his friend off the floor, and both hurried out the building. Dean watched through the window as the two tumbled into a truck and high-tailed it out the parking lot. Dean looked at the mess behind him. The shelf that Mark had fell into had been knocked over and packs of doughnuts and cakes littered the floor.

The cashier came rushing over to the Omega now that the two Alphas were gone, “Are you alright? I called the cops! I hate when those two come in here; they are always causing problems for everyone unless you happen to be an Alpha.”

Dean motioned to the floor, “I’m fine. I’m sorry about the damage. I didn’t mean to knock the shelf over. I can help clean up if you want.”

Both turned their heads as they heard the bell over the door ring. Two cops walked in followed by Castiel. The Alpha scanned the small store for Dean and immediately headed to his side upon spotting him. Cas’ eyes narrowed in suspicion when he saw the bruises already starting to form on Dean’s face.

As soon as Cas reached Dean, he cupped the Omega’s cheek and studied his face while asking, “What happened?”

“Two assbutt Alphas came in and tried to push me around. They got mad when I ignored them.” Dean motioned to the knocked over shelf, “One of them pinned me against the shelf and punched me. I fought back and after I knocked the other into the shelf, they took off.”

The two officers stood quietly while Dean explained what had happened. One of them stepped up and looked at the cashier, “Ma’am is that what happened?”

The girl nodded her head furiously, “Yes, that’s it exactly. The two Alphas he’s talking about are always causing problems when they come in here. They don’t have any respect for anybody unless you’re an Alpha.”

The two officers finished taking statements and promised to check in with the cashier in a few days and to call if the two Alphas returned. Once the officers had what they needed, they wished everyone a good night and headed back to their car.

Cas turned back to Dean, “Are you ok? We will need to put ice on that bruise so it doesn’t swell.”

“I’m fine Cas. I’ve been in worse scrapes than this.” Dean nodded to the fallen shelf, “Help me pick this up, would you? It’s the least I can do since I shoved the Alpha into it.”

The cashier watched as the two men lifted the shelf back up, “Thank you guys so much. I don’t know what I would have done.” She faced Dean, “I’m sorry for what happened. My best friend is a Beta and those jerks assaulted her a few weeks ago. I really hope the cops get a hold of them.”

Cas spoke up, “Alphas like that is what gives the rest of us a bad reputation. Is there anything else we can help with..um.”

The cashier hurriedly supplied her name, “Marie. My name is Marie and no, I can pick the food up easily enough. It was a pretty slow night before your boyfriend showed up.”

Dean blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck, “Yeah, sorry about that. I’ll just pay for my stuff and then we will be out of your hair.”

Marie waved them off, “Nah don’t worry about it. You beating those two, uh, assbutts as you called them was enough of a payment for some chips and drinks.”

Cas and Dean thanked Marie for her kindness and promised to stop by on their way back home. Cas made sure to grab some ice for Dean’s bruised eye and insisted on driving the rest of the way to Bobby’s cabin.

“Dean, I feel much better. I can handle a couple hours of driving. I want you to keep the ice on your eye and you can’t do that while trying to drive,” Cas argued.

Dean huffed, “This is one of those “we’re not arguing about my health” moments, isn’t it?”

Cas twisted his lips in a smile, “Yes, yes, it is.”

Dean just put the ice to his face and walked towards the passenger side door, accepting the fact that this was not an argument he was going to win. Cas slid into the driver’s seat and started the car. Dean handed him the bags of Cheetos and a soda before they once more were on the road to Bobby’s cabin.

The couple reached the cabin around eleven that night. Both were tired and forewent bringing any of their suitcases in. They fell asleep in the clothes they were already wearing and didn’t wake until nearly noon the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter bites the dust. Really looking forward to sharing the next couple of chapters, they are some of my favorites.


	13. A Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas venture into some new territory with their relationship. Oh and Garth makes an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 is up and ready to go. It's different from any of the previous chapters so be warned.  
> Warnings: Light BDSM

Dean woke the next morning with a face full of sunshine. The Omega sat up in bed and stretched his arms above his head. He let out a yawn and winced at the soreness he felt in his face. He patted gently at the bruised skin. He slid quietly from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Dean groaned at what he saw. The right side of his face was a deep shade of purple with black mixed in. Dean slowly moved his mouth into different facial expressions, trying to figure out what caused his face to hurt and what didn’t. He certainly wouldn’t be squinting his eyes anytime soon.

As Dean walked out the bathroom, he noticed Cas had woken up and was perched against the headboard. Dean moved back under the covers and curled up next to his boyfriend. He laid his head on Cas’ chest while the Alpha started running his fingers gently through Dean’s short locks.

“Good morning Angel,” Dean mumbled.

Cas placed a kiss on Dean’s head, before saying, “Good morning Dean. How does your eye feel?”

“Like I got punched by an angry Alpha with control issues,” Dean’s laugh turned into a groan of pain.

“I have some painkillers in my bag if you want me to go out to the car to get them. We need to bring in our suitcases. I would like to take a shower and get out of these clothes,” Cas took a whiff of his shirt and frowned.

Dean pushed himself off the Alpha, “Alright let’s go unpack. I wouldn’t say no to a few pain pills. A shower sounds pretty good too.”

Cas smirked before following his boyfriend out to the car. Dean opened the trunk and paused. He was surprised to see two suitcases. He wasn’t the best packer in the world but even he could fit a couple days’ worth of clothes into one suitcase. He did have work Monday after all.

Dean glanced at Cas before pointing to the multiple suitcases, “Um, Cas how much clothes do you think we are gonna go through today and tomorrow?”

Cas tilted his head to the side, a confused look on his face, “At the most, two sets of clothes for each of us. Why?”

Dean pointed towards the trunk, “Well, I don’t think four sets of clothes warrants two suitcases.”

Cas moved forward and grabbed one of the suitcases and started walking back to the cabin, “You are correct but when your packing a week’s worth of clothing for two people plus toiletries and shoes and such, it requires more than one suitcase.”

Dean’s eyes widened in shock. He grabbed the other suitcase before hurrying to follow his boyfriend. Dean followed the Alpha until they were back in the bedroom. Cas dropped the suitcase in front of the closet door and Dean did the same before turning to face the Alpha.

Dean looked at the Alpha, confused, he asked, “What do you mean a week’s worth of clothing? Cas, I’ve got work Monday and so do you.”

The shorter man shook his head, “No we don’t actually. Balthazar gave me the entire week off for going to the convention for him. I called Jo Sunday and asked if she would be willing to cover for you at the garage for a week so that I could whisk you away to this cabin and have my wicked way with you.”

“Wait, we are here for an entire week? Cas you should be pissed off at me for the way I treated you. I mean, hell I’m still a little pissed off. I get why you left, I do, but it still hurt that you left me behind.”

Cas walked over and cupped the Omega’s jaw, “You have every right to be mad at me Dean and you are fully warranted in being furious with me. I wasn’t a very good Alpha to you. This is my way of apologizing, trying to show you how sorry I am.”

Dean stared in amazement at the man opposite him. While Cas had done a pretty shitty thing for leaving abruptly, Dean had been an absolute asshole to his boyfriend. The last thing he should be doing was whisking them off to a weeklong vacation. Cas truly was an angel sent from Heaven, if Dean had anything to say.

The blonde could feel his inner Omega whining. He needed to apologize to his Alpha just as much. Dean’s instincts were riding him hard to submit to Cas and show the Alpha just how repentant he was.

That’s just what the Omega did. He walked forward until he was standing directly in front of the Alpha. He kept his gaze to the floor as he dropped to his knees. Dean tilted his head so that his neck was bared to the man above him. He smiled to himself as he heard the Alpha suck in a deep breath.

“Dean, what are you doing,” the older man asked skeptically.

“You should be furious at me Alpha for the way I treated you. I deserve to be reprimanded for my treatment of you, not being brought to a secluded cabin in the middle of the woods for a vacation.” Dean finally looked up, green locking with blue.

The Alpha’s face was full of shock, “Sweetheart, you have nothing to apologize to me for. I left when I shouldn’t have.”

“Cas, you left so the hospital would get funding for cancer research. How could I be mad at you for leaving for something like that. It doesn’t matter, I shouldn’t have been so cold towards you.” In a husky whisper, barely loud enough for Castiel to hear, “Please, Alpha, punish me for what I did.” Dean was trying to keep his scent calm and relaxed, wanting Cas to understand this was something he wanted.

Cas stood frozen to the spot. Had Dean just said what he thought? Had his boyfriend willingly asked for a punishment? It was not something Castiel ever expected from the taller man.

The Alpha shook his head, “No Dean, this isn’t you. You aren’t a submissive.” The man’s scent was souring in his confusion. He couldn’t understand why Dean was asking for something like this.

The Omega smiled. His Alpha truly was sent from Heaven. He reached a hand out and waited for Cas to take it. He pulled the Alpha until the man was standing directly in front of him. “With any other person, I would never dream about doing something like this because with any other person, I have a front to put on. I have to be the big brother for Sam or the boss for my employees or the tough guy out in public. But here, in private, with you. Cas, I can just be me. You will never humiliate or take advantage of me. I trust you with everything in me and so does my wolf. You’re the only person I would ever submit to like this because you’re the only person who knows me inside and out, mostly anyways.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Say yes, Cas. Please, I trust you.”

“Dean, are you even into BDSM,” the Alpha asked.

The Omega shrugged, “I’ve watched some porn with it, and it seemed pretty exciting. I got off on it and I mean I was curious. I just never thought I’d ever find somebody I would be willing to try it with. Until you.”

“This is not something I would have expected from you. There is lots we must discuss if you wish to pursue that kind of relationship. I’m not against this but I do not wish to overstep boundaries. Are you sure about this Dean,” the Alpha said stoically, not wishing to get his hopes up.

Cas had long ago delved into the BDSM world. After what he had experienced with his brothers, Cas lost his faith in himself. His therapist had been the one to suggest he try the practice. He had found himself a natural Dom and loved the feeling of being in control. Cas had not been in a lot of relationships, that was true but one of his few had been with a sub who had helped train him to be a Dom. Their relationship had never meant to last, only to teach but it had given Cas his confidence back. Once their relationship had ended, Cas had gotten so busy with school that he hadn’t been able to find a suitable sub of his own. After his relationship with Mason had ended, Cas hadn’t really been interested in sex until he had met Dean.

Cas was broken from his stupor when he heard a soft whine. He slowly reached his hand out to wrap his fingers around the short locks on Dean’s head. The Omega whined again as Cas gently tugged at the hair, forcing the man to his feet.

“I’m sorry Dean. If you answered me, I didn’t hear you. I got caught in my head.”

Dean looked at his feet as he said lowly, “I’m not really sure, no. It’s never something I’ve done in real life. I’m interested in trying some stuff out though. My inner Omega is riding me hard to apologize to my Alpha.”

Once Dean was done talking, he again bared his neck to the Alpha. Cas couldn’t contain the growl that leapt from his throat. It had been months since Dean had willingly submitted to his Alpha and Cas was quickly getting drunk on the small motion. Cas latched his lips onto the bared skin, causing the Omega to cry out.

When Cas pulled away, a dark bruise that would match Dean’s eye was forming on the Omega’s neck. Cas smiled in approval when he noticed the taller man was shaking. It had been too long for the both of them. He could already smell Dean’s arousal as the smell started to permeate the room.

Cas licked a strip from Dean’s neck to the shell of his ear before gently biting the soft appendage. The Omega trembled more as Cas asked, “We will definitely be talking about this further, but since you’ve asked so nicely, I do think a punishment is in order. Nothing too harsh, just something to remind you how to behave. Now, just how should I punish such an ungrateful Omega?”

“Alphaaa,” Dean moaned uncontrollably.

Cas had hardly touched him, and Dean’s body was already wound tighter than a spring. It had been months since he’d had Castiel’s hands on his body, since the Alpha had brought him pleasure. Dean was soaking up the attention like a dried-up sponge.

Cas bit down on Dean’s ear harder, “I’m waiting for an answer.”

Dean threw his head back and tried to push his body closer to the warmth of the Alpha’s. Cas caught his hips refusing to allow the Omega anymore movement. Dean whined low in his throat, “Punish me however you see fit.”

A smile slowly appeared on the Alpha’s face, “Any punishment I want?”

Cas knew Dean didn’t truly understand how much freedom he was giving the Alpha. Dozens of types of punishments popped through the Alpha’s head. Some far more severe than others. Dean deserved a punishment but nothing too harsh. Cas couldn’t blame his Omega too much for how he had acted, they had both been at fault. Cas finally decided on a mild but suitable punishment, something that wouldn’t cause his Omega to panic. He didn’t want to scare Dean before they even started exploring.

Cas looked down at his Omega, letting his inner dom out, “What if I want to bend you over my knee and spank you for your insolence? Would you let me punish you like that Dean?”

Dean felt a splash of slick form at his hole at hearing the huskiness in his Alpha’s voice. He had never imagined being someone turned on by being spanked but the idea was extremely appealing at the moment. Dean could only nod his head yes at the Alpha’s question, afraid to try and speak.

Cas slowly let one hand wander from Dean’s hip to the growing erection the Omega was sporting. Cas squeezed gently, causing the younger man to cry out. “You like the sound of me spanking you? Your cock certainly does. I can already see it now. You spread across my lap, your bare ass red and covered in my handprints while slick pours from your hole. Oh yes, I think a spanking is a very fitting punishment,” Cas’ voice dropped another octave lower.

Dean couldn’t control the tremors wracking his body nor the slick that was dampening his pants at hearing the Alpha’s voice and smelling the other man’s minty scent as it spiked with his own arousal. Cas pulled him flush against his body and kissed him. The Alpha’s tongue swiped across the Omega’s lips and Dean eagerly opened his mouth. Cas pushed his tongue as deep as it could go into the steamy cauldron of Dean’s mouth. Dean attempted to fight for dominance, but he quickly lost the battle.

When Cas pulled away, the normal blue had leeched away, his eyes now a dark red. Dean knew his own were a deep golden color to match his body’s arousal. Cas pulled away from his boyfriend and backed up until he reached the edge of the bed. He sat down and planted his feet firmly on the ground.

“I want you to strip and then I want you to lay across my lap. I want your ass squarely on top of my knees with your feet on the ground. Do you understand,” the Alpha asked in his deep gravelly voice.

Dean instantly started stripping. He was completely nude within a minute. He eagerly walked over to the sitting Alpha and laid his body across Cas’ lap. It was only when Dean was moving into the desired position did the nerves kick in. Was he really gonna let Cas spank him; did he really trust the Alpha that much? Could he give another person that much control over him?

Dean relaxed slightly when he felt Cas run a hand soothingly along has back, “Such a good boy following my orders.” Cas had smelt his boyfriend’s scent sour slightly and he wanted to soothe the nervous man.

Dean’s nerves went back into overdrive when he felt Cas pull the belt from his pants. The Alpha grasped one of Dean’s wrists and wrapped the belt around it. He then grabbed the other wrist and tied them together behind his back. Dean had started shaking but it wasn’t from arousal this time.

Dean tried to keep fear from lacing his voice as he said, “Cas!”

Immediately the Alpha stopped everything he was doing. Dean hadn’t been successful in keeping the panic from his voice. Cas pushed a hand through the Omega’s hair, trying to give him reassurance. In an even voice, the Alpha asked, “Are you alright Dean?”

Dean bit his lip, “I…I don’t know. I’ve…I’ve never let anyone tie me up before. Hell, I’ve never let anyone sp..spank me before.”

Cas took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. “Dean, if this is too much for you, you must tell me. I will never force you to do anything you can’t handle. You must tell me now though Dean. I do not wish to continue and end up hurting you,” the Alpha warned.

Both men were frozen as the bound man tried to assess his feelings. Dean took a few deep breaths, calming his racing emotions. He was scared but he also realized that he trusted Cas implicitly. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Cas would never hurt him beyond what he could take. He wanted to do this for Cas, he wanted to show his remorse towards the Alpha.

Dean let out the breath he had been holding and nodded, “I want this Alpha. I deserve this.”

Dean jumped when he felt Cas’ hand land lightly on his naked flesh. It wasn’t a spank, it was meant to comfort. Cas leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. “Thank you, Dean, for giving me this. I know how difficult this is for you. I promise I won’t take it for granted. Now, how many spanks do you think you deserve,” the Alpha asked in a soothing voice.

Dean relaxed into the Alpha’s touch before replying, “How many hours of sleep have you lost because of our fight?”

The older man chuckled, “Trust me love, you could not handle that many nor would I want to hit you that many times. How does fifteen sound?”

Dean’s eyes went wide at hearing the endearment that spilled from the Alpha’s mouth. He was sure Castiel didn’t even realize what he had said. Before he could get too distracted, “Yeah, fifteen sounds fair.”

Cas squeezed the supple flesh of Dean’s ass harder, causing the man to squirm on his lap. “You will count them out loud and if you lose count, we will start all over again, am I understood,” Castiel asked, with a hint of Alpha authority laced through his voice.

Dean nodded before Cas asked another question, “What would you like to use as a safeword?”

“I don’t know what that is,” the Omega replied.

Cas smiled, “Good boy for telling me. A safeword is something you say when things get to intense and you want everything to stop. When you say it, I will stop whatever I’m doing immediately, no questions asked. I might be in control of your punishment, but you are in control of the entire situation. Do not be afraid to use your safeword Dean. I will be more disappointed if you choose not to use it and cause yourself harm. Am I understood?”

“Yes Alpha, I understand. How about impala? Is that a suitable safeword,” the Omega asked.

Cas nodded his head, “Why am I not surprised? Yes, it is a suitable safeword. I will also be using the color system. There are three colors and they each mean something different. Green means everything is all good and to keep going. Yellow means to slow down, you need a moment to collect yourself. Red has the same affect as your safeword so you can say either. Now repeat what I just said so you show me you understand.”

Dean did as he was asked, and Cas praised him for being so good. The Alpha also asked Dean to tell him his safeword again and how many spankings he had earned. Dean had rolled his eyes but done what was asked of him. Cas explained he would always do this to make sure they both agreed with what was going on.

Cas asked once more if Dean was ready to proceed and the Omega nodded and before he was really prepared, felt a hard slap land on his left ass cheek. He gasped out, “One.” It wasn’t as bad as he had anticipated. Dean was no stranger to pain, and he was already feeling better about the spanking.

The next slap landed on the Omega’s right ass cheek and he counted out loud as Castiel had asked. The next three slaps were harder and all of them landed on the same spot on the curve of Dean’s ass. Dean tried to shift his stinging ass. Those last three had actually hurt a little bit.

“Dean tell me your color.”

“Green Alpha.”

“Very good, now quit moving or I will only increase the amount you are to receive,” the Alpha growled.

Dean immediately quit his fidgeting. He cried out when three more slaps landed on his right cheek, all in exactly the same spot. He struggled to count the slaps, the pain becoming harder to ignore. Dean now understood why a spanking was considered a punishment.

Dean gasped out loud, not in pain but in pleasure, as he felt two fingers enter his dripping hole. Dean’s brain might be reacting to the pain, but his body was reacting to the pleasure. He could feel rivulets of slick leaking down his ass. Cas probed the two fingers deeper into his willing body and Dean moaned as his prostate was stimulated.

Suddenly the fingers were pulled away and two more quick successive slaps came down on his sensitive flesh. Dean felt the first few tears leaking from his eyes. He counted the slaps before burying his face into Cas’ leg. He couldn’t stop his body from trembling, but he tried to ignore it. He had asked for it, after all.

The next four slaps were slow and leisurely. After each one, Cas would knead the flesh of Dean’s ass or slip a finger into his tight hole, causing the Omega to groan out loud. Pain and pleasure were a heady mix, Dean had quickly decided. The room smelled strongly of their combined scents, and minty pine aroma.

As the spanking had proceeded, he started feeling weird. Not a bad weird, just different. His mind had become foggy with pleasure and the pain was hardly noticeable. Dean felt almost as if he was floating in space. He still felt the slap of Cas’ hand on his ass, but it just added to this floaty feeling. He decided he really liked this new sensation.

Finally, the last slap landed, and Dean felt more tears fall from his eyes. In the next second, his wrists were untied, and Cas was pulling him flush against his chest.

Dean buried his head in Cas’ chest, embarrassed and not wanting the Alpha to see him cry. Cas, meanwhile, was running his hands slowly up and down Dean’s back while whispering words of encouragement.

“Such a good Omega. So beautiful and so lovely when you submit to me like that. You are perfect for me love, such a good boy,” Cas whispered into the crying man’s ear.

After a few minutes, Dean’s eyes were dry, and he was no longer shaking. He had left that floaty space and was fully back in his body. His cheek was resting on Cas’s shoulder. His ass stung but it wasn’t nothing he couldn’t handle. It was a small price to pay if it meant Cas was happy.

Dean moaned when he felt the Alpha’s hand sneak down and pop the button on his own pants. Soon, Cas had his hand wrapped around both of their cocks and was pumping them slowly. It didn’t take but a few strokes of Cas’ hand to bring them both over the edge.

They both fell back onto the bed, their bodies completely sated. Dean turned his head so that he could look up at the Alpha. Cas wore a goofy smile and his eyes were the deep blue that Dean loved so much. The Omega scooted forward so that he could place a gentle kiss on the plump lips of his boyfriend.

Dean nibbled his bottom lip before asking the burning question, “Did you mean it?”

Cas tilted his head in his trademark signal of confusion, “Did I mean what?”

Dean drew imaginary symbols over Cas’ pecs, “You called me love instead of sweetheart. Did you mean it?”

Cas placed a gentle hand under the Omega’s chin and forced Dean’s head up, “If you’re asking did I mean to say it, then no I didn’t. I didn’t even realize I said it.”

Dean’s eyes dropped, not wanting the Alpha to see the disappointment in them. They shot back up at the Alpha’s next words, “If you’re asking did I mean what I said, then yes I did. I may not have meant to say it, but it doesn’t mean it is untrue. I love you Dean, more than I could express through simple words alone.”

Dean was stunned. He pushed forward and locked lips with his boyfriend. They kissed until they had to breathe. They broke apart but Dean rested his forehead against Cas. He looked into the deep blue eyes and said four simple words, “I love you to.”

“I never figured you would say it so easily. I’m almost disappointed that there wasn’t some kind of stubborn front that you put up,” the Alpha joked.

“Haha, you’re hilarious.” On a more serious note, Dean said, “I never thought I’d say those words to an Alpha again.”

Cas cupped his boyfriend’s cheek, “Well, I’m honored to hear you say them directed towards me. I’ve felt this way for a while now but there was never a good moment to tell you. I figured now was most appropriate.”

Dean nuzzled into the palm resting on his uninjured cheek, “Yeah, now was a good time. If I’m honest, I’ve more than just liked you for a while too.”

The Alpha chuckled and placed a soft kiss to the younger man’s lips, “Well, I’m glad you more than just like me. It would have been very off-putting to find out that my feelings weren’t reciprocated.”

“Haha smartass.” Dean chewed at his lip before nervously saying, “You know, I really liked what we just did. I wasn’t sure if I would. I mean I never would have imagined doing what we did with anybody else. It felt really nice to let go and just let you be in control.”

Cas ran fingers through his hair, “I think it’s because you always have to be in control everywhere else in your life. I started the practice in college because my therapist said it might be a good way for me to regain control. I like to be a dom because it gives me a sense of control I don’t normally have. You enjoyed subbing because it allows you to give that control up, something you can’t normally do.”

“I never thought about it like that. It did feel nice to not have to make the decisions and just let you be in charge. Don’t expect it any other time though,” the Omega warned.

Cas smiled, “I would never ask it of you any other time. You are in control of when you submit to me. Like I said, the second you say your safeword, everything stops. I might make the decisions, but you control if the scene proceeds.”

“Thank you for explaining everything to me. I never heard of a lot of that stuff. Porn doesn’t really show you the true side of it. You’re not mad that I don’t really have any experience with that kind of stuff do you,” the blonde asked with a blush.

“No, I like it. This is going to sound incredibly Alpha, but I like knowing I get to train you to be exactly what I want, as long as you’re amendable of course.”

“It is very Alpha but it’s ok. I think in this one area, I’m ok with you taking the lead. Now, enough chick-flick moments. How about we take that shower you mentioned earlier,” the Omega asked, quickly changing the topic.

Cas chuckled and Dean shook his head before untangling himself from his boyfriend’s arms. He headed towards the bathroom, that shower did sound really good right about now. He turned around in the doorway and held a hand out to the Alpha. Dean didn’t have to say a single word. Cas slid from the bed and joined his Omega.

After showering and eating a late lunch, the couple headed towards town to pick up the rest of the groceries Cas hadn’t got while he was previously at the cabin. They mostly needed perishable items such as milk and eggs.

When Dean had asked why Cas didn’t go ahead and get the stuff, the Alpha had replied, “You’re the cook in the house. You know how much food we go through and I didn’t want to overstock and have a bunch of food go to waste.”

Dean couldn’t argue with that reasoning. As the two were leaving the store and heading towards the car, Dean heard his name called out. He turned to see a somewhat familiar face walking towards them. As the man got closer, Dean finally recognized him.

“Garth, wow, it’s been a while,” the Omega said as he placed his bags on the ground and reached a hand out.

As was his usual, the brown-haired Beta ignored the proffered hand and pulled Dean into a hug. Dean stood there awkwardly until the Beta finally released him. Garth may be an old friend, but Dean had never been comfortable with physical affection, unless it was from Cas of course. Dean pulled away, a smile on his face.

Cas moved closer to his boyfriend until his body was barely more than an inch from Dean’s. Cas slipped an arm around Dean’s waist, “Hello. My name is Castiel and you are?”

Dean smirked at the jealously lacing the Alpha’s voice, “Retract your claws Cas. Garth is an old friend of the family. He’s harmless and you have nothing to worry about.”

Garth gave a wide smile, as if ignorant of the jealous Alpha standing in front of him, “Yeah, me and the Winchesters go way back. I was a friend of Bobby’s and I’ve known Dean and Sam since the first time Bobby brought them to the cabin. Don’t worry Alpha boy, I have no interest in Dean. I’ve got a mate waiting at the house for me.”

Cas directed a sheepish smile to the scrawny Beta, “I apologize. I was not expecting to come across a friend of Dean’s while on vacation.”

Garth waved the apology off, “Ah, don’t mention it. I’m surprised to see Dean here myself, more so to see him with an Alpha.”

“Yeah, I finally wrangled in an Alpha who can put up with me. We’ve been together about six months now,” Dean said with a lopsided grin plastered to his face.

Garth nodded his head in a rather goofy fashion, “Well, I’m happy for you Dean. If you guys want, you should come and have dinner with me and Bess some time before you leave.”

“We might have to take you up on that offer. How about Tuesday night, if that’s alright with you,” Dean offered.

“Yeah, sounds good. Anything in particular you want,” the Beta asked.

Cas rolled his eyes as he heard Dean reply, “Burgers and pie are always good Garth.”

Garth snorted, “Never change do you Dean?”

The Omega shrugged his shoulders, “What can I say? I’m a man of simple tastes.”

Garth scratched at his eye, “Hey, it makes it easy to cook for you. I won’t mind grilling some burgers and Bess loves to bake so making a pie won’t be a problem? Cherry still your favorite?”

“Uh duh! Cherry pie is the bomb. Cas here seems to think apple pie is better,” Dean said as if scandalized.

“I’m sorry if my preference of Dutch apple pie is not to your liking. I’ve never seen you turn a piece down,” Cas teased his boyfriend.

Dean pulled a face, “As if I would ever turn down pie. I’m just saying if you gave me cherry or apple, I’m choosing cherry every time.”

Before Cas could reply, Garth broke into laughter, “You guys already bicker like an old married couple. Anyhow, Bess and I will supply the food if you guys wanna supply the drinks. Come to the place around five. I still live in the same house. Remember where it is Dean?”

Once Dean confirmed that he knew where Garth lived, the Beta said goodbye and headed off. The couple watched the man drive off before gathering their groceries and loading them in the car.

As they were heading back to the cabin, Dean asked aloud, “Cas, have you ever gone fishing?”

“No, I have not. My family was not known for their love of the outdoors.”

“That sucks. I always loved coming up here because of how distant the cabin is from the city. Nothing but open air and the smell of pine trees. And fishing, I have a serious love of fishing. Definitely makes the top ten list,” the Omega said fondly.

“I am almost afraid to ask where I rank on that list? I’m not sure if I can compete with Baby,” the Alpha joked.

Dean grabbed at Cas’ free hand and entwined their fingers together, “She wasn’t so happy when I told her she got bumped down to number two. I had to promise her a fresh oil change to make it up to her.”

Cas looked at Dean, his face full of mock surprise, “I can’t believe I made it to the top of the list. I really must apologize to Baby. I mean, making it past pie and burgers was hard enough but to make it past Baby is the ultimate success story.”

“Don’t forget Sammy and Dr. Sexy. They are in the top ten as well,” Dean said as he planted a kiss to Cas’ knuckles.

“Yes, I almost forgot about them. I really should feel honored that I was able to top Baby when not even your own brother could,” the Alpha said as he returned the gesture and kissed the top of Dean’s knuckles.

Both men laughed at the ridiculousness of their conversation. Dean truly was a simple man, but Cas didn’t mind. It meant he had a much easier time when it came to pleasing his boyfriend. The rest of the trip was spent in companionable silence.

When they returned to the cabin, Dean helped Cas unload the groceries before heading to the basement of the cabin. When Dean didn’t return after half an hour, Cas followed his boyfriend down the stairs and into the basement. Cas found Dean sitting on a stool with a fishing pole propped between his legs.

Dean looked up at hearing the Alpha’s footsteps, “Hey Cas, took you long enough to come down here.”

As Cas looked around him, “I didn’t realize you weren’t coming right back up. I thought you were just grabbing something.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I came down here to check and see if the fishing poles were still here. Obviously they were, but all of them are in dire need of being restrung. The fishing line on them now is so old that any sort of pressure on the line would cause it to snap,” Dean explained as he was pulling a thin line through the eyeholes of the pole.

Cas took the other stool and watched Dean work. Cas was glad that the Omega didn’t mind his habit of staring. There were so many things Dean did that Cas had never seen growing up. The curious man that he was, Cas enjoyed watching Dean so that he could learn new things such as putting fishing line on a pole.

Two hours later and four freshly restrung fishing poles, Cas and Dean finally left the basement. It was nearing dinner time and both of their stomachs were rumbling. Dean ended up grilling chicken and squash with garlic bread. After the food was eaten and the dishes washed, the two retired to the front porch to enjoy some quiet time together.

They sat curled up on the swing and swung slowly back and forth. Cas was reading a book while gently running his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean was looking through a catalog of car parts and such. They finally headed to bed a few hours later, with Dean promising to teach Cas how to fish the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there is another chapter down. If you liked it great, if you didn't I'm sorry. If you think it was unrealistic with their relationship, I would disagree and I tried to justify why. Dean has finally found someone who he can give control up to and I think that is important. We all need one person we can be vulnerable around.


	14. Fishing Expenditure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean teaches Cas how to fish with hilarious results. Dean and Cas have some fun times and Dean experiences sub drop and also makes a big realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, here is chapter 14. Hope you guys enjoy it! Writing the scene with Dean and Cas fishing was sooooo much fun!  
> Warnings" Light BDSM, mild subdrop

“Morning Cas, rise and shine,” the Omega shouted as he shook his Alpha awake.

Cas growled and glared at the fully dressed Omega. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table; it wasn’t even seven in the morning. Cas looked back at the still grinning Omega, “You better have a very convincing reason as to why you are waking me up so early on our vacation.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed, “The early bird gets the worm Cas or in this case, the early fisherman catches the fish. Now, c’mon and get dressed.”

Before the Alpha could reply, Dean had already rushed from the room. Cas laid there for a few minutes, seriously considering going back to sleep.

Just as the blue eyes closed shut, “CAS! Don’t make me come back into the room! Get your Alpha ass up and let’s go fishing!”

Cas huffed before forcing his body to move from the warmth of the covers. Ten minutes later and Cas was groggily walking into the kitchen. A cup of coffee and a cinnamon doughnut were shoved into his hand. He looked up and smiled as Dean placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Cas took a long sip of his coffee before starting to nibble at the food in his hand. He hadn’t even finished the doughnut before Dean was grabbing him by the elbow and dragging him from the kitchen. Cas stumbled after the Omega, careful not to spill any of the precious caffeine.

Dean finally came to a halt when he neared the lake’s edge; four fishing poles already propped against a stump. There was also a can sitting on the stump and Cas wondered what it held. Cas took another gulp of his coffee, wincing as the hot liquid stung as it slid down his throat.

“Look at that view. Damn, when was the last time you saw such a beautiful sight,” Dean motioned to the slowly rising sun.

Cas looked at the view in front of him. The sky was a mix of reds and yellows with streaks of purple and orange. The water had a golden tint due to the reflection cast onto it. Cas could have spent all day looking at the heavenly image in front of him.

He smirked as he replied to the rhetorical question, “Every time I look at you.”

Dean looked at him, a blush turning his cheeks red, “You’re not so bad looking yourself Angel.”

Cas sat the now empty cup onto the stump before walking to Dean and enveloping the Omega in a hug. Cas immediately sealed his lips to the taller man’s. Cas smiled as he felt Dean melt against him. He loved knowing that as strong and muscled as Dean was, the other man had no problem submitting to Castiel’s slighter frame.

As they broke apart, the Alpha whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Cas. Now grab a pole and let me teach you how to catch a fish,” the Omega said as he gave Cas a small push towards the stump.

Cas grabbed a dark red pole and looked at it quizzically. He had never even held a fishing pole let alone cast one. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. He started when he felt Dean touch his hip. He swung his head towards his boyfriend.

“You’ve gotta bait the hook Cas.” Dean nodded towards the can, “Grab a worm and stick it on the hook.”

Cas cocked his head slightly before looking into the can. He saw dozens of inch long wriggling red worms. Cas frowned as he lightly poked one of the squishy creatures. He pulled his hand back at the slimy feeling.

He heard a sound behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see Dean trying not to snort through the hand covering his mouth. Cas glared at the man which only caused Dean to laugh harder. Cas looked back at the can. He squared his shoulders before once more reaching for a worm. He grimaced at the feeling of the moist skin against his calloused hand but didn’t let the worm go.

Trying to put a wiggling worm on a hook was a far harder thing to do than Cas imagined. Every time he tried to pierce the flesh, the worm would move away and avoid the hook. Cas ended up poking his finger twice before he ever got the hook through the worm. Sadly, the creature wriggled so much, that it escaped the hook and fell to the ground. Cas glared daggers at it.

He could hear Dean laughing behind him, “God, Cas. I don’t think I’ve ever laughed so hard at someone trying to bait a hook. Even Sam’s first time wasn’t this funny.”

“Shut up Dean,” the Alpha growled.

“Here, let me show you. Don’t want to admit that a little ole worm beat your butt,” Dean said as he grabbed a worm from the can and showed Cas just how to bait a hook.

It turned out that Castiel was not a natural at fishing. As funny as it was watching him try to bait the hook, it was even funnier watching him try to cast. Every time he went to cast his line, he either hit himself or his line would only go a few feet away into the water. Eventually, Dean took mercy on him and cast the line for him.

Once the line was cast, Dean explained how to actually catch a fish. He told Cas that he would feel little pulls on the line which meant the fish was nibbling on the bait. Eventually, he should feel a strong pull on the line which signaled that the fish had really taken the bait. When he felt a really strong pull, Cas should jerk the rod up or back to set the hook in the fish’s mouth and then start reeling in his line.

It sounded easier than what it actually was. Sometimes, Cas would feel a nibble and jerk the rod too soon causing the fish to swim away before he could set the hook. Other times Cas would wait too long and by the time he started to reel in, the fish had already taken the bait and swam away. Cas certainly did not understand the appeal of this particular sport.

Cas was jealous at how easy Dean made fishing look. Within minutes of his first cast, Dean was reeling in a fish. It was a decent sized Bass, at least that’s what Dean told Castiel. The Omega dropped the fish into a cooler next to his feet before casting out again. Again, within minutes Dean was reeling in a fish. This time a catfish; Cas was able to identify it by the whiskers on its face.

Castiel looked at his pole, he hadn’t even felt a bite on his line. After catching another fish, Dean walked over to Cas. “Go ahead and reel your line in. You might not even have any bait left.”

Cas shook his head, “I don’t see why I won’t. I haven’t felt anything yet.”

The Alpha reeled his line in as directed and was surprised to see a wormless hook. Cas looked at Dean, “I don’t understand how that is possible. I never felt anything, not even a tremor.”

Dean smirked, “They can be tricky and sometimes if it’s a really small fish just nibbling, you’ll never feel them take the bait. Go ahead and put another worm or two on the hook and I’ll cast for you.”

Cas grudgingly rebaited his hook and allowed Dean to cast the line. This time, the Alpha was determined to catch a fish. He stared unblinkingly at the line as it disappeared into the water. He didn’t even look up as he heard Dean reeling in his own line yet again. Cas’ shoulders tensed when he felt a slight tremble radiate through the pole. He felt another pull and jerked his rod back, turning the reel as fast as possible trying to bring his catch in.

Dean paused to watch his boyfriend reel his line in. Cas had the most determined look on his face; his tongue was peeking out ever so slightly between his pink lips. Dean watched a ripple break the surface of the water and held his breath as Cas finally reeled the fish on.

It took everything in Dean to not burst out laughing. Cas turned and glared at the Omega. The warning was clear: don’t say a word. Dean muffled a chuckle as Cas held his pole in front of him. At the end of Cas’ line, trying to wriggle free of the hook was a small fish, no bigger than the size of the Alpha’s palm.

Dean had to turn around to keep from laughing. With all the effort Castiel had put into reeling his line in, Dean had thought he must have had a monster of a fish. Instead he had pulled in a guppy fish that might weigh two ounces if you were lucky.

Dean jumped when he heard a voice next to his ear, “You are not a very humble Omega, you know that?”

Dean turned back around to see Cas standing right next to him. He would never understand how the man could move so silently. Dean looked around the Alpha to look at his pole. Cas must have already released the fish because the hook was once more bare.

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, “I’m sorry Angel but that was just too funny. You were so determined to catch a fish and the way you were reeling it in, I figured you must have had a big one. Then you pull up that little guppy. It was just priceless; I wish I had had a camera to take a picture of the look on your face.”

Cas playfully shoved Dean to the side as he walked away towards the cabin. “Awww, Cas, I was just messing with you. C’mon Angel, don’t go back inside,” Dean hollered as the Alpha moved away from him.

Cas could hear the Omega’s heavy footfalls as he tried to catch up. Cas came to a standstill and faced Dean. He gave the man a soft smile, “I’m just going to grab a book and a chair. I’m afraid I do not find fishing as enjoyable as you do. I will happily read while you continue to fish.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to be bored just so I can fish,” Dean said, his voice full of concern.

Cas wrapped his arms around the tense Omega and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, “I will not be bored if I am reading. This is our vacation, so I want you to do things you enjoy. We are not always going to enjoy the same thing. Thankfully, there are other things I can do while you fish that will still allow us to spend time together.”

Dean leaned ever so slightly down to return the kiss, “Alright, as long as you’re sure.”

Cas nodded before pulling away to walk up to the cabin. Dean went back to fishing and within minutes, Castiel had rejoined him with his book and a chair in hand. The two spent the rest of the morning outside. Dean had caught enough fish to have for dinner, but he continued to fish, choosing to release the fish back instead of keeping them.

By the time Dean grew tired of fishing and joined his boyfriend, Cas had read over half of his book. He was forced to put it down when Dean sat on his lap.

“Ugh, Dean you smell like fish. You need to go shower,” the Alpha said as he scrunched his nose.

Dean only snuggled closer, “Can’t, still have to scale and gut the fish if you want fresh seafood for dinner. That’s a pretty messy process, scales will be going everywhere.”

Cas shivered, the thought of scales sticking to him was not appealing. Dean chuckled at the motion and Cas pushed the man off his lap. Dean’s arms flailed to his side as the Omega fell to the ground at Cas’ feet. Now, it was Cas’ turn to laugh. His boyfriend was sat on the ground, confusion and surprise flooding his face, unbelieving that Cas could be so mean as to push him onto the ground.

Before Cas could think, Dean grabbed his wrists and pulled him from the chair and onto the hard body of the Omega. Cas looked down into the mischievous eyes of his boyfriend. Cas quickly grabbed Dean’s wrists and pinned them above his body. Cas easily held them with one hand while the other snaked its way down Dean’s body until it could stroke the flesh that had been bared as Dean’s shirt rode up.

The Omega shivered as the Alpha’s hand ghosted over his flesh. Cas quickly forced his hand under Dean’s shirt so that he could caress more skin. Dean gasped as the Alpha tweaked one of his nipples, causing it to harden under the ministration.

Cas growled, “Keep your hands above your head.” Once Dean nodded his head in affirmation, Cas started popping the buttons open to the Omega’s flannel shirt. Cas pushed the shirt open, baring Dean’s chest to his questing tongue. Dean shivered as the Alpha’s tongue licked random patterns over his rapidly heating skin. The Omega struggled to keep his hands above his head as Cas had ordered; the Alpha was already driving him crazy.

Dean couldn’t help the moan that escaped his throat as one of Castiel’s hands skimmed lightly over his clothed erection. The Alpha smirked and repeated the motion. Dean’s hips bucked, seeking more friction. The Omega was panting heavily even though the Alpha had hardly done anything.

“Please, Cas, I’m burning up,” the taller man begged.

Cas was already aroused as well and decided to take mercy on them both. He made quick work of their jeans and grasped both their cocks in one hand. He started speeding up his strokes, trying to bring them to completion. Dean was thrashing beneath him, begging Cas for his release.

The Alpha could feel his stomach tightening and knew he was close. He leaned over and whispered in Dean’s ear, “Fly for me, just let go.”

With the Alpha’s permission, Dean came hard over his stomach and Cas’ hand. Within seconds Cas’ own cum joined Dean’s. Dean stilled as his body came down from its high. Cas leaned over and licked up the combination of semen off of his hand and Dean’s stomach. The Alpha then flopped bonelessly onto Dean’s already motionless body.

“Remind me to pull you out of your chair more often,” Dean joked.

Cas shook his head, smiling the whole time as he lurched to his feet. He tucked his softened cock into his pants before helping Dean up. He then tucked the Omega into his pants as well.

Cas kissed Dean hungrily before saying, “Go scale your fish while I fix lunch. Take a shower before you come into the kitchen. I don’t want the place smelling like fish.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yes Alpha.”

Cas gave another light peck to the man’s lips before heading towards the cabin. It didn’t take Dean long to scale the half dozen fish he had caught. Once he had the fish scaled and stored on ice, he headed inside to take a shower. Even Dean could admit that he had an unusually strong fishy smell about him.

Dean walked into the kitchen, freshly showered and a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Cas stood facing the sink and so didn’t see his boyfriend sneaking up behind him. The Alpha jumped when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist.

“You know you really shouldn’t sneak up on a person who has the potential to have a knife in his hand. You might get stabbed by accident,” the Alpha admonished as he continued to wash dishes.

Dean snorted before placing a tender kiss to the back of his boyfriend’s neck. Dean unwound his arms and walked to the fridge. He grabbed a beer and water before shutting the door behind him and taking a seat at the table.

Dean took a long sip of his beer before saying, “Now you know how I feel when you come up behind me. You’re like a cat with how silent you walk.” Dean took a whiff of the smell permeating the kitchen, “What’s for lunch?”

“Pizza. It should be about done,” the Alpha replied as he placed the last dish in the drying rack.

Dean watched his boyfriend contentedly. Cas pulled the supreme pizza from the oven and placed it on the cutting board he had already set onto the table. He handed Dean a pizza cutter. Dean quickly cut the pizza into four quarters before handing the cutter to Cas who dropped it into the sink.

The two men ate in companionable silence. Cas finished first, not eating all of his. He gave the rest to Dean who happily finished it up. After lunch, they decided to go for a run in the woods. It had been years since Dean had ran in the forest surrounding the cabin, but he still knew it by heart.

He gleefully showed Cas all his favorite hiding spots. He showed him the tree that Sam had managed to get his head stuck in. He showed Cas the cave that he and Sam had stayed in one night after getting caught in a storm. He revisited his old tree house that Bobby had help him built.

They returned home so Dean could fry the fish up for dinner. This time Cas sat at the table and watched his boyfriend cook. He always loved to watch Dean. No matter what the Omega was doing, he always gave the task at hand his full attention. Dean would get lost in his cooking, often forgetting Cas was watching him. More than once, he had come out of an almost trance like state and was surprised to see Cas staring at him.

Tonight, was no exception. Dean focused on heating up the oil and then mixing up the spices and batter he would dip the fish in. Once the fish was prepped, Dean checked the potatoes he was cooking as well. He always made sure everything finished cooking at the same time so nothing got cold.

Like always, dinner came out perfect. Cas had never been a huge fan of fish, but he would gladly eat more if it were Dean who was cooking it. It was by far the best tasting fish the Alpha ever had. Dean blushed under the praise given out by his boyfriend.

The Omega tried to brush the compliment off, “It’s just fried fish and potatoes, Cas. Not really that big of a deal.”

“Well, I detested fish growing up much to my father’s displeasure, but I would eat fish a lot more if it always tasted like this. Thank you for cooking dinner Dean,” the man said as he patted his boyfriend’s hand.

Dean blushed more before standing and picking up the empty plates and heading to the sink. Before he could start washing them, Cas grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the sink. Dean looked up at the smiling man.

“Cas, what are you doing?”

The Alpha smiled tenderly, his look full of love, “You don’t have to do the dishes. You cooked, so I’ll clean. That’s our agreement.”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t mind doing them.”

The older man scoffed, “Ha, when have you ever not minded doing the dishes? That’s like saying you don’t mind doing the laundry.”

Dean made a disgruntled face, “Oh no, I’ll never volunteer to do the laundry. Dishes, I can handle but laundry is another matter entirely.”

Cas nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck, “I’ll rinse if you wash.”

“Why can’t I rinse,” the Omega asked mockingly.

The shorted man snorted, “Because you pack the dishes in the dish rack about as well as you pack a suitcase. If you were the one doing the packing, it would take you three suitcases to my one.”

Dean shoved the Alpha away from him. He gave a playful look to the stunned man before heading out the kitchen. Over his shoulder, he called, “Well, you can do the dishes all on your own then since my packing skills aren’t up to par.”

Dean heard Cas’ footsteps and headed for the front door. As he raced through the front door, he spared a glance over his shoulder and saw Cas on his heels. Dean ran down towards the water, not really caring where he was going. As he neared the water’s edge, he could hear Castiel closing the distance between them. Dean went to make a right turn, but the Alpha barreled into him, sending both of them into the warm water of the lake.

Both floundered as they tried to find their footing so they could stand. They stood staring at each other, Cas with a look of amusement and Dean was in shock. Before Dean could say anything, Cas lunged at him sending them both further into the water.

He flailed his arms as Cat pushed him under the water. Dean pushed the man away as he broke the surface of the water. He spat out the mouthful of water before glaring at the Alpha. This time, he lunged for the Alpha, water splashing around them. Dean splashed the other man in the face and then ducked as Cas retaliated.

Both men were laughing as they shot water towards each other’s face. The two may have been acting like children but it had been months since they had been able to relax and just enjoy one another’s company. By the time the men finished their water fight, Cas’ shirt and shorts were clinging to his body while Dean was struggling to keep his soggy sweatpants from falling down his hips.

Dean threw his hands up as Cas splashed more water at him, “Alright, alright, I surrender! You win!”

Cas splashed one last time before sloshing his way closer to the drenched Omega. Cas pulled Dean in for a hug before kissing the man passionately. As Cas pulled away, “You taste like wet fish.”

Dean chuckled, “Oh yeah, do you have a lot of practice kissing wet fish Cas?”

Dean shivered and Cas cocked his head, “C’mon love, let’s go in and get out of these wet clothes before one or both of us catch a cold.”

Dean nodded and let Cas grab his hand to pull him from the water. As soon as Dean’s feet hit dry land, he bolted for the front door. Cas, never one to forgo a challenge, immediately took off after the Omega. Cas was able to overtake Dean and ended up beating him to the door.

As the two men caught their breath, Cas teased, “I beat you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well, you don’t have bowlegs like I do,” Dean countered.

Cas snorted, “You are just mad that I beat you fair and square.”

Dean stripped out of his wet clothes, leaving them on the porch as he headed inside the house. Cas followed the other man, appreciating the view of Dean’s bare ass and body. Dean knew the other man was staring and purposefully put a little swing in his step. Dean smirked as he heard the Alpha growl.

As soon as Dean stepped inside the bedroom, Cas was on him. The Alpha grabbed him by the waist and slammed the man into the wall. Dean barely managed to keep his head from banging against the wall as Cas’ mouth covered his own. He wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck as Cas plundered his mouth. He could feel the shorter man’s arousal rubbing against his own and he moaned in pleasure.

Dean jumped as Cas bit into the soft flesh of his neck. He tensed, unsure of what Cas was doing. As much as he loved and trusted the Alpha, Dean wasn’t ready for a mating mark. He relaxed when Cas pulled away before he could initiate a claiming. The older man growled as he licked a path down from Dean’s neck to one of his nipples. Dean shuddered when the heat of his boyfriend’s mouth surrounded the pebbled flesh.

One of Cas’ hands landed on the Omega’s hips, pinning him to the wall while the other wrapped itself around Dean’s arousal. Dean’s hips bucked fruitlessly, unable to move due to Cas’ imposing hand. Dean cried out as the Alpha slowly started to rub up and down the heated flesh. Dean threw his head back against the wall as the feelings overwhelmed his body.

Cas pulled away from Dean, causing the Omega to whine, “Shh love, you’re fine. What would you say to a little play time?”

Dean blinked his eyes a few times, letting his arousal cool down, “What ya thinking Alpha?”

Cas smiled, glad that Dean was willing to play. “How does this sound? I tie your arms to the bedframe so that way you can’t touch anything. I also want to blindfold you; it helps heighten all of your other senses. I then want to edge you; do you know what that means?”

Dena blushed but nodded his head, “It means you get me close to cumming but you don’t let me. I’ve done it a few times, gives you one hell of an orgasm.”

The Alpha kissed the Omega hard before asking, “How many times did you edge yourself before allowing yourself to orgasm?”

“Twice, I couldn’t stop myself after two times.”

“Well, I think I can do three times before letting you come, are you willing to try what I’ve proposed,” the Alpha asked gleefully.

“The whole tying me up, blindfolding me, and edging me three times? Sure, sounds like one hell of a party.”

“So good for me. Now remind me of your safeword and our color system.”

While Dean did as Cas requested, Cas went to his suitcase and pulled four ties out. He also grabbed the bottle of lube he had brought along. He hadn’t known if he was going to need it, but he was glad he had brought it along.

Dean finished his orders right as Cas turned around to dump his supplies on the bed. He walked over to Dean and gave him a light kiss before gesturing for the Omega to lie on the bed.

Once Dean was in place, he slowly reached his arms above his head for Cas to tie them. The Alpha repeated the process with Deans ankles as well. Once he was done, he moved back to the top of the bed.

“Are you comfortable Sweetheart, nothing too tight?”

Dean shook his head, but Cas said, “Words Dean, I need verbal confirmation.”

The blonde chuckled before saying, “Nothing is too tight. I’m green…Sir.”

Cas felt a ripple go through his body as his Omega calling him Sir. He couldn’t help but lean over and kiss the bound man.

“I love you so much. You ready for the blindfold?”

“Love you too Sir and yeah, let’s get this show on the road!”

The Alpha chuckled, “Always impatient.”

Dean just smiled as Cas used his last tie to take away the blonde’s sight. Cas waited a few seconds to make sure Dean was okay before trailing kisses from the Omega’s lips to his nipples. Dean shivered as his flesh was aroused once more and his nipples peaked. Cas licked and prodded the golden nubs until they were tight little buds.

Cas gave a final suck to Dean’s nipples before he moved his mouth lower. Dean’s hips gave a violent jerk as Cas’ mouth traveled lower down his belly to the inside of his thighs. The Alpha nipped and sucked at the sensitive flesh loving the reaction from his boyfriend. Finally, he moved his lips to Dean’s most sensitive area. Dean moaned loudly as his Alpha’s lips wrapped around his engorged flesh.

“C..Cas, please, I…I n..need more,” Dean begged shamelessly.

“All in due time, my sweet submissive. I love how responsive you are for me,” Cas whispered before once more wrapping his lips around the Omega’s hardened cock.

Dean jerked at his bonds as his flesh was assaulted. He never realized how heightened things would feel when he couldn’t see and touch. He suddenly felt himself entering that floaty space from before. Dean didn’t fight it, just let himself float almost like he was out of his body. His whole world had narrowed down to just him and Cas.

Cas pulled off Dean and grabbed the lube. “I’m gonna start now Dean, I want you to tell me when you are close and want to cum. I am going to edge you three times before you’re allowed to cum. If you cum before I give you permission, you will be punished, am I understood?”

Dean heard Cas asking him a question and fought to answer his dom. He nodded his yes in understanding. He jerked when Cas’ hand closed around his cock. The Alpha slowly stroked the flesh, causing ripples of sensation to run through Dean’s body. He felt himself getting close to orgasm and struggled to let Cas know.

“Cas…close,” the Omega mumbled.

Immediately, Cas pulled his hands away. Dean whined as he was brought back from the edge. It took minutes before he let Cas know when he could continue.

This time, Cas didn’t use his hands but his mouth. While Cas was sucking at his cock, his lube covered fingers found their way to Dean’s entrance. The Alpha was able to slide two fingers in without any resistance. He was pouring slick at this point. In less time than before, Dean felt himself getting close. He tossed his head back and forth as he alerted his dom. Once again, Cas removed his mouth and hands from Dean’s body.

When he recovered, the Alpha used lube covered fingers to stroke the Omega’s cock. His other hand was slowly pumping two fingers in and out of Dean’s slick hole. It didn’t even take three minutes before Dean was telling Cas he was close. Cas pulled back and watched his boyfriend writhe on the bed as his body fell back from the edge. He loved seeing Dean so strung out, it brought his inner Alpha great joy.

At this point, Dean just let go. He was so high on endorphins; he couldn’t even speak. It was a good thing Cas was gonna let him cum this time because at this moment, he could no longer speak, just float.

Cas watched Dean and loved how pliant his boyfriend had become. He was proud that Dean was doing as he asked and letting him know when he was close. He knew it was time to reward his submissive.

Cas once more took his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth before inserting three fingers into Dean’s slick hole. Dean didn’t even make a sound as Cas touched his body. Cas used his free hand to squeeze and roll Dean’s balls. He could feel them tightening and knew his Omega was close.

He pulled his mouth off and told Dean, “Cum Sweetheart, let go and fly.”

From his floaty space, Dean heard his Alpha’s command and just let go. His back arched in pleasure as he felt his orgasm erupt throughout his body. Pleasure like Dean had never known before ran rampant through his body. It felt as if every nerve ending was on fire and Dean was going to erupt into flames at any time. As good as it felt, as much as he loved Cas’ mouth and hands pleasuring his body, he wanted more. He wanted Cas to use him and thoroughly fuck him. He may not be ready for a full mating mark, but he was ready to go all the way with the man he loved.

Dean was so lost in space, he never realized that Cas had achieved his own orgasm. He never felt the Alpha untie him or wipe his body clean of cum and slick. Nothing came into focus until Cas pulled the blindfold off his eyes. Dean blinked his eyes slowly until the light didn’t hurt them anymore.

He looked into Cas’ eyes which were alight with joy, “There’s my good boy. How are you feeling?”

Dean took stock of his body. He was sore and tired but otherwise he seemed to feel ok. He was still coming down from his orgasmic high and still felt a little floaty, but he felt fine enough.

Dean gave a lazy smile, “A little sore but nothing too bad. Ready for sleep though.”

Cas chuckled at his blissed-out boyfriend. He looked at Dean’s wrists and ankles; they were a little red but there was no chafing that made him worried. Cas grabbed his ties, the lube, and the rag he had used to wipe them down. He dropped the ties and lube back in his suitcase before throwing the rag in the laundry bag he had brought along.

While Cas tidied up, Dean thought about taking the next step in their relationship. While the thought of fully giving himself to Cas still made him a little nervous, Dean knew he desired a more intimate bond with his boyfriend.

“Hey Cas, can we talk about something real quick?”

Cas crawled into bed and spooned up behind his boyfriend and threw an arm around Dean’s waist before burying his nose at the base of Dean’s neck. Dean shivered at the feeling of the hot breath ghosting over his skin.

“Is everything alright? Did something happen in the scene that you are unhappy with?”

“What! No, the scene was awesome, like seriously the best orgasm ever!”

Cas yawned before pulling Dean tighter than him, “Ok good. Can we wait until tomorrow to talk then?”

Dean felt a little upset that Cas didn’t want to talk to him, but he nodded his head yes anyways. Within minutes, Cas was asleep, and his soft snores reverberated throughout the room.

Even though Dean was exhausted, sleep did not come so easily. He was feeling confused and a little hurt. He and Cas had been together for half a year and yet the most physical they had been were hand jobs and blow jobs. While Dean was reveling in the attention Cas gave him, he wanted more. He wanted to feel Castiel in him, moving in him, marking him as his own. Dean couldn’t understand why Cas hadn’t taken their relationship farther; did he not reciprocate Dean’s feelings?

Dean tried to shake away the dark thoughts. He knew Cas loved him as much as Dean loved the Alpha. But what if Cas wasn’t interested in claiming Dean? What if Dean had missed his chance with how strained their relationship had been over the past few months? The longer Dean laid awake, the more his thoughts twisted and darkened. Finally, the Omega cursed before throwing the covers from his body and getting out of bed. He grabbed the phone off his bedside table and headed outside.

Dean leaned against the railing of the porch and looked at the moon above his head. He had forgotten how beautiful the sky could be when it was a clear night. For as far as he could see, there were bright white stars shining in a sea of black. Dean could pick out some of the constellations Bobby had taught him when he was a kid.

Dean unlocked his phone and went to his contacts. He hit the second number on speed-dial and prayed the call would be picked up. Dean counted the rings and his heart plummeted. One more ring and the call would go to voicemail.

Just as Dean was about to hang up, a groggy voice came through, “There better be a damn good reason you are calling me at two in the morning. I have a test six hours from now.

Dean winced at his brother’s voice, “I’m sorry Sam. Go back to sleep.”

“Dean, your ass had better tell me whatever the hell it is you want to tell me if you’re gonna wake me up at this ungodly hour,” the Alpha growled.

Dean sighed, “It’s probably just me overreacting and shit but…”

“Dean, would you just spit it out already,” Sam snarled.

“I’m starting to think Castiel doesn’t want me,” Dean said hastily.

Dean could practically hear the eye roll his brother gave him, “Why in the world would you think that? Cas is head over heels for your dumb ass.”

“Shut up Bitch,” barked the annoyed Omega.

“Don’t get snotty with me Jerk. You’re the one who called me, remember,” Sam shot back.

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck anxiously, “I know and I’m sorry.” In a much more subdued voice, “I’m just… I’m worried is all Sammy.”

“Dean, what’s going on,” his brother asked.

Dean huffed before replying, “Cas wont sleep with me.” Dean waited impatiently as he heard his brother snorting over the line, obviously trying not to laugh. “Dammit, Sam this isn’t funny,” Dean yelled.

“I’m sorry Dean but the thought of you and Cas going six months without any sexual activity is almost comical,” the younger Winchester was unsuccessful in keeping the chuckle from his voice.

“I didn’t say we didn’t do anything. All I said is we haven’t slept together. There have been plenty of hand jobs, blow jobs, and finger fucking,” Dean said proudly.

Dean couldn’t help but smirk at the gagging sounds coming through the call, “Ok, that’s disgusting Dean. I don’t need to know the intricacies of your sex life.”

“You started it Bro,” Dean countered.

“Whatever. Have you talked to Cas about it? I mean, I know you suck at the sharing your feelings crap Dean, but this is a conversation you should be having with him, not me,” Sam replied, a hint of disgust still lacing his voice.

Dean was silent for a moment, “I don’t know what to say Sammy. I mean, what if he tells me he isn’t interested in a more physical relationship? What if he doesn’t want some used-up piece of trash?”

Dean flinched at the anger that laced his brother’s voice as he replied, “Dammit Dean, quit selling yourself short. You are not some used-up piece of trash. I can promise you Cas doesn’t think that of you.”

“Then why the hell won’t he fuck me,” the Omega cried desperately.

“Because you haven’t told him you want him to,” Sam replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That brought Dean up short, “What the hell do you mean by that?”

Sam sighed, “Cas won’t have sex with you until you tell him you’re ready, you idiot.”

“Why the fuck not,” Dean exclaimed angrily.

Sam spoke slowly, as if talking to a child, “Because he doesn’t want to push you. He wants to know that you want him as much as he wants you. He is afraid of making the first move and having you bolt. We all know when it comes to emotions that you take the flight route rather than the fight route.”

Dean slumped, the beam he was leaning against the only thing keeping him from falling, “Cas is waiting for me?”

“Why do you sound so shocked? Cas loves you Dean and he will do everything is his power to make sure you stay with him. Even if it means holding back his most basic urges,” Sam replied quietly.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“You really are the best brother a guy could ask for. I’m sorry for waking you up and I hope you ace that test of yours,” Dean said supportively.

“Thanks Dean. You’re not so bad either, even if you do wake me up at two in the morning with relationship issues,” Sam joked.

Dean scoffed, “Shut up Bitch.”

“Whatever Jerk. Now, I’m going to bed,” Sam finished with a yawn.

“Night Sam. And thanks,” Dean said quietly.

Sam said his goodbye before hanging up on his brother. Dean looked up at the star filled sky again. He felt a thousand times lighter knowing that all his fears had been in his head.

Dean startled when he felt a pair of strong arms slip around his waist. Immediately the smell of mint and honey filled the Omega’s nose. Dean leaned his head back and green eyes met blue. Dean gave a lopsided grin to his boyfriend.

He reached a hand back to cup the shorter man’s cheek, “What are you doing up?”

Cas smirked before replying, “I could ask you the same thing you know.”

“I couldn’t sleep. I had some things to sort out and ended up calling Sam,” Dean explained.

Cas cocked his head, “Is everything alright?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “Yeah, I guess. Just let some stuff get in my head is all.”

Cas pulled Dean to face him, “Dean, what are you talking about?”

The Omega rubbed at the back of his neck, “After you fell asleep, I tried to, but I couldn’t. My brain started running away with me.”

“Dean is everything alright,” concern suddenly etched in the Alpha’s face.

The blonde looked away, “Yeah, I just… I just started worrying that you didn’t wanna be with me anymore. We’ve been dating for six months now and we haven’t got any further than some blowjobs and handjobs. I want more Cas, but I started wondering if you did. I tried to talk to you about it earlier, but you said it could wait until tomorrow. I don’t know what happened.”

Cas pulled the Omega into a hug, “Oh Dean, I’m so sorry but I think this is my fault that you’re feeling like this.”

Dean looked up at his Alpha confused, “How is it your fault that I let my own insecurities get the best of me?”

Cas pulled his boyfriend to the couch and pulled Dean back into his arms.

“During our scene, how did you feel,” the older man asked.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Answer the question Dean.”

“I don’t know, I felt really good like amazing even before the orgasm. It’s hard to explain but I felt like I was floating. Like the only thing that I even noticed was just you and me. It felt like I was high,” the Omega struggled to explain.

Cas tightened his arms around Dean, “Oh Sweetheart, you went into what’s called subspace and I didn’t even realize it.”

“What’s subspace?”

“It’s a place subs enter when their bodies are high on endorphins. You just described a perfect example of what it’s like to be caught in it. I should have checked with you and made sure you were ok. I never imagined you would have entered so soon after we started. I didn’t give you proper aftercare at all and you’re experiencing what is called subdrop.”

Dean shivered, not liking the feeling at all. “I got kind of floaty when you spanked me, but this time was way more intense. After you edged me the third time, I kind of zoned out. Like, I felt the orgasm but everything after that I was oblivious to. I didn’t come to until you took the blindfold off.”

“Oh Dean, I’m sorry love. As your dom, I should have taken better care of you. From now on, I promise to give you proper aftercare. I’ve been out of this lifestyle for a while, but I should have realized the signs of you entering subspace. I will promise to do my best to make sure that this never happens again.”

Dean turned and kissed his Alpha, “Cas, it’s alright. I’m feeling a lot better especially since I talked to Sam. He told me it’s not that you don’t want to go further in our relationship but you’re just waiting on me to let you know I’m ready.”

Cas smiled, “He is absolutely right. I love you and I don’t want to overstep my boundaries. You do tend to choose the flight route.”

Dean snuggled closer to the other man, “I told you Cas, I’m done running. I am definitely not ready for a claiming, but I am ready to go all the way. In fact, I wanna show you just how ready I am.”

“Just how are you gonna do that,” the Alpha asked confused.

Dean was silent a moment, lost in thought. Cas waited for his boyfriend to respond. “Wednesday, it will all make sense. I would do it tomorrow, but we have dinner with Garth.”

Cas nuzzled Dean’s cheek, “Why not make it make sense today?”

Dean rubbed his cheek against Cas’, “Because I need time to prepare for what I got in mind plus I’m gonna need to look up a couple things. Not to mention the fact that I’ve slept like shit tonight.”

Dean gave a large yawn. “Why don’t you come back to bed love? Maybe you will finally be able to sleep,” the Alpha suggested.

Dean nodded and didn’t fight as Cas drug him back to the bedroom. Cas gently pushed Dean towards the bed and waited for the Omega to crawl into bed. Once Dean was settled, Cas snuggled up behind him. Dean felt much more relaxed then he had when he had first tried to fall asleep. This time, he was sound asleep even before Cas fell asleep.

Cas didn’t fall asleep quite so fast this time. He was still upset with himself for not taking proper care of Dean. He was glad his boyfriend had only suffered a mild subdrop, he knew it could have been much worse. He knew that he could never handle something happening to Dean permanently. The Omega had become the most precious thing in his life and Cas couldn’t fathom something happening to his sweet boyfriend.

His guilt wasn’t the only thing keeping the Alpha awake. He was also genuinely curious as to what Dean had planned. Cas had never been fond of surprises, preferring to be able to plan for things. As he stared lovingly at the man beside him, he knew a surprise from Dean would be nothing but a good thing.

Cas leaned over and gave a kiss to Dean’s forehead and whispered, “I love you,” before finally falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down and hope it wasn't too bad. A big chapter is coming up and I am excited to share it with you guys.  
> PS. Just posted a new Destiel fic called Cheesy Pick Up Lines. Check it out if you got nothing else to do. It's all fluff but I had so much fun writing it!


	15. Ups and Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go to Garth's for dinner. Dean then takes Cas out for the day. They return back to Kansas and Dean is faced with a blast from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is here and this one is another rollercoaster! There's good, there's bad, there's fluff and smut but also Dean's worst panic attack to date! Through it all, Cas is right there by his side!  
> Warnings: Panic attacks

Monday passed with the two lounging around the cabin. They ended up going for another run through the woods and went swimming for a little bit in the lake. After dinner, they relaxed on the couch watching “It”. Cas was having great fun commenting on the illogicalness of the movie while Dean was on his laptop.

Dean was smiling as he heard Cas’ commentary about the killer clown. The Alpha looked over and asked, “Are you even paying attention to the movie?”

“Of course, I am Angel, but I have seen this movie over a dozen times. Sam is petrified of clowns, so I watched it a lot just to mess with him,” the Omega replied.

Cas shook his head, “You would torture your brother. Anyway, what are you doing?”

Dean looked up, “Planning out our day for Wednesday. I want to make it special for you.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand, “Sweetheart, getting to spend the week up here with you has been special enough. You don’t have to do some elaborate thing for me.”

Dean rubbed over the back of the Alpha’s hand with his thumb, “You did all of this for me, not even realizing just how much it means to me. I didn’t realize how much I missed it up here. If I didn’t love Lawrence so much, I would consider moving here. So, yeah, I kind of have to do something to reciprocate. I want to do something special for you!”

Cas smiled, “If you insist, I won’t stop you, just know that getting to spend time with you in any capacity is enough.”

“I know, you sentimental goof.”

Cas smiled and went back to watching his movie and Dean went back to planning out their Wednesday together. The couple went to bed once the movie had finished.

The following day passed quickly enough. Dean went fishing again and Cas read his book. After a few hours, they drove to town to have lunch and do a little sightseeing. They ended up going to the local mall and bought some souvenirs for all their friends. Cas even managed to find a whole set of bee themed kitchen towels and potholders. Dean took one look at Cas’ puppy dog face and knew he couldn’t say no. Since Dean let Cas get the towels, the Alpha couldn’t say no when the Omega found a giant pillow in the shape of a cherry pie.

After their shopping trip they stopped by an ice cream parlor. Dean got a waffle cone with three scoops of rocky road while Cas got a modest one scoop of vanilla. They ate their treats outside at a little table since Dean forbade ice cream in Baby in case of the ice cream melting and making a mess.

Once they were done, they headed home to get ready to go to Garth’s. Dean made sure he had a case of beer as they headed out the door. Garth’s was only about fifteen minutes from the cabin, and they made it there right on time.

Dean knocked on the door and within seconds, Garth was opening it up to let the two men in. As Dean and Cas walked through the doorway, they were both enveloped in a hug from Garth.

Cas froze as he was captured in the Beta’s arms. Dean looked over and mouthed “it’s ok.”

“Still a hugger I see Garth,” Dean commented trying to relax his Alpha.

Garth pulled away, “Of course Dean. Once a hugger, always a hugger. Anyways, come on in. You can bring the beer to the kitchen. My wife and the kids are in there getting dinner finished up. Just brought the burgers in off the grill so everything is pretty much ready.”

Dean nodded his head and Garth walked towards the kitchen. He turned towards Cas, “You ok? Garth is harmless and is a big softy, but he loves to give out hugs.”

Cas smiled, “I’m ok. I just wasn’t prepared is all. I can tell he is a very friendly person.”

The Omega looped his arm around the Alpha’s waist and followed the Beta to the kitchen. Dinner ended being an extremely joyful affair. Garth had married another Beta named Bess and the two had three lovely children. They had a little girl and a set of twin boys. The twins were only about six months old and their girl was about eight years old.

They spent most of dinner with Garth telling Dean and Cas about his life since he last saw Dean. Bess and Garth had gotten married while he was in school to become a dentist. He was now one of the top children’s dentists in the city. Bess stayed at home caring for the kids since Garth made enough money easily for the whole family.

Once dinner was finished, the guys headed to the living room while Bess took the kids upstairs to bathe and get ready for bed. As they settled on the couch, Dean and Garth both opened a beer each. Dean started filling the Beta in on his life since he had last been in Sioux Falls.

“It seems things have been going alright for you since you last visited. You got your shop like you always wanted and you got Cas here. Bobby always just wanted to let you boys live your own life. He said it’s what you guys deserved after the childhood you had,” the Beta commented.

Dean stiffened, “Yeah, it was a pretty bad time when we were younger. What, uh, did Bobby tell you?”

Garth shrugged, “Just that your father was a drunk and drunk himself to death. Never made time for you guys because he was too busy emptying a bottle.”

Cas entwined his fingers with Dean’s trying to soothe the agitated Omega. He knew Dean hated talking about his dad and the childhood he lost.

“Yeah, John was definitely more concerned with getting drunk than raising his kids. Coming to live with Bobby was one of the best things that ever happened. If it wasn’t for him, I’m not sure what would have happened to Sam and me,” the Omega replied solemnly.

Garth suddenly smiled, “He loved you two boys. He used to call me and tell me what crazy thing you and Sam got up to. He was all proud when you got your first job and every time you got a promotion, he’d let me know. When Sam got into college, he called practically in tears with how proud he was. I never thought he would get over losing Karen, but you two boys helped him live again.”

Dean rubbed at his face and nodded his head, “I guess we kind of saved each other. I sure do miss the old grump. I miss being called an idjit for all the stupid crap I do. I know he would have called me one quite a bit when Cas and I first got together. I did some pretty stupid shit when he first came around.”

Garth laughed out loud, “You are pretty constipated when it comes to feelings but obviously Cas thought you were worth it since he is still here.”

Cas smiled and brought their joined hands to his mouth so he could place a kiss on Dean’s knuckles, “He is absolutely worth it. There isn’t much I wouldn’t do for him.”

Dean shoved his shoulder for being so sappy but secretly he appreciated the sentiment. Garth was about to say something when the cries of a baby permeated through the house.

Bess shouted from upstairs, “Garth, I need your help! Sam just hit his head on the tub, and I need you!”

“Welp fellas, sorry to cut the visit short but that’s my cue. Cas, it was nice meeting you and Dean, it was great catching up,” the Beta said as he stood to his feet.

“I can look at Sam if you want. I am a doctor,” Cas offered.

Garth waved him off, “It’s fine. He is accident prone and hits something on his body at least once a day. Thank you for the offer though. Make sure to come say goodbye before you guys leave town.”

“We will Garth. Hope the kid is alright,” Dean said as they walked to the door.

“Thanks, I’m sure he is fine. You guys enjoy the rest of your evening,” the dentist said as he once again hugged the two men.

With one last goodbye, Dean and Cas took their exit.

The drive home was quiet as the two sat in companionable silence. When they got back to the cabin, they still didn’t speak much as they headed inside and changed into some pajamas. Cas preferred to sleep with pants on but no shirt while Dean was the opposite, preferring a t-shirt and just his boxers. They crawled into bed and Dean immediately curled into Cas’ side.

“Thank you for introducing me to Garth. He’s quite a nice guy once you get to know him. I enjoyed myself more than I thought I would tonight,” the older man admitted quietly.

Dean looked up, concern on his face, “You didn’t think you would like Garth?”

Cas ran a hand through the blonde hair, trying to sooth his boyfriend, “It’s not that I didn’t think I would like him but more that he wouldn’t like me. You know how bad I can embarrass myself around new people.”

The Omega reached up to stroke the other man’s jaw, “Aww, Cas. You don’t have to worry about that Angel. Garth is an old softy and nothing you could have done would have embarrassed you. You did great tonight. Couldn’t even tell if you were nervous or not.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s fingers and kissed them, “Being with you definitely helps my nerves and keeps my anxiety down. I swear if I ever have to go to some big conference again or anywhere I have to give a public speech, you’re coming with me.”

Dean snuggled his head against the Alpha’s jaw, “I’m still sorry for the way I acted about all of that. I took all my frustration out on you and you didn’t deserve it. After you left, I cried for like half an hour because I was so mad at myself. I wanted to call you, but I let my pride get in the way. On the way up here while you were asleep, all I could think of is what if something had of happened. I didn’t even say anything to you except fuck you and I couldn’t care less what you did.”

Dean pulled away and sat up, his shoulders hunching in. Cas rose up on his elbow and placed a hand gently on the struggling man’s shoulders. He didn’t want Dean to be in pain, but he knew this was something the Omega needed to get off his shoulders.

“If something had of happened to you, I could never have forgiven myself. All I wanted was to get spend time with you and suddenly Balthazar calls and you run off to a conference even though I begged you to stay. All I could think of is how a lot of other people I though cared about me ended up leaving without a second thought. I just didn’t want you to see how much it hurt because…”

Dean turns around so he and Cas lock eyes, “Because if you leave now Cas, I don’t think I could recover. I love you so much Cas and I promise, I don’t care if we are fighting or not, I will always tell you that before either of us walk out the house or go to bed for the night. I can’t lose you Cas, I just can’t.”

Cas surged forward and wrapped his arms around the crying man, “Oh Dean, I promise I am never leaving you. We may fight and bicker, but I am never leaving you. I love you too so much and I can’t imagine living the rest of my life without you. I should have never left so abrupt like I did. I knew you suffered from self-esteem issues, but I didn’t realize you had separation anxiety and what not until I called Sam and he told me. If I had of known that, I wouldn’t have left things the way we did. I would have made sure you knew I was coming back; I will always come back to you.”

Dean rubbed at his eyes and buried his face in Cas’ chest, the scent of the Alpha helping to sooth his frazzled nerves. Dean had been wanting to clean the slate with Cas and he was glad he finally got it all off his chest. He knew going forward, things would be even better.

“I forgive you Dean, as long as you can forgive me for the way I left things.”

The Omega sniffled, trying to stop his crying, “Of course I forgive you.”

Cas nuzzled his boyfriend, “Oh my sweet sweet Omega. I love your tough side, but I love this side of you just as much.”

Dean wiped at his eyes, “What side? You mean me crying like a little girl and getting snot everywhere?”

Cas helped to finish drying the other man’s eyes, “No, the side where you’re open and let yourself be vulnerable even if it’s hard for you to do. I love these moments when you let your guard down.”

Dean leaned up to place a light kiss to the Alpha’s lips, “If you ever tell anybody, I’ll deny it completely. Especially in front of Sam and Jo. Those two would never let me live it down.”

Cas chuckled as he laid back down and pulled Dean with him. They curled back up next to each other, Dean resting his head on Cas’ chest while the older man had an arm slung around his shoulders. After such an emotional confession, they were both asleep within minutes.

“Alright Cas, time to get up out of bed,” the Omega said cheerfully as he pushed the curtains to each side of the window, letting sunlight flow into the room.

Cas squeezed his eyes even tighter, trying to block out the sunlight. He grumbled something unintelligible before rolling over and pulling the blanket over his head. He heard the younger man laugh before suddenly the blankets were ripped from his body and he lost his breath as a body landed on top of him.

Cas finally opened his eyes to see a shaggy wolf laying on top of him. He couldn’t help but smile when the wolf leaned down and licked a long stripe from his neck up his face. Cas hugged the wolf to him as he continued to be assaulted by slobbery wet kisses.

“Alright, alright, I’m up! I’m up, now get off me you mangy mutt if you want me to get out of bed,” the Alpha said as he shoved at the wolf on top of him.

Dean didn’t seem to be expecting Cas to shove and fell off the bed with a yelp.

“Dean,” the doctor called as he leaned over the bed to check on the wolf.

He had nothing to worry about as Dean had shifted back to human and was now laughing on the floor. He reached a hand up and Cas grasped it, pulling him back onto the bed.

“I can’t believe you called me a mangy mutt. Do I look like a mutt to you,” the Omega asked barely able to keep a straight face.

Cas shook his head as he leaned over and kissed the tip of the other man’s nose, “No mutt could ever come close to your looks my love. Now is there a reason you woke me up so early?”

“Psshh, it’s hardly early, it’s nearly nine already. I have breakfast and a pot of coffee ready though so we can get our day started. I told you I had something special planned for you and I meant it.”

Cas pulled his boyfriend in for a passionate kiss. Dean immediately opened his mouth as soon as the Alpha’s lips crashed into his. Cas wasted no time in plundering the taller man’s mouth. Quickly, he pushed Dean flat on his back and straddled the younger man’s lap.

Cas was surprised when Dean pulled away, “Not now Cas. I’ve got plans and I’m not gonna let you sidetrack me with morning sex. Now get your Alpha butt up and let’s go eat breakfast.”

Cas pouted, “Are you sure I can’t convince you?”

Dean sat up and pecked his boyfriend before scooting out of bed, “Trust me Alpha, I’ve got a much better surprise waiting for you by the end of today. But we gotta get going if you want it.”

Cas growled but followed the naked man out their bathroom and to the kitchen. An hour late found the two men pulling up to the Butterfly House and Aquarium.

Once he had parked, Dean rubbed at the back of his neck not even looking at his boyfriend, “I know you’ve never talked about going to an aquarium, but I know how much you love bees. I know butterflies and bees aren’t the same thing, but I thought it would still be cool. They have like over 800 butterflies but if you don’t wanna do this, we can go find…”

Cas grabbed the other man’s hand forcing Dean to look at him, “Dean, this is wonderful! I’m so excited! I do love bees, but I find butterflies to be quite beautiful to watch as well. Well, c’mon let’s get going.”

The next few hours passed by without Dean even noticing. He was having the best time ever just watching Cas enjoying himself. He had quickly found out that Cas was a fan of all things nature, not just bees. They spent a near hour of just walking through the butterfly garden and watching all the different kinds of butterflies floating through the air. Dean kept his phone out the entire time and may or may not have about one hundred new photos of Cas in his phone.

After the butterflies, Dean and Cas stopped by the stingray exhibit where they were able to feed and pet live stingrays. Dean loved the feeling of their smooth skin and their vacuum like mouth as they sucked shrimp from his hand. It seemed Cas snuck a few pictures of his own while Dean interacted with the stingrays. The Omega never though he would enjoy petting something so much.

From the stingrays, they explored the aquarium looking at all the different fish. Cas, as usual, was an encyclopedia of knowledge and Dean enjoyed his boyfriend spouting off random bits of knowledge about the different species of fish. Dean learned that one of Cas’ favorite fish were actually seahorses. The doctor just thought they were so cute as they floated through the water.

Their final stop was the giftshop where they spent far too much money on cheesy souvenirs but neither minded. Neither one said anything as Cas walked out carrying a stuffed seahorse and Dean put a stuffed stingray on the front dashboard of Cas’ Mustang.

From the aquarium, they went to lunch at a local restaurant called Sickies Garage Burgers & Brews. Dean had been drooling the moment he laid eyes on the place and Cas could only shake his head.

The Alpha was touched when his boyfriend turned to him and asked, “Is this ok? This is your day so if you don’t want burgers, we don’t have to go here. I know we just had them last night.”

Cas grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, “It’s fine Sweetheart. I’m sure they have other stuff besides burgers and besides, you’re already drooling.”

Dean flicked his Alpha off as he pulled into the parking lot. Thankfully, they got there right as the lunch rush was starting so they didn’t have to wait too long. Dean ordered a beer and Cas a water while they looked over the menu.

Dean was in awe as he read through the menu, “Dude, do you see all these burgers? How am I gonna pick one? They all sound delicious!”

Cas chuckled at his boyfriend. He had decided on a chicken Caesar salad, not really in the mood for another burger. Dean ended up deciding on the place’s signature burger which had bacon, eggs, pulled pork, onion rings, and two different types of sauces.

While they waited for their food, they chatted about their time at the aquarium. It didn’t take long for their food to arrive. Cas snorted as Dean took the first bite of his burger. The younger man was moaning in delight.

With his mouth full, “Cas, dude, this is awesome! Like never tell Ellen this, but I think it’s better than any of her stuff!”

The Alpha chuckled, “I promise to keep it secret. I’m glad you’re enjoying it so much.”

They ate lunch in peaceful silence, Dean being far too engrossed in his meal to have a conversation. Once they were done, the waiter asked if they would like dessert. Dean was a little disappointed in the fact that they didn’t serve pie. They politely declined dessert and asked for the check. Dean paid for it without even letting Cas see the total.

After lunch, they headed out to one of the local parks called Falls Park. They both gasped at the beauty of the place. Falls park had actual waterfalls all throughout it. They spent the next couple of hours walking up and down the trails. They took dozens of photos of the beautiful waterfalls and surrounding wildlife. The park wasn’t too crowded, and they were able to enjoy the privacy. Dean didn’t waste any chance to shove Cas up against the nearest railing and kiss him senseless. Of course, Cas gave as good as he got. By the time they returned to the car, their faces were flushed, their lips were swollen red, and both of their jeans were a little too tight for comfort.

Cas looked over at his Omega, “Today has been wonderful Dean! I can’t thank you enough! I don’t know if this day could get any better!”

“I’ve got a couple more surprises for you! Apparently, there’s some kind of sculpture walk downtown, and I figured we could go look at what they got and then grab dinner before heading back to the cabin.”

Cas could only nod in agreement. The sculptures turned out to be a good idea. There were so many different statues of animals, people, and other artistic interpretations. They didn’t realize how late it had gotten until downtown started lighting up for the night. After a few hours, they had tired enough to grab a quick dinner before heading back to the cabin.

As soon as the two men stepped inside, Cas had Dean pinned to the wall and was kissing him passionately. Dean melted into the kisses and let his Alpha take lead. He opened his mouth hungrily and let Cas inside. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths as if they hadn’t already dozens of times before.

They finally broke apart when the need for air became too strong. They both stood there panting, their earlier arousal having come back in full force. They stared at each other, their chests rapidly falling and rising.

Dean smiled before grabbing his Alpha’s hand and dragging him to the bedroom. Once they were in there, they fell into bed with a tangle of limbs. They went back to kissing but their hands joined in the fun as well. They only broke apart to rid themselves of their clothes until they were both completely naked.

Cas hovered over Dean as he worshipped his body. The Omega was already leaking slick and the scent of both their arousals was permeating the room. Cas leaned down and gave Dean another kiss before travelling lower. The Omega gasped when the Alpha sucked on one of his nipples. Cas had been delighted when he realized just how sensitive they were.

Cas suckled for minutes making each bud hard and peaked before travelling lower. Dean could do nothing but moan and rub his arms up and down Cas’ back and shoulders. He let out a whimper when he felt Cas’ mouth surround his aching cock.

Dean’s hips bucked into his boyfriend’s mouth as Cas went all the way down on him. Cas had the most talented mouth ever and he could reduce Dean to a whimpering mess in mere minutes. Cas increased the suction on Dean’s cock as his fingers slipped lower and found their way to Dean’s slick hole.

Dean thrashed his head as Cas plunged two fingers deep inside his body. Up to this point, he had been so lost in pleasure he could only moan, but he finally managed to get out a strangled, “Cas, wait, stop.”

The Alpha immediately stopped everything he was doing. He pulled his mouth and hand from the younger man’s body. Dean laid there trying to catch his breath before he slowly and shakily turned until he was on his hands and knees. He lowered his chest nearly to the bed and stuck his ass out enticingly to his Alpha.

He looked over his shoulder and was delighted at Cas’ shocked look.

Cas swallowed audibly before asking in a whisper, “Dean? Did you have this in all day?”

Dean smiled brightly as Cas’ eyes were glued to the blue plug he had picked up when they went to the mall, “Yep, I wanted to be ready for you Cas. I want you Cas. I want to feel you inside of me, moving inside of me. Mouths and hands just aren’t enough anymore. I’m not ready for you to mate me but I am ready for this. So please Alpha, take me!”

That was all the invitation Cas needed. He was instantly glued to Dean’s back as he peppered kisses down along his spine. His hands roamed everywhere over Dean’s body, trying to arouse his boyfriend even further. Dean was already shaking beneath him. He heard his Omega trying to silence the noises he was making.

Cas nipped Dean on the shoulder, “Do not hide from me. I want to hear every hitched breath, every moan, every plea of my name Dean. I have waited so long for this, let me hear how much pleasure I bring your body.”

Dean couldn’t speak, only moan as Cas kneaded the flesh of his ass. His arms quivered when the other man licked a long stripe down his back and over his crack. His back arched as he felt the plug slowly pulled from his body before being dropped on the floor with a thud. Cas didn’t give him a moment to catch up as the older man spread his cheeks and speared him with his tongue.

Dean howled in pleasure as Cas probed deeper and deeper with his tongue. He felt slick running in rivulets from his hole down his balls and dripping onto the bed. His body was afire with sensation as Cas continued to eat his ass out.

After minutes, Dean started begging, “Cas, more, please more!”

Cas finally pulled away, his face covered in spit and slick, “Hush my love. All will come in good time. I just love your taste so much, like the sweetest ambrosia of the gods.”

Dean looked over his shoulder and glared, “I don’t care how good my slick tastes, if you don’t get your cock in me soon, I’m gonna finish by myself.”

Dean jumped when a hand cam down hard on his ass, “Do not sass me Omega. I promise to always take care of you, and I will, but you will have patience or you won’t get what you want.”

The blonde bowed his head in apology, “I’m sorry Alpha but please, I need you so bad. I’m burning up with need.”

Cas smiled and leaned forward to give Dean a kiss, “Good boy. You are forgiven.”

Arousal swept through Dean’s body and he shivered at his Alpha’s words. He was discovering he had a major praise kink and Cas knew it. Cas gave him one more kiss before going back to his hole. This time, instead of using his tongue, Cas used his fingers. Dean was already stretched wide open and Cas was able to slide three fingers in with little problem. All the slick Dean was producing just aided things even further.

Cas plunged his fingers in and out of Dean’s body, stretching them to open his Omega up further. Sweat was pouring down Dean’s back and his arms were shaking so bad, Cas was surprised he hadn’t collapsed to the bed.

In a near broken voice, “Cas, please, I can’t take much more. I want you inside of me before I cum, but I can’t last much longer. Please Alpha, please sir, I need you in me.”

That broken voice was Cas’ undoing. He grabbed Dean gently around the waist and flipped him over on his back. He blanketed Dean’s body with his own as he lined his cock up with the Omega’s entrance. Dean whimpered and spread his legs to accommodate Cas.

Cas leaned down and kissed his Omega as he thrust deep inside Dean’s body. Dean arched off the bed in pleasure at finally having Cas fill him up. He had never felt so full in his life. Cas was bigger than any Alpha he had ever been with and was filling him up completely.

Dean’s hands scrabbled for something to purchase as Cas immediately started pounding into him. He finally latched onto the Alpha’s back as he rode the waves of pleasure.

As Cas thrust into the willing body below him, he choked out, “God Dean, so tight. You feel amazing Sweetheart. Never felt like this before. You’re taking me so well. Your body just sucks me in!”

Dean yelled as Cas slammed into him and nailed his prostate. He was awash with pleasure as his body was slammed into repeatedly. He knew that even if they weren’t soulmates, Cas had ruined him for anybody else ever again.

Dean reached down to try and stroke his own hardened flesh, but Cas knocked his hand away. “You cum on my cock alone or you don’t come at all,” the older man growled.

Dean could only howl in pleasure as Cas slammed his prostate again and again. He was so close to flying over the edge, but he needed just one little push.

“So close Cas, so close, almost there, need just a little more,” the Omega whined as he thrashed his head at being so close but not able to fall.

As if Cas could read his mind, the Alpha leaned down and whispered, “Cum for me love,” right as he bit into Dean’s shoulder.

It wasn’t hard enough for a claiming bite, but it was enough to throw Dean off the cliff. Dean’s orgasm hit harder than ever before as he plummeted off the proverbial cliff. Every nerve ending seemed on fire as the pleasure rushed through his body. A few thrusts later and he felt Cas’ knot catch inside him and fill him with copious amounts of Alpha seed.

They lay there panting as their bodies came down from their orgasmic highs. Neither man was capable of speech at the moment. They lay there, bodies locked together, completely sated for the first time in months.

After they had both cooled down, they rolled over carefully so that they could spoon and wait for Cas’ knot to go down.

“Dean, that was amazing. I love you so much Sweetheart,” Cas said in whispered awe.

Dean could only smile, “That was better than amazing, that was awesome.” The Omega was quiet for a second before asking, “Not to mess things up but do I have to worry about getting pregnant? We didn’t use a condom.”

Cas placed a kiss on the back of his head, “I’m sorry Sweetheart, that was inconsiderate of me. I should have asked you, but I got caught up in the moment. I know we are both clean, so I wasn’t concerned about us contracting a disease. No, you won’t get pregnant. Your suppressants have a birth control in them.”

Dean caught Cas’ slight growl when the Alpha mentioned his suppressants, “Cas are you still upset that I’m on them?”

Cas peppered kisses into the younger man’s sweaty hair, “I’m not overly thrilled. I know why you went on them and I understand why you’ve stayed on them, but I’m just worried they’ve caused some irreparable harm that I don’t know about. They aren’t meant to be on for such a long time.”

Dean fiddled with Cas’ fingers as he pondered the Alpha’s words, “I would go off them but I’m just not ready to go through a heat right now. I’m sorry Cas but I’m just not there yet.”

Cas nuzzled into Dean’s hair, “Oh Sweetheart, I know you’re not and I would never ask you to stop them before you’re ready. I can’t ask that of you until you’re ready to mate. I know I won’t be able to stop myself from claiming you during your heat and you aren’t ready for that yet.”

Dean looked over his shoulder, love shining in his eyes, “Thank you for being so understanding. I’m a lot closer than when we started out, but I still have some demons left.”

Cas kissed his Omega sweetly, “I will be here when you’re ready to share them love.”

“Thanks Cas. I love you so much,” Dean said, a smile on his face.

They lay in peaceful silence until Cas’ knot finally went down. Afterwards they cleaned up and changed the sheets on the bed. Once done, they fell asleep almost instantly.

Thursday and Friday were spent at the cabin enjoying the pleasure of each other. They had months of not having sex to catch up on as far as Dean was concerned. He told Cas now was as a good a time as any. Cas had absolutely no arguments. They met with Garth on Friday night before leaving early Saturday morning. They wanted to get home and still have Sunday to recuperate. On the drive home, they stopped at the same gas station where Dean had been attacked by the two Alphas. Marie wasn’t working there so they just grabbed some snacks and got back on the road.

They pulled back into Lawrence around six that night. They stopped by the shop to pick up Dean’s car and then headed home. They brought all their suitcases and souvenirs inside but left it all unpacked, deciding they would do it the following day. They had a simple dinner of PB&J, chips, and water. They cuddled up on the couch and watched a couple hours of Dr. Sexy reruns before heading to bed.

Sunday was spent unpacking, doing laundry, and grocery shopping. They decided to divide and conquer to get stuff done more quickly. Cas had volunteered to unpack and do laundry if Dean would go take care of restocking their house with food.

Dean had pulled the Alpha into a kiss, “Thank you for taking the laundry duties.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “I knew if I didn’t, the laundry would not get done or I’d have to bribe you with lots of pie. I figured this was easier.”

The Omega shrugged, “True that. Alright, let me get started on a list of stuff we need. Let me know if you think of other stuff besides food and I’ll pick that up too.”

Half an hour later, Dean was headed to the store with a shopping list nearly two pages long. They were out of a lot more stuff than either of them had realized. He was glad Baby had a trunk deep enough you could shove a body into it.

After three hours of shopping, Dean was finally heading to the check out. He was glad he had the list or else he would have never managed to remember everything Cas had asked him to pick up. The store had been especially packed, and Dean had to bite his lip from cussing out more than one rude shopper.

Dean had just finished packing the last bag into Baby and was walking to put the shopping cart up when he caught sight of someone he never hoped to see again. Dean stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the man walk into the grocery store.

The Omega felt himself starting to shake and his heart started pumping harder in his chest. His airways were constricting, and he knew he was going to have a panic attack. He struggled to make it back to Baby before he completely broke down.

His hands shook as he reached into his pocket trying to get his phone. He could barely unlock his phone and dial the number as the panic attack hit.

“Dean, what did you need love,” echoed Cas’ voice in the small confines of the car.

Dean swallowed, trying to answer his boyfriend but already his mind was shutting down.

“DEAN! DEAN, what’s wrong,” his Alpha shouted.

“P..panic…attack, help, groc..store,” was all the Omega was able to mumble before he lost complete control.

Dean started trembling so bad that the phone dropped from his hand. He didn’t register Cas’ concerned shouts; not that it would have mattered. Even though tremors wracked his body, the Omega was frozen in place. He stared out the window completely unseeing.

Memory after memory was assaulting Dean’s mind and he couldn’t do a damn thing to stop them. A whimper escaped his throat as more painful memories started making themselves known. Memories he had though locked away forever sprung back into his head.

The longer Dean sat there, the colder he felt as fear gripped him in her freezing clutches. The Omega had spent years trying to overcome his past and just the sight of one person had thrown Dean back into the depths of his tumultuous past.

Dean was still sitting frozen in his car when suddenly the door was wrenched open and a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“Dean, I’m here, I’m right here Sweetheart. You’re safe, nothing is going to get you. Please come back to me,” Cas was pleading into his hair.

The Omega felt like he was in an ocean and waves were crashing all around him but somehow Cas’ voice was permeating the fog. He heard his Alpha calling him and tried to swim towards his voice.

It was minutes of Cas holding Dean tightly before the Omega started to blearily blink his eyes. He took a deep shuddering breath and exhaustion kicked in quick. He buried his nose in Cas’ neck as best as could.

“C’mon Sweetheart, lets go sit in my car for a bit until you can tell me what happened,” Cas said softly as he gently helped him out of Baby and walked the couple of steps to the Mustang.

Cas slid into the back seat and pulled Dean in on top of him. The Omega immediately curled into his Alpha and gripped the front of his shirt tightly in his hands. Dean once more buried his nose into Cas’ neck as the Alpha ran soothing touches through the Omega’s hair and down his back.

“Dean, when you’re ready sweetheart, I’m here,” the Alpha said soothingly.

The Omega took a shuddering breath before saying something completely unexpected, “Call Jody.”

Cas was taken by surprise but did as his boyfriend asked of him.

He fished his phone out of his pocket. He had never called Jody before, but Dean had given him her number months ago. He pressed the call button and waited for the sheriff to pick up.

“Well, hello Castiel. I have to say this is a surprise to be hearing from you,” the Alpha said as she picked up the phone.

“Hello sheriff, I need you to come down to the Publix grocery store on Main and Charles. Something happened with Dean and he said to call you,” Cas said, fear laden in his voice.

“I’ll be right there,” she said without preamble.

While they waited for Jody to get there, the two men stayed curled up in the backseat. Whenever Cas tried to get Dean to talk, he would just shake his head. Cas looked up from his boyfriend when he heard a car pull up next to his.

A minute later and Jody was opening the door and sliding into the back seat with the two men. Cas waited for Dean to get upset at Jody seeing him like this, but he was surprised when the Omega shuffled out of his arms and into the arms of the sheriff.

“Oh pup, what happened that’s got you so worked up,” Jody asked as she carded fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean looked up her, his eyes swollen and red, “I saw him Jody. I saw Aiden.”

Jody stiffened at hearing the name. Cas tilted his head in confusion, trying to figure out if he should know who Dean was talking about.

The officer looked at Cas, “Can I talk to you for a moment outside?”

Cas nodded.

“Dean, I’m gonna talk to Cas right outside, are you ok if we leave you here for a few minutes?”

The blonde just nodded. He scooted away so Jody could climb out the car. Cas leaned over and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before climbing out after the sheriff.

Jody was stiff as Cas got out the car. She turned to him and asked in a low voice, “Do you know who Aiden is?”

“I feel like I’ve heard the name, but I don’t know if anyone has explained to me exactly who Aiden is,” Cas replied.

Jody huffed, “Well, it’s Dean’s story to tell but I’ll tell you this much, Aiden is the man who broke Dean’s heart four years ago. He’s the reason Dean has self-worth issues and low self-esteem and just had a panic attack so bad you had to come sit with him in the backseat of a car in the middle of a damn grocery store parking lot!”

Cas was completely taken aback at the sheriff’s outburst. He was also so mad, he was seeing red. Before he even thought about what he was doing, he started walking towards the store.

“Cas, what are you doing? Where are you going,” the other Alpha called.

Cas turned around, a snarl on his face, “I’m gonna make that piece of shit pay for what he did to Dean. My sweet Omega is in there having the worse panic attack I’ve ever seen and it’s that son of a bitch’s fault!”

“Cas, as much as I wanna follow you and do the same thing we can’t. Although, Aiden isn’t supposed to be found within a hundred miles of this town, there’s nothing that can be done. This is what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna stay out here and take care of Dean and I’m gonna go inside and see if I can’t find Aiden,” the Alpha explained.

Cas wanted to argue but he knew Dean needed him more. Cas gave a stiff nod of his head before getting back inside his car. He watched Jody walk into the store as Dean curled back into his lap.

“I’m sorry I had such a bad attack this time,” Dean said in a small voice.

“Oh Dean, it’s not your fault Sweetheart. None of this is your fault. It’s all his fault. Jody will find him and get him out of here. I’ll be right here as well. He isn’t going to get close to you ever again,” Cas replied gently.

“I’ve caused such a mess though and ruined our day off. If I hadn’t freaked out,” Dean tried to say but Cas cut him off.

“You have done nothing of the sort. Our day is not ruined. We can still go home and get the groceries unpacked, cook a quick dinner, and spend the rest of the night lounging on the couch. When you feel ready, we will talk about all of this some more but only when you’re ready,” Cas assured.

There was a knock on the window. Cas rolled it down and Jody spoke up, “I couldn’t find him. I guess he must have left. I’ll be sure to keep an eye out though and let you guys know if I see him again. Dean you gonna be ok?”

The Omega nodded slowly, “Yeah, I just wanna go home and forgot about this afternoon.”

Cas placed a light kiss on his forehead, “That can be arranged. Are you up to driving home?”

“Yeah, I think so. I just wanna go home Cas,” the Omega said, a pleading look in his eye.

“Alright Sweetheart go get in Baby and head on home. I’ll be right behind you,” the Alpha said softly.

Dean stole one more kiss before sliding out the Mustang and heading to Baby. He gave a small wave to Jody as he drove out.

Cas got out his car and turned to Jody, “What does Aiden look like, so I know if I see him? Why don’t you put a couple officers on the lookout as well?”

“I don’t have a picture of him, I’ll have to see if I can’t scrounge one up. I can’t put any officers on it because there is no official paperwork keeping Aiden out of Lawrence. What when down four years was between Dean, Aiden, and I,” the sheriff explained.

“Why, if he hurt Dean, then why wasn’t more done,” Cas asked exasperated.

“Because Dean didn’t want anything else done and refused to press any charges so there was nothing I could do. I did the most that I could with what I had. I wish I could have locked that son of a bitch in jail and let him rot for the rest of his life,” Jody said close to shouting.

Cas backed down, “Ok, ok. I’m sorry, I know you care about him very deeply and I’m just so furious at a man I’ve never even met because he’s caused Dean so much harm. I just want to give him the world but I’m afraid of how Dean is going to react to all this. You saw what happened when he just caught a glimpse of him across a parking lot. What if he actually runs into Aiden?”

“I don’t know Cas; I can’t give you an answer. Hopefully he was just passing through and nothing more will come of it. Look, let’s quit all this back and forth crap because it’s not getting us anywhere. You go on home and take care of our boy and I’ll keep you updated on whatever I find out,” the sheriff said.

“Thank you Jody, for everything.”

“What ya mean?”

“You are one of the most important people in Dean’s life and I’ve been so afraid of letting you down and not being worthy of your approval but you just called him our boy and I..I.. don’t know where I’m going with all of this,” the Alpha finished lamely.

Jody gave a small smile, “You’ve been the best thing for Dean, and I’d be an idiot to take that away from him. As long as you keep doing what you’re doing, you’re alright in my book.”

Cas gave her a smile and a nod before getting back on his car and following Dean home. The doctor stewed in fury as he drove home, so upset at the unfairness of everything. He knew that Dean possibly just had a major setback and he worried that the Omega would pull away from him. They had just had a wonderful vacation and now Cas was afraid he was going to lose his boyfriend all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, another one bites the dust! I loved writing Dean' and Cas' date. I did some research about Sioux Falls and tried to base it off real places so hopefully it wasn't too bad. I love aquariums myself and one of my favorite things it to pet the sting rays, I literally could spend hours doing that and seahorses have a spot in my heart. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	16. Stronger Than Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean handles seeing Aiden better than Cas could have hoped for. Cas learns some more about Dean's tragic past. The Alpha decides to surprise his boyfriend and Dean gets a once in a lifetime opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! This is one of those chapter that just kind of wrote itself. I really do love this chapter as it showcases just how far Dean has come and how much these two dorks love each other. Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Warnings: Talk of past abusive relationships. (Like Aiden was a total douchehole to Dean)

Cas pulled into the garage next to Baby. Her trunk was still open and only half empty. He grabbed some bags and headed inside. He nearly ran into Dean as he walked through the garage door.

“Sorry Cas, I didn’t realize you were home. Just trying to get everything unloaded. How about you start unpacking everything and I’ll finish unloading. You got better organizational skills than me,” the Omega tried to joke.

Cas dropped his bags onto the floor and reached a hand out to lay it gently on Dean’s arm, “You can go rest if you want. I can finish up in here and get dinner started.”

The other man shook his head, “Nah, I gotta keep up my end of the bargain. You get laundry and I got groceries.”

Cas sighed in defeat as his boyfriend walked back out to the garage. Cas leaned over the table and bowed his head. His fears were coming true. Dean was already pulling away from him. As usual, he was trying to hide his pain with jokes.

The Alpha jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, “Cas, what’s wrong Angel? I’m supposed to be the cry baby today, not you.”

Cas choked out a laugh, “I’m so afraid to lose you all over again.”

Cas didn’t look up as he was gently turned around. He had no choice when Dean placed a hand under his chin and forced his head up. He was surprised to see a small smile on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Cas, how in the world would you lose me,” the Omega asked gently.

“You’re tuning me out. Instead of going and sitting down and relaxing, you want to keep bringing in groceries and you keep making jokes when I know you just had a really shitty afternoon,” the Alpha tried to explain without his voice breaking.

“Angel, how does any of that equate to you losing me?”

“Because, whenever you’re upset and want to shut me out, you refuse to talk to me, and you make jokes to try and brush everything off. Last time I upset you, you wouldn’t even talk to me and locked yourself in your room. Now, you won’t talk to me either.”

“Cas, you’re right, I had a shitty afternoon and yeah I crack jokes because it helps distract me from darker thoughts but I’m not pulling away from you,” the Omega said as he wrapped arms around his boyfriend.

“You’re not,” the older man asked skeptically.

“Cas, as soon as I felt the panic attack coming, the only person I even thought to contact was you. I didn’t want anyone else but you. I’m not running away from you Angel, I’m just trying to get this day back on track. I don’t wanna think about him anymore and if I go sit down on the couch without anything to occupy myself, then that’s all I’m gonna do. I love you Cas and I promised you I wasn’t running anymore, and I meant it. I won’t let him destroy what we have between us,” Dean said as he peppered kisses all over his boyfriend’s face.

Cas pulled Dean closer to him and leaned his forehead against his chest, “I’m sorry for doubting you. I love you so much!”

“I love you too Angel. Now, why don’t you start putting all these groceries up and I’ll finish bringing stuff in. Then, I’ll get dinner started for us. How does spaghetti and garlic bread sound,” Dean asked as he kissed Cas on the lips.

The older man nodded and returned the kiss. Cas was relieved knowing that Dean was just trying to find a way to handle the situation and not pull away from him. After their little moment, Dean got back to unloading Baby and Cas started unpacking all the groceries. Dean was right when he said that the Alpha had better organizing skills.

Once Dean finished emptying out Baby, he got started on making dinner while Cas continued to put the groceries up. While Dean waited for the noodles to boil, he helped Cas put up stuff. He carried the toilet paper, soap, and hand sanitizer into the bathroom. He then helped put up the laundry detergent and dryer sheets. By that point, everything for dinner was ready. Cas was finishing putting the last food items up as Dean placed two plates full of spaghetti and bread on the table. He grabbed a beer and bottled water before sitting down.

“Cas, c’mon Angel, sit down and eat. I’ll help you put anything else up afterwards,” the younger man said as he took a bite to eat.

The doctor smiled as he ran a hand through his Omega’s hair before sitting down to eat his own dinner. Cas sighed in appreciation at tasting Dean’s cooking. The man was one of the best cooks Cas had ever met.

“So, what are we gonna watch on TV tonight? We can search Netflix and see if there’s anything new to watch,” Dean spoke up as he stood up getting a second helping of spaghetti.

Cas raised an eyebrow, “You would actually consider watching something else besides Dr. Sexy?”

“Haha, I do like to watch other things besides Dr. Sexy,” the blonde quipped back.

“Mhhm, sure you do. Besides sci-fi and horror movies, I’m not sure you do watch anything else but I would enjoy seeing what else is out there,” Cas said as he rose from the table and dropped his plate in the sink.

He moved to stand behind Dean and started massaging the tense shoulders in front of him. Dean gave a small moan as the doctor applied more pressure to his aching muscles. Cas continued to massage his boyfriend’s shoulders until he had finished eating.

Dean gave a chaste kiss to Cas’ lips, “Here, go find something to watch and I’ll get the dishes cleaned and put up.”

The older man returned the kiss before heading into the living room. Dean smiled as he watched his Alpha leave before turning around and doing the dishes up real quick.

“Still not as bad as laundry,” he muttered under his breath.

A few minutes later, Dean followed Cas into the living room and joined his boyfriend on the couch. Cas opened his arms and Dean crawled into them readily. As was normal for the Alpha, he started running his fingers soothingly through Dean’s short blonde locks.

“I found a show called Unnatural. It’s about two brothers who travel across the United States hunting monsters such as ghosts and demons,” Cas said as Dean cuddled up close.

“Sounds interesting enough, how many seasons are there?”

After a moment of looking, “Oh my, it looks like there are over 300 hundred episodes spanned over fifteen seasons. We will have plenty to watch if we end up liking it.”

Dean nodded his head, “Awesome, turn it on and let’s get this party started.”

They ended up watching four episodes and staying up way later than either of them had intended. They just couldn’t seem to stop; they were both hooked right from the beginning. They both agreed that of the two brothers, their favorite was the older named Jensen. While Jared was funny and sweet, Jensen’s love of food and smart remarks made them laugh way more.

“Man, next time you complain about my music in the car, I’m totally telling you driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole! That is great,” Dean chuckled as they headed to bed.

Cas rolled his eyes, “I hardly ever complain unless you choose to blast it loud enough that our neighbors at the end of the street could hear it.”

Dean laughed louder as they crawled into bed. As soon as Cas was settled, Dean crawled up next to him and snuggled up close. Cas immediately slid an arm around his shoulders as Dean rested his head on Cas’ chest. It was a good thing the Alpha slept on his back anyways.

Cas woke some hours later to whimpering. He looked over and found Dean curled into a tight ball shaking and making low pitched whimpers every few seconds. The Alpha leaned over and attempted to shake his boyfriend awake from his nightmares.

“Dean, sweetheart, wake up. It’s just a dream, it’s not real,” the Alpha whispered in the darkness.

Dean jerked, arms flailing and accidentally hitting his boyfriend in the face. Cas made an “oomph” sound as Dean’s palm connected with his jaw. Dean bolted awake and looked at his boyfriend in horror.

“CAS, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to I swear. I’m so sorry, here let me go get you some ice,” the Omega started babbling.

Before Dean could work himself into a panic, Cas grabbed his arms and forced them into his lap.

“Dean, it’s fine. I’m ok. You didn’t hit me that hard. I’m more worried about you. It seemed you were having a pretty bad nightmare,” the older man said concern lacing his voice.

Dean quit moving and sat there completely still, “It’s gonna be a damn long day at work.” He looked over at the clock and it read 5:45. “C’mon, might as well get up and I’ll go make a pot of coffee.”

Neither man said anything as they crawled out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Dean headed straight to the coffee maker. Cas took a seat at the table, knowing Dean would speak when he was ready. His boyfriend was like an angry bear when he first woke up and knew Dean wouldn’t be coherent until he had at least a cup of coffee in him.

They sat in silence and drank their coffee until Dean spoke up, “I’m sure you figured out that it was about…Aiden.”

Cas sat his cup down gently, “I had assumed but I knew you would talk when you were ready.”

Dean tapped his fingers in agitation against his cup, “I don’t really wanna talk but it’s not fair to you either. Saying his name is still really hard and I just hope I don’t have another attack.”

“Dean, you don’t have to say his name if you don’t want to,” Cas tried to soothe his upset boyfriend.

“I need to say his name; I need to get over this… this hold he has on me. With you here, he can’t hurt me anymore and I need to get that through my thick skull.”

“It is a very thick skull to try and get through,” Cas said trying to lighten the mood.

Dean rolled his eyes, “I guess Jody told you who Aiden was.”

“She told me he was the guy you were dating four years ago amongst other stuff,” Cas replied.

Dean rubbed at the scar on his shoulder, “He was the guy I was mated to.”

Cas gasped, “He what?”

Dean looked at his coffee, sadness etched into his features, “We weren’t mated very long because he used me to help his uncle try and get back at me.”

Again, all Cas could say was, “He what?”

Dean took a long sip of his coffee, “When we first started dating, he seemed to accept me for the way I was. He didn’t care about all of my non-Omega traits and I wanted a boyfriend so bad. We were together for six months before I went off my suppressants and went through my first heat in years. Of course, he claimed me.”

The Omega went silent. Cas spoke up, “Is that what the dream was about?”

Dean scoffed, “I wish it was only that. No, the nightmare was about how after we were mated, he told me the truth about his little plan. After my heat, Aiden drug me downtown to an old abandoned warehouse. We walked inside and there stood his uncle, a man I knew all too well, Alistair. Alistair is an Alpha who’s had a problem with me ever since we met. He is one of those old-fashioned Alphas who think Omegas belong at home cooking, cleaning, and popping out pups.”

Cas curled his lip, “I’m glad I haven’t met him. I know I would hate him. Those kinds of Alpha are what gives the rest of us a bad name.”

“Trust me Cas, you two are nothing alike. If you were, I wouldn’t haven’t given you the time of day. Anyways, I walk in and see Alistair standing there and I froze. I turned to Aiden and he has this awful smirk on his face. I asked him what was going on. He told me how I was pathetic and worthless and the most awful excuse for an Omega there ever was. He told me he didn’t want me, that it had all been a ruse. Alistair had paid him to trick me into mating with Aiden. They thought that if Aiden was my Alpha, I’d have to listen to him since I don’t have to listen to any other Alpha,” Dean had gotten more depressed as he told his story.

Cas wanted to wrap the man in his arms, but he knew if he did, Dean would never finish the story. It was killing Cas to not be able to comfort his Omega, but this was a huge breakthrough for the two of them.

Dean started speaking again, “Turns out, even being mated didn’t make me have to listen to Aiden. It pissed them off even more and they tried to jump me. I’m not really sure how, but I managed to get back out to Baby and hightail it the hell out of there. I can’t believe I didn’t crash her on the way home, I was fucking crying so much. I got home and ran to the bathroom and puked for what felt like hours. I called Jody and she was there in minutes. That night I ended up breaking the bond. It was the most painful thing I’ve ever done in my life. I don’t know if I would have been able to do it without Jody. She was my anchor.” Dean was silent for a few moments before adding, “That’s what the nightmare was about. It’s always that memory, a memory of just how pathetic of an Omega I am.”

Cas could no longer stay sitting. He stood up and then jerked Dean out of his own chair. Dean wasn’t able to say anything before Cas crashed their lips together. It was one of the messiest and most bruising kisses the two of them had ever had. Cas gave Dean no room to ague, only to submit to the Alpha. Cas dominated Dean’s mouth, forcing the Omega to open his mouth to his probing tongue. Dean could do nothing but grip his Alpha’s hips as his mouth was plundered.

When they broke apart, they were both panting heavily. Dean was still holding Cas’ hips while Cas’ hands were fisted in Dean’s shirt. They stared at each other, shame still evident in Dean’s eyes while a fire burned in Cas’.

“You are not pathetic! You are the most wonderful, caring, gorgeous, sweetest, amazing person I have ever met in my entire life Dean Winchester. I love you so damn much it hurts sometimes. What Aiden did was inexcusable and unredeemable. He should be sitting in a jail cell rotting but don’t you dare think for one minute, that any of it is your fault. He tricked and took advantage of you and that is entirely on him,” Cas growled at him.

“Cas, I was so desperate to find love. I let him control me and use me and how could you not think I was pathetic,” Dean asked shamefully.

“Dean, would you ever blame me for what Mason did,” the Alpha asked.

Dean eyes went wide, “What, of course not! He was an asshole that betrayed your trust and used you and.”

“Exactly, so if you can say that about him then why can’t you say the same about Aiden. They are one and the same Dean. Aiden did the same thing to you that Mason did to me. If you don’t blame me or think less of me for what happened than why should you think that way about yourself,” the Alpha asked tenderly.

Dean stood there in shocked silence, obviously never having thought of it like that. Suddenly a smile spread across the blonde’s face.

Dean hugged his Alpha, “I went to years of therapy and my therapist never made as much progress as you did in ten minutes.”

Cas rubbed soothing circles on his back, “If she never said any of that to you then she is an awful therapist.”

The Omega busted out laughing, “She did a dozen times, but it never sunk in until now. I guess I never had a reason to believe it until now. Thanks, Cas, for everything. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Sweetheart. I know this isn’t the full story, but I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me what you did,” the Alpha replied, a small smile on his face.

“I think it was one of the most therapeutic things I’ve done in a long time. I’ve never wanted to talk about Aiden but it’s like a huge weight has been lifted now that I told you. I’m not really ready to talk about anymore right now, but I promise to start filling you in more,” Dean said as he grabbed the coffee cup and drunk the last of it.

Cas gave the Omega a kiss and gently took the cup from Dean’s hands, “Go take a shower and I’ll make you breakfast and have another cup of coffee ready for you. And Dean, thank you for trusting me. I love you.”

“Love you too Cas.”

The two men were able to enjoy breakfast together before Dean left for work. Cas still had a couple of hours before he had to go to work. He pulled his laptop out and wanted to see if there was anything going on this weekend for them to do. He smiled when he found out about a model car show that was occurring at one of the event centers downtown. Cas went ahead and ordered tickets for Sunday; he knew Dean would be ecstatic at going to something like this.

The week was slow, and tension filled. Both Dean and Cas were worried if Aiden was going to make another appearance. Jody called daily to let Cas know if the man had been spotted but so far, he hadn’t been sighted again. Nothing Cas could do seemed to help alleviate Dean’s fear. Cas had offered to go out to Ellen’s and Benny’s multiple times, but Dean had shaken his head and chose to stay home.

Cas had asked if Dean wanted to do something together on Thursday since they both had the day off, but Dean had shrugged his shoulders and stayed in bed most of the day. The only thing he did that day was wash both their cars and mow the front lawn. While Dean worked, Cas read over some of his patient files and got caught up with some paperwork he was behind on. At night, the two settled on the couch and watched Unnatural. They had already managed to get through two seasons of the show. It was way better than either of them had expected.

Sunday rolled around and Cas was determined to get Dean out the house and to the car show. It was bright and early when Cas pulled the blankets off his boyfriend.

“Cas, I’m gonna be totally out of character and ask nicely why the fuck are you waking me up early on a Sunday morning,” the Omega growled.

Cas rolled his eye but smiled as he replied, “I’ve got plans for us today and I want us to have as much as time as possible to enjoy ourselves. Now, get up and get dressed. We can stop by IHOP to get breakfast.”

“Cas, I don’t really wanna go out and do anything. I just want to stay home,” Dean said as he rolled over away from his boyfriend.

The doctor sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to place a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Sweetheart, I know all this stuff with… Aiden has you upset but you said you don’t want him ruling your life anymore. Well, by staying at home and being afraid to go out is letting him control you”

Dean stiffened at the mention of Aiden’s name and Cas wondered if he went too far. Just as he was about to leave, Dean rolled over and looked at the Alpha, a spark in his eye.

“You’re right Alpha. Fuck that stupid son of a bitch; I’m not gonna let him run my life. He lost that right four years ago,” the Omega said as he got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Once they were dressed, they headed out. Cas wouldn’t tell Dean where they were going, and the anticipation was killing him. They stopped by IHOP and Dean enjoyed the all you can eat pancakes. Cas could only chuckle as his boyfriend ate four stacks of pancakes. The Alpha himself just had an omelet. Once they finished, they headed out.

“Cas, dude, you gonna tell me where we’re going,” the Omega pleaded for the fifth time that morning.

Cas intertwined their fingers as he said, “Patience Sweetheart. You will find out soon enough.”

“Humph, fine,” the blonde sulked.

They continued in silence until they pulled up to the center. There was a large sign out front advertising the car show and when Dean read it, he dropped his jaw in surprise. The excited Omega turned to look at Cas, glee evident on his face.

“Cas, you brought me to a vintage care show! This is awesome Angel,” the Omega was practically vibrating in his seat.

“Surprise! I wanted to try and take your mind off everything and do something you would enjoy. I figured this was a good idea,” Cas explained as Dean parked Baby in the back corner of the parking lot. The Omega always parked his precious car as far away from traffic as possible; too afraid she would get dented or scratched.

“Cas, this is an awesome idea! I haven’t been to one of these in ages,” Dean said as they started walking towards the entrance.

Dean headed towards the ticket line but stopped when Cas grabbed his elbow. The blonde looked at his boyfriend quizzically.

Cas shook his head and pulled out their tickets, “I already purchased our tickets. We won’t have to waste time standing in line.”

Dean pulled his boyfriend into a kiss, “Angel, you’re awesome. Have I told you how much I love you?”

The Alpha returned the kiss before replying, “You could stand to do it more often.” Dean suddenly looked upset and Cas rushed to make amends, “I am joking Sweetheart.”

The Omega punched him on the shoulder lightly, “You dork. C’mon, lets go look at the beauties.”

Cas just shook his head at Dean’s childlike antics as they walked inside. Dean looked like a kid in a candy store. His eyes were lit up and he was looking everywhere at once, obviously trying to take it all in.

The blonde looked over his shoulder, “Dude, this is awesome! Where do you wanna start? They have it organized by year and model. Is there anything you want to look at? I’m definitely checking out all the Impalas for sure. Maybe they will have a ’67 just like Baby.”

The raven-haired man looked around and finally said, “I wouldn’t mind looking at some of the Mustangs. Maybe they have one similar to mine.”

Dean hooked his arm with Cas’ and pulled him towards the oldest cars they had. “Might as well start at the beginning and work our way through the years. We will be sure to watch out for Impalas and Mustangs,” the Omega laughed.

While it wouldn’t have been the idea activity for Cas, he ended up enjoying himself more than he ever thought he would. He actually did like looking at the way cars had evolved over the years. With Dean by his side, he had his own personal car encyclopedia. Cas had to chuckle a few times when Dean knew more about the vehicles than their owners.

It seemed Dean’s knowledge of cars turned out to be a good thing. They had just come up to the show’s own 1967 Chevy Impala. Cas watched as his boyfriend walked around the car and studied every little detail of the vehicle. Cas wasn’t sure what Dean was looking for, maybe differences between this car and his own.

Dean turned to the owner, “She is a beauty for sure. One of the best well taken care of cars I’ve ever seen. Even at this show, she stands out. I think she is almost as beautiful as my own Baby.”

The owner stared at Dean, “Almost as beautiful as your own. Exactly what do you drive?”

Dean smiled, “Same as this car here, ’67 Chevy Impala. There’s a few differences. Baby is black and isn’t a convertible like this one here. Baby also has four doors and black interior instead of the blue. The engine and the carburetor are the same though.”

The owner nodded, “She sounds like a beauty. I almost brought a black one, but this electric blue called to me. I’d love to see yours sometimes.”

“She’s out in the parking lot if you wanna come look at her. I got her parked in the back corner to make sure nobody runs into her,” the Omega explained.

The guy looked at his buddy, “Dave, I’m gonna take a fifteen-minute break and go check out this guy’s Impala. I’ll be back soon.”

Dave waved them off. Dean, Cas, and the owner who introduced himself as Andrew walked out to the parking lot. When Andrew saw Baby, he let out a low whistle. It was obvious the man was impressed at the beauty in front of him.

Dean gestured to Baby, pride in his voice as he said, “This here is Baby. Besides my brother and Cas there, she is my pride and joy. Rebuilt her myself after my father wrapped her around a tree.”

“You rebuilt her yourself, that’s impressive. Couldn’t tell just from looking at her. You did one hell of a job,” Andrew said.

“Thanks. Took me a while to get all the parts for her but once I did, I just couldn’t stop. Worked three months straight fixing her up. As soon as I got home from the garage, I worked on her until I went to bed,” Dean explained.

“Being a mechanic must have helped, probably saved some money on parts and such. I know it saved me tons of money,” Andrew replied.

Dean smiled, “Yeah, I know what ya mean. Now that I own my own garage, it’s a lot cheaper to keep Baby up and running. Cas saves a bit on maintenance for his ’65 Mustang since his boyfriend happens to be a mechanic.”

“I told you I would pay your garage for the work you’ve done,” Cas interrupted.

Dean slung an arm around the Alpha’s shoulder, “I’m just messing with you Angel. I would never charge you; you know I always love working on a classic car.”

“What kind of garage do you have Dean,” the Beta asked.

“Just a regular run of the mill place, Winchester Garage, maybe you’ve heard of it,” Dean said nonchalantly.

“You’re Dean Winchester? Dude, you’ve got one of the best garages in town. The only reason I’ve never used you is because I’m a mechanic myself. I actually own a restoration shop myself. Markham’s Classic Restoration, maybe you’ve heard of me,” Andrew said, a grin on his face.

Cas stifled a laugh as Dean’s eyes bugged out his head, “You’re Andrew Markham? Holy shit dude, your stuff is amazing! I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you before, I’ve read every article on you in _Classics_ car magazine. I’ve always wanted to be able to restore cars for a living, but my garage has been doing so well, I’ve been afraid of ruining that.”

“Would you consider partnering with me then,” Andrew asked completely nonplussed.

Cas caught Dean as the Omega nearly fainted. “Dean, are you alright?”

Dean opened and closed his mouth multiple times before saying, “You want to partner with me but why?”

Andrew seemed surprised at the comment, “Dean, you are one of the top mechanics in the city. You’ve had a fair few of interviews and articles written about you, and I’ve read every one of them. Imagine how much money we could make by partnering. You would be able to restore cars like you’ve always wanted, and I’ve been dying to get back to the basics of just getting under a hood and doing some tune up work.”

Dean looked at Cas, “What do you think? Should I consider it?”

“Dean, of course you should consider. If it’s something you’ve always dreamed about, then how could you pass it up,” the Alpha replied enthusiastically.

Dean nibbled at his lip, “If we agree to something, we will have to look for a new site as neither of our places have enough room for expansion. Plus, we’d have to pull up lots of legal paperwork and there’d be tons of meetings and Cas, I won’t be home nowhere near as much as I am now and.”

Cas cut him off, “Dean, you supported me during that awful rotation when I was in the emergency room. If this is your dream, I will never stop you from pursuing it. We will be ok, Sweetheart.”

Dean kissed his boyfriend before turning back to Andrew, “Tell me a time and place to meet and I’ll be there.”

A smile spread across the Beta’s face, “Awesome. When’s your next day off? You could come down to the shop and we can discuss.”

“I’ve got Wednesday and Thursday off.”

“How about Wednesday around 10? I normally reserve Wednesdays for getting paperwork done so it’ll be the best day. I think this is gonna be the start of a beautiful partnership,” the Beta practically purred.

“One thing Andrew, before we even discuss all of this. I want to ensure that every one of my employees will be guaranteed a job if they still want one otherwise, I have no desire to make a deal with you. My employees are my family and family takes care of family,” Dean said with a sense of finality.

“Only if you agree to the same request with my employees. I would never leave them without a guaranteed job,” the man replied.

“Ok then. I’ll be at your shop on Wednesday at eleven.”

Andrew nodded and shook hands with the Omega before heading back into the car show.

Dean spun around to Cas, “Oh my gosh, did that seriously just happen. Pinch me to convince me this isn’t a dream!”

The Alpha reached over and lightly pinched his boyfriend on the arm.

“That hurt which means this is real! Cas, I might seriously become a partner with the top restoration artist in Kansas! I can’t wait to call Sam and tell him! We need to go to the garage and tell everyone too,” Dean said excitedly.

“I’m so happy for you Sweetheart but what if you waited to tell everyone? Go to the meeting and see if you guys can even come to an agreement. Make sure to take your lawyer with you or don’t sign any paperwork until you have your lawyer look at it,” the Alpha said gently.

“Yeah, alright Cas. You’re right. I’ll call Rowena and see if she’s free. If not, I’ll make sure I don’t sign any paperwork without letting her look over it,” Dean said as he grabbed the Alpha’s hand and followed Andrew back to the show.

They spent another three hours looking at all the cars. Dean continued to spout off facts to Cas about each model and Cas continued to enjoy himself simply because Dean was enjoying himself. After they were done, they got an early dinner and then headed home.

On the drive home Dean told Cas, “Thank you for making me get out the house today. The car show was awesome and I’m so glad I got to spend hours looking at lots of classic cars! I know it’s not your usual speed.”

“Dean, I enjoyed myself simply because you were enjoying yourself. I will admit that I would never go to something like that on my own, but you made it much more enjoyable. I learned a lot today, I never knew just how much you knew about cars; it’s quite astonishing,” the Alpha said, pride evident in his voice.

The Omega blushed under the Alpha’s praise, “Aww shucks Cas, you’re embarrassing me. But seriously, if it wasn’t for you, I would have never gotten such an amazing opportunity. Like you racked up all the boyfriend points today.”

Cas leaned over and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek, “Can I spend them today as well?”

Dean felt a shiver spread through his body and he felt his cock start to harden, “What ya got in mind Alpha?”

“Just drive Dean and get us home,” the Alpha purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another one gone! We finally see more into Dean's past. Writers just love torturing their favorite characters don't we? Dean still has one more bit about his past to share with his Alpha and it's the worst story yet to tell even after everything we've already learned. I hope you enjoyed all the connections to the show as much as I liked throwing them in there. If anything about the cars were wrong, I apologize. I researched but while I appreciate and love the looks of old muscle cars, I know nothing about what makes them tick!


	17. Look Who's Taking Care Of Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have some fun times. Dean meets Andrew to see if they come to a deal. Dean takes care of Cas for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I really love the sexy times in this one! I also like having the roles reversed where Dean takes care of Cas for once.  
> Warnings: Light BDSM, car accident and people dying

If Cas noticed Dean driving ten miles over the speed limit the rest of the drive, he chose not to comment. As soon as Dean parked the car, Cas was getting out and heading to the other side. Dean didn’t even have a chance to open his door before it was being slung open and he was being hauled out of Baby. Cas slammed the younger man against the car and attacked his mouth.

The Alpha shoved his tongue into Dean’s mouth and dominated the blonde. Cas stroked every inch of the inside of the Omega’s mouth as his hands gripped Dean’s hips almost brutally. Dean succumbed to the kiss and buried his hands in Cas’ locks just barely hanging on for the ride.

Cas pulled away and said in a husky voice, “I’m going to wreck you my love. I want to see just how many times I can make you cum tonight. I think I can wring at least three orgasms from your body but I’m going to shoot for four.”

Dean moaned at the Alpha’s words, “God Cas, never would imagine you for much of a dirty talker. I’m totally down although I’ve never come more than three times in a day.”

A sparkle could be seen in Cas’ slowly reddening eyes, “Is that a challenge my love?”

Dean didn’t get a chance to respond before the Alpha dropped his hands to Dean’s pants and started to unbutton them. He was surprised when Dean shoved his hands away.

“How about we wait until we get inside before undressing,” the Omega asked.

The Alpha shook his head, “I want to give you a blowjob right here with you leaning on Baby.”

Dean’s cheeks reddened as a blush spread, “Seriously, Cas, can’t we go inside?”

Cas cocked his head, “Dean, what is wrong? You are trying to hide something.”

Dean’s eyes shot up, “Hide something, what? I’m not hiding anything.”

“Dean, I’m going to give you one more chance to tell me on your own or else I’m going to use my Alpha voice,” the older man growled.

Dean sighed, “It’s embarrassing. I wasn’t planning on you jumping my bones as soon as we got home. I wouldn’t have worn them otherwise.”

Cas watched as the Omega’s cheeks reddened more and more as he spoke. He reached for Dean’s jeans again. The man didn’t keep him from unbuttoning them, but he hung his head and refused to look Cas in the eyes. The Alpha gasped when he saw what his boyfriend was wearing.

Dean was wearing a pair of panties. Cas pulled Dean’s pants further down until they pooled at his feet and then he stared at his gorgeous boyfriend. Dean’s panties had black lace on each side with a green silk panel underneath in the front. Dean’s prominent erection was stretching the green silk obscenely and when Cas looked close enough, he could already see a wet spot starting to form.

The Alpha looked up, adoration in his eyes as he said, “Dean, you are stunning Sweetheart. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t like these?”

Dean’s shock was evident, “You actually like them?”

Cas cupped the other man’s jaw, “Sweetheart, I like anything that brings you joy. If you like wearing stuff like this, then I’ll buy you all the panties you can wear. I might even order some stockings and garters just to see how exquisite you would look.”

Dean buried his face in Cas’ chest, “Aiden caught me wearing them one time and freaked out. Said I was disgusting for wearing women’s clothing. I never wore another pair until after we broke up. I just like the feel of them, they make me feel sexy.”

Cas forced Dean back so he could look the man in the eyes, “Dean, you are sex on legs and again I will say, that man was an absolute assbutt. He had no idea what treasure he had and I know this is going to sound wrong but I’m glad he lost you because it means I get to have you.”

Dean rushed forward and kissed his Alpha hungrily. When they broke apart, “I love you Alpha so much. Now, you gonna blow me or what?”

Cas rolled his eyes. He grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him until they were standing in front of Baby.

“Hold up, grab a towel. There ain’t no way I’m letting Baby get messed up because I start slicking,” Dean warned his Alpha.

Cas acquiesced and grabbed a towel off one of the garage shelves. He double folded it before placing it underneath his Omega. He had to admit Dean was right, he had already started to slick a little.

He forced Dean to lean backwards until the Omega’s back was touching the cool metal. Cas smiled when he saw Dean flinch. He grabbed the other man’s wrists and pulled them above his head. He smiled as he looked at his boyfriend stretched out on the hood of his beloved car. Cas couldn’t help but pull his phone out and take a pic.

He gently trailed his fingers down Dean’s arms until they came in contact with his shirt. He picked his hands up and then slid them under the other man’s shirt and ran them over his chest. Dean arched his back at the maddening touches. The Alpha leaned over and kissed him quickly before trailing his hands down lower.

Cas bent over so that his mouth was level with Dean’s crotch. He reached up and slowly slid the panties down. He tapped on Dean’s hips and the Omega lifted obediently. Cas slid the underwear down until they fell and pooled at the man’s ankles along with his pants.

Dean’s cock slapped against his stomach and it curved slightly. Precum was already leaking from the tip. Cas reached a finger out and traced lightly down the vein that ran along the underside of Dean’s cock.

He watched in satisfaction as the Omega shuddered and bucked his hips. He saw Dean clench and unclench his fists and warned, “Do not move your hands from where they are, or you will be punished. Do you understand?”

Dean nodded frantically before hastily replying, “Yes sir.”

Cas gave his boyfriend a quick stroke of his hand through the blonde hair. He then reached down and grasped Dean’s cock loosely in his fist. He started pumping the hardened flesh slowly and was surprised to feel his boyfriend harden even more. He stroked his hand all the way to the tip making sure to ease the slide back down with Dean’s precum.

The Omega moaned. Cas was applying enough pressure to drive him crazy but not enough to bring him even close to orgasm. Dean knew his boyfriend was teasing him to drive him insane. “Cas please, more, need more,” he begged.

Cas gave a light slap to the blonde’s stomach, “You know I give you what I want to give you, but I do like to listen to you beg.”

“Alpha please, I need more. Stroke me tighter,” Dean whimpered.

Cas smirked, knowing his boyfriend didn’t see since his eyes were closed. In the next instant, the Alpha had his boyfriend’s cock buried down his throat.

Dean’s back bowed off the car as he shouted, “SHIT! Holy hell Cas, warn a guy next time!”

Cas pulled off with a smack, “You said you wanted tighter my love.”

The doctor didn’t give Dean a chance to respond before he took Dean’s cock back in his mouth. Cas started bobbing his head up and down slowly. He changed the suction as he bobbed up and down knowing it was driving his boyfriend crazy.

Dean tried to buck into Cas’ mouth until the man reached up and placed his large hands on the Omega’s hips. Dean dropped his head onto the hood with a thunk. “Cas, c’mon. I’m getting close.”

Cas lightened the suction so that he could swirl his tongue around Dean’s heated flesh. He pulled almost all the way off until just the head of Dean’s cock was in his mouth. He lightly tongued at the slit tasting the salty precum that dribbled out. Dean’s cock pulsed a fresh glob onto his tongue.

Cas continued to suckle at the head, knowing how quick it would drive Dean to the edge. He could feel the Omega’s hips quivering underneath his hands as he once more sunk his mouth down Dean’s cock to the root.

It was taking all of Dean’s concentration to not move his hands. Cas was driving him absolutely insane and he wanted to cum so bad. His back bowed again when Cas sunk all the way back down.

Cas moved one hand from Dean’s hips and started to fondle the man’s balls. He rolled them in his hand as he increased the suction on Dean’s cock. He could feel Dean’s testicles tightening up and knew his boyfriend was moments from orgasm. He pulled off until just the head was in his mouth. He tongued the slit once again and gave one final hard suck.

Dean shouted as he felt the orgasm crash through him. He felt his cock spurt cum into Cas’ mouth as the Alpha sucked him dry. He finally let Dean’s cock slip from his mouth and drop onto his stomach. The Alpha stood up and kissed his Omega. Dean kissed his boyfriend lazily tasting his own essence on Cas tongue.

As they kissed, Cas reached up and brought Dean’s hands to his hair. Dean smiled as he was finally able to move his hands again. They kissed for a few minutes longer before Cas stood up. He bent down and pulled Dean’s pants and underwear back up his hips.

Dean laid there a few moments longer before saying, “I think you just sucked my brains out through my dick. Holy crap Cas, one of the best blowjobs ever.”

Cas smiled, “I take it you approved. One orgasm down, three to go.”

Dean gave the Alpha a thumbs up. Cas chuckled before pulling his boyfriend off Baby and heading inside. They headed towards the bedroom and stripped of their clothes. Cas suggested they take a shower and Dean agreed.

They waited for the water to heat up and then stepped inside. As soon as Cas stepped in, he pushed Dean against the wall and wrapped an arm around his waist. He quickly grabbed Dean’s cock and started pumping.

Dean dropped his head back against Cas’ shoulder, “Going for number two?”

“Absolutely! You’ve had a few minutes rest to recuperate,” Cas commented as he continued to stroke Dean’s flesh.

The Omega was surprised when he felt his cock starting to harden again. He just leaned against Cas and let his body feel. By now, Cas could play his body like a fiddle. He moaned when the Alpha took just the head of his cock in his head and stroked. The head was extremely sensitive, and Cas took advantage of that all the time.

A few minutes of Cas just stroking the head of Dean’s cock had the Omega orgasming for the second time that night. If it wasn’t for his Alpha, he would have slumped to the floor as his knees gave out on him.

Cas gave a kiss to his cheek and whispered, “Two.”

After the second orgasm, they stood there until they felt the water cooling. By the time they stepped out the shower, the water had gone cold and they were shivering. They warmed up as they dried each other off before collapsing in bed.

They lazily made out for a few minutes before Cas slid off the bed and went to the closet. Dean sat up and watched his boyfriend. He watched as Cas pulled a box from it. The man walked back to the bed and dropped it near Dean’s knee. He looked at Cas who just nodded and then opened the box. He gasped at what was inside.

He looked at Cas, “Is this like a sex toy box or something?”

“When I practiced BDSM back in college, I started a small collection of items that I had a particular fondness for. Some of them were quite costly and I couldn’t part with them even if I was unsure if I would ever use them again. I figured we could have a little fun tonight,” the Alpha replied, a smirk on his face.

Dean nodded enthusiastically, “Oh yeah, I’m up for it. And before you even ask, safeword is Impala, green means go, yellow means slow down, and red means stop same as my safeword. Let’s get going.”

Cas chuckled at his boyfriend’s eagerness, “Always so impatient my love.”

Cas rummaged around in the box before bringing a few items out. Dean looked at the three objects sitting on the bed: a pair of handcuffs, a rope, and a vibrator. Dean nodded his consent. Cas smiled before setting the box on the floor.

In a husky voice, Dean asked, “How do you want me?”

Cas thought for a minute before saying, “I am going to handcuff you to the frame. I’m then going to bend your legs and tie them so that your heels are touching your thighs. I will then also force your tied legs up in the air and then tie them to the headboard as well so that you will be spread and completely open to me. I will then wring a third orgasm from you just by using the vibrator and my mouth. I am then going to finger you for a few minutes before finally sliding my cock into your blissed-out body and fuck you until you come for a fourth and final time tonight. I will also knot you if you are amendable.”

Dean could feel the slick already leaking from his ass and couldn’t believe his cock had plumped up just from Cas describing what he was gonna do to him.

“If you can’t tell by the smell of my slick, I am so totally green with everything you just said. Can I just add one thing,” the Omega asked.

“What would you like to ask me Sweetheart?”

“Can I please suck your cock sometime tonight? I don’t care when but please let me blow you,” Dean practically begged.

Cas leaned over and gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss, “I think I can squeeze it in.” The Alpha laughed at his own bad joke while Dean just rolled his eyes. “Let me go grab a few things from the kitchen for after our scene. I’ll be right back.”

The younger man nodded, and Cas hurried to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of apple juice, a pack of crackers, an orange, and peanut butter. While on vacation, they had discussed what Dean would want to snack on for aftercare. Cas thought it an odd combination, but Dean got what Dean wanted. The Alpha walked back to the bedroom. The blonde was laying on the bed, lazily stroking his cock.

The Alpha dropped his supplies on the bedside table, making sure they were within reach. He went and grabbed a towel and dropped it on the table. He then turned around and grasped Dean’s wrist in his hand. He dropped the hand on the bedspread.

“You know the rules, no touching what is mine without my permission,” Cas reprimanded his boyfriend. He wasn’t surprised when Dean just gave him a cocky smile. “It seems a punishment is in order before we get started.”

“How you gonna punish me Alpha,” Dean asked cockily.

“Don’t get smart with me Omega or else your punishment will be increased,” Cas reminded his sub.

Dean lowered his eyes, “Sorry sir.”

Cas gripped Dean’s chin, “Good boy. You know, I have a pair of nipple clamps in my box. I know how sensitive your nipples are. You will wear them for the remainder of our session, and I will take them off once you come out of subspace.”

“Why are you gonna wait until I come out,” Dean asked curiously.

“You could be hurt by coming out so quickly and I promise, it’s going to hurt once the clamps come off,” the Alpha explained.

Cas grabbed the clamps and then crawled back on the bed. He quickly attached the clamps. Dean grunted as they tightened around his nipples. Cas flicked them a few times and watched as the area around the clamps reddened from the pressure on them.

“Good?”

“Good, although I already see how this is gonna hurt like a bitch at the end,” Dean replied.

“Maybe next time, you will remember to not touch what is not yours.”

The blonde shrugged, “Meh, probably not. Thick skull remember?”

Cas chuckled and picked the handcuffs up as Dean laid down. He shivered as the cold metal locked around his wrist. Cas wound the chain around one of the bars before locking the cuff around Dean’s other wrist. He then grabbed the rope.

Dean hesitated a moment before bending his legs. Cas was quick and efficient not trying to arouse Dean at the moment. It took a few minutes for Cas to tie Dean’s legs and then tie them to the headboard.

He went to reach for the vibrator when Dean whispered, “Yellow.”

Cas turned back to his boyfriend, “What’s wrong Sweetheart?”

Dean couldn’t help but fidget as he said, “I don’t know how comfortable I am.”

Cas looked concerned, “Are the ropes too tight? Is anything being strained too much?”

“No, it’s just I…” Dean couldn’t help the blush spreading through his whole body, “I feel so exposed being tied up like this.”

Cas smiled lovingly as he stroked through Dean’s hair hoping to relax him, “Oh Sweetheart, good boy for telling me. You’re meant to feel exposed, it’s a power imbalance. Many subs get aroused at the feeling of being exposed to their doms. I think you look exceptional all tied up and at my mercy. If you feel too uncomfortable though, I will untie you.”

Dean nibbled on his lip. He wanted to please Cas and make his boyfriend proud. The longer he laid here, the better he was feeling. If Cas thought he looked good like this, then he would try it.

“No, don’t untie me. Do you really think I look good,” the Omega asked nervously.

The Alpha leaned over, boxing Dean’s head in with his arms. Lust was evident in his eyes as he whispered, “I think you look sexy as hell; even more so than when you were stretched out on Baby.”

Dean shivered at his Alpha’s words and felt his arousal spark up again, his pine scent spreading thicker throughout the room. He stretched his neck so he could kiss Cas. The longer they kissed, the more Dean relaxed into the ropes and lost his feeling of uncomfortableness.

“You ready for me to continue Sweetheart,” Cas asked gently.

“Yes Alpha. You still owe me two more orgasms,” Dean replied huskily.

Cas placed one last kiss to his lips before reaching for the vibrator. He dipped his fingers into the pool of slick Dean had already produced. He lubed the vibrator up before gently teasing it at Dean’s entrance. He pushed it in slowly, giving Dean time to adjust to the intrusion.

Once he had the vibrator fully seated inside of Dean, he trailed a hand softly down the Omega’s stomach. He pressed a button and turned the vibrator on to its lowest setting. Dean jerked in his ropes not expecting the sudden assault on his prostate.

“So beautiful Dean. Such a good boy for letting me push your limits. I wonder if I could make you orgasm without even touching your cock. This is the lowest setting and you’ve already got precum leaking,” the Alpha said in a deep, lust filled voice.

“It usually takes a lot to make me come untouched, but you got the damn vibe right on my prostate and holy hell it feels good,” Dean said around his moans.

Cas reached down and pressed a button causing the vibration to increase in strength. Dean jerked again, back bowing slightly against his bonds. He gave a moan of pleasure as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body. Cas just sat back and watched his boyfriend.

He reached down and started slowly stroking his own cock. Dean was absolutely stunning in his submission to his Alpha. He grabbed the vibe and slowly started pumping it in and out of Dean’s body in time with the strokes to his own cock. Dean’s body trembled as the vibe was pushed in and out.

Cas shoved it in and kicked the vibrations up another notch.

“Oh God Cas, there! Right there Angel! So close, so close,” Dean started babbling.

Cas slowly started to turn the vibe inside of Dean. His boyfriend tried to buck as his prostate was stimulated even more. Cas pressed harder against Dean’s prostate as he kicked the vibrator to its highest setting.

Dean thrashed his head and shouted, “I’m cumming,” as his cock pulsed and drops of cum were squirted out. He didn’t shoot out as much as it was his third orgasm of the night, but the pleasure was even more intense than the previous two.

Cas let the vibe sit against Dean’s prostate. He watched as Dean came down from his high. His Omega was truly beautiful in the throes of passion. He grabbed his phone off the floor and took a few pictures.

“Cas, too much, Sir, please,” Dean whimpered as he came down.

Cas left the vibe on for a few more seconds before turning it off and pulling it from Dean’s body. His eyes roamed over his boyfriend’s body. Dean’s stomach was speckled with cum and his muscles were rippling with his deep breaths. Sweat had beaded on his forehead and he had a few tears in the corner of his eyes. His lips were bright red as he had been chewing on them. His arms shook with exhaustion.

Cas checked all of Dean’s bindings and his wrists making sure he wasn’t being rubbed raw.

“I’m green Alpha. I’m fine. The ropes are tight but not too tight. The cuffs are padded so my wrists are ok,” Dean said with a blissed-out expression.

“I’m just checking Sweetheart. I promised I would never let you get hurt unintentionally again. Are you ready to continue,” Cas asked as he gave Dean a kiss.

Dean nodded and asked, “Can I suck your cock now?”

“I think that can be arranged.”

Cas straddled Dean on his hands and knees with his ass facing Dean. He slowly crawled backwards until his cock was hanging directly over Dean’s plump lips.

“Sixty nining huh? Sexy as fuck,” Dean moaned.

Cas shook his head before he gently lowered his hips towards the blonde’s mouth. Dean parted his lips and groaned in ecstasy as Cas’ cock filled his mouth. Dean started to suck his Alpha’s member with gusto.

Cas kneeled over Dean, enjoying the pleasure of his boyfriend’s lips wrapped around his flesh. The Omega’s mouth was a hot cavern and Cas had to fight to not cum down his throat. Once his body was under control, Cas took Dean’s cock in his mouth.

Dean tried to jerk but his restraints kept his hips from moving too much. While Cas sucked on Dean’s cock, his fingers wandered lower. He slipped two into Dean’s loosened hole easily. He felt Dean flinch at the intrusion, but the Omega continued to suckle Cas’ flesh. The man had a truly wicked tongue and the Alpha moaned in pleasure as the other man licked up and down his flesh.

Cas increased his suction around Dean’s cock and smiled as he felt the flesh start to harden. Cas added a third finger inside of Dean and started to stretch his hole. Dean didn’t really need the stretching as he was open from the vibe and his own body’s natural reaction in preparing itself for its Alpha. Cas just loved to watch Dean’s body suck him in.

Cas let Dean suck his cock for a moment more before pulling out of his mouth and letting Dean’s half hard cock fall from his own mouth. Dean whined as his mouth became empty. Cas stroked gentle hands down Dean’s side, hoping to help settle his boyfriend. He felt Dean relax under the soft ministrations.

He moved until he could position his cock at Dean’s entrance. He looked up but Dean’s eyes were shut, and Cas knew his lover had entered his subspace. Cas slid in easily; Dean’s body sucking him in like a sponge. Cas picked up a fast pace. He was too close to the edge and couldn’t tease either of them any longer. As he thrust in and out of Dean’s pliant body, he grabbed Dean’s cock and started stroking it in time.

In minutes, he felt his balls tightening. He thrust harder and more erratic into Dean. His knot was growing larger with every thrust until it finally locked inside of Dean and Cas emptied himself inside his Omega. Cas stroked Dean’s cock harder and watched as his boyfriend orgasmed for a fourth time. Dean came dry, only a single drop sliding down his cock.

Cas dropped onto Dean’s chest and panted as his orgasm rippled through his tired body. It was one of the best orgasms he had had in a while. Denying his orgasm for so long had definitely built up his pleasure.

Once Cas had recovered, he started with Dean’s aftercare. He grabbed the towel and wiped both of them down as much as he could. He then started stroking Dean’s hair and whispering, “Such a good boy. Did so good for me. Come back to me Sweetheart.”

Cas continued the praises until he saw Dean’s eyes blink. He watched as recognition came back slowly into his sub’s eyes. It took minutes of Cas’ stroking and praises before Dean had fully come out of subspace.

“There’s my good boy. How are you feeling Sweetheart,” Cas asked tenderly.

Dean blinked once more and tried to stretch before remembering he was still tied. In a raspy voice, “I’m good, like really good. Still a little floaty but I’m here Angel.”

Cas kissed his boyfriend and continued his stroking and praises for another minute, wanting Dean to fully exit subspace. Once Dean was completely out of subspace, without warning Cas reached both hands down and unclamped the nipple clamps.

Dean’s back bowed, and he thrashed as much as possible as he shouted, “SON OF A BITCH!”

Cas dropped the clamps on the floor. He laid there and waited for the tremors in Dean’s body to die down. More sweat had beaded onto the Omega’s forehead.

“I told you it was going to hurt. Maybe now you learned your lesson,” the Alpha replied stoically.

Dean was panting as he replied, “Shit, that hurt. I promise to never touch my cock without permission again.”

Cas pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead, “Good boy. At least I found one way to get something through that thick skull of yours. This might be my go-to punishment from here on out.”

Dean gave a weak smile, “Can we save that one for extreme circumstance or repeated offences. I’m not against using them but that was intense Cas.”

Cas nodded as he grabbed the apple juice and held Dean’s head up so the Omega could take a few sips. “Good boy. What do you want first, the crackers and peanut butter or your orange?”

“Crackers. While I eat those, can you peel my orange for me,” Dean asked tiredly.

Cas grabbed the crackers and peanut butter and handed them to the blonde. As Dean nibbled on his snack, the Alpha peeled the orange. As soon as he had the first slice, he offered it to Dean. The Omega took it greedily from the Alpha’s fingers. By the time Dean was done with his snacks and juice, Cas’ knot had gone down enough for him to slip out of Dean’s exhausted body.

“Are you well enough for me to get up and finish getting us cleaned,” Cas asked.

“I’m good. Hurry up and get back in bed, I’m tired,” Dean answered.

Cas shook his head before hurrying to complete his task. He quickly untied and uncuffed his boyfriend. He checked Dean’s skin to make sure there was no bruising or chaffing. He checked Dean’s nipples as well. There might be some bruising, but it would serve Dean as a reminder to follow the rules.

Once Cas had everything cleaned up well enough for the night, he settled back in bed. Dean immediately curled up into his Alpha’s outstretched arms.

“Love you Alpha, so much,” Dean whispered before he fell into a deep sleep.

“Love you too my sweet Omega,” Cas whispered back as he fell asleep himself.

Wednesday was upon them before they even realized. Cas got up early to cook Dean breakfast before his big meeting. The Alpha also gave his boyfriend a good luck blowjob before having to leave for his shift at the hospital. Once Dean got ready, he headed out. He met his lawyer, Rowena MacLeod, at Markham’s shop ten minutes before his appointment.

As the redhead stepped from her car, she looked Dean up and down, “So, you do dress in something besides flannels and jeans. That Alpha of yours is a very lucky man.”

Dean was shocked, “Wait, you know about me and Cas? Who told you?”

Dean smoothed his hand down his clothes, flattening out any wrinkles. He wore a deep hunter green polo and black slacks along with black loafers. He hated not being in his casual dress, but he knew he needed to look professional. This was one of the most important meetings of his life.

Rowena smiled as she took his proffered arm and they headed towards the entrance, “Fergus and I had lunch a few months ago and he told me all about how you managed to get your new boyfriend out of his lease so that he could move in with you.”

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, “Yeah, had to promise him free car work for a year but it was worth it for Cas. Cas… he just…he makes me so happy.”

“Well, Dean, I am happy for you. No one I know deserves a happy ending quite like you. Now, lets go see what kind of deal we can make today,” the Scotswoman said gleefully.

They strode inside and headed to the receptionist sitting at the front counter. She looked up and gave them a bright smile, “Hello, welcome to Markham’s Classic Restoration, how can I help you today?”

Dean returned her smile, “Hello, my name is Dean Winchester and I have an appointment with Mr. Markham.”

“Oh yes, I will just go let him know. Is there anything I can get you while you wait,” she asked politely.

“Oh, I would love a brandy if you got it hon,” Rowena spoke up.

The receptionist seemed surprised, but Dean cut in, “Don’t mind her, we are fine. Thank you for the offer though.”

The girl nodded before going to get her boss. She returned a minute later, Andrew Markham following behind her. He smiled when he saw Dean standing there.

“Dean, good morning. Glad you could make it. Who is this lovely lady you have brought along with you,” the Beta asked.

“This is Rowena MacLeod, my lawyer. I’m sorry if it was too presumptuous to bring her since we are just meeting to talk but I figured with her here, we might be able to get some stuff done,” Dean replied, worried that he had already screwed the deal up by bringing his lawyer.

Andrew shook hands with the lawyer, “No, no, I’m glad you brought her with you. I have my own lawyer here as well. I would never sign any important legal work without his input.”

Dean relaxed slightly as he and Rowena followed Andrew into his office. He introduced them to his own lawyer before they settled down and started talking. Four hours of discussing and an hour-long lunch break later, the two men had finally come to a deal.

Dean and Rowena walked out the office and went their separate ways once they were in the parking lot. Dean checked his phone and saw he had a text message from Cas.

_“Hey Sweetheart, will be off work at five. Hope your meeting went/is going well. Love you!_ _😊_ _”_

Dean smiled at hid boyfriend’s goofiness. He checked his watch and saw that if was a quarter after three. He called one of Cas’ favorite restaurants to see if he could make a reservation for six. He got one for six-thirty.

He texted Cas back, _“Hey Angel. Come home when you get off work so you can shower and change. We got plans for tonight. Love you too_ _😊_ _”_

Dean wasn’t in a hurry as he headed home. He stopped by _2 nd and Charles _to see if they had any new records or books he might be interested in _._ He spent an hour just perusing the shelves. He ended up leaving with five new records and a book for Cas. He stopped by one of the flower shops and got Cas a bouquet of sunflowers and daisies along with a little bee figure sitting in the center. Dean barely beat Cas home, only beating his Alpha by about ten minutes.

Cas walked through the garage door, scrubs speckled with dried blood and a frown on his face. As soon as Dean saw his boyfriend, all plans for the night went out of his head as concern for Cas took over. He walked up to his boyfriend and gathered him in his arms.

“Cas, Angel, what happened,” Dean asked, voice full of concern.

The older man slumped against his boyfriend, “The day was fine until the last two hours. There was a horrible car accident, something like a five-car pileup. They pulled all available doctors down to the emergency room to help. The young girl I was working on, she didn’t make it. Sadly, out of the ten people that were brought in, six of them didn’t make it and apparently there was more dead at the crash site. It was awful, Dean. All those people who lost their lives simply because some person decided to get drunk so early and drive. Of course, that person lived.”

“Oh Cas, I’m so sorry. I will call the restaurant and cancel our reservations. You go take a shower and get in something comfy. While you shower, I’ll run down to Ellen’s and pick us up some food and then be right back here,” the Omega said as he cradled his Alpha.

The other man sighed heavily, “I’m sorry for ruining our plans tonight Dean. I just couldn’t go out tonight with the way I feel right now.”

Dean forced his Alpha to look at him, “Cas, it’s fine. We can reschedule for another night. Now, go take a long hot shower and relax. I’ll be back ASAP.”

The Alpha nodded and walked out the room, his head hanging low. Dean stared after his boyfriend before grabbing his keys and heading out to Baby. He called their order in as he drove to Ellen’s. He also called the Italian restaurant and cancelled the reservations.

When Dean got to Ellen’s, he told her he didn’t have time to talk, giving a quick summary of why he was in a hurry. Ellen gave Dean his meal on the house and told him to call her if he needed anything. He thanked her before running out the door.

When Dean got home, he heard the shower still running. He set the food down next to the flowers and went to find his boyfriend. He walked into the bathroom and saw Cas standing in the shower, head leaning against the wall with his shoulders sagging in defeat.

Dean sighed before walking forwards and shutting the now cold water off. Cas didn’t even stir. Dean grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the other man’s body. He was able to get the Alpha to step out the shower and stand in the middle of the bathroom. Dean left him like that so that he could go grab some clothes.

He came back to see Cas still standing where he had left him. He dried his boyfriend off, being as gentle and calm as possible. Once the doctor was dry, Dean grabbed the pair of bee patterned boxers and slid them up Cas’ body until they settled at his hips.

He then grabbed the pajama pants with little beehives on them and got them settled on Cas. He knew his Alpha didn’t like to wear a shirt at home so hadn’t grabbed one. Dean guided the doctor to the living room and deposited him on the couch.

He grabbed the food and flowers from the kitchen and set them on the table in the living room. He then grabbed some drinks and finally settled on the couch next to his boyfriend.

“Angel, do you wanna eat on your own or do you want me to feed you,” Dean asked softly, not wanting to spook his boyfriend.

The other man didn’t even move. Dean got back up and went and grabbed a fork and a knife before settling back on the couch. He quickly cut Cas’ burger into small pieces. He spent the next twenty minutes feeding the Alpha. He ended up eating the whole burger and most of the fries before refusing to eat anything else.

Dean grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the older man’s shoulders. He then grabbed his food and pulled Cas next to him so that the Alpha could rest against Dean while he ate. Dean scarfed his food down, wanting to be able to just cuddle up with Cas on the couch.

“Hey Angel. I’m gonna get up and throw all this mess away, change out of these clothes, and then I’ll be right back. Then we can settle down and watch one of those animal documentaries you’ve got recorded.”

Dean wasn’t expecting an answer and was surprised when Cas whispered, “Thank you Sweetheart. And thank you for the flowers. They are lovely.”

Dean gave a weak smile before placing a tender kiss to the black locks. He got up and quickly cleaned everything and changed clothes before sitting back on the couch. As soon as he was comfortable, he held his arms open for Cas to crawl into. For the rest of the night, they watched a few documentaries. The doctor fell asleep in Dean’s lap and the Omega didn’t have the heart to move him. He turned the TV off and sent a silent prayer that they both had the day off tomorrow before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another chapter down, hope you guys enjoyed it. I love how caring Dean is and how will always drop everything for someone else.


	18. The Truth is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas learns the whole truth of Dean's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, here's the next chapter and boy is it a doozy of a chapter! I have been waiting to share this chapter for a while! We finally get to learn the truth about Dean's past and of course is right there for him. This chapter is an emotional train wreck for sure, so be warned.  
> Warnings: Abuse, attempted kidnapping, loss of child

Dean woke up with his neck aching and his entire right side had fallen asleep. He looked over blearily to see Cas still sound asleep and curled up between Dean and the couch. Dean moved his neck around, hearing it crack multiple times. He softly pushed Cas off so that he could slide off the couch. He stretched and cracked his back and neck a few more times.

He went to the bathroom and then headed to the kitchen. He pulled his phone out his pocket to see what time it was. He couldn’t believe he had slept on the couch until nine in the morning. He pulled out eggs, bacon, sausage, and a box of pancake batter. He started a pot of coffee before starting on breakfast. Dean whistled while he got breakfast ready. He was on his second cup of coffee and just sliding all the food onto plates when Cas walked into the kitchen with a serious case of bedhead. In his arm were the flowers that Dean had brought for him. He placed them on the kitchen table. The doctor then poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting at the table and pulling a plate towards him. Dean walked over and placed a kiss to the top of his head before taking his own seat.

Cas took a few bites before looking up and saying, “Thank you so much for taking care of me last night. I never meant to let yesterday affect me so much. I’ve never had to deal with something like that and it really shook me up.”

Dean finished chewing his bite of food before reaching across and taking one of Cas’ hands in his and saying, “Angel, it was nothing. You take care of me all the time, I was simply repaying the favor. I can’t begin to imagine what you went through yesterday, but I knew you just needed a quiet night in. How are you feeling today?”

The raven-hair smiled, “I’m much better. It’s hard to accept but I did all that I could do for that poor woman. She was just beyond saving; most of them were. From what I gathered, it was a horrible accident with five cars piled up and some of them had been flipped or rolled over. Total, there were sixteen people involved. As far as I know, only six people made it out alive, one of them being the drunk driver who caused the accident in the first place.”

Dean frowned, “Sadly, that’s how it tends to be. The asshole that causes the problem walks away unharmed while everyone else has to pick of the pieces. Cas, I know you and the rest of the doctors did everything you guys could do so try and not be too hard on yourselves.”

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand, “Thank you Sweetheart. Maybe we could go out tonight for dinner?”

The Omega smiled, “You sure?”

Cas took another bite of his breakfast before replying, “Absolutely. Also, how did the meeting go yesterday?”

“I’ll tell you tonight at dinner,” the Omega replied.

They finished eating their breakfast before Dean pulled his phone out and tried to make a reservation for that night. Cas was surprised when he heard what place Dean was calling. The Omega was able to make a reservation for five-thirty that night.

They ended up spending the day cleaning up around the house. Dean did some work on both Baby and Cas’ Mustang. Cas got laundry and the few dishes done. They both helped to clean the bathroom, change the sheets, and do some light dusting.

At four, they got started to get ready for their dinner. As soon as they arrived to the restaurant, they were seated at a private table for two. Neither looked at the menu as they always ordered the same thing when they came here. Dean got the chicken parmesan and Cas got the chicken alfredo.

Once the waiter dropped their drinks off, beer for Dean and wine for Cas, the Alpha asked, “So, are you going to tell me how your meeting went yesterday?”

“Well, I guess it went ok. It took forever to get anything settled,” the Omega said.

Cas’ face fell, “So, it didn’t go very well then?”

Dean kept a somber expression before breaking into a smile, “Gotcha. It went awesome. We are definitely gonna do this. Actually, Andrew is one the easiest people I’ve ever dealt with. We have a lot of the same values and morals. We are gonna take Sunday to go look around town and see if we can’t find a spot we agree on. We are gonna keep any employee who wants to stay on with us and then we will hire from there as long as we both agree on the person.”

Dean paused in his explanation to take a sip of his beer. Their food arrived and the two men tucked into their meal. As they ate, Dean continued to explain about the meeting.

“Andrew liked that my garage is closed on Sunday and he agreed we could have our place closed on Sunday as well. Otherwise, we are keeping our own businesses and just combining them under one roof. He’s gonna be in charge of the restoration business obviously and I’m gonna stay in charge of the garage side. If we ever want to work on each other’s side, we just got let the other one know. We are gonna call the new business _M and W’s Restoration Auto._ I’m really excited about this Cas and it’s all thanks to you,” the Omega finished.

“Dean, I am so proud of you. I can’t wait to see how well your new business is going to do. How long do you think it will take until you all will be able to open,” the Alpha asked as he took another sip of wine.

“It really just depends on how long it takes to find a suitable place. If we find an open lot, we will have to build but if we find an actual building to renovate, that will save us some time. Andrew has a contractor friend in case we will have to build. I called the bank that I use for the garage and they have agreed to give us a loan large enough to cover building fees if we do have to build. Andrew and I would rather remodel than have to build from the ground up, but we are gonna be open minded about this,” Dean explained.

Cas nodded his head in understanding. Their waiter cleaned their table off and asked if they wanted any dessert. Cas ordered a slice of Tiramisu while Dean got an order of cannolis.

“Well, if either of you need help with anything, I will be more than happy to help as much as I am able. I’m just so happy for you Dean. All of your hard work is paying off. You know I will support you always,” Cas reminded his boyfriend.

“Thanks Cas. I love you so much,” Dean said.

Their dessert arrived and they enjoyed their sweet and delicious treats. After dinner they headed home and watched some TV before heading to bed.

The next couple of months were especially busy for Dean. Between working at the garage and planning the new business with Andrew, the mechanic never seemed to have any free time. Even though he got home late almost every night and hardly had any days off as he was working with Andrew, Cas never got upset with him. He would have dinner ready when Dean got home and took up doing extra chores around the house so Dean could work on his project with Andrew.

Even though they had less time with each other, they didn’t let it get between them like the last time. They may have less time but that just meant they valued their time together even more.

It was the beginning of December and Cas woke up one morning, alone in bed. He rolled over and patted the space beside him and was surprised that it was cold, meaning Dean had been gone for a while. He slid out of bed wondering if Dean was in the kitchen. Dean wasn’t in the kitchen; in fact, after a quick search, it was determined that Dean wasn’t in the house at all.

Cas walked into the garage and saw that Baby wasn’t there. Maybe Dean had went to get breakfast. He went back inside and started a pot of coffee. Hopefully Dean would be back soon, he was getting hungry. He waited for half an hour before grabbing his phone and calling Dean.

“You’ve reached Dean, you know what to do. I’ll get back to you ASAP.”

Cas growled and hung the phone up. He tried calling Dean again, but it went to voicemail. Cas got up and walked to his room.

“Fuck, seriously Dean, the one time I can’t get ahold of you and you leave your phone at home,” the Alpha muttered.

Cas sat on the bed heavily. He pulled his phone back out and dialed Andrew.

“Hello Castiel. What can I do for you,” the Beta asked happily.

“I was wondering if you knew where Dean was.”

“Nope, can’t say that I do. He cancelled our meeting for today and said he’d have to reschedule. Everything ok Cas?”

The Alpha was silent for a moment before replying, “Yes, everything is fine. Dean just hasn’t returned home, and I was wondering if he was with you. Sorry to bother you.”

“Not a bother at all. I’ll let you know if I see him. Bye Castiel.”

“Goodbye.”

Cas tried the garage next, but Dean wasn’t there either. Next, he tried Ellen’s, but she hadn’t seen the Omega since they had stopped by a few days ago. He called Benny but same story as before. Cas was really starting to get worried. He called Charlie, Rowena, Crowley, and a few others but none of them had seen or had any idea where Dean was.

On a whim Cas called Sam. “Hey Cas, what’s up?”

“Hi, Sam, I know this is a long shot, but do you have any idea where Dean might be? Is it some important day for you guys and Dean didn’t tell me about it or something,” Cas asked, on the brink of panic.

“Ummm, no, not that I can think of. Cas, what’s going on,” Sam asked concerned.

“I have no idea where Dean is and everyone I’ve called has no idea where he is. I know Dean gets upset sometimes, especially if it’s the day a loved one passed away, so I thought maybe that was it and he just didn’t tell me. Now, you’re telling me that’s not the case and I’m freaking out Sam. I don’t have a clue where Dean is,” Cas was panicking now.

“Cas, okay calm down. Let me think. Have you tried calling Ellen, Benny, Jo, Charlie, that guy Dean is starting a business with, ugh…Jody,” Sam continued to list off names.

“That’s it, Jody. I didn’t call her; I’ve gotta call her.”

“Ok, let me know what you find out.”

“I will, bye Sam.”

Cas hung up, not even waiting for Sam to say anything else.

He dialed Jody’s number and was glad when she picked up on the second ring, “Hey Cas, what’s going on?”

“Jody, please tell me you know where Dean is,” the Alpha begged.

“Uh, no can’t say that… wait, Cas, what’s today’s date,” she asked.

“Um, December 4th, why, what does that matter?”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit! I should have realized what the day was.” There was a deep sigh before Jody said, “I know where Dean is.”

Relief spread through Cas’ body, “Oh thank goodness.”

“Don’t celebrate yet Cas. Today is probably the hardest day out of the year for Dean. I can tell you where he is but there’s no guarantee that when you find him, he’s gonna be coherent,” the sheriff warned.

“Jody, what is so bad about today? I don’t understand,” panic settling inside of the doctor.

“It’s not my story to tell Cas. Look, meet me by Woodridge Park in thirty minutes. Bring a bag you can carry as a wolf.”

“Ok.”

The two Alphas hung up. Cas grabbed his keys and headed out to his Mustang. He met Jody in exactly thirty minutes at the entrance to the park. He was relieved when he saw Baby sitting in the parking lot.

The two Alphas got out their cars, but Jody said nothing to him as she motioned for him to follow her. They entered the park and walked down a worn sidewalk but after about ten minutes, Jody veered away from the path and headed straight into the forest. They walked for another fifteen minutes, getting further from civilization.

Finally, Cas couldn’t take the silence anymore, “DAMMIT JODY, CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!”

She turned around, unexpected sadness in her eyes. She pointed to a barely there path leading further into the forest. “See that path, follow it until you get to the lake. It’ll take about fifteen minutes or so in wolf form. Be careful, it’s some pretty rugged terrain which is why most people don’t come to this area of the park. You’ll find Dean sitting at the water’s edge.”

Jody turned around and walked away without another word. Cas didn’t look back as he shed his clothes and stuffed them in the bag. He shifted, picked the bag up in his teeth and followed the path. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, desperate to get to Dean.

Jody hadn’t been kidding when she said it was rough terrain and he was panting by the time the lake came into sight. Just as Jody had said, Dean was sitting at the edge of the lake, his tan fur blowing in the slight breeze. Cas slowed as he neared the lake, careful not to spook Dean.

_“Dean,”_ he sent out through the link that they shared. The Omega didn’t even stir.

Cas walked up to his boyfriend and sat down next to him. Dean didn’t acknowledge, just continued to stare out at the lake in front of him. Cas looked at his boyfriend and his heart broke.

Dean’s fur was covered with leaves and sticks as if he had been running ragged through the forest for hours. He had a jagged cut running from his left elbow to his paw. The fur was matted with dried blood. There were tear tracks by his eyes as tears even now slipped down his cheek.

Cas could only imagine the pain Dean must be in if he was crying in his wolf form. Cas whined low in his throat, trying to break Dean out of whatever trance he was in. He startled when his boyfriend suddenly let out the most heart wrenching howl he had ever heard. Even if you had never heard the howl of a wolf, the sadness and desperation present in Dean’s howl was undeniable.

_“Sweetheart, it’s me. I’m right here for whatever you need. Please Dean, let me in, don’t keep me shut out like this,”_ the Alpha begged.

Dean let out another heartbroken howl before suddenly dropping to the forest floor, a shaking heap of fur. Cas moved until he was laying right next to his Omega, their sides touching from shoulder to hip. He laid his head atop Dean’s shaking shoulders, trying to provide comfort anyway he knew how.

In their wolf forms, Cas could feel the pain and sorrow radiating off his Omega. He had no idea what could possibly cause his boyfriend so much pain, but he prayed Dean would tell him. Cas didn’t know if he could let Dean shrug this off as if it was nothing.

Cas kept repeating a mantra in his head to Dean, _“I’m here Dean, I’m right here Sweetheart. I’m not leaving you. I love you.”_

They lay like this for hours. Cas had met Jody at the park around noon, when the sun was high in the sky. Dean didn’t move again until the sun was on the horizon and the sky was a mess of reds, yellows, and purples rather than bright blue. Dean heaved a mighty sigh before moving his head to where it now laid on Cas’ front paws.

_“I’m not even gonna ask how you found me since there’s only one person on this entire planet who would have known where to find me,”_ Dean said, sadness clouding his voice.

_“I called everyone I could think of, even Sam. He gave me the idea to call Jody. Once she realized what day it was, she knew instantly where you were,”_ the black wolf explained.

Dean lifted his head and looked at the lake, _“Did she tell you why I was out here?”_

_“No, she said it was your story to tell. She just led me to a path and told me to take it until I reached the lake and that’s where I’d find you,”_ Cas explained as he lifted his head and started to gently lick at the wound on Dean’s leg. He stopped though when it started bleeding slightly.

_“I don’t even know where to start Cas.”_

_“How about you start from the beginning.”_

_“I met Aiden four and half years ago. I was at the bar with some friends and had just turned around to go get another round of drinks and I ran into someone. Aiden was good looking, and I was hooked from the moment we locked eyes. I tried to apologize for bumping into him, but he just waved me off. I ended up ditching my friends and spent the whole night with him.”_

As Dean told his story, images of the past burst into his mind. Cas saw a picture of a young Alpha with brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a gorgeous smile sitting at a table talking with Dean.

_“We agreed to hang out the following day. That date was just as good as the night at the bar. My entire time with Aiden was perfect. He never cared that I didn’t act like an Omega and that made me fall in love with him more. He supported me in everything I did from helping Sammy get into college to starting my transition into owner of the garage.”_

Cas saw Dean sitting at a table with Sam and Aiden. There was a pile off college application forms on the table in front of Sam and a bunch of paperwork in front of Dean with the garage’s logo on them. Aiden had his arm slung around Dean while he talked to Sam.

_“I knew he wasn’t my true mate, but I thought he was going to be my mate. After six months of dating, I knew I was ready to let him claim me so we could start our life together. I went off my suppressants and we waited with bated breath for my heat to kick in._

_I had never truly enjoyed a heat before the one I spent with Aiden. I had never known what it felt like to be loved by an Alpha through a heat. I always wanted to feel like that, and I just knew Aiden would always keep me safe. I was delirious with pleasure by the time Aiden claimed me. I thought I was going to live the life I always wanted with a mate who loved me.”_

Cas saw multiple flashes of Dean with Aiden through his heat. He saw Aiden feeding Dean while the Omega lay exhausted on the couch. He saw them in the bathroom, Aiden drying a tired Dean. He saw the moment when Aiden claimed Dean, a look of pure love on the Omega’s face.

_“I told you what happened after my heat ended. How Aiden betrayed me and had used me and lied to me for our entire relationship. I never meant a damn thing to him. I was just a way to earn a quick dollar. He would have sold me and left me to his uncle’s devices without a second thought. In Aiden’s eyes, I was pathetic, useless, worthless. He had the same hatred for me that Alistair had._

_The night I broke the bond, Jody and I waited, expecting him to show up again. She wanted to go out and find him, but I told her there was nothing she could do to either of them. They had technically broken no laws.”_

Cas saw Jody sitting on the floor of the kitchen, a sobbing Dean in her arms. Dean had his hand over the bite mark, pain etched into his features. Cas watched as Dean said the words to break a mating bond and watched as Dean’s back bowed before he slumped heavily into Jody’s arms.

_“I never told my friends and family the entire truth. I told them that Aiden and I broke up and nothing more. I made sure to always keep his bite covered so that no one would ask questions. It was weeks later when I woke up, puking my guts out.”_

Dean went quiet.

There was a look of pure distraught on Cas’ face as he looked at his Omega. _“Dean, no,”_ the Alpha obviously knowing the words Dean was about to say.

Dean closed his eyes as he looked away from the lake. More tears had leaked from his eyes. He opened his eyes and nodded.

_“I was sick for three days straight before I finally went to the doctor. I thought it had been food poisoning and then I thought maybe a cold. I never imagined in a million years it was because I was pregnant. I left the hospital, drove home, and collapsed on the couch crying. I called Jody and told her._

_She asked if I wanted to abort it, but I told her no. I may hate Aiden, but the child had no choice in the matter. I told her I did want to keep it secret as long as possible. So, that’s what we did. She went with me to all my doctor’s appointments and helped me start preparing.”_

Cas saw Dean and Jody standing in the guest room, buckets of paint sitting on a tarp covered floor. On the wall, a simple jungle scene had been painted with trees and monkeys. Dean gave Jody a huge smile as he gestured to the wall.

_“Being pregnant was good for me. It gave me something else to think about besides Aiden. Everyone noticed and said I was doing better and seemed to be getting over Aiden. In a way they were right. I was getting better because I had something so much better._

_When I was twelve weeks, I found out the gender. Jody was with me and I was crying in her lap when I found out I was going to have a little girl. I’d always wanted a little baby girl who I could spoil.”_

Dean was laying on an examination table, looking at the screen of the ultrasound machine. The nurse pointed at the screen and Dean’s face broke into a huge smile. The nurse pressed a button and then left the room. She returned a minute late and handed Dean a picture of his sonogram. Dean had tears in his eyes as he stared at the picture of his little girl.

_“Everything was as perfect as it was gonna get for me. I may not have a mate, but I was gonna have the baby I always wanted. I came home one night after an especially grueling shift and I all I wanted was to take a shower and go to bed. But as it always seems with me, my happiness didn’t last._

_I walked into the kitchen and turned the light on and there Aiden stood. I froze and he laughed at me. I thought I had been getting over him but seeing him standing there, all the memories came back in an instant._

_He told me he had come back for me. His uncle had been furious at him for letting me get away. He wanted the money he was promised. I tried to run but Aiden was an Alpha and no matter how strong I might be, I could never compete against an Alpha. He grabbed me and drug me into my bedroom. He threw me on the bed and then started looking for something to tie me up with._

_I grabbed my phone and managed to send an SOS to Jody before Aiden realized what I had. He knocked the phone from my hand. He grabbed my wrists and I tried to fight him, but it did nothing. He had me tied in minutes. He even gagged me to make sure I couldn’t scream for help as he dragged me outside._

_Thankfully he never got me outside because Jody showed up. She cornered Aiden in the kitchen and had a gun pointed at his chest. Looking back now, I should have let her take him in, but I refused to let her. I told Aiden to leave town and never come back or else next time I would let Jody arrest him. He ran away without a second thought.”_

Cas saw a montage of images. A tired Dean walking into his kitchen and freezing as he saw Aiden standing there. He saw Dean drug down the hallway and thrown onto the bed. He watched as Dean struggled with Aiden, a look of determination in his eyes. He saw Dean thrown to the kitchen floor, his hands tied behind his back and a tie shoved in his throat as Aiden caught sight of Jody. He watched as Jody pulled her gun out and aimed it at the Alpha as she slowly walked to Dean. She untied him and started to pull out her cuffs when Dean stopped her and begged her to let Aiden go.

_“Jody was furious at me, but I told her I just couldn’t because some part of me still loved Aiden even after everything he did to me. She stayed with me the rest of the night just to make sure Aiden didn’t show up. When she woke up the next morning, I was in the bathroom crying._

_She walked in and found me on the floor, tears streaming down my face and blood coating my arms and legs. In my hands wrapped in a towel was my little girl. Jody rushed me to the hospital. There was nothing they could do. Said it was a miscarriage and there were a number of factors that could have caused it, but the most likely cause was sudden stress.”_

Cas whined in pain at the next set of images he saw. He saw Dean slumped on the bathroom floor. Puddles of bloodied water led from the toilet to Dean’s shaking body. He had no pants on and his legs were covered in dried blood. In his blood-stained arms, he cradled the body of his daughter which was wrapped in a towel. Tears poured down his face as he stared at his daughter’s pink and wrinkled form.

_“We came home and I got changed and then we came out here. We built a little boat and put her in it. We set it on fire and then pushed it into the lake. I sat on this very shore and watched the body of my premature daughter burn.”_

Cas felt a few tears fall down his own cheek as he saw another image. Dean and Jody stood on the edge of a lake looking at a small burning boat about fifty feet out floating on the water. Jody had her arm wrapped around Dean who was resting his cheek on her shoulder. They both had tears running down their faces, but Cas saw the difference in Dean’s eyes. They weren’t sad or depressed, they were empty and lifeless. He heard Dean whisper, “I’m done Jody.”

_“That was the day I swore off any Alphas. That was the day that I lost all hope to ever have the life that I dreamed of. That was the day that everything inside of me was broken._

_For weeks, I lived as if in a trance. I woke up, went to work, and came home. I cared about no one and nothing. I refused to tell anyone and chose to suffer it alone. Jody tried everything she could to help me, but nothing worked. She finally dragged me to a therapy session and refused to let me leave. The first few times I went, I hardly said anything.”_

The Alpha saw his Omega sitting on a couch in Pamela’s office. He stared at the floor, his shoulders hunched as he refused to say anything. Dean finally looked up and shouted, “I don’t wanna talk Pamela. I’m only here because Jody forces me too. Talking isn’t gonna help.” Dean’s eyes were still empty.

_“It took months before I even regained a semblance of the life I had before. If it wasn’t for Jody and Pamela’s therapy sessions, I’m not sure if I would be here. My friends and family stayed by my side even though I refused to tell them what had happened. Even though I was an ass to them, they never left me._

_Eventually, bit by bit, I picked up the pieces of my broken life and put it back together. There were pieces missing and they left some huge holes in me, but I refused to wallow in grief. I focused on the garage and making it successful. I started hanging out with friends and family again. I got my life back on track bit by bit.”_

Cas got quick images. Images showing how his life progressed as he slowly started to live again. Cas saw outings with friends, Dean working at the garage, his therapy sessions with Pamela, and many more. He watched as the emptiness slowly left Dean’s eyes and was replaced with a little more light. Cas did notice, though, that the light in Dean’s eyes never matched what it used to be before Aiden.

_“There were things I could never face such as hearing Aiden’s name or even thinking of a relationship with an Alpha. I could never imagine giving myself to another and having my life shattered around me again. So, I lived my life the best I could and held the grief at bay._

_The only day I let my sorrows consume me was on the anniversary of my daughter’s death. Today is the one day where I run away and let the pain of all that I’ve lost consume me. Where I curse myself for not letting Jody arrest Aiden, for losing my daughter, and for being such a pathetic Omega that I couldn’t even protect her. It’s been four years since I lost her, and the pain has barely dulled.”_

Cas saw all four years of Dean previously coming to the lake. The first three times, Jody was with him. He watched how the first year, Dean was on his knees crying as he stared over the lake. The second year, he stood crying as he leaned into Jody. The third time, Dean was drunk. Last year, Dean had come out alone just as dirt covered as he was now.

Dean went silent for the first time in minutes. He was trembling by the time he finished telling his story and tears were running down his muzzle and dripping onto the grass.

Cas shifted to his human form and pulled the sandy colored wolf into his arms. Dean shifted the next instant and Cas pulled him as close as possible. Dean buried his face in Cas’ chest and sobbed. They were full body sobs, the pain the Omega felt large and deep.

“I couldn’t protect her, and she died because of my weakness. It’s my fault Cas, I killed my own daughter,” the Omega wailed.

Cas felt his own heart breaking at the raw pain pouring from his boyfriend’s mouth. Cas hugged Dean tighter, “No, Sweetheart, it isn’t your fault. It’s Aiden’s and Alistair’s. They wanted to cause you harm and sadly they succeeded. Aiden is the reason to blame, not you. If he had never showed up that night, you would never have lost your daughter.”

Dean cried harder, he was feeling all the pain and all the guilt of the last four years. Deep down, he had always blamed himself for his daughter’s death not Aiden.

“No Cas, it’s my fault because I couldn’t protect her. It was my body that held her, and it was my body that let her go too soon!”

Cas forced Dean to look at him, “No, Dean it was not. It was Aiden’s fault. He tried to abduct you and caused you so much stress that for your body to handle it all, it caused you to lose your daughter. If Aiden had let you go, if he left town and never came back, you would have never experienced that stress and would have never lost her. Please, my love, quit blaming yourself over something that you had no control over. If the positions were reversed, would you let me blame myself?”

Dean stilled and thought about the question. “Of course not. It wouldn’t have been your fault; it would have been Mason’s.” Cas watched as the proverbial light switch clicked inside of Dean’s head, “So, that means it wasn’t my fault, it was Aiden’s.”

Cas smiled, “Exactly. It was never your fault Sweetheart. He took advantage of you from the day you guys met. Please, Dean, quit blaming yourself for something that that arrogant assbutt Alpha caused.”

Dean buried his face into the Alpha’s scent gland, “It still hurts though Cas. I can hide from it all year long but on this day, I can’t, I can’t make the pain go away.”

Cas rubbed circles on the distraught man’s back, “Of course it does Sweetheart. It’s never going to stop completely. You just learn to live with the pain, and it becomes a part of you. It’s like watching a movie that made you cry. The first few times you watch it, you cry but the more you watch it the less you cry. Eventually, it doesn’t hurt very much, like a dull ache. Every once in a while, something will happen, and the pain will hit you like a freight train. It might knock you off your feet, but you deal with it and you get back up and keep living.”

Dean looked at his Alpha, “You seem to be speaking from experience.”

Cas cupped the blonde’s jaw and ran his thumb down it a few times before replying, “I lost my best friend my freshmen year of college. It nearly destroyed me. I almost flunked out of college because the grief consumed me. Even though that was almost a decade ago, it still hurts. Sometimes, the grief hits and I can barely think. Remember that day I came home from work and there was that bad accident?”

“Yeah, it was the day I had my first meeting with Andrew,” Dean replied in a weak voice.

“I wasn’t upset because those patients died. I mean I was upset but the depression I had when I came home wasn’t because of the accident. Seeing all those people dying because of a car crash reminded me of Elijah. He was also killed in a car crash and that night just brought all the bad memories back. They hit hard and by the time I got home, all that grief that I felt when he first passed away came back and I could barely walk. I don’t know your pain of losing a child, but I know the pain of losing someone important to you,” Cas explained, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“I’m sorry about Elijah, Cas. I would never wish this pain on anyone. I guess bottling everything up and letting it out one day a year isn’t a good idea either,” Dean replied.

“No, it’s not. If you feel overwhelmed, then tell me and I’ll take care of you until you feel better. I learned that bottling stuff up only means everything is worse once the bottle breaks. I’m here for you Dean and I’ll always be here for you,” the Alpha said as he placed a tender kiss to the other man’s lips.

“Out of everything that’s happened to me, this is the one thing I still can’t get over. I never told my therapist about my daughter. I couldn’t, it was too painful. I also didn’t want everybody’s pity. I couldn’t bear to hear Dean, I’m so sorry or Dean, is there anything I can do for you a hundred million times. I didn’t want the constant reminder of what I lost,” the man was almost shouting at this point.

Cas forced Dean to look at him, “It’s okay Sweetheart. I understand. We all come to term with things at our own pace. I do think it’s time you started telling some others though. I think Sam, and Ellen would be the best place to start. You’ve kept it bottled up for long enough. It’s time to start working through the pain and I’ll be here every step of the way. I know you think people might view you as weak but Dean, you are the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

Dean reached up and cupped his boyfriend’s jaw, “I was so afraid you wouldn’t want me after learning the truth. I’ve told myself for four years that I’m broken, and no one wants somebody’s left over broken junk.” Cas started to say something, but Dean cut him off. “But I’m not broken or junk. I might be a little banged up around the edges but then again, so is everybody else. Aiden didn’t deserve me, and it was his loss not mine.”

Cas smiled tenderly at his boyfriend, “It was my gain. I will always cherish you like you deserve. I love you so much Dean. Everyday I think I can’t possibly love you more but everyday I’m proven wrong.”

Dean leaned his forehead against Cas’ and their noses touched, “I love you too Cas, more than I ever thought I could love anyone ever again, especially an Alpha. Thank you for always putting up with me and being my knight in shining armor.”

Cas smiled cheekily, “Always at your service my liege.”

“You’re such a dork but you’re my dork,” the blonde joked.

“I wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s,” the doctor replied.

Dean pulled back and wiped at his tear stained cheeks and red eyes. He stood up, uncaring of his nudity. He walked forward a few steps so he could bend over and splash some water on his face, helping to clear away the snot and dried tears. He looked at his arm that was cut.

He stood back up and looked over his shoulder at Cas, “You think this is gonna need stitches?”

The doctor stood up, as uncaring of his nudity as Dean, and walked to where the other man was standing. He grasped the Omega’s arm and looked at it. Dean’s light washing of it had removed some of the dirt and it was already trickling blood again.

“I don’t think it’s deep enough to need stitches but when we get home, I will have to wrap it thoroughly and apply some salve to it as well. I fear it will scar though,” the Alpha said as he slowly dropped Dean’s arm back down to his side.

“One more for the collection, I suppose.” Dean took one last look at the lake before turning back to Cas. “Let’s go home Alpha.”

Cas nodded. He shifted into his wolf form and waited for Dean to follow suit. They both grabbed their bag of clothes before heading back to the cars. They had to slow down as Dean’s leg started hurting now that all the adrenaline had worn off. By the time they came to the edge of the woods, Dean was whining from the pain.

They quickly shifted back to human form and Cas was immediately by Dean’s side. The man’s arm had started bleeding again and more heavily than before.

“I might have been wrong. I think this will need stitches. Please tell me you were wearing a flannel when you came out here. I’m going to need something to wrap this with,” the doctor explained.

Dean nodded and pulled his clothes out to start getting dressed. Cas did the same thing before grabbing the shirt and quickly wrapping up the wound. They hurried back to their cars and then headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is! I hope all of Dean's trust issues so far have been justified with that this poor man had to deal with. I'm just glad the truth is finally out and Cas is still here of course.


	19. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets kidnapped by Aiden and Cas comes to the rescue! Dean starts opening up to others about his past with Cas' support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is being delivered. This is another roller coaster of a chapter for sure! Hope you guys like it  
> Warnings" Kidnapping and Dean retells his story to some of his friends and family so all those warnings from the last chapter apply

Once they were inside the house, Dean sat at the kitchen table while Cas went to the bathroom. He had a first aid kit in the bathroom that had materials in it he would need to suture Dean’s arm up with. He grabbed some pain pills before heading back to his boyfriend.

Dean sat at the table, nursing a beer. Cas sat his kit and the pills down before grabbing a washcloth and wetting it at the sink. He then took a seat next to Dean. He gave the Omega two pills and told him to take them. Cas then pulled out a small bottle and needle. He pulled out some of the liquid before setting the bottle back down.

“This is a local anesthetic. It will help numb the area around the wound,” the doctor explained before sticking the needle into Dean’s arm and pushing the anesthetic into the muscle.

Cas then pulled out some string and a needle he threaded the string through. He waited a few minutes before poking at Dean’s arm.

“Can you feel that?”

“Nope,” Dean popped the “p” as he replied.

“Alright, this won’t take very long, just hold still until I’m done.”

Dean nodded his head and took another sip of beer. Cas was quick and efficient as he stitched the wound up. In less than five minutes, Cas was done and had Dean’s arm wrapped up in a bandage.

As he cleaned his supplies up, “You’ll need to keep that dry for a few days. Once it’s healed, I’ll have to remove the stitches, those aren’t the ones that will dissolve.”

“Well, might as well wrap it now. I desperately want a shower.”

Cas grabbed a plastic bag and wrapped it around the wound before taping both ends up. “That should hold. You ready?”

“Absolutely.”

They showered and then each popped a microwavable meal in the microwave for a quick and easy dinner. They watched a few episodes of Unnatural, one of which had them cracking up.

“Oh my gosh, they got catapulted into our world and find out that their whole lives are a TV show! This is the most meta episode ever. Jensen’s crack about being a painted whore was great! Seriously though, who keeps an aquarium in their trailer,” Dean was laughing so hard he was crying.

Cas smiled at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm, “I especially enjoy Misha’s alternate personality. His tweets are quite funny. The irony that Jared married the very demon he had previously slept with is a nice touch as well.”

“This is by far, my favorite episode yet. I think this is gonna be the last one for the night. I’m exhausted.”

“Alright, there’s only about ten minutes left anyways.”

Once the episode was finished, they headed to bed. Dean was out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Cas lay there looking at his Omega. He had been so scared not knowing where Dean had been. His heart was broken seeing how hurt Dean was. Cas had always known the Omega’s past had been bad, but he never would’ve imagined just how bad. He ran his fingers softly through the blonde hair, amazed that this beautiful, strong man was his. Cas had never imagined he would find an Omega who accepted all his weirdness and eccentricities. Like Aiden had nearly broke Dean, Mason had almost broken Cas.

“Cas, you’re thinking too hard. Turn your brain off and get some sleep,” Dean grumbled still half asleep.

“I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you.”

Dean lifted up so he could rest his head on his elbow, “I’m the lucky one Alpha. Now, go to sleep.” The blonde leaned over and gave the doctor a kiss, “Love you Cas”

Cas returned the kiss and settled down. Dean scooted forward so that his head was resting on the other man’s chest. “Love you too Dean.”

For two weeks, Dean and Cas stayed in their perfect bubble. They moved past that traumatic night and their relationship became stronger than ever. Even though they were both busy with their jobs, they managed to always spend their nights together. Their sex life was great, Balthazar had started letting Cas take the lead on surgeries, and Dean and Andrew’s new business was well under way. They had managed to find an old warehouse that they were remodeling.

Dean and Andrew were just getting out of a meeting and Dean was heading out when he heard a voice from the past.

“Julia, you really are quite funny. I’m the luckiest Alpha in the world.”

Julia giggled before saying, “Oh, Aiden, hush.”

Dean stopped dead in his tracks before walking right back into Andrew’s office. He slammed the door shut and slid to the floor, trying to calm the rising panic he felt.

The Beta looked up and was instantly concerned at Dean’s panicked expression.

“Dean, are you alright? What’s going on?”

Dean did his best to keep his breathing under control, “That man out there, do you know him?”

Andrew looked through the blinds covering his window. “Oh yes, that’s Aiden Thames. He and Julia are dating. He has been dropping her off and picking her up for the past week because her car broke down. Do you know him?”

Dean fumbled for his phone in his pocket and dialed Cas’ number. Dean nearly sobbed in relief when his boyfriend picked up, “Dean, sweetheart, I don’t have long.”

“Cas, Aiden is here. He’s at Andrew’s,” the Omega said, trying to stave off the panic attack he felt.

“What? Ok, Dean, how are you feeling, are you gonna have an attack,” the doctor asked worriedly.

Dean swallowed the bile in his throat, “I..I don’t know. I’m trying to keep it from happening. I am ok now cuz I’m hiding in Andrew’s office but Cas, if he sees me and even attempts to talk to me, I won’t be able to handle that.”

“Ok, well just stay there and wait for him to leave. Tell Andrew something and I’m sure he’ll listen to you. Do you need me to come down there,” the Alpha asked.

“No, I’m good. Go back to work. I’ll see you when you get home. Love you Cas,” the Omega said.

“Love you too. Be careful,” the doctor replied before hanging up.

“Dean, what was all that about,” Andrew asked.

Dean took a deep breath before slowly letting it out, “Aiden is an ex of mine and we have a really bad history. Let’s just say things didn’t end well at all between us.”

“Ok, well just stay in here until he leaves. Is there anything you need?”

“Just for that son of a bitch to get the hell out of here,” Dean said keeping the panic at bay.

If Dean was to stop and think about it, he would actually be quite proud of himself. Aiden was standing right outside, and he hadn’t gone into a full-scale panic attack.

A few minutes later, “Alright Dean. He’s gone. Are you ok to drive home?”

“Yeah, I’m good Andrew. Thank you. I’ll uh, see you tomorrow.”

With that Dean walked out the office and headed towards his car. As he went to unlock the door to Baby, he felt a stabbing pain in his neck. He turned around and found Aiden standing there, a needle clutched in his hand.

Dean’s eyes went wide with shock before slumping to the ground unconscious.

It could have been minutes or hours later when Dean finally came to. His head hurt like a son of a bitch and his vision was blurry. He blinked a couple of times trying to clear the fogginess. Once his vision had cleared, he looked around.

He was in an abandoned barn. The few windows he saw were boarded up and cobwebs hung from every corner. There were a few piles of rotting hay along with an old rusting tractor in a corner. There was one new thing sitting in the dilapidated building. A king-sized bed was set up along one of the walls.

The Omega himself was tied to a chair sitting in the middle of the floor. His wrists were tied to each side of the chair back and he had each leg tied to a chair leg. Dean moved his wrists trying to see if he could slip one out, but the bonds were tight.

“HELP! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME? HELP,” he shouted.

He whipped his head to the right when he heard a dark chuckle. Standing in the shadow of a doorway he was just noticing stood Aiden. The Alpha sauntered over slowly, staring at Dean, resentment burning in his eyes.

“Go ahead and scream you little bitch. No one is going to hear you. I made sure that we would have all the privacy in the world for our little show,” the Alpha sneered as he came to stand in front of Dean.

Dean waited for the panic attack to start. He knew he would start trembling any minute in fear being so close to the man who had took everything from him. Astonishingly, panic nor fear set in. Dean stared the Alpha straight in the eye and only felt hatred towards the man.

“You know what Aiden, go fuck yourself, you sorry son of a bitch,” the Omega snarled.

Dean’s cheek suddenly blossomed with pain as Aiden smacked him. “You have no idea, the ridicule I have endured for the past four years. My uncle was furious when you got away from us. He gave me one order, to bring you to him or else I would suffer. When I failed to bring you to him a second time, he decided to punish me. He told my entire pack how I failed to keep an Omega and how said Omega could throw my Alpha voice off as if it was nothing. I became the laughingstock of my pack. I lost my Alpha status and was eventually kicked out. Traditionalists don’t take too kindly to an Alpha being usurped by an Omega,” Aiden roared as he paced in front of Dean.

“So, you kidnap me, turn me in to your uncle and get to go back to your pack, is that it,” Dean spat.

Aiden spun to face him, “Oh you wish. Alistair should have never turned on me. You see Dean, I’ve been planning for the last two years now. A plan that includes getting revenge on my uncle and acquiring you as my mate permanently. Tomorrow, my uncle is going to wake up, get a call from sheriff Mills, and hurry down to the police station. Except, he’s never going to make it because his car is going to explode once he turns the key in the transmission.”

Dean hated Alistair but even he didn’t wish for the man to die. “Aiden, you’re completely off your rocker.”

This time Aiden punched him. Dean screamed as he felt his nose break. He spit out blood onto the floor from the busted lip he also had. “Oh no Dean, I’m completely rational. How else would I have come up with such a sure proof plan? No one knows where you are Dean. No one can track you here either since I ditched your phone in the parking lot right next to the Impala.”

“Doesn’t matter. Cas will find me. He’s gon”

“Oh, that pathetic Alpha you’ve been letting fuck you? Hah, when he finds you, you’re going to be so loyal to me, you won’t give that mutt a second thought,” Aiden laughed maniacally.

Dean jerked at his bonds again, but it was futile. He was losing hope fast. Dean had been betting on somebody being able to track his phone, but Aiden had thrown that hope out the window. He knew he was far out because the closest farm was a good two-hour drive from Lawrence.

Dean refused to let Aiden see his hope dwindling, “You wish you could make me forget Cas. I love him and there’s nothing you can do to make me quit.”

This time Aiden hit Dean so hard, he knocked the Omega and the chair over. Dean cried out as his head hit the ground and most of his body weight landed on his shoulder. He felt one of his wrists pulled brutally and knew he would be lucky if it wasn’t broken.

He flinched when Aiden reached over and put the chair back upright. His shoulder was throbbing along with his cheek and wrist. “Oh Dean, don’t underestimate me. I have all the time in the world and when I’m through with you, you’ll be begging me for anything just to make the pain stop. I will have your obedience one way or the other. You can do it the hard way or the easy way, up to you, but you will bow to me,” the Alpha purred as he stroked Dean’s cheek.

The Alpha slid his thumb along Dean’s mouth and suddenly shouted out in pain as Dean bit his thumb as hard as he could. Dean knew the Alpha would hit him he just didn’t know how. Dean wasn’t expecting the punch to his stomach and doubled over as the pain radiated from his stomach outward.

“I guess it’s going to be the hard way then. You know, I’m just now realizing how much I missed your spirit Omega. I’m going to enjoy breaking it. I wonder, has that little Alpha of yours fucked you during a heat yet?”

Dean stiffened and his eyes widened as Aiden’s implication set in. “I guess I have my answer. You know, once you stop taking those suppressants, your heat will come on within two or three days. I’m assuming you’ve been taking them since we broke up. Oh Baby, you’re gonna beg me to fuck you. Remember how strong your heat was the last time we shared it. This time it will be even worse.”

Dean knew he was gonna get hit again but he didn’t care as he spit in the other man’s face. He had an inkling of satisfaction at seeing it drip down Aiden’s face before he was brutally punched in the face again. This time, Aiden aimed for his left eye. Dean groaned in pain, unable to open his eye now.

“You know, I don’t think I can wait until your heat. In fact, why don’t I start breaking you right now,” the Alpha sneered.

Dean felt his blood run cold. “Don’t you dare,” the Omega growled.

A malicious grin spread across Aiden’s face. “Oh, I think I’ve hit the nail on the head. You know, that is another thing I miss about you. That tight little hole of yours wrapped around my cock.”

Aiden didn’t wait for Dean to say anything. He grabbed the back of the chair and drug it over to the bed. He then lifted the chair and Dean and dropped them onto the bed. Aiden reached for one of Dean’s wrists and untied it. The Omega tried to jerk his arm away, but the Alpha was stronger. He tied Dean’s wrist to the headboard and then repeated the process with the other wrist.

He quickly untied Dean’s legs from the chair and slung it across the room. He reached for Dean’s leg, but the Omega managed to kick him in the face. Aiden growled before grasping Dean’s ankle and snapping it. He smiled as the Omega howled in pain. He got the foot tied the bed and reached for the other foot.

He looked at Dean, “I’ll break this one too if you kick me Omega. What’s it gonna be?”

Dean wanted to kick the Alpha, but he was barely managing to not pass out as it was. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay conscious with two broken ankles. Dean sighed before dropping his head to the bed and letting the Alpha tie his ankle. He felt a tear slip down his cheek.

Aiden gave him a wicked smile, “Good boy, see you’re already learning. Now, let’s get these clothes off you.”

“Gonna be kind of hard to do that with me being all tied up,” Dean quipped.

That earned him another punch in the ribs. “Not learning too fast I see. That’s ok, I have all the time. Now, you just lay here, and I’ll be right back.”

Dean didn’t even watch as Aiden walked out the room. He stared at the ceiling and whimpered. “Cas, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Aiden returned a few minutes later, a knife in his hand. Dean’s eyes went wide in fear which Aiden saw. “Oh, don’t worry. This is just to cut the clothes off. Although, I’m not against a more painful punishment.”

Aiden quickly and deftly cut the clothes away until Dean lay completely bare. He jerked when he felt a hand close around his cock. “Oh, how I have missed your gorgeous body.”

Dean felt his mind shutting down. There was nothing he could do to stop Aiden, but he refused to let the Alpha get satisfaction out of his body responding. Aiden pumped Dean’s cock for minutes but the flesh was still flaccid.

Abruptly, there was a hand at the Omega’s throat, slowly cutting off his airway. Aiden loomed over him, his face inches away from Dean’s own. Spittle flew from his mouth as he snarled, “You will respond to me! I am your Alpha now you little bitch. You belonged to me four years ago and you belong to me now!”

Dean sucked in a huge breath as the hand let his throat go. Dean let all the anger and hatred he felt toward this man build until he said in a deadly vicious voice, “You will never be my Alpha. You can mark my body a thousand times over with your bite and I will still not be your Omega. I may have belonged to you once, but you will never own me again. The only Alpha I will ever belong to is Castiel Novak. So, go ahead Aiden, rape me, torture me, kill me but know, no matter what you do, I will never call you mine and I will never bow to you!”

Aiden snarled and shifted into his wolf form. Dean screamed as the wolf’s teeth sunk into his shoulder and claws slashed down his thighs. The cuts weren’t deep enough to cause him to bleed out but the pain they caused was tremendous. Dean cried again as the teeth in his shoulder sunk deeper and Aiden started to chew at the muscle.

Dean thrashed and could feel sweat pouring down his body. The pain had increased tenfold and he knew he was going to pass out any minute. The Omega collapsed back to the bed when the Alpha released his bite. Aiden grolwed and snapped at his face.

Dean felt darkness claiming him when a snarl permeated the room. Aiden swung around and released a snarl of his own. He jumped off the bed and stalked away from the bed. Dean looked up and could have shouted with happiness if he didn’t hurt so bad.

In the center of the room, three wolves stood. On the right, stood a small grey wolf and on the left stood a large chocolate colored wolf with piercing red eyes. Dean didn’t know the grey wolf but knew it was a Beta since the eyes were a normal color. The brown wolf was Jody, but Dean only had eyes for the large black wolf who stood in the center. Fury was rolling off Cas in waves and his normally blue eyes were a dark maroon. 

Dean wished he was in his wolf form so he could hear the words that were being said.

_“Let Dean go,”_ Castiel snarled at the dark brown wolf.

_“You must be Castiel.”_ Aiden nodded to the other two wolves. _“Andrew good to see you again. Jody, long time no see.”_

_“I’m gonna make sure you don’t walk out of here this time Aiden. I let Dean stop me last time but this time you won’t be so lucky,”_ Jody growled her own warning.

_“You can try Jody, but you won’t succeed.”_ Aiden spun on his heels and ran to the wall behind him. He pushed a lever that no one in the room had noticed. There were a series of yelps and Aiden turned around to see two wolves caught underneath his nets. His eyes widened in shock when he didn’t see Cas caught as well.

“NO,” Dean shouted!

Cas had jumped back in the nick of time to avoid being caught. He gave a sigh of relief because he would never have been able to get out of them on his own. The nets were made of chains and were weighted down. He didn’t have time to worry about that now though. He swung his head up to look back at the Alpha across the room.

_“You bastard! Actually, this is great. I’ve been dying for a good fight and it will help to break Dean more when he sees me kill his precious Alpha right in front of him”_ the crazed Alpha raved.

_“After tonight, you will never hurt Dean again,”_ Cas said before he lunged.

Dean watched the fighting wolves and wanted to shout but was afraid of distracting Cas and getting him hurt. Dean had seen wolf fights before, but this was the most brutal fight he had ever seen. He could only watch in horror as the two wolves fought. He could only stare as the two bodies collided, teeth snapping and claws raking. Growls and snarls reverberated around the barn as they battled.

As soon as they crashed into one another, Cas sunk his teeth into Aiden’s shoulder as his claws scratched down the chest. With Cas’ teeth shredding through his shoulder, Aiden couldn’t move his own head so he scratched blindly at the black wolf. His claws ripped into something and he was able to jerk away as the teeth in his shoulder loosened slightly. He swung his head around and went for the black wolf’s neck. His teeth met air as the other wolf jerked away.

The two carnivores separated backing away and panting. Aiden’s shoulder was bleeding heavily, and he had a few shallow scratches on his chest. Cas was sporting a gash along his side but was otherwise unharmed.

Cas sprung and Aiden was barely able to block him. He barked when he felt claws catch his side and cut through the skin. Cas sprung away again, this time with no more wounds. Aiden shook his head, snarled, and lunged at the larger wolf.

They met in the middle, teeth bared and looking to bite on anything they could reach. Aiden went low, managing to grab Cas’ front left leg in his teeth. He snapped down and felt the bone break. Cas howled in pain but refused to break away from the attack. He grabbed the back of Aiden’s neck and bit down.

Aiden let go of the leg in his mouth and tried to lunge away. He succeeded but it caused Cas’ teeth to shred the back of his neck even more. He whimpered in pain. Aiden was starting to realize who the superior wolf was, and it wasn’t him.

The two wolves stood five feet apart and stared the other down. Both were bleeding from their wounds, but Aiden was the worse of the two. Blood was running freely from the neck and shoulder wounds the other wolf had inflicted on him. Even though he had broken the black wolf’s leg, most of his wounds were shallow and not losing as much blood.

Aiden backed up slowly, trying to increase the distance between them but almost immediately, he hit the end of the bed. Aiden tried to think of his next move but had no time when Cas barged forward again. The brown wolf wasn’t expecting the attack and was thrown to the floor as the larger Alpha barreled into him. Immediately, jaws locked around the underside of his throat. Aiden scrabbled to push the other wolf off as he felt the jaws close tighter around his throat.

Aiden’s scrabbles weren’t having an effect as he couldn’t get the larger wolf to budge. He tried scratching at the soft underbelly, but Cas had extremely thick fur and his claws were doing nothing but causing a few shallow cuts. The brown wolf started choking as the jaws closed another inch. He felt blood bubbling in his throat.

_“This is for Dean,”_ Cas snarled as he closed his jaws completely and then ripped his head backwards.

Aiden let out a pained howl at the same time Dean screamed, not being able to see the fight anymore, terrified that the howl came from Cas. Aiden collapsed to the floor, blood gushing from his shredded throat. Cas stood above him, fur and meat hanging from his bloodied jaws. The victor watched his opponent bleed out in seconds. There wasn’t an ounce of remorse in his stance.

The sounds of crying broke him out of his trance. “Cas, no please, please, please don’t be dead,” Dean whimpered on the bed.

Cas shifted and ran to his distraught Omega. When Dean saw him, his eyes lit up, “Cas, you’re alive!”

The Alpha didn’t even attempt to stop the tears that fell down his face as he took in his mate and all of his wounds. Dean’s ankle was laying at an odd angle, he had bruises forming on his stomach and face. His lip was split and one of his eyes were swollen shut. Shallow scratches covered each thigh, blood having pulled and dried along the marks. His shoulder was a hump of bleeding disfigured flesh and it looked like his wrist was possibly broken as well.

“Oh Dean,” he cried.

He hurried to untie his mate before pulling Dean into his arm. He groaned when Dean caught his broken arm, but he didn’t care. Dean buried his face in Cas’ neck, trying to take in as much of the Alpha’s scent as possible. The Omega sobbed openly as Cas held him.

“Dean, I’m so sorry I didn’t get here sooner but you’re safe now. Aiden will never be a problem again, you’re safe Sweetheart,” Cas said in between gently pressing kisses to the top of his boyfriend’s head.

Dean didn’t get a chance to respond because suddenly the air was filled with the sounds of sirens. Moments later, cops came charging through the doorway, their guns up.

“Alright, put your hands up and freeze,” Donna yelled as she ran into the barn.

She dropped her gun after a quick survey of the room and motioned for the rest of the officers to do the same. “Davies, Ketch, go get the paramedics. I’ll handle this in here.”

The two men did as they were ordered as Donna walked over to her mate and struggled to pull the heavy net off her. She ended up just lifting one side of the net so that Jody could crawl through. She then repeated the process for Andrew.

Once both wolves were free, they shifted. Donna spoke up, “Jody, you alright? You got any injuries that the paramedics need to take care of?”

Jody shook her head before heading over to the bed, Donna and Andrew right behind her. None of them spared a glance for the body on the floor.

Cas growled as they approached. Donna and Andrew stopped immediately. Jody put her hands up and walked slower towards the Alpha. “Castiel, it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt either of you. I just want to help.”

Cas relaxed slightly, “Only you Jody. The others need to stay back. My wolf is close to the surface and right now everybody is a threat.”

Jody knew how Cas felt and made sure to keep her posture relaxed as she walked up to the bed. She sat next to Cas and rubbed a gentle hand down Dean’s flank. Dean jerked at the unexpected touch. He let out a growl of his own.

Jody pulled her hand away. The doctors came rushing into the room and headed towards Dean and Cas.

Jody stood up and held her hands up, “Stop. You guys come any closer and Cas will see you as a threat and right now the only one Dean wants touching him is Cas.”

“But they are both hurt and need medical attention,” one of the paramedics tried to reason.

“I understand that, but they need a few moments. Neither of them have life threatening wounds so I’m going to need for you guys to go wait outside for a few minutes. In fact, this whole room needs to clear out and give them a few minutes of privacy,” Jody said, letting some of her Alpha leak through her voice.

The paramedics weren’t happy, but they did as ordered. Andrew and Donna left without complaint. Jody turned to face Cas, “You’ve got five minutes and then I’m letting them treat both of you.”

Cas nodded in understanding before Jody exited the room herself. Cas looked back at his trembling Omega and hugged him tighter.

“Cas, I was so scared. I didn’t think you guys were gonna find me. Aiden said he dropped my phone so there was no way to track me,” Dean said in between sobs.

“He did drop your phone, but Andrew saw the whole thing and followed you guys for most of the way. He had to quit once Aiden turned down a deserted road off the major highway. He called Jody and I and we got there as quick as we could. Jody called for backup once we all met up and then we started searching for you. There were three farms in this area, and we had to find which one he had you at. I’m sorry it took so long to find you Sweetheart,” Cas explained as he continued to rub his hand up and down Dean’s back.

“You found me, that’s all that matters. He wanted to break me. He wanted me to be his. He was going to rape me to do it Cas. He was furious when he could never get me aroused. There was no way that monster could ever hope to make me want him. You’re the only Alpha I want. I love you so much Cas,” the Omega said as his tears stopped falling.

“He’ll never be able to touch you again Dean. You’re safe my sweet Omega, you’re safe,” Cas said over and over again.

“Cas, please, can you kiss me. I need to feel your claim on me again after that lunatic touched me,” the Omega pleaded.

“Dean, your lip is busted, and I don’t want to cause you more pain,” the doctor tried to argue.

Dean shook his head, “I don’t care, I need you. I need to know you still want me.”

“Oh Sweetheart, I will always want you,” Cas said before leaning down and gently melding their lips together.

They broke apart when they heard the paramedics come back in the room. Cas slid off the bed to make room so they could get Dean on a gurney. They tried to get Cas on a gurney, but he refused. He grabbed his Omega’s hand as they rolled him out to the ambulance.

They loaded Dean into the ambulance and gave Cas a pair of sweatpants to put on before he climbed into the back with Dean. They had thrown a sheet over the Omega and were getting him hooked up to machines when Dean shouted, “Wait, where’s Jody.”

Cas called for the sheriff and she appeared a moment later, dressed in her uniform she had been wearing earlier. “What’s wrong?”

Dean looked at her, “Alistair. Aiden rigged his car to explode. Someone needs to get there before the bastard gets blown to smithereens.”

Jody called Ketch and Davies over and relayed the information. They hurried to their car and were driving down the road in less than a minute.

Jody looked back at Dean, “You ok pup?”

Dean squeezed Cas’ hand and gave a small smile, “I am now”

It seemed like Dean’s adrenaline had finally wore off because a minute later he was passed out.

Once they were done getting Dean hooked up, they started to look Cas over. They wrapped his side which was still bleeding and put a splint on his broken arm. They wanted to do more but Cas growled at them and they backed off.

“I’ll be at the hospital as soon as I can. I’ll call people and let them know what happened. I’m sure there’s going to be a waiting room full of people within the hour,” Jody told Cas.

“Thank you, Jody, for everything.”

The sheriff nodded before stepping out the ambulance and giving them the ok to take the men to the hospital. A few hours later, Dean and Cas had a room and were lying asleep on their beds. Dean’s shoulder wound had been too deep to just stich up. While he was under anesthesia, they set his ankle and his wrist. His nose had been broken so they set it and taped it for it to heal properly. The scratches on his thighs were wrapped but hadn’t needed stiches. His face as well as the rest of his body was a kaleidoscope of blues, blacks, and purples but he was alive and would heal in time.

Cas’ side had to be stitched up and his radius and ulna had been shattered. Balthazar had refused to let anyone else work on Cas because he had to do surgery to put pins in to hold the broken bones together and clean up some small pieces of chipped bone. Cas had a few more minor wounds and some bruising from the fight but was largely unharmed compared to the mess he had left Aiden in.

Cas came to first and blinked his eyes, trying to clear the fogginess he felt. He looked to the left of him to see Dean still sleeping peacefully.

He turned his head when he heard someone say, “You’re awake finally.”

Cas gave a weak smile, “Hello Jody, Ellen, what time is it?”

Jody looked at her watch, “It’s two thirty in the morning. How you feeling?”

Cas took stock of his body and other than some minor throbbing in his arm, he just felt battered and bruised. “My arm hurts but otherwise nothing hurts too bad. It wasn’t my first fight.”

Ellen spoke up, “We’re just glad you and Dean are ok. You guys are a little worse for the wear, but you’ll heal up in a few months. What I don’t understand is why Aiden did all of this? I mean, I know he and Dean had a bad break up, but this was psycho stalker shit.”

Cas looked over at Dean before replying, “It’s not my story to tell Ellen, it’s Dean’s. If you knew the truth about everything, it would make more sense. I don’t even know the motive behind the attack tonight though so hopefully Dean will tell me. I’m trying to get him to open up to a few people, you being one of them.”

“Thanks Cas. I don’t know if you realize it, but you’ve been the best thing that boy’s ever had. I thought the old Dean, the one before Aiden was gone but these past few months, being with you, I’ve started seeing that old Dean return. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that. Him and his brother, they’re like children to me as much as I helped raise them. I know Jody here feels the same,” Ellen said as she wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek.

Jody nodded in affirmation, “I know you were worried about Dean’s family and friends not approving of you but none of us could ever doubt how much you love that boy after tonight. I knew Aiden and he was a hell of a fighter but Cas, you were like a beast. He had no hope of ever defeating you.”

Cas was silent for a moment, “My brother made sure I knew how to fight after we left here because of how much I got beat up by my brothers when I was a kid. My instructor had to keep an eye on me because he said if I let my wolf completely take over, I was deadly. I didn’t hold my wolf back tonight, I let it loose. I wanted to cause Aiden as much pain as I possibly could for everything he did to Dean and for everything he caused Dean to lose.”

“He told you the whole story then,” Jody asked.

He nodded, “He did. I will never be able to thank you enough Jody for watching over him and doing everything in your power to get Dean the help he so desperately needed.”

“That’s all in the past. Let’s focus on the present and look to the future. Speaking of future, your brother and his family should be arriving in a few hours. I also called Sam. He and Jess were going to be on the next plane out. Obviously, Jo knows. She’s gonna tell everybody at the garage later this morning as well as call Benny and Andrea. Andrew said he would be back later this morning to see how you guys are doing. Is there anybody else you want us to tell at the moment,” she asked.

“No, I don’t talk to any of my family besides Gabe so I doubt any of them would care. All of my friends from the hospital already know.” Cas was silent for a moment before asking, “I know this probably isn’t the time but is there any chance Aiden’s family will try and sue Dean for killing Aiden? Rowena should probably be notified.”

Jody placed a hand gently on Cas’s shoulder, “I don’t think you will have to worry about that.” At the Alpha’s confused look, “I’ll explain later. For now, you two get some rest and I’ll be back later today.”

“Yeah, you boys need all the rest you can get. Jo said she was going to call and cancel all appointments today and then be by later today. Don’t be surprised if the whole garage shows up through the course of the day. I’ll be back later as well,” Ellen warned.

“Thank you, both of you. I will see you guys later,” the Alpha said as he yawned.

The two women said a last goodbye before exiting the room. Cas took one look at his Omega before letting sleep claim him again. The next time Cas came to, Dean was awake and was talking to Gabe, Kali, and Ankita.

Dean was sitting up in bed with Ankita sitting next to him while Gabe and Kali stood on the left side of his bed.

“Uncle Dean, are you and Uncle Cas gonna be ok,” the little girl asked.

Dean looked at her parents, confusion evident in his eyes. “She has been referring to you as her uncle ever since you and Cas got together at the barbeque,” Kali explained.

Dean looked back to the little girl, “Me and Uncle Cas are gonna be just fine. We gotta heal up and let our wounds get better but we’ll be ok.”

Kita chewed on her lip a moment before holding her hand out, her pinky sticking straight up, “Promise?”

Dean gave a smile and linked his finger with hers, “Pinky promise.”

Kita wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his good arm around her and held her in the hug until she pulled away. The little girl glanced at Cas and saw he was awake. She gave a small squeal before sliding out the bed and jumping onto Cas’. She paused for a second, but Cas held his arm open and she wrapped her small arms around his neck just like she had with Dean.

“Uncle Cas, you’re up! Uncle Dean is already up. He said you guys are banged up but are gonna be ok,” the little girl cried.

Cas squeezed her tighter, “He is absolutely right. He pinky promised and you can’t break a pinky promise, right?”

“Right. I’m glad you guys are okay. Why did that bad man want to hurt you guys,” she asked innocently.

Cas and Dean locked eyes. Cas nodded at Dean letting the Omega know he got to choose how to answer.

“Hey Kita, you know how me and Uncle Cas are together?” She nodded her head and Dean continued. “Well, Aiden, the bad man, we were together like Uncle Cas and I are. Well, I thought we were gonna be mated like how your Mommy and Daddy were. It didn’t work out, so I broke the bond and Aiden ran away.”

“Did he come back?”

Dean thought how to answer, “He did, and he tried to take me away, but he didn’t succeed.”

“Is that why you didn’t want to be with Uncle Cas was because Aiden hurt you,” Kita asked, her eyes big as she listened to Dean’s story.

“Yeah, you see Aiden didn’t know it, but he put a baby inside of me. When he tried to take me, he made me sick and made me lose my baby.” There was a gasp from behind him, but he ignored it. “That’s why I didn’t want to be with Uncle Cas. I was afraid he would take another baby from me, but Uncle Cas made sure that I knew he would never do that.”

Kita ran back to Dean and hugged him and told him, “Uncle Cas would never take your baby, he would be its Papa and you would be its Daddy. You guys would give the baby so much love just like how Momma and Daddy love me.”

Dean took a deep breath as he locked eyes with his Alpha, “I know that now, I was just being silly earlier.”

“So, why did the bad man come back and take you again?”

“He got really upset that I was with Uncle Cas instead of him. He wanted to take me and keep me all for himself,” the Omega explained as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“He can’t have you; you are with Uncle Cas and now you’re my uncle as well,” the little girl proclaimed as she hugged Dean tighter.

“You’re dang right that I belong with Uncle Cas. He made sure that the bad man will never get me again. The bad man hurt me so that I would leave Uncle Cas and choose him, and he hurt Uncle Cas because he tried to take me back, but we are gonna be ok. We’ll be healed soon enough and then Uncle Cas and I will be visiting you guys in Florida and you can show us all the fun things you do down there,” Dean told the little girl as he kept eye contact with his Alpha.

Ankita finally broke the hug to clap her hands in excitement, “We can go to Disney World! We can all get matching mouse ears and I’ll show you all my favorite rides to get on!”

“That sounds like an awesome plan kiddo!”

“Ankita, sweetheart, why don’t we go to the giftshop and get your Uncles some flowers to brighten up the room. You know how Uncle Cas loves his flowers,” Kali suggested.

The little girl hopped down and grabbed her mom’s hand before pulling her out the room.

Once they were gone, “I’m so proud of you Sweetheart. How are you?”

“I’m not as bad as I thought I would be.”

“Dean, I had no idea you went through something like that,” Gabe started to say before Dean interrupted.

“Gabe, thanks but please don’t tell me how sorry you are. I know you’re sorry, but it happened years ago and there’s nothing that can be done. Please, just understand why I acted the way I did when I first met Cas. I was still broken when I first met him, but he has slowly helped me to heal. Hell, a month ago, I couldn’t have said that to Kita but with Cas’ help, I’ve come to realize that I need to let people know. I just hope you aren’t made at me for telling Kita,” the Omega said.

“No, Dean, I’m not upset. I think it was brave and you told it to her in a way she could understand without being too uh graphic so to speak. Just so you know, you’ve helped Cas quite a bit too. I’ve never seen him so confident and outgoing but now that he’s with you, you’ve given him that support so thank you as well,” the short Alpha replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock on the door before Sam and Jess walked in. As soon as Sam caught sight of his brother, he rushed over to the bed and hugged Dean tight.

Dean groaned, “It’s great to see you Sammy but easy there tiger.”

The tall Alpha immediately pulled away, a sheepish look on his face. “Sorry but I was so worried about you. Jody calling in the middle of the night and telling me you and Cas were being rushed to the hospital because Aiden kidnapped you. God Dean, I’ve never been so scared in my life. How are you doing? How are you both doing?”

Gabe silently excused himself as Dean relayed what had happened to him and Cas. Sam and Jess listened with rapt attention as Dean retold the story. Cas listened closely as well, wanting to hear what Aiden had done to his boyfriend.

Dean was candid, choosing not to leave out any detail, knowing Cas was listening just as intensely as Sam and Jess. As he told his story, both Alphas let out a few growls as Dean explained what had been done to him in the barn. Cas was so furious that he got out of bed and went and joined Dean in his.

“Cas, what are you doing? You’re gonna pull your needles and wires and stuff out,” the Omega exclaimed.

The Alpha rolled his eyes before grabbing his monitor and rolling it behind him, “I work here Dean, I know how to get around. Now scoot over. I need to be touching you.”

Dean didn’t argue again, wanting the feel of Cas next to him just as badly as the Alpha. Cas was careful and conscious of his wound as he climbed into bed. He slid behind Dean so that the Omega was leaning on Cas instead of the bed.

“Sentimental Alpha,” Dean joked.

Cas gave a small growl before saying, “Dean, I could only guess what that bastard did to you. Hearing you describe exactly what he did has my Alpha on high alert and the need to be with you right now is imperative. So, please, for once, don’t argue with me.”

Dean kissed Cas on the cheek, “Sorry Alpha. He’ll never touch me again, I’m all yours.”

“Dean, what I don’t understand is why did Aiden kidnap you in the first place? You guys broke up four years ago and he left town so why did he come back now,” Jess asked.

“Dean, when you’re ready you can tell them. If you aren’t, they can wait a bit longer to find out,” Cas whispered in his ear.

Dean heaved a deep sigh before replying, “No, Cas, it’s time they knew. I’ve kept them in the dark for long enough. Sam, Jess, why don’t you pull those chairs up. I’ve got a story to tell you. It’s time you knew the truth about me and Aiden.”

Sam and Jess did as they were told. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and interlocked their fingers, giving Dean as much strength as he possibly could. He knew that if Dean could tell his story to Sam, he would be able to tell anyone.

“Before I start, there a few things you gotta know. One, once I start talking, don’t interrupt me. Just let me get it all out. Second, when I’m done, please don’t tell me how sorry you guys are. Cas has helped me so much that I’m finally able to tell you guys the whole truth, but I can’t handle all the sympathy crap. What happened was shitty and I know you will be sorry that I had to go through it but what’s done is done. Got it,” the Omega asked as he looked them both in the eye.

They shared a look before both of them nodded. Dean squeezed Cas’ hand before Dean launched into his story. For the next thirty minutes, Sam and Jess listened with rapt attention as Dean finally told them the truth of his past. He had to pause a few times, but Cas was always there to support him and encourage him to continue. Dean was glad when he was done with his tale.

Sam and Jess sat there taking it all in, unsure of what to say. Cas rubbed one hand gently up and down Dean’s arm, sending out calming pheromones to his boyfriend. He was prouder of Dean than he could ever put into words.

“I don’t know what to say Dean. What do you want me to say Dean,” Sam asked in complete shock.

“I don’t know Sam. Accept it and just move on. I hope it helps explain the way I behaved for the past few years. I’m not trying to use it as an excuse, I just.”

Dean was cut off as Sam shouted, “Why didn’t you tell us? Dean, I’m your brother, I thought we told each other everything. Why in the world did you keep this a secret for so long?”

“Sam, yelling at Dean is not going to help. Dean went through an extremely traumatic emotional event and he dealt with it the best way he could. Jody was the only one who knew up until about two weeks ago,” Cas spoke up.

“Sam, I just couldn’t tell anybody. For the past four years, I’ve blamed myself for Aiden leaving me and for losing my daughter. I thought I was a bad Omega who couldn’t keep an Alpha. After my daughter, I blamed my own body for the miscarriage. I realize now that it was never my fault thanks to Cas, but I had enough guilt in my head. I didn’t want to tell people and they blame me too and have to shoulder all their guilt as well,” Dean replied solemnly.

“Oh Dean, you were depressed,” Jess said.

The Omega shrugged, “Yeah Pamela threw that around a couple times and prescribed antidepressants, but I never took them, didn’t want to get addicted to them like I do with the sleeping pills. Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys and I can never make up for it, but it’s like Cas said, I handled it the best way I could. Cas, he’s helped more than anybody.”

Sam leaned over and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I freaked out. I wish you would have told me. You have to know I would never blame you for crap like that. If you ever want to talk or need anything or whatever, I’m always here for you Dean. You’re my brother and you’ve watched over me and protected me all my life. Don’t think I wouldn’t do the same for you.”

“Thanks Sam. So, Cas, how long do we have to stay in here,” the Omega asked changing the subject.

“We should be able to leave today. I know Jo was going to close the garage down so don’t be surprised if she and rest of the employees show up. Jody and Ellen also said they would be back later. Andrew, Benny, and Andrea may show up so if we get out, we have a lot of phone calls to be making,” the Alpha explained.

“Ughh. Alright, well the sooner a doctor comes in and checks on us, the sooner we can get out. Wait, you’re a doctor, can’t you just discharge us,” Dean asked hopefully.

“Sorry Sweetheart but since I’m a patient myself, I don’t have that capability. We are gonna have to wait until Balthazar discharges us.”

“Son of a bitch, what the hell is he doing here,” the Omega asked in outrage.

The other three people looked out the room and saw a bald Alpha in a suit being directed towards Dean’s room.

“Dean, why is Alistair here,” Sam asked.

“I have no idea, but I guess we are gonna find out because here he comes.”

The older Alpha stood in the doorway as the four others stared at him, “Hello.”

Dean sat up straighter, gritting his teeth against the pain, “What do you want Alistair?”

“I’m sure you’re surprised to see me here, have to say I’m surprised I’m here as well. I just wanted to tell you that you will not have to worry about any repercussions from Aiden’s family.”

“Yeah why is that. Cas killed him defending me and I’m sure you’d love a chance to screw with me.”

Alistair sneered, “You do make it exceptionally hard to be civil towards you. I was Aiden’s only family left. His parents died years ago and up until I got him kicked out of the pack four years ago, I was his only family. I won’t be pressing any charges.”

“Why? You hate me!”

“Don’t make it all one-sided Dean, we hate each other. I hate the kind of Omega you are, and you hate me because I hate the kind of Omega you are. Even though we have a mutual hate for one another, you still told the sheriff that my car was rigged to explode and kill me in the process.”

“I might hate you but I’m not gonna let you die. Maybe, you’ll ease up on me from now on.”

“I think not dragging you and your boyfriend here to court is enough. I’ll see you around Dean,” the Alpha said crisply before turning around and walking out.

“So, that was Alistair. He seems charming. How likely is it that we will run into him again Dean?”

The Omega chuckled, “Don’t worry Cas, I see him maybe once or twice a year.”

A few hours later, Sam and Jess were helping to load Dean into their car with his broken ankle. Cas tried to help but they told him to get in the car and shut up. An hour later, they pulled up to Dean’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! Dean would be such a great father with how good he is with kids! I loved that scene between him and Kita! Also, yay Aiden is gone and Cas got to be the big protective Alpha that he is! This story is nearing completion guys, three more chapters and a short epilogue.


	20. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a few more people to tell his story to. Oh, and it's Christmas! Cas asks Dean a serious question and then they want to celebrate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 is up and I can't believe this story has stretched for this long. This is totally just a fluff and smut chapter for the most part but hey our boys deserved it after what they went through. Hope you guys like it!  
> Warnings: Light BDSM

Dean’s eyes bugged out, “Cas, where’s Baby?”

“Relax Dean, Andrew and one of his friends are going to drop Baby off later today. Baby is sitting in the parking lot of his shop. Oh, Gabe also said he wants us all to go out to dinner tomorrow night before he leaves the following day. Jody, Donna, Ellen, and Jo are bringing dinner over for all of us tonight. Benny and Andrea would like us all to come to dinner at their restaurant before Sam and Jess leaves.”

“Cas, how do you know all of this,” Dean asked impressed.

“Well, while Jess was signing all of your outpatient paperwork and Sam was helping you get dressed, I decided to text everyone to let them know we were getting discharged sooner rather than later. I got quite a few responses back as you can see. I hope you’re okay with it all. If not, I can call and cancel the plans,” the Alpha started rambling.

Dean laid a gentle hand on Cas’ arm, “Angel, it’s fine. It’ll be good to see everybody. Sam, I know you and Jess’ Christmas break started next week so are you guys just gonna stay since ya’ll were coming out anyways?”

“Yeah, we actually had our suitcases already packed so that’s why we were able to get out here so quickly. I still had a final to take but I messaged my professor telling them what happened. He said since I had a perfect score in the class, he would excuse me from it. Jess was already done with all her finals, so yeah,” the tall Alpha explained as he helped Dean into the kitchen.

Dean collapsed heavily into a chair. Cas sat down next to him and immediately interlocked their hands. Jess and Sam unloaded Cas’ Mustang which they had picked up earlier, while the two men relaxed in the kitchen. They dropped their luggage off in the guest bedroom before joining the couple at the table.

“How you guys feeling? Do you all want to go rest before company shows up,” Jess asked quietly.

“You know what, a nap sounds really good right about now; Cas, you gonna join me?”

The Alpha nodded and stood up. He helped Dean to stand and they hobbled to the bedroom. Balthazar had given Dean a pair of crutches but with his shoulder injury, it hurt too much to use them. Once they got to the bedroom, Cas deposited Dean onto the bed before helping him to get his one shoe and sock off. Dean tossed his flannel before laying down. Cas joined him once he had discarded his own shoes and socks.

Dean immediately snuggled as close as he could get to his Alpha. Cas wrapped an arm around his shoulders as Dean leaned in and took a large whiff of the Alpha’s scent gland. Cas couldn’t help but do the same to Dean and both men sighed in contentment at finally being reunited.

“Dean, do you actually intend to take a nap?”

“If it happens, it happens but honestly I just wanted a little alone time. After everything that happened, I just want to be with you. I only wanna smell you, not Aiden or the hospital or anything but your mint and honey smell. I was so afraid I was never gonna get to smell it or see you ever again,” Dean admitted in a soft voice.

“Oh Sweetheart, I was so afraid I was never going to find you. I was panicking and only Jody threatening to send me home kept me levelheaded enough to search for you. When we busted through those doors and I saw you all tied up and bleeding, my heart stopped beating. I would never have forgiven myself if I had been too late. I wouldn’t be able to survive without you Dean, you are my reason for living,” the Alpha confessed as tears slipped from his eyes.

“I was afraid, but I wasn’t afraid of Aiden. When he stood in front of me, I waited for a panic attack to happen, but it didn’t. When I looked at him, all I felt was anger and hatred. I hated him for everything he has done to me, but I wasn’t afraid of him. I was only afraid of never seeing you again. You’ve given me everything Cas and the thought of losing all of that is what was truly terrifying,” Dean said as he burrowed into Cas’ chest.

“When Andrew called and told me you’d been abducted, I went straight to Balthazar and told him I was leaving and there was nothing he could do to stop me. He told me to go find you and that’s what I did. I knew the moment I laid eyes on Aiden, I was going to kill him. I don’t care if you would have begged me not to, there was no way I was going to let him live. He could have broken every bone in my body, but I was going to fight him until one of us was dead,” the Alpha admitted.

“I wanted him dead. I could never fully move on until he was. Now, we can start planning a future Cas. I’m ready to start doing that,” the Omega confessed.

“Dean, what does that mean exactly,” Cas asked confused.

“It means, when we are both healed up, I’m going off my suppressants.”

Cas’ eyes widened in shock, “Dean, are you serious? Are you sure?”

The Omega nodded, “I’ve never been surer of anything else. You know everything about me, my past and all my secrets and you’re still here. If there was any doubt, it was wiped away after seeing you come to my rescue like a knight in shining armor. With Aiden gone, I don’t have to look over my shoulder anymore. I want my dream to come true too. I want an Alpha who loves me, and I want to sit on the back porch of the house and watch our children play in the yard. I’ve got the Alpha so now I just need the kids.”

Cas was so overwhelmed with emotion and the only thing he could do was kiss his Omega. Their lips crashed together and as soon as the Alpha licked along the seam of Dean’s lips, the Omega opened to him. He plundered the blonde’s mouth licking every inch he could reach. Dean’s hands slid into Cas’ hair as they continued to make out. Both were growing hard as they pulled away gasping for air.

“I’ll be right back,” Cas whispered as he slid off the bed.

He returned a minute late with a couple towels. He crawled back in bed and helped pull Dean’s pants and underwear off and then slid a towel underneath him as the Omega was already leaking a little slick. He then settled back down on the bed and pulled Dean into another kiss.

The Omega whined when Cas wrapped his hand around his heated flesh and slowly started stroking.

Dean broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Cas’, “Alpha please, more!”

Cas smiled before speeding up his stroking. He growled when he realized he could only use one arm to pleasure his boyfriend. He stopped his stroking and Dean let out a groan. “Stroke yourself for me.”

Dean did as was told and Cas slipped his hand further down until he was able to slide a finger into the Omega’s wet heat. Dean moaned wantonly as Cas started to pump his finger in and out. Dean increased the speed of his strokes and Cas added a second finger and then a third.

Dean gasped when Cas struck his prostate. “Alpha, right there, so close!”

Cas continued to pump his fingers, striking Dean’s prostate with every other thrust. Dean stroked his cock furiously and suddenly his muscles locked up and he came hard all over his hand and stomach. He pumped his cock a few more times before dropping his hand and flopping back onto the bed.

Cas pulled his fingers out of Dean and licked them clean before grasping his own cocking and pumping until he reached orgasm as well. Dean grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth before licking the fingers clean. Cas watched, lust still present in his eyes.

He leaned over and gave a Dean a kiss before saying, “That was so sexy. I love you so much Dean.”

Dean gave him a dopey smile, “Love you too Alpha. You know what, I think I will take a nap.”

“Let me clean the towels up and get you into a pair of pajamas and then we can both take a nap.”

“Better hurry, not sure how long I can keep my eyes open.”

“Be a good boy and do as I say or else I will spank you,” the Alpha warned.

“Yes Alpha.”

Cas gave another chaste kiss to his lips before getting up and hurrying to clean them up. Five minutes later and they were snuggled up sound asleep. They woke a couple hours later when Sam knocked on the door and said the girls would be arriving in thirty minutes. The two men got dressed before making their way to the kitchen. Dean took a seat while Cas grabbed a beer and a water.

“Sam, there are some extra chairs in the shed out back. You wanna bring them in for the girls? The key is hanging on the rack by the front door,” Dean said as he took a sip of his beer.

“I can help if you want.”

“No Cas, Jess and I can get it. You guys just relax.”

“Can do Sammy. You know I’m always willing to let you do all the work.”

Sam gave Dean a bitchface before saying, “Jerk.”

Dean raised his beer, “Bitch.”

Jess rolled her eyes before going to grab the keys so they could go get the chairs.

While they headed outside Cas commented, “You two have such a unique relationship.”

Dean shrugged, “We’re closer than most I guess. Part of growing up the way we did.”

Cas didn’t get a chance to respond as Sam and Jess brought the chairs in and started setting them up. The girls arrived a few minutes later, loaded up with food from Ellen’s.

“Oh thank God, I need a burger so bad right now,” Dean was already drooling at the smell of the food.

“Boy, do you think with anything other than your stomach,” Ellen joked as she handed him his food.

“Nah, I think with my stomach and it thinks about food. God, Ellen, this smells amazing! This isn’t the usual though,” Dean pointed out.

“Nope, Cas told me how you guys went to some fancy burger place up in Sioux Falls so I been working on some new recipes. Tell me if you like it. Here is Sam’s rabbit food and Jess’s bacon cheeseburger,” Ellen said as she continued to pass out food.

“Ellen, you are a goddess, Sam keeps mostly fruits and vegetables in the house. The only meat he eats is turkey and chicken. The only time I get a burger is if we go out,” the Omega gushed.

“I got ya covered Jess. Cas here is your burger and fries. Alright let’s see, Dean, Jess, and Cas have your burgers. Sam and his rabbit food, Jody and Jo have their chicken sandwiches, Donna has her chicken tenders, and I have my wings. Anybody need anything or am I good to sit down and dig in,” Ellen asked.

“Take a seat Mom. We are all grown if we need to get something.”

“Joanna Beth, you watch your tone young lady,” the Beta warned.

“Yes Mom,” the girl replied as she took a bite of her food.

The only sounds that could be heard were people eating and drinking as everyone dug into the delicious meal.

“Ellen, I swear if you don’t put this burger on the menu, I’m gonna refuse to come back to your place,” Dean spoke around a mouthful of food.

“Dean, dude, it’s disgusting to chew with you mouth full of food. At least swallow before you talk,” Sam said slightly repulsed.

Dean stuck his tongue out before taking another bite of his burger. Everyone chuckled over their antics.

“Well, if it’s so good, I’ll have to make it a new addition to the menu and see how it sells,” the blonde replied with a smile.

“Dean, Cas, how you guys doing after everything that happened? Jody said Cas kicked that other Alpha’s butt,’ Donna said cheerfully.

“We’re both banged up, but we will heal,” Cas replied.

“What I don’t understand is why Aiden kidnapped you in the first place. That boy left town four years ago after you two broke up, so why did he come back now,” Jo spoke up.

“Joanna Beth, I told you not to bring that up. It’s a sensitive subject for Dean,” Ellen scolded her daughter.

“Ellen, it’s ok. It’s not as sensitive a topic anymore. It will dampen the mood a bit but after dinner, but if you want, I will tell you the truth about everything that transpired between Aiden and I,” Dean said as he finished the last of his food.

“I would like to know the truth but if you aren’t up for it, then don’t push yourself,” Ellen replied.

“I’ve told the story twice today, once more won’t kill me. Besides, there is nobody I really want to tell the whole truth to except for Benny but I can let him know later. This is the only chance you’re gonna get,” Dean warned.

“Well, since everyone is done eating, we can go to the living room. Might as well be comfortable,” the elder woman said as she got up and started clearing away empty containers and throwing them in the trash.

Jo helped her mom finish cleaning while everybody else made their way to the living room. Sam and Jess took the chair. Dean and Cas were on the loveseat along with Jo. Donna, Jody, and Ellen grabbed the couch. Dean gave Ellen, Jo, and Donna the same warning that he gave Sam and Jess at the hospital. For the next half hour, Dean told his story for a third time that day. He was realizing that while the pain it brought back sucked, telling people wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. In fact, he felt a lot better having told others about what he went through.

Once he was done, everyone sat in silence before Jo said, “Holy shit Dean! I’m glad Cas killed the bastard, he deserved it after what he did.”

“Joanna Beth, I swear I am gonna pop you if you don’t watch your mouth,” Ellen roared.

Everybody turned their head when they heard laughing. Dean sat on the couch curled into Cas’ side chuckling at the blonde Alpha’s outburst. “You know what Jo, I totally agree with you. Four years ago, I wouldn’t have but after what he did to me yesterday, yeah I’m glad he’s dead too.”

Ellen raised her beer in the air, “A toast to the bastard being dead!”

Everybody raised their bottles or glasses and said “Cheers” before taking a sip of their drinks. Ellen took another sip before getting up and walking to the kitchen. The rest of the group made small talk, but Dean noticed Ellen had been gone for over five minutes.

Dean leaned over and whispered in Cas’ ear, “Can you help me to the kitchen. I think something might be up with Ellen.”

The Alpha nodded before helping Dean to the kitchen. Everyone had ceased their conversations as the two men left the room. Ellen stood at the sink, looking out the window, her beer bottle still held in her hand. She didn’t even turn around as Cas deposited Dean in a chair before going back to the living room.

After a minute of silence, “Ellen,” the Omega said softly.

She took a deep breath before replying, “Why didn’t you tell me? You’ve lied to me for four years about what Aiden did to you. You had us all believing you guys just had a really bad break up. You could’ve told me the truth, how you didn’t just break up, but you broke a mating bond. I know what it feels like to lose a child prematurely and you know that. You don’t think I wouldn’t have understood what you were going through? You could have told me!”

The Beta had tears in her eyes and her voice broke as she let her emotions out. She emptied the bottle before dropping it in the sink and hanging her head.

“Ellen, I don’t know what to say. The truth is, I wouldn’t have told Jody if she wasn’t the sheriff. I called Jody that night I broke the bond because I was afraid of Aiden coming after me and I needed the law on my side. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have told anyone, I mean I didn’t even tell Sam. I was ashamed Ellen; I was ashamed that I was such a bad Omega that Aiden was willing to sell me to his uncle! I was ashamed that I couldn’t protect my daughter! I had all this guilt and I was so afraid that if I told anyone, they would tell me I was right and that it was all my fault. I couldn’t bear for you, my second mom, to look at me with disgust because of how awful an Omega I am,” Dean was shouting, not caring if everybody in the living room heard.

Ellen spun around, tear tracks staining her cheeks, “You honestly think I would have ever blamed you for that? Do you think so little of me?”

“No, I thought so little of myself! My father was furious when I presented as an Omega and made sure to tell me that he only kept me around to look after Sam! Any value I had in his eyes, I lost when I presented. Hell, he took me to Omega houses growing up because he didn’t want to hear his bitch son go through a heat! In school, all the other kids wanted to point at and whisper about the freak Omega who should be an Alpha. Up until I went to live with Bobby, I hated my life. The only reason I stuck around was for Sam. So, when Aiden told me he had used me, all I could think was how all the bullies had been right, I was pathetic. And when I lost my daughter, my father’s voice rung through my head about how I was worthless and good for nothing! I didn’t think I deserved help with my pathetic self, so I kept everything bottled up. I hated lying to everyone, but I couldn’t make myself tell anybody.”

Dean was shaking by the time he finished talking. He sat his beer on the table, afraid of spilling it. He hung his head, unable to look at his mom. He jumped when he felt a hand on his cheek. He looked up to see Ellen kneeling in front of him.

“Dean, I am so sorry for everything you’ve ever gone through. John Winchester was a sorry sack of shit for everything he let happen to you boys. I knew you were hurting but I never could have fathomed just how much. I should have sat you down and forced you to talk to me and for that I am sorry. A mother is supposed to protect her children and I failed you Dean. Can you ever forgive me,” the Beta asked as she held Dean’s hands.

“There’s nothing to forgive…Mom. You were there even if I didn’t take advantage of it and that meant the world to me,” Dean said as he pulled the woman into a hug.

“If it wasn’t for you, I would never have met Cas. Cas has made all the difference so how could I ever be mad at you? You gave me the greatest gift of all even though I said I never wanted an Alpha. You knew what we both needed even when we didn’t,” the Omega choked out.

“Mother’s intuition I guess,” Ellen joked.

Dean pulled away, “Are we ok?”

The woman nodded, “Yeah, we’re ok. You know I love you pup.”

“Love you too Ellen.” Dean called over his shoulder, “The rest of ya’ll might as well come in here because I know you’ve been listening to every word.”

The rest of the party walked in, sheepish grins on all their faces. Cas of course sat next to Dean while everyone else took a seat.

“So, we gonna sit here in silence, talk about our feelings, or have another round of drinks and then head home and pass out,” Jo spoke up.

Ellen didn’t even scold her as she got another round of beers and water for everyone. Fifteen minutes later, everyone had left. Jess and Sam said goodnight before retiring to their room.

Dean and Cas were left alone at the table.

The Omega licked his lips before saying, “So, out with it. What ya got to say?”

“Why do you assume I have anything to say? Everything you told Ellen, I already knew. I may not have known just how bad you self-depreciation was or how bad John affected your psyche but otherwise I knew everything you told her. I know that’s who you were and not who you are,” Cas replied solemnly.

“I’m definitely not that person anymore and it’s all thanks to you Cas. I could have never accomplished what I did today if I had never met you. You’ve given me my life back and you’re gonna give me a future. I love you so much.”

“You gave meaning back to my life Dean. We helped heal each other. I love you just as much.” After a short pause, “How about we call it a night and get some rest?”

“I think that’s a good idea Cas.”

The next week flew by with Sam and Jess visiting. Even though they were mostly stuck at home due to Dean and Cas’ current situations, they found something to do, whether it be a movie marathon or a board game or a mock poker competition, the four of them made it work. Really, everyone was just happy to get to spend time together since it had been a while.

Friends stopped by to see how Dean and Cas were doing. Andrew brought the work to Dean, so that also helped to occupy the Omega’s time. Cas, Sam, and Jess would sometimes listen in and offer suggestions or help do research. With their help, things were progressing along faster than expected. If everything stayed on schedule, they were due to open sometime in May.

Everyone from the garage had stopped by to see how Dean was doing at least once. He told everyone how he wished he could be back at work and nearly everyone replied to just take it easy and get healed up. Jo had been doing an excellent job managing and Dean was thinking about making her an assistant manager. He would have to talk to Andrew about it.

Benny and Andrea had come to them instead of going to the restaurant per Cas’ request. Dean had told Benny the truth about his past. Benny had similar sentiments as Jo in regard to Aiden but otherwise didn’t say anything. Dean was even surprised when Crowley and Rowena called to ask how he was doing.

Many of Cas’ friends from the hospital had called and a few had stopped by to give him flowers or to spend an hour catching up. Balthazar and his mate had come for dinner one night and Dean actually ended up liking the Brit.

Before everyone knew it, it was Christmas morning, and everybody was acting a little bit more like a kid that day. Sam and Jess had ordered Christmas PJ’s for everyone. Jess had little penguins on hers, Sam’s had reindeer, Dean’s had Santa drinking a beer on an island, and Cas’ had angels (Dean had made sure Sam ordered those). Dean and Cas were still grouches until they had their coffee but they were a little nicer than normal. Sam cooked breakfast for everybody and once that was done, they gathered around the tree to open presents.

The first present opened had Dean busting out laughing at Cas’ embarrassed look as he held up lingerie made of candy. Even Sam and Jess couldn’t help but chuckle. “I am going to murder my brother in his sleep,” the doctor muttered under his breath.

Dean leaned over and whispered, “How about I wear ‘em instead and you can eat them off of me?”

Dean gave a little eye wiggle as his boyfriend stared in shock. Cas visibly swallowed at the Omega’s offer. Dean laughed harder at the Alpha’s flustered appearance.

Overall, it was a good Christmas. Sam got some books and a couple new shirts and Jess had received some teacher supplies for her room, and a new bag. Dean and Cas also got them a weekend vacation to Disneyland. Dean had gotten tools for the new garage and Sam and Jess had brought him a one of a kind handmade model of his beloved Impala. Cas had also received some books, a new stethoscope, and one last surprise which Dean said was sitting outside.

They all got up and made their way to the backyard. Cas squealed in delight at what he saw. Dean had brought his boyfriend two starter beehives while Sam and Jess had brought flowers and a few other supplies he would need to start raising his own bee colonies.

“This is wonderful, thank you all so much! I am very excited to start raising bees. I’ll be right back, I need to go get something,” the Alpha said happily.

The three watched the Alpha, all wondering where he could be going. He returned a few minutes later, carrying something in his hand.

He walked over to Dean who was sitting in a chair as he still couldn’t use the crutches too much. Cas stopped walking when he stood directly in front of the Omega.

“Cas, what ya doing Angel,” the Omega asked confused.

The Alpha smiled softly, “Dean, these past nine months with you have been an absolute roller coaster with more twists and turns than I can count, but I wouldn’t trade them for anything. If somebody had told me a year ago, I would fall in love with the most handsome, wonderful, amazing Omega, I would have told them they were insane and yet here we are. I fell for you the first time I saw you and I’ve fallen more in love with you everyday after that. I can’t imagine my life without you not that I want to try. I love you more than there are words for.”

Cas paused before revealing the object in his hand. He opened the box as he gracefully dropped to one knee. Dean’s jaw dropped open and his hands started shaking as the implications of Cas’ speech sunk in.

“Dean, I want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you, of watching you succeed in all your endeavors, of making all your dreams come true. So, I ask you, Dean Winchester, will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me and becoming my husband,” Cas asked with all the love in the world shining bright in his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend.

Dean nodded his head vigorously. “I would drop to my knees and hug you, but I don’t think my ankle could take that so put that ring on my finger and kiss me Alpha!”

For once, Cas did just as Dean ordered him to do. He slipped the silver band on Dean’s ring finger and then passionately kissed his boyfriend…neigh, his fiancé.

“I love you Dean with all my heart!”

“I love you more than words can say Cas!”

Dean and Cas finally broke from their little spell and turned around to receive hugs and congratulations from their family.

“Congrats Dean! I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks Sammy! Did you know about this?”

“Cas may have asked for my blessing but of course there was no chance I was saying no. This is all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

Dean was overcome with emotion and hugged his brother again before turning and giving Jess a hug as Sam and Cas hugged. They spent the rest of the day relaxing around the house enjoying each other’s company. Sam and Jess started packing as they were heading back home the day after tomorrow to have some time just for themselves.

Dean and Cas sat cuddled on the couch, “I have to say, this has been one of the best Christmases I’ve had in a long time.”

“Yeah, I got engaged to the man of my dreams and my brother and his wife have spent the holidays with us. I’m sorry Gabe, Kali, and Kita couldn’t stay,” Dean replied as he looked at his ring for the thousandth time.

“He has a busy life and with him just opening another bakery, I understand. At least I did get to see him, even if the circumstances weren’t idea. I still can’t believe he got me a candy thong and bra. Although, I’m quite keen to try out your suggestion,” the Alpha whispered seductively.

Dean shivered, “Dude, not now, Sam or Jess could see us.”

“You had no qualms about saying such things to me earlier in front of them so why should I not get a little payback. Right now, they aren’t even in the room.” Cas ran fingertips down Dean’s arm.

The Alpha smirked when the blonde let out a small moan. “I love having your brother here, so you guys get to visit. It makes you happy and you know I would do anything to make you happy, but I miss being able to touch you whenever and wherever I want Dean.”

Cas smiled as he saw a spark of lust develop in the Omega’s eyes. “Cas, you can’t just say stuff like that. You’re gonna make me pop a boner and I don’t feel like getting a bitchface from Sam.”

“Well, maybe you can come up with a reason to get him out the house for a little bit then,” Cas suggested.

“Dude, seriously? What is going on with you?”

“I just proposed to my boyfriend, he said yes, and I want to celebrate! Is that such a bad thing?”

“Sam, Jess, get out here!”

The two immediately ran into the living room. “What’s wrong, are you guys ok,” Jess asked concerned.

Dean pulled his wallet out and gave them a hundred bucks, “Here, take this and go out and enjoy yourselves tonight.”

Sam gave bitchface number five, “Really Dean, could you be any more obvious? Besides, it’s Christmas, what the hell is going to be open today?”

“Don’t care Sammy, I got needs and Cas wants to meet them so go have a night out on me little brother.”

Cas blushed at Dean’s words, but he couldn’t deny the truth behind them.

“Sam, c’mon, we can find something to do while the two lovebirds stay here and screw each other senseless,” Jess said as she wrapped an arm around her boyfriend.

“Seriously Babe, I did not need that mental image in my head. You’re seriously fine with this? They are kicking us out the house to have sex,” the tall Alpha exclaimed.

“So, it’s not like we haven’t done the same thing in their spare bedroom while they weren’t home,” she said with an evil smirk on her face.

“Wait what? You did what in my guest bedroom,” Dean squawked.

“Sam is an animal in bed Dean, surprised poor Rufus when he knocked on the door to tell us to quiet down.”

Dean covered his eyes, “You are an evil person and I don’t know why Sam puts up with you.”

“Payback’s a bitch Dean. Just to really stack it on, Sam gets to drive Baby tonight.”

Dean nearly had an aneurism, “No, no absolutely not. Sam won’t respect her!”

“It’s a car Dean, not a woman,” Sam deadpanned.

“You take that back,” the Omega warned.

“Jess, would driving my Mustang be a good compromise,” Cas suggested.

The female Omega stood there thinking for a minute, “I guess. Your Mustang is cooler than Baby anyway.” Jess grabbed Sam’s hand and dragged him to the bedroom.

“She is way cooler than any Mustang you tramp,” Dean hollered at their retreating backs.

Cas chuckled at his boyfriend, “I think Jess can match you comment for comment. Poor Sam looked like he was about to choke.”

“She can be downright evil is what she is. She has a mouth on her that’s for sure. Never would have guessed Sam would end up with someone like that but they are good for each other. Now, just wait for them to leave so we can get down to business,” Dean smirked.

Ten minutes later, Sam and Jess said their goodbyes and headed out. As soon as the door shut, Dean pulled Cas into a brutal kiss.

When they broke apart, “God, I haven’t been able to kiss you like that in a week. Now, take me to bed Alpha.”

With both of them injured, Cas taking Dean to the bedroom was not very sexy as Dean hobbled down the hallway, having to lean on Cas to keep from falling over. They finally made it to the bedroom and Dean collapsed on the bed only to jerk back up as his injured shoulder was jarred.

“Sweetheart, you have to be careful,” the Alpha warned.

“Ugh, I don’t want to be careful. I want to be healed up, so you can pick me up and toss me on the bed showing off your Alpha strength that gets me all hot and bothered,” the Omega pouted.

Cas leaned over and placed a finger on Dean’s lips, “Quit bitching, as you would say. We will heal up in due time but for now we have to make do with what we got. Now, are you ready to my good boy and do as I say?”

Dean’s eyes darkened with lust as he responded, “Yes sir.”

Cas leaned over and rewarded him with a chaste kiss before relieving the younger man of all his clothes. Cas stared at his fiancé and couldn’t help but be thankful. Even in a cast, covered in healing bruises, and having stiches, Dean was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

He was broken out of his stupor when he heard Dean whine. Dean’s cock had plumped up and he watched as Dean’s hand twitched and started to move to touch his own cock. Cas waited a few seconds to see how Dean would proceed. He watched as the hand got closer before pausing and then being dropped to the bed.

Cas smiled brightly, “Good boy for not touching. It seems you have learned from your last punishment.”

“Cas, please, I’m trying to be good, but I need you Alpha,” the Omega admitted.

Cas stripped his clothes quickly before giving his Omega another kiss. “I promise to give you what you need. You’re being so good for me love. I need to grab a few surprises and then I will be right back. No touching, understand?”

“Yes sir,” Dean sulked.

Cas left and as promised was back within five minutes, a few items carried under his arm. He placed them on the bed and let Dean look them over. There was a blindfold, a ball gag, a length of silk fabric about a foot wide, and a bar with a suction cup at each end. Cas went to the closet and pulled out his box of toys. He grabbed something before putting the box up and turning back around. He dropped the vibrator on the bed.

“Would you like to guess what I have in mind?”

“Well, the blindfold, gag, and vibe are kind of obvious. The bar and silk not so much,” Dean looked at Cas with confusion.

The Alpha smirked, “The bar can be suctioned to the roof. The silk is to wrap around your injured leg that I can then hoist up using the bar. This way your injured leg will be out the way and won’t cause you any harm. The silk is wide and long enough to wrap your leg thoroughly.”

“Cas you’re an absolute genius! When did you order all this stuff,” Dean asked amazed.

The doctor smiled, “While I was Christmas shopping. We still have at least five weeks before either of us are completely healed, so I had to get creative. Sex toys come in quite bland packaging.”

“You’re full of surprises aren’t you Angel?”

Cas leaned over and kissed him, whispering, “You have no idea. Now, why I get the bar set up, I am going to tell you the new signals since you won’t be able to speak.”

“During the scene, I want you to remain completely still, not movement whatsoever. If I ask you a question, I do want a response. The movement required to respond will not earn you a punishment. If the answer would be yes or green, I want a thumbs up. If you are yellow, I want you to slap the bed once. If you are red, I want you to slap the bed repeatedly. Now tell me what I just said,” the Alpha asked as he finished putting the bar up.

Dean did as instructed and Cas rewarded him with another kiss before helping him scoot to the edge of the bed. Cas started wrapping his leg in silk. Even with one arm, the doctor was quite efficient. Within minutes, Dean’s leg was wrapped up tight, and hung up in the makeshift pulley system.

“How does that feel Sweetheart?”

“Could you help me scoot a little closer to the edge of the bed, a little uncomfortable.” Cas did as requested, “Much better Angel.”

“Alright, Dean, I want you to lay flat on the bed and place your hands by your side. Keep everything relaxed and loose.” The Omega did as asked. Cas grabbed the blindfold and the gag and moved to Dean’s head.

“Here’s the plan, I want you to keep your hands by your side the entire time without me restricting your movement for you. I am going to keep you blind and gagged for the duration of the scene. I am going to edge you twice with the vibe. If you move, you will be punished. Every time you move, it will earn you a full minute of the vibrator inside you but not moving and not against your prostate helping bring you to orgasm. After I’ve edged you twice, you will be free to cum without my permission, but you still can’t move. I will fuck you until I’m close. I don’t want to knot you with our current predicaments. I will pull out and cum on you. If you don’t orgasm before me, you won’t get to. Is there anything you’re against or have questions about,” the Alpha asked.

Dean chewed on his lip before admitting, “I don’t know if I can do this Cas. I instinctually touch you; I don’t know if I can keep my hands by my sides without moving them. I want to be good for you, but I just don’t know if I can.”

Dean dropped his eyes, afraid to see disappointment cross his dom’s features. He jumped when Cas grasped his chin and forced his eyes back up. The Alpha leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Never think I will be upset with you for telling me the truth Dean. I’m proud that you told me the truth about how you feel. What if I gave you something to hold on to? Would that help you keep your hands in place? I’m still not tying you down and you still have to be conscious enough to hold on,” the older man suggested.

Dean nodded his head vigorously, “That would definitely help.”

Cas went to the closet again and returned with a length of rope. He tied the rope around Dean’s waist, making it loose enough so he could slip his fingers around it.

He stood back up, “How does that work?”

Dean slipped his fingers around the rope and relaxed back into the bed. “It’s perfect Cas, thank you.”

The Alpha gave a gentle smile, “I will never push you beyond what you can handle. I never intend to set you up for failure Sweetheart. I give you the orders because I know you can follow them, and it pleases me to see you try so hard to be my good boy. Now, are you comfortable? Once the blindfold and gag are on, you aren’t allowed to move.”

Dean shimmied for a second before nodding. He opened his mouth and let Cas secure the gag. Cas slipped a finger underneath the band, making sure it wasn’t too tight. He then grabbed the blindfold and took away the blonde’s sight.

“Are you good, nothing too tight or uncomfortable?”

Dean pulled one hand away from the rope and gave a thumbs up before grabbing the rope again. “Good boy. I’m going to open you up with two fingers before using the vibe.”

Dean almost nodded before remembering not to move. It wasn’t a question so he didn’t think he needed to give a thumbs up, so he just lay there and waited for Cas to continue. Since he had already started to slick, he knew the Alpha wouldn’t use lube, so he waited for the two fingers to find their way inside his body.

He was tense, making sure not to move and only relaxed when he felt a slick finger prod his entrance. Soon enough, that finger pushed slowly in and he couldn’t help but moan. He tensed back up unsure if he could make noise.

There was a slight chuckle before, “You are free to make all the noises you want Sweetheart as long as you don’t move. You’re doing so good.”

Dean let his muscles relax more as Cas continued to finger him. The Alpha pumped his finger in and out and glided against his prostate. Dean moaned but didn’t move. He was rewarded with a second finger pushing inside his body.

Cas continued to pump and scissor his fingers until he felt Dean was stretched enough. He pulled his fingers out and Dean whined at the loss. He grabbed the vibrator and used some of Dean’s slick to lube it up before placing it at Dean’s entrance.

“Dean, what color are you,” he asked checking in.

He got an instant thumbs up, so he pushed the vibrator inside of his fiancé’s greedy hole. He watched Dean’s body for any movement and was proud when there wasn’t even a twitch.

“You’re doing so good for me Sweetheart. Such a good boy.”

Cas let the vibrator sit there, knowing Dean was tense trying to prepare for the onslaught of feeling he would get when the vibe was turned on. Cas had told Dean he didn’t set the Omega up for failure, but he decided to mess with his sub.

Instead of starting Dean on the lowest setting, he turned the vibrator onto the third setting out of five. He could tell his Omega tried to fight the sensations, but he still bowed his back slightly and his thighs inched closer together as his hole clenched around the vibe.

“You moved Sweetheart, so that means I’m going to leave the vibe on for a full minute without it moving.”

Dean groaned but didn’t move otherwise. While the minute ticked down, Cas ran finger light touches down the sub’s chest and sides. Dean stayed completely still which was an accomplishment since the Alpha knew his boyfriend could be ticklish.

Cas looked at his watch and saw that the minute was up. He decided to keep the vibe on its current setting since it seemed Dean had acclimated to the sensation. He slowly pulled it out until just the tip was still inside before slamming it back in. Dean didn’t move.

Cas kept up the brutal pace and watched as Dean’s cock popped up and down of its own accord. He wouldn’t punish for something the man had no control of. The Omega’s cock was leaking precum and it was pooling on his stomach. Cas wished he had use of both arms so he could stroke the engorged flesh.

He pumped the vibe faster and watched as Dean got close to the edge. He knew the signs at this point. His breath would hitch, his balls would tighten, and his stomach muscles would ripple. He knew Dean was close also by the moans he let out and right now his fiancé sounded like a two-bit whore.

He slammed the vibe in one last time before yanking it out and keeping it out. Dean moaned and Cas watched as fingers tightened around the rope trying not to flail around as he was pulled back from the brink of orgasm. The dom dropped the toy on the bed before walking to Dean’s head and wiping a hand across the sweaty forehead.

He kissed Dean’s cheek as he whispered words of praise, “You did so good Sweetheart. You pleased me greatly not moving even though I know you wanted to thrash your head back and forth for being denied your orgasm. You did so well, such a good boy for your Alpha. I am giving you permission to loosen your fingers and get some blood back in them.”

Dean took a deep breath before letting his fingers go and stretching them. Cas grabbed his hand and massaged the digits gently before putting them back against the rope which Dean closed his fingers around again. Cas repeated the process with the other hand. As he walked back to the end of the bed, he drug his fingers over Dean’s stomach. They came away sticky with precum and he couldn’t help but suck the salty liquid off.

Cas grabbed the vibrator and teasingly ran it along Dean’s perineum and balls before setting it at Dean’s hole. He slowly pushed in and settled it as deep as it would go before turning it on the level one setting. Just like a good boy, the blonde never moved.

He then moved up and took Dean’s cock in his mouth. He slowly started suckling the hard flesh. He ran his tongue up and down the underside, teasing his fiancé. As Cas started to bob his head up and down, he ran his hand up and down Dean’s body. Cas pulled his mouth off until just the head of the Omega’s cock remained. He knew suckling on the sensitive head drove his sub crazy, but it also was the quickest way to get Dean close to orgasm.

He reached his good hand down and turned the setting up another level and started moving the toy. He didn’t pump it, just turned it in circles causing it to grind against the blonde’s sensitive prostate.

Cas let Dean get used to the feelings before suddenly taking the sub’s cock to the root and turning up the vibrations to four. Dean tried so valiantly but couldn’t help but jump at the assault of sensations.

Cas smirked as he pulled his mouth off his sub’s cock. “You were doing so well. You know what this means.” Cas quite moving the vibe and let it sit.

Dean groaned but managed to stay still. Cas left the room quietly and went to grab the supplies he would need for Dean’s aftercare. It took slightly longer than a minute but what the Omega didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

He placed the snacks on the table before saying, “Good boy, your punishment is over.” He could tell Dean was close to orgasm. He pumped the vibe in and out of his greedy body before pulling it out completely. He turned it off and let it drop to the floor as he watched Dean come down from the brink of orgasm.

“You’ve done so good for me Sweetheart. I’m going to fuck you now and remember you can cum at any time.” Cas knew he had pushed Dean to the edge and had tricked him on purpose, so he added, “I changed my mind about this part. You can move from here on out.”

Cas grabbed some of the sub’s slick and lathered up his cock before slamming into the man below him. Dean’s back bowed as he howled as much as possible in pleasure. The Alpha fucked his Omega hard and fast. Now that he was permitted to move, Dean took advantage of it. He kept his hands wrapped around the rope, but he wrapped his uninjured leg around Cas’ waist, and he flopped his head back and forth at the pleasure coursing through his body.

Cas continued to fuck in and out of the Omega and groaned as he felt Dean tightening around him, letting him know that the other man was close. Cas slammed into the body beneath him a few more times, hitting Dean’s prostate every time. The Omega came explosively, cum shooting out of his cock and covering his stomach, chest, and some even landed on his chin. Dean moaned around the gag before laying limp on the bed, letting Cas use him as he saw fit.

The Alpha pulled out and stripped his cock until his muscles clenched and he shot ropes of cum over the exhausted man’s body. He pumped his cock until there was nothing left.

He then got to work on providing Dean with his aftercare. He knew the man was floating in subspace so decided to unhook and unwrap his leg first. Once he was done with that, he gently coaxed Dean’s fingers loose and untied the rope from around his waist. He then gently removed the ball gag and massaged the taxed muscles, making sure his good boy didn’t experience any cramps.

He turned the lights off, choosing to turn on the bathroom light instead. He could still see but it wasn’t so bright that it would hurt Dean’s eyes when he removed the blindfold. He grabbed a wet rag and wiped both their bodies down before settling behind Dean so that he was nestled in Cas’ arms. The Alpha untied the blindfold and let it fall.

“Don’t open your eyes yet Sweetheart. Keep them closed and I will let you know when you can try to open them. I’m so proud of you Dean, you did so good. You were such a good boy and you pleased me very much,” the Alpha told his sub as Dean ate his snacks and drunk his juice.

Once Dean had finished the last of his food, Cas told him he could open his eyes. He blinked them a few times but otherwise it didn’t seem like he had any shock with the low light.

“There are the beautiful eyes I love so much. How are you feeling, any soreness,” the Alpha asked tenderly.

Dean stretched and shook his head, “No Alpha. Everything is fine and I feel awesome. Nothing like a hell of an orgasm to relax your body. That was awesome Cas.”

The doctor smiled, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. You did wonderful. The rope seemed to help.”

“I don’t think I would have done so good without it. I still moved twice though,” the Omega pouted.

Cas couldn’t help but lean over and kiss said pout. When they broke apart, “I tricked you the first time. That’s why I let you move early. Kind of an apology.”

Dean bumped the Alpha with his shoulder, “Assbutt. And you said you would never set me up for failure.”

“I made a liar out of myself, but you don’t seem to be complaining. I would never do so if we were considering serious punishments though. I will never allow you to be hurt,” Cas said as he stroked lightly down Dean’s arm.

“No, I’m not complaining about anything, it was all awesome.” He yawned deeply before asking, “Am I good to conk out, I’m tired after all of that.”

“Of course, Sweetheart. I do need to clean up some more so I can do that now or sit with you until you fall asleep. What would you like?”

“I’ll do my best to stay awake until you’re done cleaning up. I like using you for a pillow,” the Omega commented.

Cas shook his head but smiled. He helped Dean scooch up the bed and then hurried to clean up the evidence of their love making. He soon returned to the bed and settled down. As soon as he was comfortable, Dean was wrapping around him and laid his head on his chest. Soft snores filtered through the room in minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, another chapter down. I loved the heartfelt moment between Dean and Ellen. I know they don't have to get married since they are gonna get mated but I like the idea of the two idiots being bound in every way together. Only a little more to go and this story will be wrapped up.


	21. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas have a little heart to heart conversation. Dean and Cas finally get their casts off. The two prepare for Dean's impending heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 is here! It's fluffy and cite and I really adore it for whatever reason. I hope you guys do too!  
> Warnings: Fluff

Cas woke up a hours later when he heard footsteps outside of his door. He looked at the clock and saw it was a quarter after seven. He slid out of bed, making sure not to jostle the sleeping man beside him. He walked into the kitchen to find Sam sitting by himself at the table, a coffee cup in his hand.

The brown-haired Alpha looked up as he heard the doctor’s soft footsteps, “Sorry Cas, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine Sam. I tend to be an early riser.”

“What time did you guys go to bed last night? You look exhausted.”

“Thank you for your honesty Sam. I might get up early, but I am not really awake until I’ve had my coffee. I’m not exactly sure what time we went to bed. It was after our um bedroom activities,” the older Alpha blushed.

Sam snorted, “Bedroom activities Cas? Really?”

Cas walked to the cabinet and grabbed a coffee cup. He grabbed milk and sugar. As he made his coffee, he looked at Sam and said, “I was trying not to be as callous as Dean. We went to sleep right after I fucked your brother senseless.”

Cas smirked as coffee spewed across the table as Sam spit out the mouthful he had just taken. Cas wrapped his hands around the warm cup and took a seat at the table.

The young Alpha glared, “Sheesh Cas, you’re just as bad as Dean.”

As Sam stood up to grab some paper towels, Cas replied, “I tried not to be, but you laughed at me. I grew up with multiple brothers Sam, one of them being Gabe. I can be vulgar or crude, but I choose not to because I don’t particularly like it.”

Sam dropped the wet paper towels in the garbage before settling back at the table, “Dully noted.”

Cas gave a curt nod before asking, “So, how was your evening with Jess?”

“We had a lot of fun. We ended up finding a little diner that was actually open. Believe it or not, the movie theaters were open, so we went and saw the new _Star Wars_ movie. Jess had been wanting to see it since they premiered the first trailer. She’s as in love with that series as Dean is with his westerns,” the Alpha smiled as he talked about his girlfriend.

“I’m glad you guys enjoyed your night. Thank you for going out for a few hours even if it was on Christmas,” Cas blushed at the implication his statement.

“You’re welcome and dude I get it. You guys got engaged and you wanted to celebrate, can’t say I wouldn’t feel the same way. We had a really good time so no hard feelings. Besides, Jess will get back at Dean by completely spoiling the movie for him,” the younger Winchester grinned.

“Ughh, we will get to listen to Dean’s whining. He will pout and tell me how I need to make Jess quit talking about the movie. He’ll probably threaten to kick her out or to never cook another burger for her again,” the doctor assumed.

The grin left Sam’s face, “Didn’t think about that and you’re totally right. I’m glad him and Jess get along so well though. I was really afraid to tell him about her in case he didn’t approve of her.”

“Why would you think Dean wouldn’t approve of Jess? I liked her right away and that is saying something for me.”

“It’s just Dean has done so much and sacrificed so much for me growing up that I wanted to make sure my girlfriend was someone he approved of. I didn’t want Dean to look at me with disappointment the way Dad did with Dean. I saw how much it hurt Dean and I didn’t know if I could live with myself if Dean looked at me like that,” the taller man admitted.

“Sam, Dean loves you with everything he has. It’s sad to say this, but without you I don’t think Dean would be here right now. You were the only thing that gave him enough hope to keep on living. You heard what he told Ellen that night. I think the only way Dean would disapprove of someone you brought home was if they planned on hurting you,” Cas replied.

“Why did Dean have to present as an Omega? His life would have been so much easier if he had been an Alpha or even a Beta, why would fate be so cruel as to make him an Omega,” Sam questioned.

“Sam, Dean is exactly what he is supposed to be. Dean might look like an Alpha on the outside, but he is an Omega on the inside.” Cas was silent for a few moments, “But, I’ve never really asked him what he wanted to be. Maybe he would choose to be an Alpha or a Beta. I know there are some things about being an Omega he hates.”

“Would you still love him if he wasn’t an Omega,” Sam asked softly.

“There is nothing in this world that would make me love your brother less. I don’t love Dean because he produces slick and has a womb that makes him capable of bearing children. I love Dean because of what makes Dean, Dean. His obsession with his car, pies, burgers, and cowboys. He has such a bright soul and when he’s happy, his happiness can fill an entire room. I love Dean because he’s caring and loyal and because when he gives, he gives with his whole heart. So yes Sam, if Dean told me he wanted to undergo treatment to become another subgender, then I would still love him regardless,” the Alpha finished.

“I’m glad you were my brother’s truemate. I know it’s crappy to say this, but I think he needed somebody with a tumultuous childhood to truly understand what he went through and how he feels. Someone who had a normal childhood would have never been able to relate with him,” Sam said as he got up to get another cup of coffee.

Cas sat his cup down and looked at the tan liquid, “No, I don’t think he would, and I guess it goes both ways. A mate who had never suffered would never be able to understand me. Dean accepts my flaws and insecurities and eccentricities because he understands that most of them are a product of being abused by my brothers growing up. I am the same way with him. It takes a damaged soul to understand a damaged soul.”

Sam took a seat again, “Would you give him up if it meant he got a happy childhood, but you still got the shitty one?”

Cas didn’t look up as he replied immediately, “Without a doubt. I would give anything if it meant Dean was happy. I know Dean has felt that he never mattered but the truth is I never have either. I was never the perfect son. When I came out as gay, I ceased to exist in my parent’s eyes. Like I said, two damaged souls.”

“You guys really do deserve each other.”

Cas scoffed, “Why because we are so damaged that being with anybody else would be a punishment to that person?”

“What, Cas, no! Because no one else deserves either of you. You two are some of the strongest people that I know. Cas, you were abused by your own family yet you became a doctor so you could help people. I mean, you would have every right to be this hateful bitter person but you’re not. And God, Dean, my brother walked through Hell to get to where he is today. He should burn the world and yet look at what he’s built. You two have fought your whole lives to find love and anybody else wouldn’t be deserving of your affections,” Sam said, almost in awe of the man sitting across from him.

“I apologize for accusing you Sam. I should have known you would never say anything like that.”

“It’s ok Cas. I understand. I meant what I said, you said Dean is exactly what he is supposed to be, and you are exactly what he needs. I couldn’t pick a more perfect match for my brother and believe me I tried. I wonder how many extra Mating Trials he went to because I bribed him with pie,” Sam said bitterly.

Cas was about to reply when Dean hobbled into the kitchen and sunk heavily into a kitchen chair. Sam and Cas gawked at him but neither got a chance to say anything.

Dean pointed a finger at Sam, “You listen here. You know damn good and well I don’t do anything I don’t wanna do. I went to those stupid Trials because there was a small part of me deep down that wanted to find a mate. So, don’t you dare feel guilty about making me go.”

Dean turned to look at Cas, “And you, don’t ever question what I want because I’ll tell you what I want. If I wanted to be an Alpha or a Beta, I’d tell you, but I don’t. I have never been ashamed of being an Omega even when I was being bullied and even when John beat the shit out of me. I may have hated it at times, but I was never ashamed. The only reason I hated some parts of being an Omega was because I didn’t have an Alpha to share them with, but I do now. I have you Cas.”

He pointed to both of them, “Both of you, I might have had a pretty shitty childhood and early adulthood and yeah there are some things I wish had never happened but my past made me who I am today. I’m proud of who I am today. If having a normal childhood meant I didn’t have Cas, then I wouldn’t want it. If it meant not being as close with Sam as I am, I wouldn’t want it. So, quit mourning the past and look to the future. Capisce?”

“Capisce,” came Sam’s reply.

“I capisce,” replied the other Alpha.

Dean smiled, “There’s the goofy Alpha that I love. Now, will you please get me a cup of coffee because that walk from the bedroom to here about killed me.”

Cas got up while Sam said, “That’s why you should have hollered for someone to come help you.”

“Shut up bitch.”

“Whatever jerk. What do you want for breakfast?”

“How about we all go out to eat. I seriously need to get out the house or I’m gonna go stir crazy,” Dean whined.

“Dean, do you feel up to going out? You said you about died getting from the bed to the kitchen,” Sam teased his brother.

The Omega growled, “I’m gonna show you just what I feel up to. Look, I gotta start doing something or I’m going to waste away. I’m getting bored and you know what I’m like when I’m bored.”

“An annoying grouch who whines and pouts like a baby without a pacifier,” Jess joked as she walked into the kitchen. Unlike the three men, she preferred juice in the morning. She grabbed the orange juice and drank right from the carton.

“Hey, what if someone else wanted some of that,” Dean groused.

Jess glared at him, her mouth set in a tight line, “Really Dean. When was the last time you drank anything besides beer and coffee?”

“She does have a point Sweetheart. Those are the two main things you drink,” Cas agreed.

“Whatever. We going out or what?”

“I think it is too soon for you to try and use the crutches. Let me check the stiches and see. That bastard just had to injure the same sided shoulder and ankle. If they had been on opposites, you could have least used one crutch to help you walk,” the doctor commented as he stood up to check Dean’s stitches.

Dean pulled his shirt off to make it easier for Cas. At least most of the bruising on his body was gone except for some yellow patches around the stitches. As he looked, he realized Cas was probably right. While there was no exposed flesh to see, you could tell the wound had just really started to heal and any amount of stress would probably reverse that.

Cas did a quick inspection before confirming what Dean already knew, “The skin is healing but I’m afraid if you tried to use the crutches, you would potentially undo the healing that has occurred.”

“Ugh!”

“There is a way you could go out though,” the doctor said quietly.

Dean’s head spun, “How?”

“I may have had a wheelchair put into the back of the Mustang before we left the hospital,” Cas admitted.

Dean squawked with indignation, “Absolutely not! There is no way in hell I’m putting my ass in a wheelchair!”

“Then I’m afraid we are not going out for breakfast,” Cas deadpanned.

“Why don’t you guys go, then you won’t be hobbled by me.”

“Sam, Jess, can I have a moment with Dean please?”

The two walked out the kitchen. Dean was glaring at his coffee cup.

“Would you like to tell me what’s wrong or do I need to make you?”

“I’m fine Cas,” Dean was short.

Cas raised an eyebrow, not amused with his fiancé, “Dean, I’m giving you until the count of three to tell me what is wrong or else I will make you.”

“Whatever, I don’t care.”

“One.”

“Just forget it Cas, it’s not a big deal. You guys go enjoy breakfast and I’ll stay by myself.”

“Two.”

“Fine! It’s not fair! You fought the bastard and all you came out with was a broken arm and some stitches in your side,” the blonde exclaimed. “Hell, I was tied up and managed to get a broken ankle, a ravaged shoulder, plus a crap ton of bruises and scratches. I should be able to fight someone off better than I did! My dad was right, I am pathetic.”

Cas winced when he heard Dean call John his dad, a signal that the younger man had been thinking about this for a while and had let the emotions build. He slid a chair closer before sitting down and taking the Omega’s hand in his.

“Dean, you are not pathetic or weak or any other bad thing you’re thinking about right now. He snuck up on you, drugged you with an extremely potent sedative, and tied you up. There was no way you were going to escape. Sweetheart, you did fight, you fought as much as you could in your predicament. Your injuries are proof of that. Aiden hurt you because he wanted you to quit fighting him,” Cas tried to reason with his Omega.

“Yeah, but you guys were downright brutal, and you walked away with half as many injuries as I did.”

“I wasn’t drugged nor tied up. We were on equal footing and Aiden didn’t fight to hurt, Aiden fought to kill me and so tried to go for big wounds rather than small wounds like he did with you. I went for any wound I could inflict on him whether it be big or small. Dean, I’ve seen you fight, you’re a force to be reckoned with.”

Dean heaved a sigh, “Thanks Angel. I just keep thinking if I had done more or fought harder then.”

“Then he would have hurt you more. I blame myself for not getting there sooner and preventing you from getting hurt as much as you did. It’s just as much my fault you’re injured so bad,” Cas said guiltily.

“Cas, you saved me. If you hadn’t shown up, I’d be forcibly mated to that psychopath,” Dean said as he cupped his fiancé’s jaw and leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

“I love you Dean.”

“Love you too Cas.” After a pause, “I’ll use the damn chair on one condition. You better make sure Sam or Jess don’t say a damn thing or else I’ll hobble if I have to, but I won’t use the thing.”

Cas smiled, “I promise they won’t or else they will walk back home.”

“Thanks Cas.”

“Of course, now let’s go get ready.”

True to his word, Cas ensured that Sam nor Jess said anything to Dean about using the chair. Like Cas said earlier that morning, over breakfast Jess completely ruined the movie for Dean and then the Omega pouted and told Cas to do something because she was being mean.

“Don’t kick your brother and I out the house just so you can have sex if you don’t want retaliation,” the female Omega said as she took another bite of her pancakes.

“Dully noted.”

The other three chuckled at Dean’s defeated tone. Once they were done with breakfast, they went to the mall. Cas had to bribe Dean with pie later, but it was worth it. All four of them were going a little stir crazy having stayed in the house for nearly two weeks straight.

Once they got home, Sam and Jess finished packing as they were heading home the next morning. Once they were done, the four settled down and watched a couple movies, had a quiet dinner, and went to bed.

The following morning, Cas and Dean drove Sam and Jess to the airport. The brothers shared an emotional hug goodbye and then there were hugs all around. The two men waved their guests goodbye as they watched them head towards the airport terminal.

“I wish they lived closer, but I know they’re happy where they’re at and we’re happy where we are. I just miss Sam so much when he and Jess go back to Cali,” Dean admitted as he watched his family disappear.

“Maybe one day, you guys will live closer again. Things have a way of working out,” the Alpha suggested as he rolled Dean back towards the Mustang.

“Yeah, who knows. So, what we gonna do now?”

“Go home and watch more movies, I guess. We could watch more _Unnatural._ We haven’t watched any while Sam and Jess were down here.”

They were at the car by now and Cas helped get Dean inside before putting the wheelchair in the trunk and then settling into the passenger seat. He turned the car on, and they headed for home.

Six weeks later, Dean and Cas sat in an exam room at the hospital waiting for Balthazar to come in. Both men were anxious, wanting to be told that they were fully healed and ready to get their casts off. Their stitches had dissolved a couple weeks ago, their wounds having completely healed although they both have scars as memories.

Both men looked up when the Beta walked through the door, carrying their x-ray results in his hands. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and gave it a tight squeeze. They watched as the doctor set the records on the counter before turning around to face them.

“Well, gentlemen, the x-rays don’t lie.”

“Please tell me you aren’t about to say that we have to stay in these stupid casts any longer! I can’t take this any longer Balth, I need out of this stupid thing,” Dean groans.

The Beta smiled, “My my Cassie, you do have an impatient Omega on your hands, don’t you?” The doctor leaned over and patted Dean’s knee. “Who wants to be the first one to get out of their cast?”

Dean looked up, his eyes going wide, “Wait, we’re healed up?”

“Completely. Not even a crack in sight. Now, get up on the exam table while I go get the saw to get these things off.”

Dean moved as fast as he could to the table, his excitement palpable. Cas chuckled at his fiancé but couldn’t blame him. He was as happy to get the cast off as Dean.

Balthazar returned a few minutes later, a saw in his hand. Dean was the first to get his cast off and then Cas. Both men gave a sigh of relief as the cast fell away.

“Alright boys, that’s about it. Cas, I will call you about your schedule later. Do you want to continue doing the part time work like you’ve been doing or are you ready to go back to full time?”

“Full time please. I don’t think I’m ready for surgeries at the moment though,” the Alpha admitted.

“Oh, I agree until you’ve done at least two weeks of therapy to get that arm back up to strength. Do you want me to recommend a therapist or do you think you can handle it on your own,” the doctor asked as he threw the discarded casts into the garbage.

“I can take care of the stretches. It’s not the first time I’ve had a broken bone before,” Cas said solemnly.

Dean grabbed his hand and squeezed, offering him as much reassurance as he could knowing the Alpha was reminiscing about his childhood and his brothers’ abuse.

“Cas, you ok,” the Omega asked gently.

“I’m fine Dean. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, I just need to ask Balthazar something real quick. You head on down to the car, ok?”

Cas looked at his fiancé, confusion etched into his features, but he didn’t argue. Dean watched his Alpha walk out the door before turning back to the doctor.

Balthazar crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the counter. “What can I do for you Dean?”

“I was wondering if you could delay Cas’ return to full time work by about two weeks?”

The doctor cocked his eyebrow, “And why would I do that? I know Cas has been dying to get back to full time.”

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, “I told Cas that as soon as we were healed up, I was going off my suppressants and I meant it. I know my heat will hit pretty quickly after I stop taking them and it’s gonna be a hell of a heat since I haven’t gone off them in four years.”

Balthazar smiled, “You’re going to make Cassie a very happy man. He’s been wanting you off those things for ages. Does this mean what I think it means?”

The Omega played coy, “What do you think it means?”

“Dean, I might be a Beta but when me and my mate went through his first heat together, I was unable to resist the urge to mate with him. Now, Cas is an Alpha so for him, that pull will be even stronger and there won’t be a hope of him not claiming you,” the Beta explained.

Dean cracked a smile, “Yeah well, maybe I don’t want him to resist. So, I guess you could say he will need time off for both a heat and a mating.”

Balthazar raised two fingers up, “Two weeks Dean. You get two weeks because I need my number one doctor back.”

The Omega gave a nod of his head before turning and heading for the door. He was about to open when, “Oh and Dean.” The mechanic turned around. “Congratulations to the both of you.”

Dean smiled, “Thanks.”

Cas was settled behind the steering wheel of his Mustang by the time Dean got to the garage. Dean slid into the front seat before leaning over and giving his fiancé a kiss on the cheek.

Cas swung his head to the side, a smile on his face, “What was that for?”

The blonde shrugged, “I don’t know. Just because I love you, I guess.”

Cas returned the kiss before saying, “I love you too, I guess.”

“Just take us home Alpha. Maybe we can stop by Benny’s. I’ve been craving a Po’ Boy and some Jambalaya.”

“Cajun sounds good. A nice alternative to our usual burgers,” the doctor said as he pulled out the garage.

When Cas pulled into the parking lot of Benny’s, both men were surprised to see it nearly full. There was even a waiting line outside.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen this place packed like this. Why don’t you go get us a spot? I need to make a phone call.”

“Is everything ok? First you needed to talk to Balthazar and now you’re making mysterious phone calls.”

“Cas, everything is fine. I promise, it’s just a little surprise for you.”

“Alright,” the doctor replied skeptically. He gave Dean one last look before getting out the car and heading towards the restaurant.

Dean pulled his phone out and dialed his garage. The phone rang twice before Kevin picked up, “Winchester Garage, this is Kevin speaking. How can I help you?”

“Hey Kevin, it’s Dean. Is Jo around?”

“Oh, hey Dean. I can page her for you. She’s out working on a car.” Dean heard the boy page for Jo before he got back on the line. “How are you doing? Weren’t you supposed to be getting that cast off today?”

“Yeah, Kevin, Cas and I are both cast free. Can’t tell you how happy I am to have it off. Have to do some therapy to build the muscles back up but otherwise, we’re good to go.”

“That’s awesome. So, you going to be at work then soon?”

Dean hesitated, “That’s actually what I need to talk to Jo about. I, uh, plan on making myself a mated man pretty soon and I need Jo’s ok to take two more weeks off before coming back in.”

“Dean, that’s awesome, congrats. I’m happy for you! I’ll be willing to pick up some extra shifts if need be,” the teen said enthusiastically.

“Thanks Kev. It means a lot.”

“No problem, well Jo’s here so I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye Kev.”

The next moment Jo was on the line, “Hey Dean, what’s up?”

“Jo, I’m calling in a favor.”

“Winchester, you call in favors all the time. What do you need this time?”

“I need two weeks off.”

“What, you tired of manning the front desk and doing all the paperwork around here,” the female Alpha joked.

“Nah, not quite. Besides, it’s given Andrew and I time to get the ball rolling on everything so it’s all good. No actually, I’m using two weeks’ worth of heat and mating leave,” the Omega admitted.

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear as a squeal reverberated through the car. “Oh my God, Dean, are you for real? Wait heat leave, does that mean you’re going off your suppressants? Are you serious?”

“Yeah Jo, I am. I promised Cas I would once we were healed up. Going off them means I’m gonna go into a pretty hard heat. Cas already said when I go into heat, he won’t be able to resist claiming me, but the truth is I’m ready for Cas and I to get mated. I’ve been ready since the day Cas proposed but you know, certain things got in the way but now that the casts are gone, there’s nothing stopping us,” the Omega smiled.

“Dean, I’m so happy for you guys. I don’t care if I have to work the next two weeks straight, you and Cas go get mated.”

Dean chuckled, “Well, Kevin already said he’d work some extra shifts. Thanks Jo, I don’t know what I’d without you. You got a raise in your future, that much I can promise.”

“Thanks Dean. I hate to cut this short, but I gotta get back to work.”

“Bye Jo.”

“Bye Dean.”

Dean hung up before joining his fiancé in line. They waited for about five minutes before getting seated. Andrea waved to them from behind the counter but was too busy mixing up drinks to talk.

A waitress walked up and took their orders.

“Hey, could you tell Benny that Dean and Cas are here. If he has a moment, come talk.”

“Will do sir, anything else?”

“Nope, that’s everything.”

Benny was able to come out for a quick hello but was too busy to stay and talk. Dean and Cas ate their lunch and then headed home. As soon as they did, Dean went to the bedroom, grabbed their suitcases, and started packing.

Cas came in a few minutes later, “What are you doing Dean?”

Dean looked up, “What’s it look like I’m doing, I’m packing.”

“Yes, but why are you packing?”

“Why do people normally pack? Because they are going somewhere, trying to leave from one place and go to another. I’ve gotta get away from here…”

Cas felt his heart break. What had he done to cause Dean to get so upset that he was packing and leaving him? Cas practically ran from the room, not wanting Dean to see him crying.

He heard Dean calling behind him, “CAS! CAS, where are you going?”

Cas grabbed his keys and bolted for his car. He had the key in the lock and was about to open the door when suddenly a body slammed into his from behind.

“Dammit, Castiel, what the hell are you doing? Why the fuck did you run out the house,” Dean growled into his ear.

Cas felt his own body shaking, “Let me go Dean, please.”

“Not until you tell me why you’re running away from me like a demon out of Hell!”

Cas shoved the other man off him before spinning around and shouting, “Because of you!”

Dean reared his head back, confusion on his face, “Because of me? Angel, what did I do?”

“Don’t call me that,” the Alpha spat.

“What Angel? But that’s always what I call you. Cas, what’s going on?” Hurt was evident in the green eyes that the Alpha adored.

“I could ask you the same thing Dean.”

Dean stepped forward and reached for his hand, but Cas pulled away. The other man let out a whine, “Alpha. Why are you pulling away from me?”

“I’m just doing the same thing you’re doing to me.” Cas refused to let Dean see him cry.

Dean cocked his head, similar to the way the Alpha does, “What, what made you think I’m pulling away from you?”

Cas gestured behind him, “I don’t know, maybe the fact that you’re in there packing, preparing to leave me.”

“Leave you? Why in the hell would you think I’m leaving you,” the Omega asked, pain in his voice.

“I asked why you were packing, and you said because it’s what people do when they want to leave. You said you have to leave!”

Dean licked his lips, “Well yeah I was packing unless you want to spend a two-week vacation in the same clothes. I have to leave but I’m taking you with me of course. If you had let me finished speaking, you would know that.”

“Wait, what are you talking about a two-week vacation? Why are you going on a vacation,” Cas asked, more confused than ever.

Dean tried reaching for his hand again and this time Cas let him, “Well, I’m not the only one going. Again, we’re going on a vacation.”

“Dean, I have work and so do you. Why would we be going on vacation?”

Cas watched as the other man’s cheeked turned red due to his blush, “Do you remember what I promised you once we got healed up?

Cas racked his brain, trying to remember what Dean was talking about. Suddenly, a conversation from months ago popped into his head. He jerked his head up, looking Dean straight in the eye as he asked, “Your suppressants?”

Dean nodded, “Mhm. Angel, did you really think I was gonna walk out on you?”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that from the get-go?”

“You didn’t give me a chance. I was about to when you ran from the room. I was gonna say as in when you and I leave from here to go to Bobby’s cabin for two weeks so that we can spend my heat together. Cas, I would never leave you for a million Impalas, burgers, and pies combined. You’re everything for me Angel,” Dean said as he cupped the other man’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

When they pulled apart, Cas rested his forehead against the Omega’s, “I’m so sorry for overreacting like that. I just let all my insecurities get the best of me. Mason broke up with me when I walked in on him packing up his stuff.”

“It’s ok, I get it now. I’m sorry, I should have just been straightforward with you. Are we good now,” Dean asked, uncertainty still evident in his eyes.

Cas nodded, “Yes, absolutely. C’mon let’s go pack because if I let you do it, we will need three extra suitcases.”

“My packing isn’t that bad,” the Omega exclaimed as he followed his Alpha back to the bedroom.

“Dean, I love you but your packing sucks. When are you planning on leaving?”

“Tomorrow. That’s what I had to talk to Balthazar about and I called Jo when we got to Benny’s. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Thank you, Sweetheart, and here I am almost ruining it.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand stilling it as the Alpha packed, “It’s ok. We’re all good. Just think, in a few days, we’re gonna be mates.”

Cas smiled and pulled the other man closer to him so he could wrap his arms around Dean’s waist, “Mates, that sounds wonderful. I can’t wait to claim you my sweet Omega.”

Dean kissed him before replying, “Neither can I.” Dean chewed on his lip before asking, “Cas, how bad is this heat gonna be.”

The doctor saw the worry in the other man’s eyes. He sat on the bed before pulling Dean into his lap. He ran fingers through the blonde locks, trying to soothe his Omega.

“I won’t lie to you. It’s going to be rough. You’ve been on suppressants for four years, there’s a lot of subdued hormones in your body right now. We are going to have to stock up on lots of water and juice and easy to fix food beforehand. The first few days, if we have more than an hour reprieve, we will be lucky,” the Alpha explained.

Dean sighed deeply, leaning into Cas and resting his chin on his chest, “I’m scared Cas. Aiden mentioned how my heat this time around would be worse than the one I spent with him and that one was rough.”

“I’ll be right there with you Dean; I won’t leave you. I can’t say I haven’t been preparing for this ever since you told me you wanted to stop taking the pills.”

Dean leaned back so he could look his fiancé in the eye, “What do you mean?”

“Well, the truth is, even if you send me into a rut…”

“Can that happen since you’ve been taking those rut suppressant pills?”

Dean had learned a while back that after they got together, Cas started taking rut suppressant pills. Cas had stayed on them and would only go off them once Dean went off his own suppressants. The Omega had broken down at the thoughtfulness of his Alpha.

“My pills work the same way yours does Sweetheart, Since I’ve been on them for so many months, I will have my rut fairly soon but your heat will probably start before my rut so I’m assuming your heat will kickstart my rut. Anyways, even during a rut, I don’t think I will be able to keep up with your heat. So, I came up with a solution.”

“What kind of solution?”

Cas told Dean to sit on the bed. He then got up and walked out the room. He came back a few moments later carrying two items. One, a glass bottle with some kind of liquid in it. The other a long rectangular box. He handed the box to the blonde before sitting back down.

Dean pulled the lid off and inside sat a brand-new dildo. Dean picked it up and examined before looking at Cas, “Is this an exact replica of your dick?”

The Alpha blushed but nodded. “I found a website that makes them custom. It will also produce an inflatable knot. It can also be filled and used to simulate an Alpha’s ejaculation.”

Dean held a hand up, “That has to be one of the weirdest things I’ve ever heard you say. So, what’s in the bottle?”

“My semen.”

“Your what,” Dean asked, slightly disgusted.

Cas rolled his eyes, “The only way to help an Omega through a heat is for their system to be flooded with semen. This heat is going to be rough and will require a fresh dose of semen into your system frequently for the first few days. As I said previously, probably every hour or so. There is no way, I will be able to provide you every hour, so I figured out a way to improvise. I’ve been collecting my semen for weeks now and storing it. If I can’t knot you, I can fill the dildo with my semen, fuck and knot you with it, and flood your channel with my semen to help you through your heat.”

Dean sat there in a stunned silence. He tried saying something multiple times, but nothing came out. Finally, “Can you promise me to never repeat this conversation again? I don’t even think the sex talk with Sam was this bad.” Dean paused, taking Cas’ hand in his and entwining their fingers, “Thank you for always thinking about me.”

“I told you I would always take care of you and I meant it. I’m sorry it disgusts you, but I won’t let you hurt because my refractory period is longer than what your body will need,” the Alpha replied sternly.

“I guess it’s a good thing you’re a doctor and knew all this. I remember how painful a regular heat can be without an Alpha and I know this is gonna be like an atomic bomb of a heat so I can only imagine how bad it will be. Thank you for always making sure I’m taken care of,” the Omega said as he nuzzled into Cas’ neck.

“I’ll do anything in my power to always protect you. We’ll get through this, Dean, I promise,” Cas said as he wrapped arms around his mechanic.

“I trust you Cas. I will always trust you.”

They sat like that for a few more minutes before Cas got back up and resumed packing. Dean helped by handing him everything to be packed. A couple hours later and they were finally done. Dean collapsed back on the bed exhausted and his ankle slightly hurting.

“Cas, is it bad that my ankle is hurting,” the Omega asked.

“You’ve probably overworked it. Try and stay off it as much as possible for the rest of the night. We will need to start our stretches tomorrow for our therapy.”

“How many weeks of that will we need?”

Cas smirked, “About two.”

Dean snorted, “Irony man. Are you hungry, cuz I’m hungry? How bout we get pizza delivered?”

The Alpha reached for his phone, “Your usual meat lovers?”

“Duh, and get an order of those cinnamon bun things,” the mechanic asked.

“Dean, do you really need the sweets?”

Dean glared at his fiancé, “I’m about to go into a ridiculous heat. I think I deserve it.”

Cas shook his head, “Your logic is as wonderful as ever.”

Cas made the order before laying back on the bed. The two men just lay cuddled up next to each other, breathing in the other’s scent and enjoying some quiet time together.

Soon enough, the pizza arrived, and they settled on the couch to watch TV and eat their dinner. Before heading to bed, Cas gathered up their garbage and headed to the kitchen to throw it away. Dean went to their bedroom and came back, a pill bottle in his hand. He walked to the garbage and held his hand over the open can.

His hand shook and he couldn’t seem to drop the bottle even though he wanted to. He flinched when Cas stepped up behind him. He wrapped one arm around Dean’s waist and the other around his chest, placing his hand right over the Omega’s heart.

“Let the bottle go, Dean,” the doctor whispered.

The Alpha voice washed through Dean and he watched as he had no choice but to open his fingers and watch the bottle drop into the garbage. The two men stood there, Dean panting heavily although he couldn’t figure out from what.

“My brave Omega.”

“How am I brave Cas, you had to use your Alpha voice to get me to drop the damn thing.”

“The fact that you wanted to was enough. I know how scary this is for you Dean and I’m so proud of you. You’re going to be ok. I am going to take such good care of you.”

Dean leaned his head back, looking into his Alpha’s eyes, “I know you will. I love you Cas.”

Cas smiled, “Love you as well.”

They kissed tenderly before pulling apart and heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! For some reason, I love the end of this chapter so much. Cas using his Alpha voice to help Dean let go of the past, it just so means so much to me.   
> So, this story is winding down. There's only one more chapter and a short epilogue to go.


	22. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes into heat and Cas is there to help him through it. Dean has one last thing he wants to do with Cas to wrap up his first year spent with the Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, here is the last chapter besides the epilogue. I really hope you guys love it and hope you find it a great ending, I know I'm happy with it.  
> Warning: Lots of smut, like so much even smut as wolves, it's at the end, so if that bothers you, you can just skip that part.

Dean pulled Baby into the yard in front of Bobby’s cabin and put her in park. The two men hauled their selves out of the car and dragged their luggage into the house. They took stock of what supplies they still had in the cabin from their last stay before heading to the grocery store and stocking up.

They stopped by a fast food restaurant for dinner and then headed home. They got everything unpacked before walking down to the lake. The sun had already set but there was enough moonlight for them to see.

Cas was looking at the stars and commented, “Sometimes I miss being able to see the stars so clearly. I forget how beautiful they can be.”

“Yeah, it’s one thing I love about this place. I forget how noisy the city is when we come out here and the only thing you hear are the crickets. You know, living in the city isn’t where I wanna spend my life,” the Omega admitted.

Cas looked at him, “Oh?”

“I’d like to live away from the city. I’d like a farmhouse with plenty of open acres to run on. I’d like to be able to sit outside and look up at the stars. I like the peace and quiet, too, you know?”

“That sounds wonderful. Hopefully, once things settle back down, we can start looking for a new place.”

“I’d like that Cas; I’d like that a lot.”

They stayed outside a few minutes more before heading back inside and going to bed

Cas woke up hours later and slid from the bed to go make a pot of coffee. He stood on the front porch and looked out at the scene in front of him. Squirrels were running across the yard gathering nuts to eat. An eagle flew lazily in the sky. If the doctor squinted, he could see a couple deer in the trees.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, caught up in the beauty and serenity of nature. That calmness was suddenly shattered when a yell broke through the peace. Cas dropped his mug before turning around and bolting through the door.

He ran to the bedroom and nearly choked as he skidded to a stop just inside. The room was saturated in Dean’s scent. Cas felt his cock become agonizingly hard and he knew his eyes had turned a deep red. He looked to the bed.

Dean lay in the middle of it completely naked, the sheets thrown off to the side haphazardly. The man was already pooling slick and sweat. His eyes were a deep golden color and his cock was hard and leaking precum. Cas watched as the man pumped his cock furiously and in moments, he watched his Omega orgasm. Dean slumped onto the bed, his cock still painfully hard even though he had just cum. Dean’s heat had hit.

Cas growled and Dean turned his head to look at his Alpha. The Omega reached his hand out and the doctor hurried to get out of his clothes before joining Dean, as naked as the other man.

“I’m here Sweetheart. I didn’t realize your heat was starting or else I would have been here. I’m so sorry.”

“Cas, it’s fine.” The Omega grunted and curled in on himself as pain spread through his abdomen. “Cas, please, Alpha I need you. It hurts so bad. Please make it stop!”

“Alright, I need to prep you.”

Dean grabbed the other man’s lowering hand, “Don’t need to! I’m stretched, I’m slick, and I need you.”

“Sweetheart, I won’t hurt you.”

“Dammit Cas, I’m ready. Please, if you don’t fuck me in the next ten seconds, I’m gonna find another Alpha to do it.”

Cas’ instincts raised their ugly head as he snarled and grabbed the other man’s wrists and pinned him to the bed. “Do not threaten me Omega.”

Dean bared his neck in submission and sobbed, “Please Alpha, the pain is near unbearable. You said you’d take care of me. I need your knot.”

Cas softened. “Alright Dean but if I hurt you, you have to tell me.”

The other man replied, “I promise,” as he rolled over to try and present for his Alpha, but Cas pinned him back down. The Omega whined.

“You can present for me later but when I claim you, I want to be able to look in your eyes. I want you to see how much I love you as I bond your soul to mine.”

“Sappy Alpha. I love you; now will you please fuck me,” the blonde begged.

Cas swiped his fingers through the slick that had pooled on the sheets. He lubed his cock up and set the tip at Dean’s entrance. He stayed there until Dean started to say something. He watched in satisfaction as the Omega’s back bowed as Cas buried himself to the hilt in one swift thrust.

“God, Cas, yes please more! Fuck me Alpha like you mean it!”

Cas wanted to go gentle, but he knew that’s not what his Omega needed. Cas grabbed Dean’s legs and set them on his shoulders before picking up a rapid pace and slamming into the body beneath him. Dean howled in pleasure as the Alpha slammed against his prostate with every thrust.

Cas moved his hands to entwine with Dean’s and pinned the blonde to the bed as he fucked him harder. Dean’s pleas and moans encouraging him.

“Alpha, so close! Just a little more, already feels better,” Dean moaned.

Cas slammed harder, the headboard hitting the wall. He smirked at the sounds of their slick bodies slapping and squelching against each other. “You look so beautiful Sweetheart. You’re taking my cock so wonderfully. I can’t wait to sink my teeth in your neck and claim you. Do you want that Dean, do you want my bite as much as I want yours?”

Dean threw his head back in pleasure, exposing his neck, “Yes Cas, I want it! I want your bite, I want to be your Omega, only yours!”

Cas felt his knot growing with every thrust. He slammed into Dean and felt his knot lock inside the blonde’s body. His cock erupted, shooting stream after stream of semen deep into Dean’s body. As he came, he bent over and latched his mouth to the Omega’s neck. He sunk his teeth deep and blood filled his mouth.

He felt Dean’s body spasm as the orgasm was ripped from his body. Cas refused to unlatch from Dean’s neck and bared his neck as much as possible. He felt his cock spurt again as Dean’s teeth sunk into his own neck.

Cas felt the bond forming. He could feel the strings of their souls tying them together for all eternity. Suddenly he could feel Dean’s emotions and they were as pleasure filled and elated as Cas’ own. Their hearts started beating as one and the Alpha knew their bond was complete.

He finally pulled his teeth from Dean’s shoulder and started lapping at the bite mark he had left. There were a few droplets of blood, but the mark was already healing up. He smiled as he felt Dean doing the same thing before dropping his head to the pillow beneath.

Cas gave one last lick to the mark before looking Dean in the eye, “My Omega, my mate.”

Dean reached a hand up and ran the fingertips along Cas’ jaw before cupping his cheek and whispering, “My Alpha, my mate. I love you Cas.”

Cas kissed the man beneath him, “I love you to Dean, so much. How are you feeling?”

Dean returned the kiss before saying, “Much better. There weren’t all the usual signs of it coming. I woke up, went to the bathroom, and it just hit. Stomach cramped, started sweating, and was burning up before I could even think. I’m better now. Everything’s cooled down for the moment.”

Dean nuzzled into Cas’ hand as he stroked through the Omega’s hair before tracing down his face to cup his jaw. He smiled, “I was right, your heat started my rut. As soon as I smelled you, it slammed into me.”

“Are all my heats gonna be like this? I don’t know if I can handle this every four months,” the mechanic admitted.

“No, this one will be the worst. Your next two or three may be a little unpredictable and irregular but your system will mellow out pretty soon.”

“That’s good to know.” The Omega was silent before asking, “Can I get pregnant?”

Cas maneuvered them gently to their sides as they waited for his knot to go down. He nuzzled into Dean’s neck, “There is a possibility. If your system is clean enough of the suppressants to go into heat, then it’s clean enough for you to get pregnant. Would you be upset if you did?”

Dean smiled, “I’d be scared and I’m totally unprepared to raise a kid with trying to start this new business with Andrew and being freshly mated and engaged but I would not be upset. All I’ve ever wanted is kids to raise and spoil. I just know you’ll be a great father.”

“As will you Sweetheart, I know you’ll be an amazing dad. Not to be such a stereotypical Alpha but I can’t wait to watch your belly get round with my pups inside,” Cas said as his hands traced down Dean’s chest to rest on his flat stomach. “You will be so beautiful growing big with my pups in your belly. I can’t say my wolf won’t puff up with pride knowing I put those pups in your belly. Knowing, that I was able to gain your trust and love and that you’re my mate, and my mate only. No other Alpha will ever have you.”

Dean pulled the other man closer, “I never want to be another Alpha’s but yours. I’m your Omega and no one else’s. I think I might like that stereotypical side of you. It makes me happy knowing I’ve made you happy and that you’re proud of me.”

Cas kissed his mate tenderly, “I’m always proud of you Dean. From the moment I met you, I have been proud of you and you have made me happy. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you making each other happy.”

Both men sighed as Cas’ knot went down and slipped out of Dean’s body. The Omega scrunched his nose at the feeling of slick and cum sliding out of his body. The Alpha got up and grabbed a washcloth to clean them both up with. Dean got up and helped pull the sheets off. They remade the bed with the heat sheets and protective liner they had brought with them.

Ten minutes later and Dean bent over clutching his stomach. He looked up at Cas, “It’s coming back. It already hurts.”

The doctor picked his mate up and set him gently on the bed. Since Cas was in rut, he could feel his cock already hardening. He leaned down and kissed the Omega, their tongues battling for dominance which Cas won in the end.

“Will you present for me this time Sweetheart?”

“I tried to do that the last time, but you said no,” the Omega mumbled as he got in position. He yelped when Cas slapped him, leaving his ass stinging.

“Do not get sassy with me Omega.” Cas slapped him again three times.

Dean grunted before asking, “What was that for?”

“That was for touching yourself earlier without my permission. I understand why you did though so I’m not going to punish you too harshly. Now, do you want my cock filling you up,” the Alpha asked as he rubbed his tip against Dean’s slick entrance.

“Yes, Alpha! Please fill me, fuck me, want your cock and your knot,” Dean whined.

Cas slid in agonizingly slow, inch by inch. Dean tried to move his hips back to impale himself on the cock that was slowly stretching him. The Alpha growled causing the younger man to still.

“Good boy, I’ll give you what you need but you take it as I give it.”

“Yes Alpha, please want more! Need more,” the Omega groaned as Cas completely buried himself in his mate’s body.

“God, Dean, even though I just fucked you, you’re still so tight and hot. You squeeze around my cock so well,” the Alpha moaned in pleasure.

“You fill me so good Cas but please I need more,” the Omega begged.

Cas gave in and picked up his pace. He thrust harder and faster into his mate’s body. The only noises in the room were the men’s moans, the creaking of the bed, and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Dean was slicking so much, he could feel it dripping out around Cas’ cock and sliding down his balls to drop onto the sheets beneath. He hung his head as he let the pleasure wash through his body of Cas thrusting into him. The Alpha slammed against his prostate with every push and pull. He could feel his balls tightening and suddenly his muscles locked up as he felt the orgasm crash through him.

He howled as Cas reached his own orgasm and filled his system with Alpha cum. The doctor locked his teeth into Dean’s shoulder again as he came. Dean came again as the pain flashed through him. His arms and legs gave out and he would have fallen if Cas hadn’t caught them and slowly lowered them to the bed.

They lay there panting as the aftershocks rippled through them. Cas instinctually started running his fingers through Dean’s hair. The Omega grabbed the other man’s arm and pulled it tight over his waist as he locked their fingers.

Dean yawned, exhausted after having two rounds of sex in an hour. “You were spot on with your assumptions Cas. My heat hit within about twenty-four hours, it kickstarted your rut, and I lasted about an hour before we had to go for another round. Any more predictions?”

“I predict you’re going to be asleep before my knot goes down,” the Alpha smirked.

Dean snorted, “Damn straight, screw consciousness, that’s what I say.”

“Sleep Sweetheart. I’ll get us cleaned up when I can and get you something to eat before your next wave hits.”

The Alpha smiled as his mate let out a snore. Twenty minutes later, his knot went down, and he was able to get them cleaned up once again. He grabbed a bottle of apple juice and some protein bars for Dean to snack on when he woke up. He had just finished chugging a bottle of juice and a bar himself when he heard Dean moan.

“Cas, another wave is coming,” the Omega called.

Cas grabbed the snacks and headed to the room. “I want you to eat and drink before we go through another round.” Cas handed the snacks to Dean before crawling into bed behind him.

As soon as the Omega finished, he rolled over and pulled the doctor into a kiss. He pulled away and asked, “Are you good for another round?”

The older man nodded, “For this round yes, the next wave we may have to pull the dildo out. How are you feeling?”

“I’m tired but the wave hasn’t crested yet. It’s close but we still got a few minutes before we have to go at it like bunnies. Maybe we can enjoy a little foreplay this time,” the Omega suggested with a cheeky smile.

“What do you want my love?”

“I’d really love to suck your cock while you suck mine and finger me open,” the mechanic said huskily, his eyes turning golden with lust.

Cas’ eyes darkened with lust and turned red, “It’s so sexy when you talk dirty. I think a sixty-nine can be arranged.”

“Well, then arrange yourself so we can have some fun,” Dean said mischievously.

Cas rolled his eyes and he leaned down and kissed his mate tenderly. They broke apart and Cas turned around. He placed kisses down Dean’s chest and stomach as he crawled down the mechanic’s body. He stopped once his mouth hung over Dean’s swollen cock.

He gasped when he felt the Omega’s hot mouth engulf his flesh. Dean suckled on the head and tongued at the slit. Cas moaned at the feeling and the shocks of pleasure it sent through his body. Dean slowly started sucking more flesh into his mouth and soon had a steady rhythm going.

Cas slid his hand down until he was able to slide a finger into his mate’s slick heat. He felt Dean’s mouth tighten around his cock before going back to his steady pace. Cas licked at the tip of Dean’s cock, tasting the salty droplets already beading down the flesh. He licked up and down the hot flesh without ever taking it in his mouth. He slipped another finger in and started scissoring his fingers, forcing Dean’s channel to stretch.

When he slid a third finger in, he sucked the Omega’s cock into his mouth. Dean arched his back and his hips thrust up, forcing his cock deeper down Cas’ throat. Cas relaxed his throat and let Dean fuck his mouth as the Alpha pumped his fingers in and out his slick hole.

Cas pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around Dean’s balls. He rolled them in his hand and could feel them constricting in his palm, a sign that the Omega was close. He pulled away from the younger man completely. Dean whined at the loss. Cas turned around and kissed his mate, letting their tastes mix in their mouths.

They broke apart panting. Dean whimpered as his body heated up, wanting to be sated. “Cas, we’re out of time. I need you Angel.”

Cas kissed the sweaty forehead, “I’ve got you Sweetheart. How about you ride me this time. Let me watch you pleasure yourself.”

At the Omega’s nod, the Alpha flipped them over. Dean crawled forward until he was situated right above the doctor’s cock. He grasped Cas’ cock and slowly lowered himself down until his ass was flush with the Alpha’s pelvis.

Cas gripped Dean’s waist as the Omega started riding his Alpha. He watched in awe as Dean rose and sunk, wrapping Cas’ cock in tight, slick heat over and over. Dean’s eyes darkened even more, his eyes now a rich caramel color. Cas threw his head back at the pleasure he was feeling of being deep inside his Omega.

Dean started moving faster. Every time he sunk down, he would grind against his Alpha causing Cas’ cock to strike his prostate. Dean put his hands on Cas chest to get better leverage. This allowed him to slam down harder and increase his pace even more. His thighs were shaking, sweat was pouring down his face, and slick was dripping out his ass and down Cas’ balls.

Cas finally couldn’t take it anymore. He planted his feet and started thrusting up into Dean, meeting the Omega thrust for thrust. Cas felt his knot growing and with every slide, it caught on Dean’s rim more and more. The Omega moaned at the feeling of Cas’ knot catching his rim.

One last thrust and Cas’ knot expanded fully, and the Alpha emptied himself deep into Dean’s willing body. He reached out and fisted the Omega’s cock a few times before the mechanic was spilling into his hands. Cas brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean as Dean slumped on top of him.

Dean was panting as he said, “Cas, I don’t know how much more of this I can take. I’m exhausted Alpha, three orgasms in two hours is a lot. I’m tired and sore and I desperately want a shower and I want to sleep all at the same time.”

Cas frowned, “I’m sorry Love. I’m afraid it’s going to be like this for the next twelve hours or so. We can go shower together and then maybe you can catch a nap.”

Dean groaned, “This whole twenty, thirty-minute nap thing ain’t working.”

Cas ran a soothing hand down the Omega’s back, “I’m sorry Dean. This is my fault for making you go off your suppressants.”

Dean kissed his mate on the forehead before smiling, love shining in his eyes, “No Cas, it’s not. It’s mine for staying on the damn pills for four straight years. The doctors warned me, hell, you warned me, but I just couldn’t go off them. Not then.”

“I know Dean, I know. We’ll get through this. We’ll take a shower and then I’ll rub some lotion on you, and I have some muscle relaxer I can rub on you as well. Your next wave, we’re going to have to use the dildo though. An hour won’t be enough time for me,” the Alpha admitted.

“Hey, it’s ok. You’re taking care of me and you’re continuing to do so. You know how I complain when I get grouchy. I’m ecstatic that we are mated now but I’ll be happy when this heat is over, not gonna lie,” the Omega tried to smile but a yawn came out instead.

“Rest Dean. Once my knot goes down, we’ll go get cleaned up,” the Alpha tried to comfort his tired mate.

An hour later and Dean felt the next wave of his heat approaching. He let Cas know and the other man grabbed the dildo from their suitcase and headed to the kitchen to go fill it with Cas’ semen.

While Dean was skeptical it would work, he knew they had to try it for Cas’ sake. The Alpha had been taking great care of him and Dean knew he was just as tired as the Omega. Dean laid on the bed and waited for his Alpha to return. He could feel his heat spiking and knew he would need a knot again in a few minutes.

Cas returned and dropped the toy on the bed before leaning down and giving the Omega a chaste kiss. Dean couldn’t help but look down. Cas’ cock was trying to harden but the doctor was just too exhausted, not even Dean’s heat pheromones were enough.

“Cas, it’s cresting again,” the Omega groaned.

“It’s ok Dean, I’ve got you. Just lay back and let me take care of you.”

That’s what the mechanic did. He relaxed against the mattress, spread his legs, and let Cas fulfill his needs. Dean was already so close and his body so sensitive that it wouldn’t take a lot to get him to orgasm. Cas grasped his cock with one hand and started pumping the dildo in and out his body using the other hand.

Cas stroked Dean’s cock until the Omega came all over his hands. As soon as the mechanic started to orgasm, Cas shoved the toy inside of Dean and pressed a button causing the knot to inflate and for the semen to be injected into the Omega’s channel.

Dean cried when he felt his heat recede. Cas had been right; the toy had worked. “Cas, it worked. My heat is dying down again.”

Cas left the toy in Dean’s ass as he grabbed a rag and wiped his mate down. He tossed the rag onto the floor and gathered Dean into his arms once he dropped onto the bed.

“Hey Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“What if we left it in? What if keeping a knot in will stave my heat off for longer?”

“If you want to try it, we can. It’s up to you.”

Dean shrugged, “Worth a shot. All that can happen is it doesn’t work, and another wave comes in about an hour.”

“Alright, let me know if it gets uncomfortable and you want it out.”

“I will.”

Within minutes both men were sound asleep. It turns out that Dean was right. Keeping the knot in longer helped keep his heat from flaring as often. It gave them about an extra half hour before the next wave hit.

That’s how the next twenty-four hours went. Dean’s heat would flare between every hour and every two hours. Cas would fuck him when he could and would use the dildo when he couldn’t. After the fifteenth knot or so, Dean’s heat finally broke pattern. He and Cas were able to sleep for five hours straight before the next wave came. As the days progressed, the hours between the heat waves increased and Dean’s symptoms lessened. It took seven days for Dean’s heat to finally end.

Dean knew after that last coupling that his heat was done. “That was it Cas, that was the last wave,” the Omega muttered utterly exhausted. He could barely move a muscle and he knew Cas wasn’t much better.

The Alpha slumped on top of him, “Are you sure?”

“Deadly. Once your knot goes down, we’re gonna shower and then we are sleeping for twelve hours straight.”

“Before you fall asleep, I’m going to use more of the lotion and muscle relaxer. Your skin is raw all around your hole and cock. I want to take care of that,” Cas explained.

“You can rub lotion and whatever else wherever you want as long as I can sleep afterwards. I just want to sleep,” the Omega whined.

“One hour Dean, give me one hour and then you can pass out for however long you want,” the Alpha promised.

Cas kept his promise, an hour later and both men were sound asleep, cuddled into each other’s arms. They spent the next couple days relaxing and healing from Dean’s taxing heat. The Omega was extremely sore, and his nether regions were still raw even with all of Cas’ care. The most he moved for two days was from the bed to the couch to the bathroom. Cas did everything he could, but it would just take time for Dean’s body to heal.

On the third day, Cas was sitting on the front porch watching the sun rise, a cup of coffee in his hand. He was surprised when Dean joined him. He looked up and they locked eyes. They shared a smile as the Omega took the other seat.

Cas watched him carefully and was glad to see his mate not flinch as he sat. “How are you doing today Sweetheart?”

“Better, a lot better. Nowhere near as sore today. Walking out here didn’t hurt so that’s a plus.”

“I’m sorry your heat went so bad. I know they aren’t this bad but when you did go through them, were they worse than what an average heat was,” the doctor questioned.

The Omega shrugged, “The ones I spent with an Alpha weren’t so bad. Although, the Alpha I shared my first heat with told me that even for a first heat, I went through a lot of waves. The last one I had before I went on suppressants was a bitch though. Not quite as bad as this one but it was worse than the one I spent with Aiden even though I’d been on suppressants for years before.”

Cas was silent, thinking about what Dean just told him, “Based off that, maybe we could consider heat regulators.”

“I thought you wanted me to quit taking pills in case they caused damage,” the Omega exclaimed.

Cas held up a hand, “Regulators are different than suppressants. They don’t repress a heat. They help balance out the hormones and cause your heats to be much milder. I bet if we were to test your hormone levels during a heat, they would be, ugh, all out of whack as you say.”

Dean looked down at his stomach, “What if I got pregnant or wanted to? Would they hurt the baby or make it harder for me to get pregnant?”

Cas leaned over and took the Omega’s hand in his, “I would never give you something that would cause our children to get hurt. They would cause a baby no hard if you were to fall pregnant nor would they make it harder for you to get pregnant. They might make it easier.”

“How?”

“Well, if your hormones are unbalanced as I suspect, that could make it difficult to get pregnant but if we could get your hormones and heats regulated, then it would be easier for you to get pregnant,” the doctor explained.

Dean thought for a second before replying, “Well, I guess I have a doctor’s visit in my near future.”

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed the number to his doctor. They had an appointment opening that Friday. It would mean they had to leave Bobby’s cabin early, but Cas said the sooner he could get on the pills, the better it would be. Dean confirmed his appointment before tucking his phone back in his pocket.

“Well, I guess that means we should pack tomorrow and get on the road the following day.”

“Yes, it does. Is there anything you want to do for our last day here?”

“Wanna go explore the forest. My wolf is dying to get out. It’s been over six weeks since he had a chance to run.”

“Are you up for that?”

Dean stood up and stretched, “Yeah, I think I am. C’mon Alpha, lets go have some fun.”

The Omega shed his clothes right there before jumping off the porch. He shifted in mid-air and landed on four feet rather than two. Cas followed suit and joined him. They spent the next three hours exploring and running through the woods. They returned to the cabin around lunchtime.

They shifted on the porch. Cas had his pants on and was about to put his shirt on when he heard Dean, “Leave the shirt. I love looking at your tattoo. I don’t get to see it nearly enough.”

Dean walked up to him and started tracing the feathers with his fingers. Cas stood there and let Dean do what he wanted. He knew how much the Omega loved the wings on his back and found it endearing. They stayed there for minutes until the Alpha’s stomach growled, “Alright Love, I’m hungry. I’ll keep my shirt off, but I would like to eat.”

Dean placed a kiss at the top of his back before grabbing his hand and dragging him into the kitchen. After lunch, Dean called Sam.

“Hey Dean, what’s up,” the younger Winchester picked up on the second ring.

“Nothing much Sammy, Cas and I took a little vacation up to Bobby’s cabin. We’re there now.”

“Why’d you guys go up there? Haven’t ya’ll been out of work long enough,” the Alpha joked.

“Yeah, we have but an Omega can’t exactly work when they’re in heat and Alphas won’t typically let their brand new mates out their sight for a few days,” the Omega explained.

Dean dropped the phone in shock at his brother’s shout. Even from across the kitchen, Cas looked up. Dean grabbed the phone and put it on speaker, Sam’s voice filling the small kitchen.

“Dean, that’s amazing, that’s awesome! Congratulations, I’m so happy for you guys! We have to celebrate the next time Jess and I come down! Geez, my brother is a mated man, holy crap I wondered if I’d ever get a chance to say that,” Same rambled on and on.

“Okay, Bitch, take a chill pill. Breathe before you make yourself pass out,” the older Winchester interrupted his younger brother.

Cas walked over, “Thank you Sam. We are very happy and I agree, we need to celebrate next time you guys are in town. Maybe by then, we will be celebrating two matings?”

“Ugh, I.. I don’t know. I haven’t really asked Jess about taking that next step. We’ve been so busy lately and we haven’t had any length of time off,” Sam explained.

“Well, why don’t you guys talk about it then. You have spring break coming up in a couple months and after that there will be summer break,” Cas countered.

“I guess you’re right. Just, what if she says no,” the young Alpha asked in a quiet voice.

“Sam, that girl would never tell you no. She loves you like I love Cas. Like you told me, man up bitch,” Dean told his brother.

“I guess you’re right Dean. Well, congrats again you two. I’ve gotta go, I have class in five minutes.”

“Bye Sam.”

“Later Sammy.”

The call ended. Dean shook his head in disbelief, “I can’t believe Sam would think Jess wouldn’t want him. For all the brains he’s got, he can be really dumb sometimes.”

Cas chuckled before replying, “He learned from the best.”

“Whatever, assbutt. C’mon, why don’t we get started on that packing so we don’t have to do it all tomorrow?”

Dean got up and Cas followed him into the bedroom.

It was two months later, and Dean found himself in an all too familiar location. He stood in a clearing and looked around him. Huddled together were a bunch of unmated Omegas, ready for the Mating Trials to begin. On the other side of the clearing, Alphas were gathered. Still, in another group the Betas stood waiting. Dean stood in the center, not belonging to any of the groups. A few other Omegas and Betas stood with him, all of them having been mated throughout the course of the previous year but still wanting to go through the thrill of the chase that occurred during the Trials.

There were a few people who pointed to Dean in shock, either surprised that he had returned once again or by the fact that he bore a mating mark low on his neck. He paid those people no attention.

He smiled when he saw Jody walking towards him. She pulled him into a tight hug when she was close enough. She pulled away and Dean could see a few tears falling from her eyes. “What you crying about?”

The sheriff shoved him before replying, “I couldn’t be prouder of you or happier for you. This has been a long time coming.”

Dean nodded his head, “Eleven times Jody. I will have participated in eleven Trials, that has to be a record.”

“You ready?”

“More than I ever thought I would be.”

Jody smiled before turning around and saying, “Attention everyone. The Trials are about to begin. You all know the rules. No forced matings. If there is to be a fight over a mate, so be it but do not kill one another. Omegas, are you ready?”

There was a collective yes from the group of Omegas as well as Dean.

“Then run,” she shouted.

Dean took one last look at the Alphas before shedding his clothes and bolting to the forest. He would have about a minute head start on Cas. The Betas would be released next followed by the Alphas. He heard the other Omegas running through the forest, but he paid them no mind. He just managed to hear Jody release the Betas and knew he only had seconds before the Alphas joined the others in the forest.

Dean put on a burst of speed. He and Cas may already be mated, but he was going to give his Alpha a chase of the century. Dean knew these woods like the back of his paw. He definitely had the advantage. He skidded to a halt when he heard a single, low howl pierce the otherwise quiet night. He would know that howl from thousands. Cas was coming after him.

Dean veered to the right and came to a stream. The water would help mask his scent. It was shallow enough that he could run through it. He followed he stream for about fifty yards before exiting on the right bank. He ran a little way until he found a grassy patch that allowed him to backtrack without leaving footprints. He started running down the stream again.

He heard another howl and knew Cas had found his trail. Dean ran faster and looked for another grassy patch that would help hide where he got out the water. He finally found one. Once on dry land, he shook the water from his pelt before continuing to run.

He knew where he was headed. He knew of a small cave that they could settle down in for the night. He and Cas had a bet going. Dean said he could reach the cave before Cas found him, but Cas disagreed. Even though Dean had the advantage of knowing where the cave was, Cas was faster and a great tracker.

He ran straight for a few minutes, barely feeling the limbs catching in his coat or the leaves that stuck to him. He turned to the left, a barely there path amongst the trees. He took it, knowing it would be easier for Cas to track him, but it was quicker than trying to run through the trees and bushes. He slowed down, wondering how far Cas was from finding him. There was another howl and it was much closer than he had anticipated. He started running again, hoping Cas wouldn’t be able to hear his heavy footfalls.

Dean ran until he came to a hill. On the other side of it, there was a small clearing and the cave was nestled into the trees on the far side of the clearing. He paused trying to figure out the best course of action. Going over the hill was the quickest route, but it would leave him the most exposed. Going around the hill would take far longer but would provide him with a lot more shelter.

The choice was taken from him when he heard the heavy footfalls of his Alpha behind him. He turned his head over his shoulder and saw the large black wolf barreling towards him. The tan wolf let out a yelp before running up the hill. Even though Dean was moving as fast as he could, it seemed like with every step Cas got a little bit closer.

Dean had one last trick up his sleeve. As he crested the top of the hill, he scrunched his body together before pushing off with his back legs. He sprung through the air, landing halfway down the hill while Cas had just crested the top. He barked out a laugh, fully certain that he was going to win now.

He continued running, the cave finally in sight. He paid no attention to the wolf behind him, afraid looking back would cost him valuable seconds. Dean felt elation running through him, as the cave loomed closer and closer. He was going to beat Cas.

He started to let out a joyful howl when something heavy landed on his back, forcing him to the ground. The two wolves rolled and tumbled a few feet, but they stopped a good ten feet away from the cave. Dean was pinned to the ground beneath his Alpha. He tried shoving the larger wolf off him, but it was futile as Cas barely budged. He scrabbled at the ground, trying to do anything he could to remove the larger wolf, but all of his attempts were in vain. He gave a pitiful whine before finally submitting to the wolf above him.

The larger wolf backed off until he was standing directly behind his mate. He pushed the tan wolf’s tail to the side before licking at the exposed entrance. Dean whined low in his throat as he dropped to his forepaws, his ass sticking up. He felt slick start to trickle from his hole.

Cas continued to lick, pushing his tongue further inside. This was the first time they had ever fucked in their wolf form. Without fingers to help prep Dean, he wanted to make sure the Omega was stretched before entering him. He lapped at the slick entrance for a few more minutes until he heard a growl.

_“Dammit, Cas, I’m good. Would you please fuck me already?”_

_“Always so impatient.”_

The Alpha didn’t give the Omega a chance to reply as he mounted the Omega and thrust his cock deep inside Dean’s body. The tan wolf scrabbled to get away on instinct, but Cas locked his jaws into the deep scruff, forcing the wolf to go pliant.

Cas moved his hips faster, already feeling his orgasm getting closer. As a wolf, it didn’t take them near as long. In minutes, the black wolf was clamping down harder into the tan wolf’s shoulder as his knot locked inside. Dean whimpered as his orgasm hit and his cock ejected streams of cum into the grass. Cas ground his hips, forcing another spurt of cum out his cock.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Cas’ knot went down. Being a wolf had its advantages. Dean dropped to the ground. Cas stood over him and licked at his scruff, making sure to heal any wounds he had left.

Dean reached up and licked his muzzle. He then rolled over onto his belly, scratching his back in the process and letting his tongue hang out his mouth.

He heard a chuckle in his head before, _“I’ve caught you my love. You were so close to the cave. You got closer than I had assumed you would.”_

_“Yeah but I still lost Cas. I said I would get to the cave before you caught me.”_

Dean rolled back over until he was lying on his stomach again. He then got up and started trotting towards the cave. He heard the black wolf following him. Once inside the cave, Dean shifted back into his human form before walking towards one of the walls of the wave. That’s when Cas noticed a storage trunk. Dean pulled pillows and blankets out and placed then on the floor of the cave around an unlit fire pit. He then grabbed a lighter from the chest and quickly lit a fire.

He settled on the blankets and motioned for his Alpha to join him. Cas sat down and pulled the Omega into his lap before placing a tender kiss to his forehead. Dean smiled and snuggled into the other man’s warm body.

“Did I even manage to make it a challenge for you?”

Gentle fingers carded through his hair as Cas replied, “That trick with the stream certainly delayed me by about five minutes. You messed yourself up though when you took the clear path through the trees. If you had ran alongside the path, it would have made it harder to track you.”

Dean shrugged, “At that point I knew I was close, and I was going for speed rather than stealth. I thought I would be further ahead than I was.”

“You still did very well.”

“Thanks Cas. I love you.”

“I love you too my sweet Omega.”

Dean looked up his mate love shining in his eyes, “Just think, no more chasing me.”

Cas smiled, his own eyes reflecting love as well. Memories of the past year flashed through his head. He relived some of their worst moments, all their fights, the pain their secrets had caused, the fear when he thought he would lose Dean to Aiden. He relived all the happy moments too. When he first met Dean, the first time they went to Bobby’s cabin, when he proposed to Dean on Christmas, and when they finally mated a few short months ago. Yes, their relationship had had lots of ups and downs but the joy of being with Dean far outweighed anything else.

The Alpha realized something as he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to the Omega’s lips before responding, “I chased you for months, but you were always worth the effort and I’ve never minded chasing you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the end. I always knew when I started this story, I would have it come full circle. I think it was important and cathartic for Dean to end where it all began. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Epilogue will be up tomorrow and then this fic shall be entirely wrapped up.


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to tie up as many loose ends as possible although I know I missed some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, the final bit to this story. I think it's the best wrap up that I could give it and hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Warnings: fluff and smut

Seven Years Later

Dean and Cas were fast asleep in their bed when they were abruptly woken up by two bodies launching into the bed and landing on top of them.

Cas jolted up to find his two children looking at him with smiles on their faces and laughter in their eyes. He frowned at them which just caused them to burst into giggles.

“Dang it guys, I was trying to sleep,” the Omega grumbled from underneath the covers.

The kids laughed again before the little boy squealed, “But Daddy, we want to play!”

“Yeah and we’re hungry,” his sister piped up.

Dean suddenly threw the covers off and wrapped his children in his arms. “Well, I’m hungry too, I guess I’ll be eating kids for breakfast!”

The twins laughed, shouting, “No, Daddy, you can’t eat us, Papa help!”

Cas smiled before tickling his children, “No, I think Daddy is right, children for breakfast sounds delicious.”

“Alright, Daddy, Papa, we surrender,” the little girl squealed.

Cas quit tickling the kids and Dean let them crawl out of his arms. The Omega smiled mischievously, “Why don’t you guys go wake up Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess?”

The kids squealed and ran out the room. Moments later, a loud shout of “Dean, Cas, come get your kids!” was heard from the guest bedroom.

Cas gave his mate a chaste kiss before following the twins. Dean slid slowly from the bed and stretched as he stood up. He walked to the bathroom to relieve his bladder before looking in the mirror.

Dean beamed as he held his hand against his stomach that was just starting to form a bump. He and Cas had learned weeks ago that they were expecting once again. They were planning on telling all their friends and family today at the barbeque. The only ones who knew already were Sam and Jess.

Dean’s brother had claimed Jess the summer of the same year Cas had claimed Dean. They were finally expecting their first child having wanted to wait until both were graduated from college and had steady jobs. Jess was positively glowing with her pregnancy.

The mechanic walked down to the kitchen and smiled as he looked at his family. The twins, Mary and Jack, had turned six this year. Mary was a spitting image of Dean except her hair was light blonde and curly. Jack looked just like Cas except for the dirty blonde hair. Dean secretly hoped their next child would get black hair and blue eyes.

Dean didn’t get pregnant from his first heat but as it turns out, the third time is a charm. When he found out he was pregnant, he had been scared and ecstatic all at the same time. It was only with the support of his friends and family and of course Cas that he hadn’t completely lost his mind.

The pregnancy had been a bitch, the Omega had awful food poisoning, an aching back, and swollen feet but through it all Cas had doted on him hand and foot. The moment the twins had been born, it had all been worth it. As soon as Dean laid eyes on his twins, he had fallen head over heels in love.

The twins had been spoiled from the day they were born, heavily doted on by all their friends and family. Jody and Ellen fought over who got to babysit them. Gabe sent them sweet treats at least once a week. Andrew and the rest of the garage loved showing them things about vehicles and the kids had their own work overalls ready for them whenever they went with Dean to work. His kids already knew more about cars than their Alpha father.

Benny let them help cook at the restaurant, Balthazar loved to give them fancy British snacks, and Jo loved to buy them cute outfits, their favorite being matching leather jackets and aviator sunglasses. Sam and Jess had enrolled them in a monthly book program which they adored. Even Garth, who had met the twins when Dean and Cas went on their annual summer vacation brought them toys every time they visited.

Dean watched as his kids chowed down on pancakes with way too much syrup, Sam was eating some kind of fancy egg white omelet, Jess had a bowl of fruity pebbles (her pregnancy craving) and Cas was just sitting down with his own breakfast. The sunlight caught his wedding ring causing it to shine brightly.

Dean looked at his own band, twisting it around his finger. They decided to have an extended engagement, not wanting to be married until after the Omega gave birth. They had a relatively small wedding, around fifty guests. They had the wedding and reception at a local rustic barn venue. The whole event had been beautiful, but Dean didn’t remember much detail, only having had eyes for Cas the whole day.

The doctor looked up and caught his husband’s eye. He smiled and gestured for Dean to take a seat. Dean went to make his own plate, but Cas got up and forced him to sit. “I got that for you Sweetheart, just have a seat.”

“Angel, I can serve myself. I’m not that pregnant yet,” the Omega halfheartedly complained.

“Yes, but you are pregnant so therefore let me dote on you. Here you go,” he said as he set the plate down with a kiss to his mate’s forehead.

The kids made fake puking sounds, “Papa, go make out with Daddy in private. We are trying to eat.”

Sam and Jess chuckled while Cas shook his head, “Those are definitely your kids Dean.”

Dean took a bite of his pancakes before saying, “Of course they are, ain’t that right guys?”

The two children shook their heads vigorously and gave their dad a fist bump before taking another bite of food. The family at their breakfast, the kids telling their aunt and uncle everything they had been learning at school for the past week. They were learning how to multiply and were reading a play that their teacher wanted them to perform later on in the year.

After breakfast Sam said he had an announcement to make. Jess had a smile on her face while Dean and Cas looked at them, curiosity in their eyes. Jack and Mary were bouncing in their seats, ready to go play.

“Well, Jess and I got to talking and as much as we love California, we miss being close to our family. Once Jess found out she was pregnant, being away from you guys just felt more wrong. So, I applied to the law firm that Rowena works at and with her recommendation, I got hired,” the tall Alpha announced.

Dean sat there stunned, “Wait, that means you’re moving back?”

Sam smiled, “It means I’m moving back. In fact, Jess and I have already found a house and it’s only a ten-minute drive from here.”

Dean jumped out his seat and enveloped his brother in a tight hug. Cas was the only one who knew just how much Dean had missed his brother all these years they’d been living apart. Sam might be Dean’s brother but after raising him, sometimes he felt like the Omega’s own child. He was beyond ecstatic that his brother and sister-in-law would be so close.

Jack and Mary rushed out their seats to hug Jess and Sam, overjoyed that their aunt and uncle would be close. Cas gave them hugs as well, just as happy as everyone else.

After Sam’s announcement, the kids went outside with Cas and Jess while Sam and Dean started getting food ready for the barbeque later that day. Dean was making his burgers and Sam was preparing his homemade potato salad. Once Dean was finished with the burgers, he went ahead and chopped up the vegetables they would need for later. Once the brothers had everything prepped, they joined their mates and the kids outside.

Cas and Jess had started to get the backyard set up for the barbeque. The doctor had pulled out the two grills that would be needed to cook all the burgers and hotdogs for later. Jess had brought out toys for the kids and uncovered the pool. She was in the process of blowing floats up to be used. Cas was setting up tables and chairs. Sam went to finish helping the other Alpha while Dean went to the shed and started pulling out games for everyone to play later.

Dean was glad that their new house had a much larger backyard than the one he used to rent from Crowley. After finding out they were pregnant, Cas and Dean had realized the old house wasn’t big enough. They had started house hunting immediately. Andrew’s friend that had renovated the old building where their garage was had helped them find their current home. It was a two-story farmhouse situated out in the country but still only thirty minutes away from the city. They also had five acres of land that the house sat on that they could run around on whenever they wanted.

Cas had been worried about the drive between the home and the city, but it wasn’t too bad. Dean took the kids into school on his way to work and the bus would drop them off at the garage after school. They would get their homework done and then play in the play area or help out if one of the workers let them. A lot of times, they ended up helping their Daddy or Andrew.

Andrew was the best partner to ever work with Dean had decided. Even with everything crazy going on in Dean’s life when they were first starting out, Andrew had been supportive and never even thought about breaking off their deal. He had become one of Dean’s closest friends, so much so that he was the twin’s godfather. Their relationship meant that their business had blossomed and bloomed until it was one of the top garages/restoration shops in the country. They had clients from all over the country and even some superstars had requested their business.

Once the yard was set up, Dean took the kids inside and got them changed into their bathing suits and let them play in the pool until guests started arriving. He put his swim trunks on and joined in on their pool fun. Cas, Sam, and Jess ended up joining as well.

A few hours later and all the guests had arrived, and everyone was sitting down, ready to enjoy their lunch. Dean stood up and looked at his friends and family. Sam and Jess sat to his right while Cas and the twins were to his left. Charlie sat next to Jack and Dorothy next to her. Jody and Donna were a few seats down. Claire and Alex sat with their mates. Ellen, Jo, Tony, and their son sat together. Benny and Andrea sat with Andrew and his family. Balthazar sat near the end with his mate and kids. The only ones who weren’t here who wished could be were Gabe, Kali, and Ankita but they just didn’t have the time to come visit at the moment.

“Alright guys, if everybody could hush up for a moment, I got something to say.” He waited for everyone to quiet down before continuing, “First off, I’d like to thank everyone for coming out today to enjoy some good food and some good company. I know how busy everyone is now a days so it’s always nice when we get a chance to do something like this. I figured today was as good as any to make an announcement.”

Dean reached for Cas’ hand and pulled the Alpha to his feet. The doctor smiled as he wrapped an arm around the Omega’s waist. They shared a quick moment before looking out and saying together, “We’re pregnant!”

There was a flurry of clapping and congratulations. Lots of people chuckled when Jody and Ellen shouted, “We’re gonna be grandmas again.”

All around them, everyone started talking about the future baby. There were already plans of a baby shower and predictions of whether it would be a boy or girl or even twins again. Charlie was already making bets with people about the gender, due date, and Dean’s cravings this time around.

Cas leaned over and kissed his mate on the cheek. Suddenly two pair of arms were wrapping around the Omega’s legs. He looked down to see the twins. He picked Mary up while Jack went into Cas’ arms. They kissed the kids as they buried their faces into their fathers’ chests.

After lunch, everyone stayed for a few hours talking, playing games, swimming, and just enjoying the company. While Cas was distracted, Dean pulled Sam to the side.

“Hey, can I ask you a favor?”

“You want me to take the kids to the movies or something so you and Cas can have so alone time,” the Alpha said matter of factly.

The Omega stood there his eyes wide, a blush spreading on his cheek, “Am I really that obvious?”

The taller man chuckled, “Yeah you are. Jess and I would be glad to take them to the movies. I know they were telling her about some new Disney movie that was out so they will be excited. You mind if we take them out for ice cream afterwards?”

Dean’s face blanched at the thought of his kids on a sugar rush at night, but he shrugged, “Sure, why not? You’re doing me a favor and not even bitching about it.”

After a while, all the guests cleared out and the four of them plus a little help from the kids managed to get the yard and house back in order. Once everything was clean, Dean scooped his kids up and told them to go get dressed because Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess was taking them to the movies. Cas cocked his head with a curious glance to his husband, but the Omega gave him a bright smile before walking away. Once the kids were ready to go, they headed out with Sam and Jess leaving Dean and Cas alone.

The Alpha turned to his mate, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrow raised, “Is there any specific reason why you sent your brother and his mate away with our kids?”

The Omega walked over and looped his arms around the man’s neck before planting a kiss to the man’s mouth. “Why don’t you head on upstairs and you’ll find out.”

The Alpha growled, “Dean, you know how I feel about our kinkier sides when you’re pregnant.”

The blonde smiled brightly, “I love how protective you get when I’m pregnant and I promise there’s no kinky sex involved tonight.”

“You promise?”

“Cas, we went through that argument the last time I was pregnant. Even though we both know with how far along I am right now, nothing could happen, you would rather be safe than sorry. I get that and I respect it which is why I promise everything tonight is totally vanilla. I don’t what us to repeat our fight from the last pregnancy,” the Omega murmured as his mate hugged him tighter.

During Dean’s last pregnancy, they had a huge fight over what was safe and what wasn’t. It had gotten so bad that Dean had stormed out the house and slept at Jody’s for three days straight, refusing to even talk to Cas. Even though it had physically hurt, the Omega had been too stubborn to apologize. In the end, it had been Ellen to the rescue. She had come over to Jody’s and forced the Omega to listen to what she had to say.

Dean had always known she had lost a baby, but he never knew why. He found out it was because she had to break a fight up at the bar and it had been a young Castiel who had driven her to the hospital and who had been there for her when she was told the news. Dean had rushed home to his mate and fell into his arms crying and apologizing profusely. He learned that Cas was just afraid of causing him harm and making him lose another baby even thought they were always careful during their scenes. After that, Dean never tried to get Cas to scene while he was pregnant.

The Omega was broken from his reprieve, “You know it’s because of how much I care about you and our unborn child.”

Dean’s whole body warmed as Cas placed a gentle hand over his stomach. He placed one of his on top the Alpha’s, “I know Angel and I would never want to do anything to upset you or cause any harm to our baby. Now, please go upstairs and wait for me?”

Cas gave him one more quick kiss but doing as asked. As soon as he was gone, Dean headed to the downstairs bathroom to put on his surprise for Cas. When he finally headed upstairs to their room, he found Cas leaning on the bed looking at his phone. When he looked up, his phone fell from his hand and his jaw dropped.

Dean stood in the doorway clad in a hunter green camisole with matching lace panties, garter belt, and thigh high stockings. He lightly ran his fingers from the top of his shoulders, down his chest, before coming to rest against the bulge that was already stretching the lace. He looked at his Alpha, a wicked grin on his face.

“You like what you see Cas,” he asked huskily.

The other nodded furiously, reaching a hand out and beckoning his mate closer. The Omega strutted across the room, putting on a show for his Alpha before crawling onto the bed and straddling the other man. He cupped his husband’s face before leaning over and kissing his passionately. Their tongues battled for dominance before the Omega acquiesced and let the older man plunder his mouth.

Cas went to flip them, but Dean grabbed his wrists and pinned him down. The Omega placed another chaste kiss to his lips, saying softly, “Let me take care of you tonight Alpha. You always do such a good job of protecting and providing for our family. Let me do show you how much I appreciate it.”

The Alpha nodded and relaxed back into the sheets. Dean smiled before reaching out and running his hands over the Alpha’s clothed chest. When he reached the hem, he pulled it up and Cas sat up enough for Dean to divest him of the shirt completely. The Omega bent over and lavished the skin in front of him, licking, kissing, and nibbling for minutes until the Alpha growled warningly.

The Omega looked up, mischief dancing in his eyes, “What’s the matter, Cas? Don’t like being teased?”

The other man’s eyes had already bled read and his mint and honey smell was strong in the room. “Dean, I am doing my best to let you have control, but I am no saint.”

The Omega chuckled as he moved further down the man’s body. He unbuttoned the doctor’s jeans and reached his hand in the man’s underwear to curl around the already hard flesh hidden beneath. Cas bucked his hips up at the contact. Dean slowly pulled the Alpha’s cock out of its confines. The blonde winked at his husband before taking Cas’ cock to the root in his mouth.

The older man shouted as he buried his hands in Dean’s hair reflexively. The feeling of the blonde’s mouth around him was exquisite. His husband had an extremely talented mouth and he knew how to use it. Whenever his husband would pull up, he would make sure to wrap his tongue around the head of his cock. As he sunk back down, he would hallow his cheeks, increasing the friction against the Alpha’s sensitive flesh. Within minutes, he could feel his orgasm fast approaching.

He enjoyed the wet heat of his mate’s mouth for a few more moments, before tugging at the stands of hair in his hand, “Dean, you have to stop, I’m close. I want to be buried inside of you when I cum.”

The Omega pulled off with a pop, a smirk on his face as he moved forward to capture the other man’s lips in a kiss. When they broke away, they let their foreheads rest against one another, staring into each other’s eyes. Cas fiddled with the hem of the cami.

“As much as I love how you look, I would like for you to lose the top,” the Alpha whispered.

Dean cocked an eyebrow, “What about the rest of it?”

“Don’t you dare, I can’t wait to fuck you in your pretty panties and stockings,” Cas growled low in his throat.

Dean gave a short laugh before pulling the top over his head and dropping it to the floor. He helped Cas out of his pants and boxers so that the Alpha was completely bare. Dean straddled his waist once again, and Cas ran his fingers lightly over the stockinged thighs. He moved one hand to cup the man’s erection before ghosting over his chest and nipples before resting on his jaw.

“You look so gorgeous Dean. How I ever got so lucky, I’ll never know. You amaze me every single day,” the Alpha said, his voice full of love.

Dean shook his head, “I’m the lucky one Cas.”

They kissed again before Dean scooched backwards until his pelvis was hovering over the Alpha’s cock.

Cas’ warned his mate in a low voice, “Sweetheart you know you have to be stretched first.”

The Omega smirked before reaching a hand behind him. He shoved the lace to the side so that he could reach his hole. He grasped the base and slowly pulled the plug from his body. He felt a rush of slick leave his hole as he held the wet toy for Cas to see.

The doctor moaned, “How fucking long have you had that in?”

“Ever since I came back with my swim trunks on. I may have had this completely planned out,” the Omega admitted, a light blush on his cheeks.

Cas leaned up and crashed their mouths together. He completely dominated the kiss, but the Omega simply melted into the embrace. When they broke apart, Dean’s eyes were liquid gold, his smell heavy in the air.

“I want to fuck you,” the Alpha growled.

Dean pushed the man back to the bed before guiding his cock to the Omega’s hole and impaling himself on the thick length. Dean moaned as he was stretched around the Alpha’s fat cock. He didn’t stop until the doctor’s cock was fully sheathed inside his body and their pelvises were flush with one another.

“God, Dean, I could take a picture of you right now. You can’t imagine how good you look all dressed in lace with you being fucked by my cock,” the Alpha said in wonder as he stared at the vision in front of him.

The Omega smiled before setting his feet and started to ride his husband. He pushed up before dropping down heavily, the cock spearing him even deeper. He leaned back until his hands were against the bed. He dropped his head back as he continued to bounce on his mate’s cock.

Once the shock wore off, Cas got with the program and started fucking into the tight heat of his husband’s body. He thrust up every time Dean pushed down, allowing him to push as deep into the Omega’s body as possible. He could already feel his knot starting to form and knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

By the sounds Dean was making, he wasn’t far off. With every thrust, whimpers and moans escaped the blonde’s mouth. Sweat was pouring down both their bodies but nether slowed the rhythm they had found. Dean gasped aloud when the Alpha slammed against his prostate.

“Right there, Cas, so close. Please, can I touch myself,” the Omega begged.

“Go ahead Sweetheart, make yourself cum for me,” the Alpha growled with another hard thrust up.

Dean immediately wrapped a hand around his leaking flesh. He was so close that a few pumps of his hand had him cumming. He shouted as the orgasm crashed through him and set his nerve endings on fire. He pumped his flesh a few more times before crashing forward onto the man beneath him.

The feeling of Dean’s walls tightening around his flesh helped send the Alpha towards his own orgasm. He shoved his knot into the willing body and felt it expanding, filling his mate’s hole with warm cum. He gave a couple of shallow thrusts before going still.

Both men were panting heavily as they came down from their highs. Cas had his fingers running through the sweaty blonde locks while they waited for their breathing to slow. He wrapped the other arm around Dean’s waist. The Omega snuggled as close to his Alpha as possible, wanting the comfort of his touch.

Dean felt that his heart would burst with happiness. He looked up at Cas and whispered, “Thank you.”

“For what Sweetheart?”

“Ten years ago, I never could have imagined this would be my life even if I always dreamed it. Years ago, you promised to always take care of me and make all my dreams come true. You’ve kept that promise and I can’t put to words how much I love you,” Dean said, love shining in his eyes.

Cas placed a tender kiss to his lips, “I love you too my sweet Omega and I will continue to fulfill my promise until my last breath.”

The Alpha stayed true to his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. I can't tell you guys how happy I am that I finally got to share this story and all the wonderful comments I've received on it. This was certainly a labor of love and it took me a really long time to write it mainly because as a teacher, I don't have a lot of free time during the school year. I do feel that it is complete where it stands, I've got little plots jumping in my head but I don't really think I will add to it. Any and all mistakes were my own but I did my best to catch as many as I could. Thank you guys for going on this adventure with me. If you liked this, I already have another story written that I'm editing and working on writing another one plus the few that are already published.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the first chapter and I hope you liked it. I know it starts out slow but it picks up pace. The whole story is actually written so a new chapter will be posted every day or every other day. It has taken me years to finish this which is I'm not publishing it until now.


End file.
